


Tu y yo podríamos ser felices (Sí tan solo el mundo no se estuviera terminando)

by MOW_82



Series: El Largo Camino a la Salvación [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clarke Y Lexa ya están juntas, Pero también buenos momentos, Posiblemente algunas muertes, Tendremos mucha acción, y habrá varias sorpresas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 84,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: Lexa y Clarke están finalmente de nuevo en Polis , pero tienen que enfrentarse a muchos diferentes peligros , no sólo los clanes rebeldes y el posible Praimfaya, sino un enemigo desconocido.





	1. Viejas Tradiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Queridos Lectores.
> 
> Bienvenidos a la secuela y posiblemente ultima parte de esta historia, aun no estoy seguro
> 
> Realmente espero les guste, y por favor no duden en dejar su opinión en la parte de los comentarios, o también que les gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos

  
  


**Tu y yo podríamos ser felices (Sí tan solo el mundo no se estuviera terminando)**

 

Prologo.

 

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Lexa recuperara el trono de Heda y regresara a Polis, en este tiempo ha tratado de recobrar el control completo sobre el Kongeda, una labor que no ha sido fácil. Una de sus primeras órdenes después de regresar fue que todos los clanes que se opusieran a ella mandaran nuevos embajadores, Xander y los otros embajadores rebeldes no fueron asesinados, para Lexa ya se había derramado demasiada sangre, así que su castigo fue el destierro de los dominios del Kongeda.

Estas dos semanas han sido de demasiado trabajo para Lexa, aún mas ya que antes contaba con la ayuda de Titus, ya que él era bastante respetado por los clanes y aparte de que tenía gran experiencia en temas políticos, su único apoyo para lidiar con los temas diplomáticos ha sido Indra, realmente Lexa no sabría qué hacer si no la tuviera a su lado ya que Murphy realmente solo representa el papel de flamekeeper en teoría para que los clanes no recriminen su puesto.

Debido al exceso de trabajo ha sido realmente poco el tiempo que ha pasado con Clarke, realmente solo tienen tiempo a solas cuando van a dormir, y algunas veces en el almuerzo. Por suerte las personas de Skaikru que se encuentran en Polis han ayudado a que Clarke se mantenga ocupada también, sobre todo Octavia a quien Lexa le ordeno que se mantuviera al lado de Clarke como su guardaespaldas en todo momento. 

Hace alrededor de una semana, Lexa tuvo una junta privada con Indra, Ryder y Octavia quienes son los guerreros de más confianza con los que Lexa cuenta en estos momentos y jamás dudaría de su lealtad. En esa junta Lexa les comento como la prisionera que habían secuestrado del campo de los enemigos (Dra. Newman), les había confesado que tenían espías en Polis y es por eso que los reunió a ellos tres, no solo para decirles esto sino para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier actitud sospechosa o extraña de alguien dentro de la torre.

Otra cosa que ha cambiado dentro en Polis, es que ahora la ciudad no solo se encuentra vigilada por el ejército Trikru, sino que también se encuentran guerreros de Azgeda y Floukru vigilando.

Roan viajo a Azgeda a hacerse cargo de varios pendientes, pero dejo a Echo a cargo de los guerreros que se encuentran en Polis, Lexa realmente no confía del todo en Echo, pero sabe que es fiel al trono de Azgeda y mientras Roan este del lado de Lexa, Echo estará también de su lado.

Lexa está a punto de convocar a una reunión en un par de semanas, donde buscara que los líderes de los clanes estén presentes junto con sus embajadores para comentarles acerca del peligro que se acerca _praimfaya_ , pero para esto necesitara de la ayuda de Skaikru para tener un plan de acción a seguir una vez que les diga la verdad a todos.

Para lograr eso Lexa necesitara de la ayuda de Raven, quien en unos días llegara a Polis junto con Abby y un muchacho al que llaman Monty a quien Lexa realmente no recuerda pero Clarke le menciono que es de plena confianza.

Y este es el panorama que Lexa enfrenta en estos momentos, pero todas esas preocupaciones quedaran a un lado por unos momentos, esta noche Clarke la invito a algo que llama una _cita_ , de acuerdo a Clarke es una antigua tradición de Skaikru cuando dos personas se encuentran en una relación, así que Lexa se encuentra realmente ansiosa esta noche.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
//  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
  
En Arkadia Raven se la ha pasado bastante ocupada las últimas dos semanas desde que se enteró que Lexa había recuperado su trono, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para idear un plan para enfrentar la llegada de la radiación y de lo que los grounders llaman _praimfaya_.

Su plan incluye recuperar el hydro-generador de agua que se encontraba en la estación granja del Arca la cual se encuentra en los dominios de Azgeda. Pero lo más importante es encontrar un lugar al Oeste para poder mudarse, ya que de acuerdo a sus cálculos los clanes del Este serán los primeros afectados por la radiación, y Trikru, Azgeda y ellos mismos se encuentran en ese radio de afectación.

“Raven, parece que por fin lo logre, por fin pude obtener una imagen nítida de la ciudad que te comentaba a través del satélite” Monty se escucha bastante emocionado.

“Déjame ver” Raven se acerca al monitor “Parece ser una antigua ciudad de tiempo antes de las bombas, pero parece estar en muy buen estado”.

Los dos no parecen salir de su asombro.

“¿Cómo rayos no la habíamos visto antes?” Monty se levanta de su lugar al decir esto.

“Creo que es porque no habíamos podido obtener una imagen nítida de esta zona Monty pero si realmente la ciudad se encuentra en buen estado nos podría servir bastante, aunque hay un pequeño problema”.

“¿Un Problema?”.

“Así es” Raven se agarra el cuello en señal de tensión, “Esta ciudad se encuentra más allá de los límites del Kongeda, es decir más allá de los dominios de Lexa y de cualquier clan. Debe haber una buena razón por la cual ningún clan haya reclamado esos dominios, creo que es algo que debemos ver personalmente con Lexa y con Clarke una vez que estemos en Polis”.

“mmm iremos a Polis, ¿yo también?” Ahora Monty se escucha sorprendido.

“Es correcto mi querido Monty, sé que extrañas a Harper así que le sugerí a Abby y a Kane que tú también nos acompañaras. Aparte creo que tú y yo somos los únicos de los delincuentes originales que no conocemos Polis”.

Monty abraza efusivamente a Raven, “Gracias Rae”.

“De nada, solo recuerda esto cuando te pida que te quedes a trabajar hasta tarde” Raven sonríe un poco al decir esto.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Abby se encuentra en la enfermería de Arkadia, se ha tratado de mantener ocupada antes de poder viajar a Polis. 

Hace un par de días se llevó a cabo su audiencia en el consejo por el delito de ayudar a Lexa a recuperar la flama y desobedecer al consejo, al final de cuentas el veredicto fue a su favor ya que Kane y Miller Sr. Votaron a su favor y no se le dio ningún castigo, solo Trevor voto contra ella.

Se tomaron en cuenta las circunstancias en las que Arkadia se encontraba y que al final de cuentas Lexa recupero el control del Kongeda para que Abby fuera perdonada, pero no todo fue una victoria para ella, al final ella término expulsada del consejo y su lugar en el consejo será ocupado de ahora en adelante ni más ni menos que por Jaha, cosa que por supuesto no la hace feliz.

Después de platicar con Clarke y Bellamy antes de que se fueran rumbo a Polis, y de enterarse que Lincoln, Anya, Gustus entre otros se encontraban con vida. Abby decidió que algo muy extraño estaba pasando, así que se puso a estudiar las muestras de sangre que recolectaron de los guerreros que los atacaron en las primeras dos emboscadas y que murieron en ellas, así como también la sangre que le fue extraída a Lexa mientras estuvo prisionera. Quería saber si encontraba algo en la sangre como por ejemplo alguna sustancia que les hiciera perder la memoria. Y en eso ha estado trabajando desde hace una semana.

En ese momento Kane entra a la enfermería.

“Hola Abby”.

“Hola Marcus”.

“¿Te encuentras ocupada?”. La relación entre Abby y Kane ha mejorado bastante desde que Lexa retomo el control del Kongeda. Las buenas noticias definitivamente ayudaron a mejorar su relación.

“No realmente, sigo analizando las muestras de sangre de los guerreros que nos atacaron”.

“¿Y has encontrado algo importante?”. Kane se aproxima hasta la mesa donde Abby se encuentra trabajando.

“Esperaba encontrar algún residuo en la sangre de alguna sustancia para controlar la mente o hacer que una persona pierda la voluntad, pero no he tenido éxito. Aunque hay algo extraño en estas muestras pero creo que requerirán de un análisis más minucioso, creo que necesitare de la ayuda de Jackson ya que nosotros nos iremos a Polis en un par de días”.

Kane luce realmente interesado en la plática de Abby y le responde, “Espero podamos encontrar algo, realmente seria grandioso tener a Lincoln de vuelta con nosotros y no solo por Octavia ya que creo que muchos de nosotros realmente lo apreciábamos. Aunque no sé si sea posible ya que traer a Lexa de vuelta fue realmente difícil aun y con la ayuda de la flama”.

“Así es Marcus, yo también espero que podamos traerlo de vuelta”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Lexa se encuentra en su cuarto junto y con ella se encuentra Mina, la misma doncella que ayudo a Clarke a vestirse el día que regresaron a la torre. Ya es de noche y Clarke no va a tardar mucho en pasar por ella para llevarla a una _cita_.

Lexa lleva puesto un vestido negro, con parte de la espalda descubierta, y su cabello suelto por un lado, “Y ¿qué opinas Mina? ¿Qué tal me veo?”. Lexa extiende sus manos y da un pequeño giro para que Mina la observe.

Mina intenta decir algo, pero antes de hablar esboza una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual hace que Lexa frunza su ceño y se le quede viendo fijamente “¿Que sucede?”.

“Heda ¿me permites hablarte con libertad?”.

Lexa luce un poco sorprendida por la petición de Mina, pero accede “Por supuesto ¿qué sucede?

“En todos los años que llevo sirviéndote desde tu ascensión como Heda jamás te había visto así”.

Lexa ahora se encuentra más curiosa por la palabras de Mina, “¿A qué te refieres?

“Es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que veo a Heda nerviosa y podría decir que casi ansiosa, y lo más curioso es que es por culpa de una chica” Las palabras de Mina se escuchan completamente sinceras, “Me da mucho gusto por ti ya que jamás pensé que te vería así otra vez. Que dejaras de una lado tu mascara de Heda y pudieras ser Lexa una vez más”.

Lexa se limita a sonreír un poco al escuchar las palabras de Mina, “Gracias Mina”.

“Y por lo que he visto estoy segura que Wanheda siente lo mismo por ti, eres muy afortunada Heda”.

Lexa se sonroja un poco al escuchar estas palabras, realmente enfrente de sus doncellas era el único lugar donde podía dejar de ser Heda y convertirse en Lexa por unos momentos es por eso que Mina le tiene tanta confianza, “Entonces ¿cómo me veo Mina?”

“Como todo una Heda lista para salir con Wanheda en una… ¿Cómo es que dices que se llama a lo que te invito Wanheda?” Mina pregunta.

“Clarke lo llamo una _cita_ , dijo que era algo muy común en las costumbres de Skaikru cuando dos personas se encuentran en una relación”.

“Bueno Heda, entonces luces perfecta para salir a una _cita_ ”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Lexa se encuentra caminando de lado a lado de su cuarto, desde hace algunos minutos se encuentra sola ya que Mina prefirió darles a Clarke y Lexa un poco de privacidad, Clarke no debe de tardar en llegar por ella.

En ese instante tocan a su puerta a lo que Lexa responde “Pueden pasar”.

Después de unos segundos vuelven a tocar a su puerta, Lexa se muestra un poco suspicaz y vuelve a decir, “Adelante, pueden pasar”.

Pero del otro lado de la puerta se escucha la voz de Clarke que le dice, “Lexa la tradición es que tú seas quien abra la puerta para que yo pueda entrar”.

“Oh mmm… Ok” Lexa se aproxima a la puerta de su cuarto y la abre para encontrar a Clarke del otro lado de la puerta.

“Hola Lex, ¿lista para nuestra cita?” Clarke se encuentra con un vestido que es una mezcla entre azul y verde el cual Lexa no recuerda haberlo visto antes y que hace que Clarke luzca realmente hermosa. Pero hay algo raro en Clarke quien se encuentra con las manos detrás de la espalda con una sonrisa un poco picara.

“Hola Clarke, por supuesto que me encuentro lista, pero…. ¿Qué es lo que tienes escondido en tus manos?”

En ese momento Clarke revela en sus manos un pequeño ramo de rosas, lo cual toma completamente por sorpresa a Lexa, “Son para ti”.

Lexa no sabe cómo reaccionar ya que jamás alguien le había regalado flores, así que toma las flores en sus manos mientras dice “Gracias”.

Lexa acerca las flores a su nariz para olerlas, “Huelen realmente muy bien, muchas gracias”.

“De nada, sabía que te gustarían”.

Lexa se le queda mirando a Clarke “Supongo que las flores también son una tradición de Skaikru”.

“Así es, mi papá me conto que en la antigüedad, antes de que cayeran las bombas, cuando las personas salían en una cita era costumbre que se regalaran flores. Por supuesto que en el Arca era imposible conseguir flores, pero recuerdo haberlo visto en las películas antiguas que proyectaban en el Arca”.

“Interesante tradición”, Lexa sonríe un poco.

“Mmm y Lex, la tradición es que también las pongas en un florero”.

“Oh...” Lexa voltea alrededor de su cuarto buscando un lugar donde poner las flores, aunque casi lo único que ve son lugares para poner velas. Hasta que por fin al lado de su cama ve algo que podría parecer ser un florero.

Lexa se dirige hacia el florero y después coloca las flores adentro, le coloca un poco de agua, “Listo, mmm y Clarke ¿qué es lo que sigue?”.

Clarke no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar y ver como Lexa se encuentra nerviosa, “Bueno esa solo es la primera parte de la cita, pasar por ti a tu cuarto. Bueno la tradición es que debería pasar por ti a tu casa, pero como vives en una torre la única opción era pasar por ti a tu cuarto”.

Ahora es Lexa quien sonríe un poco, “Es una de las ventajas de ser Heda”.

Al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Lexa, Clarke se acerca a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, “Bueno, ahora debes acompañarme”.

Las dos abandonan el cuarto de Lexa y se dirigen al elevador, Lexa voltea alrededor para ver si ve a Octavia en algún lugar pero no la ve por ningún lado.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Clarke le dice “Si te preguntas por Octavia le dije que te iba a llevar en una cita y que necesitábamos privacidad. Pero como quiera ella sabe a dónde nos dirigimos y estará cerca en caso de que su ayuda sea requerida”.

Las dos bajan por el elevador hasta uno de los primeros pisos, donde un guerrero les abre la puerta para salgan y les hace un pequeño gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

Lexa realmente no recuerda bien este piso de la torre, en los primeros pisos por lo regular solo se encuentran guerreros y las personas que trabajan en la torre, ya que ella por su parte pasa la mayoría del tiempo en los últimos pisos donde el acceso es más restringido.

Clarke la toma de la mano para caminar, a lo cual la primera reacción de Lexa es de sorpresa, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado y de las batallas en la arena sabe que prácticamente todos en Polis están conscientes de su relación.

Caminan por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta, y Clarke le dice “Hemos llegado”.

Después de que Clarke abre la puerta Lexa ve un pequeño y acogedor cuarto, con vista hacia la ciudad, en medio del cuarto se encuentra una mesa de madera con dos sillas y un par de velas encendidas en medio.

“La tradición en una cita era que después de ir por tu pareja a su casa, la tienes que llevar a cenar o al cine, en este caso te estoy invitando a una cena romántica”. Clarke toma de la mano a Lexa y la encamina para que entre primero ella.

Clarke camina detrás de Lexa y la acompaña hasta su lugar en la mesa, la ayuda a sentarse y acomodar su silla.

“Debo decir que este es un lado de ti que nunca había visto Clarke, y realmente me agrada”.

Clarke no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, “Gracias”. 

Clarke toma asiento y en ese momento del cuarto que contiguo aparece una doncella para servirles lo que parece ser un poco de vino.

“Espero que no te moleste, pero tome prestado un poco de vino de tu reserva especial para ocasiones importantes Lex”.

“Creo que la ocasión valía la pena” Lexa sonríe mientras toma un poco de vino.

La doncella les dice, “En un momento más les traigo la cena”.

Clarke aprovecha para iniciar la conversación “Lex, sé que estas dos semanas han sido caóticas y que realmente hemos tenido poco tiempo para nosotras es por eso que prepare esta cita desde hace días, quería que pasáramos un poco de tiempo juntas de una manera más romántica”.

“Lo siento Clarke, por no poder pasar más tiempo contigo y por estar casi siempre ocupada”.

“No tienes por qué disculparte, entiendo completamente tus responsabilidades y tus deberes como Heda”. Las palabras de Clarke suena sinceras.

“Gracias por entenderme”.

En ese momento les comienzan a servir la cena, la cual consiste en carne de pato hecha con verduras y un poco de arroz,

“Estuve preguntando Lex, y me dijeron que este era tu plato favorito, espero que te guste”. 

Lexa levanta una ceja, “Por lo que veo alguien te ayudo a preparar todo esto”.

“Solo digamos que Indra en más romántica de lo que parece por fuera”, Clarke sonríe al decir esto.

“¿Indra? Quién lo hubiera pensado…”. Lexa también sonríe.

“Hodnes, esta cena también es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi gente” Clarke toma las manos de Lexa mientras dice esto.

“Al contrario, gracias a ti por nunca abandonarme a pesar de que todo parecía perdido, por nunca perder la esperanza de traerme de vuelta”.

Este es el momento más romántico que han compartido en varios días.

La cena continúa y después de cenar las dos siguen tomando un poco de vino hasta casi terminarse la botella y conversando hasta que las velas casi se consumen por completo.

“Clarke, mañana quiero llevarte a que conozcas un lugar a las afueras de Polis. Solía ser uno de mis lugares favoritos y desde que regrese a Polis no he tenido el valor de regresar ahí, pero sé que si tú estás conmigo voy a poder hacerlo”.

“Por supuesto Lex, será un placer acompañarte”. Clarke se queda pensando a qué lugar se refiere Lexa.

En ese momento una de las dos velas se consume por completo, después de ver esto Clarke menciona “Bueno creo que es hora de terminar nuestra cita”.

“¿Y cómo es que termina una cita de Skaikru?” Lexa pregunta con curiosidad.

“En el Arca realmente solo regresaba cada quien a su habitación, pero en la tierra antes de las bombas y _praimfaya_ había otras costumbres… un poco más interesantes”.

Lexa se queda pensando, “¿Y cuál de las dos costumbres es la que haremos nosotros?”.

Clarke se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a ella para poner su mano en la pierna de Lexa susurrarle al oído “Digamos que a mí me gustan las tradiciones antiguas”. 

Después de esto, Clarke sopla y apaga la vela que quedaba encendida.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tu eres especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa y Clarke visitan un lugar muy especial  
>   
> 

  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
  
  
Es de mañana en Polis, esta semana el clima ha mejorado un poco, ha dejado de nevar y el sol se encuentra en su esplendor. Octavia se encuentra caminando por la ciudad, Lexa hablo con ella temprano y le dijo que se podía tomar el día libre, ya que Ella y Clarke saldrían a un lugar a las afueras de Polis y Lexa llevaría a parte de sus guerreros para que las protegieran incluyendo a Ryder.

Octavia decidió acercarse a donde los guerreros entrenan regularmente en Polis. Desde que Lexa le dijo que se podía tomar el día libre lo primero que pensó es que tal vez podría encontrar alguien con quien entrenar, pero al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento su sorpresa es mucha al ver quien está adentro de uno de los terrenos de entrenamiento.

Bellamy se encuentra pelando con Echo lo cual inmediatamente le causa asombro a Octavia.

Al parecer Echo le está enseñando la técnica de lucha estilo grounder con espadas de entrenamiento a Bellamy, aunque más que nada le está dando una paliza. Del otro lado de donde se encuentra Octavia también están presenciando el entrenamiento Miller y Harper.

“Vamos Bellamy debes de aprender a defenderte de un simple ataque, no puedes depender de tu arma de Skaikru para siempre, que va a pasar en el momento en que se te acaben las balas en medio de una pelea” Echo se limpia el sudor de la frente mientras espera que Bellamy se levante del suelo.

“Yo se pelear, era parte de mi entrenamiento como cadete en el Arca” Bellamy le responde con voz de enojo.

“Pues discúlpame pero tus maestros no eran muy buenos, no has podido siquiera acercarte para darme un golpe” Echo le contesta de manera engreída.

Al ver esto Octavia no puede evitar sonreír al ver la cara de frustración de Bellamy y piensa que es gracioso ver frustrado a Bellamy, le recuerda cuando eran niños en el Arca y realmente es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se ríe de algo que pasa con Bellamy.

Echo continua “Bueno entonces levántate y atácame, debes aprender a utilizar la espada al menos”.

Bellamy se levanta y se limpia la tierra de la cara, después de esto se dispone atacar a Echo otra vez.

Octavia ve como Bellamy lo intenta una y otra vez y cada una de esas veces falla miserablemente en su ataque contra Echo.

Después de ver los intentos fallidos de Bellamy, Octavia suelta una carcajada. Esto hace que tanto Echo como Bellamy la volteen a ver.

“¿Que es tan gracioso O? ¿Te divierte que me estén dando una paliza?” Bellamy se escucha frustrado.

“La verdad es bastante gracioso verte fallar una y otra vez Bell” Octavia dice esto mientras continua sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

“Tal vez te gustaría venir e intentarlo tú misma” Bellamy le dice a Octavia y después ve a Echo.

“Lo siento Bell pero Echo te está entrenando y no me puedo entrometer entre un maestro y su segundo”.

Echo interrumpe “Deja de buscar escusas Skai boy y levante para enfrentarnos otra vez”.

Bellamy se levanta del suelo “Sabes Echo, cuando me preguntaste que si quería entrenar contigo y aprender a pelear como los grounders jamás imagine que te referías a darme una paliza todos los días”.

Ahora es Echo quien ríe de brazos cruzados, “Esto no es nada Bellamy, mi entrenamiento consistía en dos sesiones de peleas todos los días hasta que ya no podía levantarme, después me dejaban sola en los bosques de Azgeda para conseguir mi cena. Si no lograba cazar nada ese día me quedaba sin cenar” Echo se aproxima a Bellamy “Y así fue todos los días desde que tengo recuerdos hasta que cumplí 15 veranos”.

“¿Hasta los 15 años?” La voz de Bellamy es de asombro “¿Y Que paso después? ¿Te graduaste o algo así?”.

Echo hace un sonido de fastidio con su boca, “Lo que paso fue que asesine a mi maestro en un lucha, y así fue como pase mi examen para convertirme en miembro de los espías del ejercito de Azgeda”.

Tanto Octavia como Miller y Harper no salen de su asombro al escuchar las palabras de Echo. Octavia sabía que la vida en Azgeda era difícil, pero jamás pensó que a ese extremo.

En ese momento Bellamy se queda sin palabras y pensado “ _Que su vida en el Arca no era tan mala si la compara con la vida de Echo en la tierra_ ”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Murphy se ha quedado solo en la torre, sin Clarke y sin Lexa él debería ser quien se quedara a cargo, pero al estar Indra presente ella es quien se queda al mando del Kongeda en ausencia de Lexa.

Después de un par de audiencias temprano por la mañana Murphy se dirige a su habitación donde Emori ya lo está esperando.

Murphy entra al cuarto “Emori ya por fin me libre de mis deberes de flame keeper por este día, ya podemos ir a comer algo”.

En ese momento Emori se encuentra saliendo del baño “Hola” La cara de Emori no es la mejor.

“¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún no te sientes bien amor?”.

“Lo siento, pensé que hoy me sentiría mejor pero la verdad esta mañana me sentí peor que los días anteriores”. Emori se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

“¡Hey! no te preocupes sí quieres nos podemos quedar en el cuarto a pasar el día”.

“Gracias hodnes, prefiero descansar el día de hoy y ver si mañana me siento mejor”. Emori se recuesta en la cama.

“Escuche que en un par de días la mamá de Clarke va a venir a Polis creo que si no mejoras en estos días es mejor que ella te revise. No es que desconfié de Nyko pero la Dra. Griffin es muy buena en lo que hace y creo que te podría ayudar”. Hay un poco de preocupación en la voz de Murphy.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa y Clarke estuvieron listas muy temprano por la mañana para salir. La noche anterior fue muy especial para las dos después de su cita, ya que muy apenas pudieron llegar al cuarto de Lexa y esto gracias a que a esas horas aun había mucha gente en los pasillos de la torre y Lexa casi tuvo que arrastrar a Clarke para llegar al cuarto.

Por la mañana Clarke aun muestra señales de sueño cuando se acercan a las caballerías de la torre donde ya las espera un contingente de guerreros listos para partir,

Lexa le dijo a Clarke que se pusiera ropa cómoda y botas ya que tendrían que montar a caballo.

Lo primero que Clarke ve al llegar a las caballerías y ver a los guerreros es que Octavia no se encuentra presente “mmm Lex, ¿Dónde está Octavia?”.

“Decidí darle el día libre, desde que regresamos a Polis ha tenido muy poco descanso así que pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que ella volviera a cargar energías y aparte ponerse al tanto con las demás personas de Skaikru que se encuentran en Polis”.

“Me parece buena idea, ella realmente necesita re establecer su relación con su hermano y creo que Polis es un buen lugar para hacerlo”. Clarke dice esto mientras se acerca hacia donde se encuentra Lexa junto a dos caballos.

Clarke observa detenidamente el caballo que Lexa tiene preparado para ella, “¿Es el mismo caballo que monte la última vez?”.

“Así es” Lexa sonríe “Fue una fortuna que a pesar de todo lo que paso en Polis los últimos meses Luna siguiera haciéndose cargo de cuidar a los caballos, y al parecer Ontari también lo hizo”.

Clarke acaricia a su caballo lentamente y con cariño y se dirige a él, “Hola precioso, ¿me extrañaste?”.

Lexa sonríe al ver la interacción de Clarke y el caballo.

“Lex creo que no recuerdo su nombre, se tenía algo que ver con la naturaleza… ¿era Thunder?”.

“Así es Clarke su nombre es Thunder, y como tú y él se llevaron muy bien creí que era buena idea que fuera tu compañero el día de hoy”.

Las dos se montan en sus caballos y comienzan el corto viaje hacia las afueras de Polis. Quien se encuentra por delante del grupo es Ryder seguido por un par de guerreros más y después Lexa y Clarke y a sus espaldas algunos guerreros más, en total son 14 guerreros los que las acompañan.

“Bueno Lex, ¿y ya puedes decirme a donde nos dirigimos?”.

“Eres muy impaciente hodnes” Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke y sonríe “Es un lugar muy especial para mí, bueno realmente no solo para mi sino para todos los Hedas antes que yo”.

“¡Oh! Mmm entonces es algo así ¿cómo un lugar sagrado para ustedes?”.

Lexa lo piensa un momento y contesta, “No realmente, pero si es un lugar especial donde solía pasar bastante tiempo”.

Clarke al principio pensaba que Lexa la estaba invitando a la versión de una cita de los grounders pero al parecer es algo más. El lugar que menciona Lexa parece tener un gran significado para ella y el hecho que ella mencionado que no había podido regresar a ese lugar hace que Clarke tenga varias dudas.

El grupo continua cabalgando hasta llegar a las afueras de Polis al cruzar uno de los muros hay un camino en ascenso por la cual continúan.

Después de recorrer este camino y de ascender un poco más Ryder detiene su paso y los demás hacen lo mismo.

“¿Ya llegamos?” Clarke levanta una ceja mientras dice esto.

“Ya casi hodnes pero la última parte del camino es a pie, aquí dejamos los caballos y continuaremos caminando un poco más”.

Todos descienden de sus caballos. Lexa ayuda a Clarke a bajar del suyo y la lleva de la mano mientras caminan juntas.

Es la primera vez desde que están de regreso en Polis que Lexa muestra su cariño hacia Clarke de manera pública y frente a sus guerreros fuera de la torre. Esto hace que el corazón de Clarke comience a latir más rápidamente y la hace sentirse especial.

Caminan unos 5 minutos más hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada de lo que parece ser una cueva, Clarke voltea hacia atrás y se da cuenta que se encuentran a una altura más elevada de la que tiene la ciudad de Polis realmente subieron bastante por el camino que los trajo hasta aquí. Ryder es el primero en entrar seguido de Lexa y Clarke.

Clarke no sabe que esperar al otro lado de la cueva ya que solo ve una luz a lo lejos.

Al salir de la cueva Clarke no puede creer lo que ve, de otro lado se encuentra una especie de arena de entrenamiento de forma casi circular cubierta por el pasto más verde que Clarke jamás ha visto.

Ryder se queda en la entrada mientras Lexa y Clarke caminan unos cuantos metros más.

“¡Wow! ¿Qué es este lugar Lexa? ¡Es hermoso!”.

Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, “En este lugar pasaba muchas tardes junto con… los natblidas” Los ojos de Lexa se llenan de lágrimas aunque trata de ocultarlo.

Clarke se acerca a Lexa y le dice, “Entonces aquí era donde entrenabas con ellos” La voz de Clarke es suave, casi como un suspiro.

“Así es, este era el lugar donde ellos entrenaban y tomaban sus lecciones con Titus y conmigo” Lexa baja la mirada “No había tenido el valor de regresar aquí, es tan difícil estar aquí y recordarlos. Recordar todas las tardes que pase con los Natblidas en este lugar… con Aden”.

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Lexa. En ese momento Clarke se acerca y la abraza mientras Lexa recarga su frente en el hombro de Clarke y así se quedan durante unos momentos.

“Ellos eran mi familia Clarke, yo ayude a criarlos y educarlos… y los perdí a todos de un día para otro. Es como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi vida”.

Clarke no sabe que decir al escuchar las palabras de Lexa, sabe lo difícil que es para ella, “Hodnes, realmente no puedo ni siquiera empezar a comprender lo que es perder a tantas personas tan importantes para ti” Clarke levanta la cara de Lexa delicadamente para mirarla a los ojos “Sé que has perdido demasiado pero siempre me tendrás a mí a tu lado para ayudarte a superar todo esto”. 

“Gracias” Después decir esto Lexa suspira profundamente “Lo que más me lastima es que no pude estar ahí para defenderlos de Ontari, debí haberla encarcelado cuando tuve la oportunidad después de la muerte de Nia”.

Clarke lo piensa por unos minutos y después le dice, “No se si es consuelo Lex, pero Ontari tuvo una muerte bastante horrible”.

Lexa levanta la mirada, “¿Cómo murió?”.

“Recuerdas que te platique que use su sangre para poder tener acceso a la flama”

Lexa asiente con la cabeza.

Clarke continúa “Bueno pues cuando Allie conoció nuestro plan, decidió terminar con ella ya que era la última Natblida con posibilidades de acceder a la flama y Jaha la golpeo directamente en la cabeza con una madera y la dejo inconsciente”.

“¿Y murió de este golpe?”.

“Su corazón continuó latiendo y es por eso que pudimos hacer la transfusión conmigo. Pero las cosas se complicaron y mi mamá tuvo que abrir su pecho y Murphy bombeo su corazón directamente”.

“¿Murphy hizo que?” La voz de Lexa es de completo asombro.

“Un día le tienes que pedir a Murphy que te cuente su versión de la historia, es bastante graciosa cuando él la cuenta” Clarke sonríe un poco “Pero hodnes ya no hablemos de Ontari” Clarke acaricia las trenzas del cabello de Lexa.

“Sabes algo Clarke, eres la primera persona aparte de Titus y de mí y que no eres un Natblida o un guerrero que entra en este lugar”.

“Eso si me hace sentir realmente especial” Clarke sonríe.

Lexa mira directamente a los ojos azules, “Es porque eres especial y no hay otra persona en todo el mundo con quien quisiera compartir este lugar. Gracias por venir conmigo y ayudarme a regresar a este lugar que fue tan especial para mí”.

“No tienes que agradecerme hodnes” Clarke le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

“Creo que la vida aún tiene guardados buenos momentos para mi después de todo” Después de decir esto Lexa toma por la cintura a Clarke para besarla lentamente.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo Raven por fin llega a Polis por primera vez.  
>   
> Gracias por sus Kudos


	3. En un cuento de hadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finalmente llega a Polis.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero estaba de vacaciones, espero poder seguir actualizando una vez a la semana.  
>   
> 

  
  
**Capítulo 3**  
  
  
Es un nuevo día en Polis, el día anterior Clarke estuvo platicando con Lexa. El tema principal de su plática fue que Bellamy estaba entrenando con Echo para aprender las técnicas de pelea de los grounders. Lo cual sorprendió un poco a Lexa pero también le dio una idea.

Desde el punto de vista de Lexa, Clarke también necesita aprender a pelear y no depender siempre de su pistola así que Lexa decidió hablar Octavia para que le enseñara a Clarke las técnicas básicas de pelea. Al principio Clarke trato de evitarlo a toda costa pero las palabras de Lexa fueron muy convincentes y Clarke tuvo que aceptar entrenar con Octavia.

Así que en este momento Clarke se dirige rumbo a los terrenos de entrenamiento en Polis en el frio de la mañana para tener una sesión de entrenamiento con Octavia.

La noche anterior en la cena Clarke le dijo a Harper y Miller acerca de su nuevo entrenamiento, y los dos no dudaron en decirle a Clarke que estarían en primera fila para presenciarlo.

Al acercarse al lugar de entrenamiento Clarke ve como Octavia ya se encuentra lista y preparando las armas a usar para el entrenamiento, pero también ve a Harper y Miller sentados del otro lado.

Los dos la saludan al mismo tiempo en un tono un poco burlón “Hola Clarke”.

“Hola Chicos”, Clarke les da una mirada de desdén y voltea a ver a Octavia.

“Hola O, estoy lista para la acción”,

“Hola Clarke, espero que hayas descansado bien porque te espera un entrenamiento difícil” Octavia toma un par de espadas de madera en sus manos.

“Creí que solo sería un poco de entrenamiento, nada fuera de lo común”.

“Eso había pensado, pero la gran Wanheda no puede quedarle mal a su público” Octavia voltea a ver a Miller y Harper y les sonríe.

Justo cuando Clarke está a punto de decir algo a lo lejos se escucha una voz aproximándose “Buenos días O, Clarke”.

Las dos voltean para ver quien les está hablando.

Es Bellamy quien se acerca junto con Echo, “Cuando me dijeron que Wanheda se dirigía a los terrenos de entrenamiento pensé que era mentira, así que decidí a verlo con mis propios ojos. Y cuál es mi sorpresa al ver que es mi hermana quien la va a entrenar”.

Miller le grita desde el otro lado, “Bell, ven para acá conmigo y con Harper para ver el entrenamiento”.

Bellamy se dirige rápidamente hacia donde se encuentran Miller y Harper. Echo decide quedarse en donde se encuentra para observar el entrenamiento de Clarke.

Clarke se ríe sarcásticamente “Lo único que me faltaba, tener más público. Creo que él único que falta es Murphy para que estén todos”.

Octavia comienza, “Bueno Clarke antes de empezar necesito saber que tanto sabes de estilos de pelea. ¿Has entrenado antes?, ¿Lexa te entreno alguna vez?”.

Clarke se queda pensando por unos segundos “mmm realmente no he tenido un entrenamiento como tal. Aunque el tiempo que estuve en el bosque tuve que aprender a valerme por mi misma y mate varios animales para comer, ¿te platique que luche con una pantera y la mate?” Clarke se escucha orgullosa al decir esto.

“Eso se escucha genial Clarke… mmm pero… eso quiere decir que entonces empezaremos desde cero”. 

Al escuchar las palabras de Octavia los demás sonríen un poco.

“Entonces empezaremos por lo básico del entrenamiento, como por ejemplo como debes pararte o como sostener la espada” Octavia le da una de las espadas de entrenamiento a Clarke.

Al principio a Clarke se le dificulta un poco, pero poco a poco va aprendiendo de Octavia como sujetar la espada, los cuchillos o cual es la mejor posición de pelea para atacar o para defenderse.

Después de alrededor de una hora de entrenamiento se escucha la voz de Bellamy, “Vine con la idea de que Clarke iba a pelear y no solo a aprender como pararse o a sujetar un arma. A mí me dieron una paliza desde el primer día” Bellamy se escucha frustrado.

Justo cuando Octavia está a punto de contestarle, es Echo quien interrumpe “Eso fue porque tú dijiste que ya sabias pelear Skai boy, e incluso lo presumiste todo el día anterior a tu primer entrenamiento. Fue una decepción darme cuenta que no podías defenderte de un simple ataque”.

Todos se ríen al escuchar las palabras de Echo, sobre todo Octavia quien no puede contener la risa.

Bellamy pone cara de enojo, se cruza de brazos y no dice nada después de esto.

Después de escuchar a Echo, Octavia le dice a Clarke entre risas, “Y es por eso que debes entrenar muy duro, porque si no tu maestra te va a humillar frente a tus amigos”. 

Lo cual hace que todos se vuelvan a reír aún más, incluso Echo esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero justo en ese momento alguien con voz de mando dice, “¿Esto es un entrenamiento o una fiesta?” Es la voz es de Indra quien al escuchar el ruido se acercó a ellos.

El silencio se apodera del lugar de entrenamiento.

“Perdón Indra” Octavia es quien habla “Solo estábamos riéndonos un poco a expensas de Bellamy”. 

Al ver que la cara de Indra no cambia, Octavia aclara su garganta y dice “Como te decía Clarke, esta es la forma correcta de sujetar una espada”. 

Ahora son Bellamy, Harper y Miller quienes tratan de ocultar la risa al ver como Indra regañó a Octavia.

Al ver toda esta interacción entre sus amigos Clarke también sonríe y piensa que es bueno verlos a todos felices aunque sea por unos momentos. Ya que le recuerda los primeros días después de que aterrizaron en la tierra, antes de que todo se convirtiera en lucha y muerte.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Ya es mas de mediodía cuando en un un Rover rumbo a Polis se encuentran Raven, Monty y Abby junto con 3 guardias más, seguidos por otro Rover lleno de guardias como protección, la orden desde que se descubrió que estaban espiando las comunicaciones de Arkadia es que en Polis solo Lexa y Clarke y su círculo de personas de confianza están enterados de este tipo de viajes, pero como Raven y Abby son miembros muy valiosos de Skaikru se les asigno otro Rover como protección.

Raven se encuentra realmente emocionada ya que jamás ha visitado Polis, lo más lejos que ha ido dentro de los terrenos de la coalición es a TonDc, y realmente no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de esa visita.

Por otro lado Monty también se encuentra emocionado, no solo por visitar Polis por primera vez. Sino porque volverá a ver a Harper de nuevo ya que desde hace de más de dos semanas que están separados.

Por su parte Abby tiene muchas ganas de ver a Clarke y preguntarle como esta, desde que Lexa regreso la relación entre su hija y ella ha mejorado bastante, se han acercado mucho y casi todos los días hablan por el radio. Abby aún tiene sus dudas respecto a la relación de Lexa con Clarke pero más que nada por lo poco que conoce a Lexa. Así que espera que en esta visita Polis pueda conocer un poco más a Lexa y establecer una relación amistosa con ella, todo esto más que nada por Clarke.

El motivo principal de la visita es comunicarle a Lexa cuál es el plan de Skaikru para enfrentar el _praimfaya_ que se aproxima, y discutirlo con ella y con Clarke.

“¿Que tanto sabes de Polis Raven?”, Monty pregunta.

“Solo lo que Clarke y Octavia me han dicho. Que es la ciudad más grande de la coalición, que cuenta con un gran mercado y que Lexa vive en una torre”.

“Sí, es lo mismo que Harper me ha dicho, pero también me dijo que me sorprendería al ver la ciudad en persona”.

A lo lejos comienza a verse la torre de Polis con la llama encendida.

“Demonios, ¿Esa es la torre de la que Clarke hablaba?” Raven se para de su asiento del asombro.

“Así es Raven” Abby contesta “Ahí es a donde nos dirigimos. Pero primero tendremos que dejar los Rovers en la entrada de la ciudad y caminar por la ciudad hasta llegar a la torre”.

Raven contesta “Excelente”.

Abby sonríe al ver como Monty y Raven parecen un par de niños al ver Polis a la distancia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La tarde comienza a caer cuando por fin llegan a la entrada de Polis y descienden de los Rovers. Un par de guerreros Trikru se encuentra en la puerta como vigilancia.

Abby es quien habla, “Hola, Soy Abby kom Skaikru venimos a ver a Heda, ella nos está esperando”.

“Pueden pasar ya los están esperando, solo dejen sus armas” Uno de los guerreros responde.

Raven, Abby, Monty y los demás pasan por la entrada caminan unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la calle principal de entrada a Polis.

Ahí ya los están esperando Miller y Harper.

Harper corre inmediatamente a abrazar a Monty y darle un beso, “¿Cómo estás amor? Te extrañe mucho estos días”.

Monty sujeta por la cintura a Harper “Hola amor, yo también te extrañe”.

Los dos continúan dándose un beso hasta que Raven se aclara la garganta, “¡Hey! chicos, hay más personas presentes que podrían sentirse incomodas”.

Monty sonríe un poco “Perdón fue la emoción del momento”.

Raven continua “¿Y entonces hacia dónde vamos? ¿Nos quedaremos en la torre?”.

Miller es quien responde, “Todo se encuentra listo para que se hospeden en la torre junto con el resto de nosotros. Lexa ya realizo los arreglos y les asigno cuartos”.

El grupo comienza a caminar por las calles de Polis y Raven parece ser la más sorprendida de todos, “Es impresionante, creo que aquí podría conseguir muchas cosas de utilidad”.

“Según nos dijo Indra alguna vez. Personas de todos los clanes vienen aquí a ofrecer sus productos” Abby responde “A Kane le encanta venir a Polis solo para pasearse por este mercado”.

“No lo culpo, uno podría pasar días enteros paseándose por este mercado”.

Detrás de Raven vienen los guardias cargando algunas cosas que al parecer son de Raven, “Muchachos mucho cuidado con lo que llevan” Raven voltea a regañarlos al ver que ellos también se encuentran distraídos por el bullicio y la gente del mercado “Lo que llevan es de suma importancia para todos”.

Después de caminar por la calle principal llegan hasta la entrada de la torre donde Octavia ya los está esperando, Indra se encuentra detrás de ella.

“O, que gusto verte” Raven se acerca para abrazar a Octavia.

“Yo también te extrañaba Rae” Octavia voltea a ver a los demás, “Abby, Monty bienvenidos a Polis. Lexa iba a venir a recibirlos personalmente pero se encuentra ocupada en una reunión con algunos emisarios de los clanes”.

Octavia continua, “Para los que no la conocen ella es Indra, una de las más importantes generales de Lexa”.

Todos la saludan respetuosamente e Indra responde con el mismo gesto y dice “Bienvenidos a Polis, adelante”.

El grupo entra a la torre y Raven pregunta, “mmm ¿y donde esta Clarke? Pensé que vendría a recibirnos”.

“Clarke nos está esperando en uno de los pisos superiores” Octavia contesta “tenemos lista la cena para ustedes”.

“Ah eso llamo recibimiento de lujo, te dije que no nos arrepentiríamos de venir Monty” Raven le da un pequeño golpe a Monty en la espalda y sonríe.

Todos llegan al elevador y después hasta uno de los pisos superiores. Raven no deja de sorprenderse por los lujos y comodidades de la torre. Los demás solo ríen al escuchar los comentarios de Raven.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia los dirige hasta el comedor. Al entrar Clarke se encuentra hablando con algunas doncellas.

Cuando se escucha un grito “¡Con que ahí estas Griffin!”.

Clarke voltea y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa al ver a Raven “Hola Rae”.

“Demonios Griffin, cuando me dijiste que Lexa vivía en una torre y tú te hospedabas en ella jamás me imagine todo esto” Raven hace una seña con las manos tratando de abarcar todo el cuarto “Es como uno de esos castillos llenos de lujos que veíamos en las películas antiguas en el Arca”.

Raven se acerca a Clarke y la abraza efusivamente, “¡Ahora entiendo porque querías regresar eh!”.

Clarke sonríe y solo se limita a decir “También te extrañe Rae”.

Clarke y Raven se separan y Clarke saluda a los demás “Hola Mamá, Monty bienvenidos”.

“Hola Cariño”.

“Hola Clarke, gracias por traerme de vuelta con Harper”.

“El placer es mío Monty”. Clarke ve a Harper y sonríe.

“Pero mira nada más Griffin” Raven se hace para atrás para apreciar el atuendo de Clarke, quien lleva un vestido color azul con blanco confeccionado especialmente para ella con el pelo suelto por un lado, “Pareces toda un princesa de un cuento de hadas, Lexa de verdad te consiente”.

Todos los sirvientes que se encuentran en el comedor se quedan asombrados por la familiaridad con que Raven le habla a Clarke y por como dice el nombre de Lexa, después de todo para ellos Clarke es Wanheda la destructora de la montaña y quien trajo a Heda de regreso de la muerte.

Clarke se sonroja un poco al ver la mirada de los sirvientes y se acerca a Raven para hablarle en voz baja, “Rae… mmm podrías no hablar tan alto, todos nos están mirando”.

Octavia también se acerca a Raven y le dice en voz baja, “Aparte es una falta de respeto referirse a Heda como Lexa en público. Sí alguno de los sirvientes lo hace, se les castiga con veinte latigazos”.

Raven no puede evitar decir casi gritando “¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso es verdad Griffin?”.

“Shhhh” Octavia y Clarke dicen al mismo tiempo.

Monty, Harper, Miller y Abby no pueden evitar reírse.

“Es verdad pero como es tu primera vez en Polis creo que por el momento no habrá problemas” Clarke le dice sonriendo un poco.

A lo que Raven responde, “Es una de las ventajas de ser la mejor amiga de la novia de la Comandante”.

Clarke y Octavia solo voltean los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Raven.

Cuando por fin Indra interrumpe la plática, “Me indican que la cena está lista, pueden pasar a sentarse”.

Todos pasan a ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Realmente este ha sido un día bueno para Clarke, su mamá y casi todos sus amigos se encuentran en Polis. Clarke desearía que este momento durara para siempre.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que Lexa no apareció en este capítulo, pero quería desarrollar la relación de Raven con Octavia y Clarke, y no se preocupen porque en los siguientes capítulos tendremos veremos mucho mas de Lexa.  
> Gracias por los Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	4. Chequeo de Rutina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke y Lexa por fin tienen un momento a solas.
> 
> Y muchas otras cosas estan pasando  
>   
> 

  
  
**Capítulo 4**  
  
  
  
Clarke se encuentra en el cuarto que ella y Lexa comparten en la torre, fue un día lleno de emociones y de reencuentros para ella. De verdad disfruto ver de nuevo a Raven y a su mamá y poder platicar con ellas. Lo único que lamenta es que Lexa no las haya podido acompañar.

Las reuniones y audiencias de Lexa se prolongaron toda la tarde e incluso hasta la noche. Y Lexa aún no regresa de su última audiencia.

Clarke ya se encuentra cambiada con un camisón de color blanco para dormir, en estos momentos está sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Lexa revisando su cuaderno de dibujos. 

Como era de esperarse la habitación se encuentra con decenas de velas encendidas tal y como a Lexa le gusta.

Cuando por fin Clarke escucha un sonido de pasos que se acercan, he inmediatamente reconoce el sonido de las botas de Lexa.

En ese momento Lexa abre puerta y entra a la habitación. La cara de Lexa es de bastante cansancio y se podría decir que hasta de fastidio.

Clarke se levanta del sillón para recibir a Lexa “Hola Lex, ¿Cómo estás?, Supongo que fue un día muy difícil”.

Lexa se acerca a ella y le da un pequeño beso, “Así es hodnes, pensé que las audiencias nunca iban a terminar”.

Lexa se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga para después caminar y sentarse viendo a un pequeño espejo que se encuentra sobre su peinador, ahí se quita la joya de la frente, los guantes y las demás cosas que forman parte de su atuendo.

Lex le dice a Clarke mientras continua quitándose parte de su atuendo, “Todos los clanes quieren algo de mí, alguna nueva ruta para trasladar mercancía, ayuda para el invierno. Aunque realmente muchos solo vienen a ver si es cierto que regrese y estoy con vida”.

Clarke se acerca a Lexa y la abraza por los atrás del cuello, “Todos quieren ver a su amada Heda con vida”.

Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, “Discúlpame hodnes, por no poder recibir a tu mamá y por no poder cenar con ustedes. De verdad quería acompañarlos”.

“Hey Lex no te preocupes, mi mamá y Raven entienden perfectamente que estas ocupada. No es fácil ser la líder del nuevo mundo”.

“Gracias por entender” Lexa comienza a deshacerse las trenzas del cabello. “Pero mañana por la tarde tengo audiencia con ellas, así que no tendré excusa para no verlas”.

“Por cierto, te importaría si por la mañana recorro las calles de Polis con Raven. Esta bastante emocionada por conocer Polis”. Clarke pregunta.

“Mientras Octavia las acompañe no veo ningún problema” Lexa sonríe.

“Por supuesto, aparte será una buena oportunidad para que las tres pasemos un poco de tiempo justas. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos” Clarke comienza a ayudarle a Lexa a deshacerse las trenzas.

Después de terminar de deshacerle las trenzas a Lexa, Clarke le dice “Por cierto, la bañera se encuentra lista con agua tibia” Clarke sonríe de manera picara.

A lo cual Lexa contesta levantando la ceja y sonriendo un poco, “Alguien te ha dicho que eres la mejor novia del mundo”.

“Solo unas cuantas veces” Clarke sonríe, “Aunque la verdad me encanta cuando me lo ha dice una hermosa mujer de cabello obscuro y ojos verdes” Clarke la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta el cuarto de baño.

Clarke se quita su camisón, y ayuda a Lexa a desvestirse para quedar con sus cuerpos desnudos. Después de esto Clarke se mete dentro de la bañera y le da la mano a Lexa para que ella también entre en la bañera.

“Suerte que Heda tiene la bañera más grande de todo Polis” Clarke sonríe mientras observa el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa.

Clarke es la primera en sentarse dentro de la bañera y después lo hace Lexa. Las dos se relajan por un momento pero sobre todo esto sirve para que Lexa olvide el día tan ocupado y de tantas tensiones que tuvo.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Es de mañana en Polis, Lexa se levantó temprano para continuar con sus actividades como Heda, Clarke se quedó un poco más de tiempo en la cama para después dirigirse a almorzar con su mamá, Raven y los demás.

En el comedor se encuentran Raven, Octavia, Abby, Harper y Monty almorzando.

Raven pregunta, “Por cierto, Donde están Bellamy y Murphy?

Clarke es quien contesta, “Murphy debe de estar en el cuarto del trono con Lexa, recuerda que es el flame keeper y es parte de sus obligaciones”.

“Y respecto Bellamy” Octavia continua “En este momento Echo le debe de estar dando una paliza”.

“¿Cómo dices?” Monty pregunta asombrado.

Después de morder un pedazo de pan Octavia continua, “Desde hace un par de semanas Echo se encuentra entrenando con él. Pero Bell jamás imagino lo difícil que sería entrenar con ella” Octavia sonríe al terminar la frase.

“El otro día que lo vi y casi no podía moverse de lo golpeado y cansado que estaba” Clarke también sonríe al decir esto. “Los métodos de entrenamiento de Azgeda son muy difíciles, creo que Bell no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando le pidió a Echo que lo entrenara”.

Raven termina de comer rápidamente y les dice “Bueno chicos, listos para conocer Polis”.

Abby es la primera en contestar, “Lo siento no voy a poder acompañarlos, Murphy me pidió que si podía verlo en aproximadamente una hora”.

Octavia y Clarke se voltean a ver, últimamente no han hablado mucho con él y se preguntan por qué será que quiere hablar con Abby?

“Bueno pero los demás están listos ¿verdad?” Raven se escucha bastante emocionada.

“Por supuesto Rae” Clarke responde y todos comienzan a levantarse de la mesa para ir a recorrer Polis.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven, Octavia y Clarke salen de la torre para que Raven conozca Polis, Harper y Monty dijeron que los alcanzarían en unos momentos.

Comienzan a caminar por el mercado para ver los diferentes puestos de los comerciantes, algunos ofrecen cosas raras que vienen desde los clanes más lejanos a Polis y otros ofrecen cosas del mundo antiguo, como chatarra de tecnología y cosas por el estilo.

“Bueno y ¿por donde sería bueno que comenzáramos el tour?” Raven pregunta emocionada “Clarke tú debes saber, eres la que más tiempo ha vivido en esta ciudad”.

Clarke lo piensa por unos minutos, “Pues por el lado sur hay varios puestos de cosas antiguas, hay muchas cosas del mundo antiguo antes de que cayeran las bombas, creo que te gustaran”.

“Suena como un plan Griffin” Raven camina siguiendo a Clarke y Octavia camina detrás de ellas, un poco más lejos caminan un par de guerreros que Lexa asigno para que cuidaran a Clarke.

Raven camina admirando las diferentes cosas que están ofertando los mercaderes.

“Y díganme chicas, ¿cuál es la moneda que se utiliza para comerciar? o ¿Cuál es el sistema?”.

Octavia responde “Pues más que nada es un sistema de trueque, si algo te gusta le ofreces algo a cambio al mercader”.

Raven busca entre sus pertenencias algo que pudiera usar como trueque. “Rayos sabía que debía traer más cosas de mi taller para poder intercambiarlas.

Clarke y Octavia sonríen al ver la frustración de Raven.

Después de caminar por varios puestos y de que Raven tuvo una discusión con un mercader, esto a pesar de que realmente no se entendieron ya que el mercader no hablaba Gonadasleng y que Clarke tuvo que intervenir para que la discusión no pasara a mayores.

Las tres siguen caminando por Polis hasta que salen del mercado y entran a la parte de Polis donde se encuentran las caballerizas y los terrenos de entrenamiento para los guerreros.

“Así que aquí es donde entrena el ejercito de Lexa” Raven voltea alrededor para admirar a los guerreros, “Sabes O. tal vez me podrías presentar a alguno de estos altos y fuertes guerreros. Tu sabes para que me enseñaran en privado alguna técnica de combate”.

Octavia voltea los ojos y Clarke trata de aguantarse la risa al escuchar las palabras de Raven.

Después de caminar un poco más llegan hasta donde Raven distingue una figura dentro de uno de los terrenos de entrenamiento.

“¿Ese que está en el suelo es Bellamy?” Raven pregunta.

“Lamentablemente así es” Octavia se lleva la mano a la frente.

“Rayos creo que tenían razón, al parecer si le están dando una paliza”. Raven ve como Bellamy se levanta y vuelve a tomar posición de pelea.

“Y eso no es nada, ha mejorado bastante. Los primeros días realmente le fue bastante mal” Clarke es quien habla mientras continúan acercándose hasta llegar a los límites de donde Bellamy y Echo están estrenando.

“¿Y quién es la que le está dando la paliza? Se me hace bastante conocida” Raven toma asiento en una roca. Después de caminar tanto su pierna comienza a dolerle de nuevo.

“Es Echo” Octavia responde “Estuvo unos días en Arkadia junto con el Rey Roan, tal vez es por eso que se te hace conocida”.

“Por supuesto, es la tipa con mirada asesina que casi no hablaba con nadie” En ese momento Bellamy vuelve a caer al suelo después de un ataque de Echo y Raven hace un gesto de dolor al ver la cara de Bellamy.

“Es suficiente por hoy Skai Boy, o ¿quieres comer un poco más de tierra?” Echo se acerca a Bellamy.

“Creo que podría aguantar un poco más, en el último ataque estuve a punto de golpearte” Bellamy se levanta del suelo.

“Eso quisieras” Echo hace un sonido desaprobación con la boca “No puedo negar que has mejorado pero estas aún muy lejos de poder golpearme” Echo se sacude las manos “Creo que es suficiente por hoy no quiero que tu hermana y Wanheda se den cuenta que no has aprendido nada aun” Echo voltea a ver a Octavia, Clarke y Raven.

Raven no puede evitar y comienza a reír, “Demonios me agrada esa chica. ¡Hey! Bellamy creo que ella es el tipo de mujer ideal para ti. Estoy seguro que a su lado no harías ninguna tontería de esas que acostumbras hacer de vez en cuando, porque estoy seguro ella que podría matarte”.

Clarke y Octavia comienzan a reírse al ver la cara de enojo Bellamy.

“Qué bueno que viniste a Polis Raven, ya que al parecer las burlas de Clarke y de Octavia no eran suficientes” Bellamy se acerca a ellas limpiándose la tierra de los brazos y de la cara.

“Ya me conoces Bell, siempre que hay algún problema imposible es a mí a quien llaman. Por cierto me agrada el apodo de Skai Boy, creo que te llamare así de ahora en adelante”. Raven se levanta de la piedra donde estaba sentada y se sostiene del hombro de Octavia.

“Sabes que Rae” Octavia continua “A mí tampoco me desagrada ese apodo, creo que todos deberíamos de comenzar a llamarlo así. ¿No te parece Clarke?”.

“Sabes que O” Clarke responde con una sonrisa “A mí tampoco me desagrada ese apodo para Bellamy”.

Bellamy voltea a ver a Echo “Ya vez lo que hiciste Echo, ahora todos me comenzaran a llamar Skai Boy”.

A lo que Echo contesta “Cuando por fin logres defenderte de algún ataque sin que termines comiendo tierra, creo que podría cambiar tu apodo. Porque hasta el momento no has demostrado nada en ningún entrenamiento como para dejar de llamarte Skai Boy”.

Bellamy se ve aún más enojado con Echo, lo cual hace que Raven, Octavia y Clarke volteen a verse y traten de aguantarse la risa.

Raven se acerca a Bellamy y le da una palmada en el hombro, “Sabes algo Skai boy ella me agrada” Raven señala Echo “Ella es una de esas mujeres que no debes de dejar pasar, es fuerte, es atlética, no es para nada fea y más que nada puede patearte el trasero en cualquier momento. Son la pareja perfecta”.

“Son el uno para el otro hermano” Octavia termina la frase de Raven. 

Después de mirar a las tres y demostrar su enojo, Bellamy da la media vuelta para ir con Echo a continuar su entrenamiento.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de almorzar y esperar un poco de tiempo Abby se encuentra en la afueras del cuarto del trono. Está esperando por Murphy quien le dijo que quería hablar con ella alrededor de mediodía.

Abby ha estado pensando en cuál será la razón por la que Murphy pidió hablar con ella a solas, pero por más que lo piensa no logra imaginarse que es lo que podrá ser.

Murphy sale del cuarto de trono vestido con su atuendo de Flame keeper, los guardias lo saludan y continua hacia donde se encuentra Abby.

“Hola Dra. Griffin, gracias por venir”.

“Hola Murphy, veo que ya estás acostumbrado a las reuniones de Lexa con los demás clanes”.

Murphy sonríe “Realmente no hago casi nada, solo me limito a quedarme parado al lado de Lexa y asentir con la cabeza cuando Lexa dice algo de importancia. Es un trabajo difícil pero alguien tiene que hacerlo”.

“Parece que encontraste tu trabajo ideal, cualquiera estaría envidioso de ti. Realmente me alegro por ti hijo, sé que no las ha pasado bien desde que llegaste a la tierra así que es bueno ver que ya lograste establecerte” Las palabras de Abby son sinceras. “Por cierto donde esta Emori, no la he visto desde que llegamos”.

“Es por eso que quería hablar con usted Dra. Griffin” Murphy cambia de voz a un tono más serio.

Inmediatamente Abby también cambia su postura, “Dime ¿qué pasa?”.

“Me gustaría que fuera a ver a Emori, no se ha sentido bien los últimos días y Nyko no ha podido descifrar que es lo que le pasa”. 

“Por supuesto, solo vamos a mi cuarto por mis cosas para poder examinarla”.

Abby y Murphy pasan al cuarto de Abby a recoger algunas cosas necesarias para realizar una revisión médica y después se dirigen hasta la habitación de Murphy y Emori.

Al entrar a la habitación Emori se encuentra sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

“Hola cariño, la Dra. Griffin ha venido a verte” Murphy se escucha preocupado.

“Hola Dra. Griffin”, Emori responde.

“Hola Emori, Murphy me dijo que no te has sentido del todo bien y que Nyko te ha estado ayudando pero realmente no has mejorado mucho” Abby se acerca a Emori y se sienta junto a ella.

“Así es, hay días que me siento mucho mejor. Pero hay otro días donde me siento un poco mal, sobre todo por las mañanas”.

“Te importaría si te realizo un chequeo de rutina”.

Emori voltea a ver a Murphy y después dice “Por supuesto, adelante Doctora”.

Abby comienza a sacar de un bolso distintos aparatos con los que le toma los signos vitales a Emori, checa su presión arterial entre otras cosas.

“Y dime ¿cuáles son los síntomas que has tenido Emori?”.

Emori lo piensa por unos segundos y responde, “Más que nada mareos, falta de apetito, dolor de cabeza, náuseas entre otras cosas”.

Abby voltea a ver a Murphy y después busca dentro de su bolso algo en específico, hasta que por fin parece encontrar lo que buscaba.

“Voy a realizarte una prueba, vez este pequeño aparto que vez tiene una pequeña aguja en su punta. Con el voy a obtener un poco de sangre de tu dedo” Abby toma la mano de Emori “No te preocupes no te va a doler, te lo prometo”.

“¿Para que es ese aparato Doc?” Murphy pregunta.

En un momento te lo diré, todo depende del resultado que arroje después de tomar la muestra de sangre.

Abby toma la muestra de sangre de Emori y espera unos minutos. “El resultado debería de tardar poco tiempo” Abby comenta.

Murphy y Emori se voltean a ver un poco desconcertados sin saber de qué se trata la prueba que Abby está realizando.

Después de unos minutos el aparato emite un pequeño ruido y Abby dice “Listo, veamos que nos dicen los resultados”.

Abby ve la lectura que arroja el dispositivo, después voltea a ver a Emori y luego a Murphy mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces Abby dice levantando una ceja, “Ya lo sospechaba”.

“Que sucede Doc? No nos deje en suspenso” Murphy se escucha muy ansioso.

Abby sujeta las manos de Emori y dice “Creo que no hay otra forma de decirlo así que... Felicidades a los dos, van a tener un hijo”.

En ese momento la cara de Murphy cambia por completo y pareciera que se va a desmayarse. Esta ha sido la noticia más sorprendente que le han dicho desde que llego a la tierra.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué opinan de Murphy como padre?  
>   
> No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, porque es muy importante para la trama.  
> Gracias por los kudos


	5. El Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven expone el plan de Skaikru a Lexa y los grounders.  
>   
> 

  
  
**Capítulo 5**  
  
  
  
Lexa se encuentra impaciente caminando de un lado al otro. En unos momentos se llevara a cabo la reunión con Skaikru donde se discutirá por primera vez el plan a seguir para evitar o en su defecto tratar de huir del _praimfaya_ que se aproxima.

Una reunión como esta debería llevarse a cabo en el salón del trono pero debido a la importancia y al secreto con que se debe de manejar toda la información se decidió que la reunión se llevara a cabo en la biblioteca de la torre. Aparte la biblioteca cuenta con una gran mesa y muchas sillas para que todos puedan sentarse y Raven pueda exponer su plan.

A la reunión asistirán Raven a quien Lexa recuerda de TonDc, junto con el otro muchacho que llego hace poco llamado Monty. También asistirán Abby, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy e Indra y por supuesto Clarke.

También estarán en la reunión por medio de un radio los miembros del consejo de Arkadia

La única persona con la que Lexa no estuvo completamente de acuerdo con que estuviera en la reunión fue Echo, pero Abby insistió en que ella debería estar presente debido a que Roan no se encuentra en Polis y Azgeda tendrá una parte importante en este plan.

“Lex necesitas calmarte” Clarke se encuentra sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas viendo como Lexa camina de un lado al otro de la biblioteca.

“Perdón, pero realmente estoy impaciente por lo que Raven nos va a decir. El futuro de mi gente depende de todo esto”. Lexa se detiene y toma un respiro.

“Raven es la persona más inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra, tienes que creerme que si alguien es capaz de encontrar una solución a nuestros problemas es ella”.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta, “Heda, permiso para entrar” Es la voz de Indra.

“Adelante Indra”, Junto con Indra llegan Abby, Monty y Raven.

“Hola, Buenas tardes Comandante” Abby saluda de manera respetuosa.

Monty solo asiente con la cabeza y le dice un “Hola” en voz baja a Clarke.

“Hola a todos” Raven saluda “Hola Griffin, hermoso lugar. Los grounders de verdad tienen buen gusto para decorar”. Raven y Monty ponen sobre la mesa varias cosas que traían cargando.

“Hola Rae” Clarke se levanta del sillón, “Monty, quiero presentarte a Lex… a Heda, ella es la comandante de los 13 clanes”.

“Mucho gusto Comandante” Monty responde nerviosamente.

“Es un placer Monty kom Skaikru, Clarke me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Pueden sentarme mientras esperamos a los demás”.

Raven y Monty comienzan a separar las cosas que pusieron sobre la mesa.

“Mamá trajiste el radio para hablar con Kane” Clarke pregunta.

“Así es cariño, ya deberían de estar listos en Arkadia”.

Abby toma el radio “Arkadia adelante, habla Abby desde Polis”.

Después de unos segundos se escucha la voz de Kane, “Hola Abby, aquí estamos listos Jaha, Trevor, Miller y yo”.

Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke al escuchar el nombre de Jaha por el radio, Clarke le contó a Lexa sobre como Jaha fue quien encontró a Allie y también como él se oponía a regresarle la flama a ella.

“Todos ellos tenían que estar presentes Lexa, son los miembros del consejo de Arkadia”. Clarke trata de que Lexa entienda las razones por lo que Jaha está presente, aunque ella misma no confía en él.

Lexa solo asiente con la cabeza y toma asiento.

En ese momento se escucha que alguien más toca la puerta de la biblioteca, “Podemos pasar” Es la voz de Bellamy.

Clarke contesta “Adelante Bellamy”.

Al entrar todos pueden escuchar a Echo regañando en voz baja a Bellamy, “Debes de mostrar más respeto hacia Heda, no puedes pedir permiso parar entrar así a un lugar donde ella se encuentra ”.

Bellamy encoje los hombros y después saluda a todos “Hola a todos”.

“Heda es un honor estar presente en esta reunión” Echo hace una pequeña reverencia hacia Lexa.

Lexa es quien habla, “Bienvenidos por favor tomen asiento”.

“Pues creo que solo falta Murphy para poder comenzar, donde esta ese bueno para nada”, Raven se escucha bastante ansiosa.

En ese instante Murphy entra rápidamente casi tropezándose “Perdón por la espera pero estaba ocupado con Emori”.

Una vez que todos se encuentran sentados y es Lexa es quien toma la palabra “Bienvenidos, esta reunión es de suma importancia para el futuro de todos los que son miembros del Kongeda. Todos los presentes están aquí porque de alguna forma su ayuda es necesaria o porque serán parte de la toma de decisiones” Lexa voltea a ver de uno por uno a todos los que están sentados en la mesa, “Raven kom Skaikru es quien nos va a explicar a todos cual es el problema y cuál es el mejor plan de acción a seguir”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven se levanta de su lugar y comienza a hablar, “Bueno primero para ponerlos a todos en contexto, nuestro principal problema es que la radiación en la tierra está aumentando y va a llegar un momento en que será demasiado incluso para nosotros”.

Raven continua, “La advertencia que Allie le dio a Clarke antes de destruirla fue que en menos de 6 meses se desataría una especie de invierno nuclear por culpa las plantas nucleares de la zona” Echo, Indra y Lexa al parecer no entienden el termino, al ver sus caras Raven comenta “Es lo que ustedes llaman _praimfaya_ ”.

Al ver que ya todos se encuentran en contexto, Raven continua con su explicación, “Desde que Clarke me dijo eso yo comencé a monitorear la radiación en la tierra, y en efecto ha tenido un incremento sostenido los últimos 3 meses. Lo cual nos hace pensar que Allie no estaba mintiendo”.

Todo el salón se encuentra en silencio escuchando a Raven, todo están interesados en su explicación.

“Investigando un poco más en la base de datos del Arca encontré que las plantas nucleares antiguas fueron rediseñadas para durar aproximadamente 100 años. Esto paso hace aproximadamente 120 años”.

Echo interrumpe “¿A qué te refieres cuando hablas de plantas nucleares?”.

Bellamy contesta, “Las plantas nucleares solían proveer energía al mundo antiguo, pero el combustible que utilizaban era muy peligroso si no se trataba con el debido cuidado”.

“Exactamente Bellamy” Raven es quien habla señalándolo con lo que parece ser un apuntador. “En base a toda esa información recabada mi conclusión es que la advertencia de Allie es cierta, y en menos de 3 meses las cosas podrían ponerse muy complicadas para todos”.

“¿Qué tan complicadas?” Lexa pregunta.

Raven toma un respiro, “Lo primero que podía llegar es la lluvia negra, la cual quemara la piel al contacto y podría causar la muerte si la persona se expone mucho tiempo”.

Un sonido de asombro recorre el salón.

Después de que todo vuelve a quedar en silencio, Raven continua “Después la radiación llegara y si es tan fuerte como mis cálculos lo prevén, mataría toda la vida humana y animal, así como el 90% de la vida vegetal dentro del radio de afectación de la radiación”.

Lexa voltea a ver con cara de preocupación a Clarke y después pregunta “¿Que tan grande es el radio de afectación que podría tener la radiación?”.

“Esa es una excelente pregunta Comandante”, Raven se acerca a la mesa y toma un papel enrollado y pide la ayuda de Monty para extenderlo.

El papel es un mapa antiguo de Norte América, el cual ya tiene varios puntos marcados.

“Este es un mapa antiguo de la región donde nos encontramos en este momento” Raven señala el punto en el mapa donde se encuentra Polis “Aquí estamos nosotros” después señala un poco más arriba, “Esto sería Azgeda y hacia la derecha es Floukru”.

Todos se acercan a ver el mapa.

“El principal problema que tenemos es que la mayoría de las plantas nucleares antiguas se encontraban justo en los terrenos del Kongeda” Raven señala varios puntos la mayoría en Territorio Trikru, Sankru, Podrakru y Azgeda.

Indra habla por primera vez “Estamos juntos en el centro del peligro”.

“Lamentablemente eso es correcto” Monty contesta.

Una sensación de preocupación recorre la biblioteca.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Comandante” Raven se dirige a Lexa “Desde que me dijeron cuál era el problema comencé a buscar una posible solución y explore varias opciones. Pero el único lugar que podría ser usado como refugio era Mount Weather y como todos sabemos ya no existe”.

Lexa levanta una ceja “¿Y entonces que es lo que propones?”.

“Las radiación primero comenzara a invadirnos por el lado Este, Floukru, Trikru, Azgeda, Sankru y Skaikru serán los primeros afectados” Raven señala en el mapa mientras habla. “Mi primera sugerencia para ganar tiempo es buscar movernos hacia los clanes de Oeste, buscar asilo o refugio con ellos”

Otro murmullo recurre la biblioteca.

“Como es invierno mi primera sugerencia seria dirigirnos hacia los clanes del sur como Trishanakru o Igranrora”,

Indra interrumpe, “Niña lo que propones es una tarea monumental, sin mencionar que solo sería una solución temporal”

Raven trata de contener su enojo ante las palabras de Indra y continua, “Sé que lo que propongo no es fácil pero hay algo más que podría ser una solución a largo plazo, buscando en los satélites Monty y yo encontramos algo”.

Raven busca de entre los objetos que se encuentran en la mesa hasta que encuentra una especie de Tablet electrónica que utilizan en el Arca y les comienza a mostrar varias imágenes satelitales a todos. “Estas son las ruinas de una gran ciudad antigua que al parecer se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones y de acuerdo a nuestros cálculos podría albergar a casi un millón de personas”.

Cuando todos parecen querer hablar, es Lexa quien toma la palabra “¿Dónde está esta ciudad? ¿Y porque no tenemos conocimiento de ella?”.

Raven voltea a ver a Monty y se lleva la mano detrás a la nuca, “Eso era algo que quería ver con usted Comandante, la cuidad de la que hablo está más allá de los límites de Kongeda, hacia el Oeste”.

Raven señala en el mapa aproximadamente donde se encuentra dicha cuidad “Mi duda es ¿Porque nunca se han explorado hasta ese lugar?” Raven pregunta.

Lexa lo piensa por unos segundos, “Varios Heda anteriores a mi trataron de expandir su dominio, incluso Huth mi Heda antecesor envío varios scouts y regimientos para investigar la zona que mencionas pero nunca regresaron. Cuando yo tome el cargo de Heda me enfoque en unir a los 12 clanes y deje por un lado los deseos de expansión”.

Echo continua, “Existen leyendas en Azgeda respecto a esa zona que mencionas, se dice que esta maldita y que quien que se atreva a acercarse perderá más que su alma”.

Echo tiene razón, Indra continua “Trikru tiene leyendas similares, así como también los demás clanes”.

Abby por fin se atreve a hablar, “Pero entonces no sabemos realmente que hay más allá de los dominios de la coalición”.

Tanto Indra, Echo y Lexa mueven su cabeza de lado a lado.

Abby termina diciendo, “Entonces me parecer que tendremos que investigar que hay más allá”.

Todos parecen estar pensando en las posibilidades que Raven propone.

“Hay algo más” Raven interrumpe los pensamientos de todos, “Si la radiación comienza a acercase y la lluvia negra llega, nuestra principal preocupación será el agua y la comida”.

Murphy quien parecería estar ausente de la reunión comenta, “Eso es lo principal, sin agua y comida no llegaremos muy lejos”.

“Y es por eso que también tengo un plan para solucionar ese problema Murphy” Raven sonríe. “En la estación Granja se encuentra un Hidro Generador. El cual es capaz de generar agua potable para uso humano”.

“Esa estación se encuentra dentro de los dominios de Azgeda” Mientras dice esto, Clarke voltea a ver a Echo.

Echo asiente con la cabeza, “Esa información es correcta”.

“Echo, es necesario que traigamos de vuelta ese Hidro generador a Polis” Después de decir esto Clarke voltea a ver a Bellamy, “Creo que es necesario que tu vayas con ella en uno de los Rovers y lo traigan los más pronto posible a Polis”. Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa, y Lexa asiente con la cabeza.

Lexa continua, “Echo es necesario que informes al Rey Roan de todo esto”.

“Por supuesto Heda” Echo asiente con la cabeza.

Bellamy voltea a ver a Echo, “Parece que tendremos un viaje en carretera juntos”.

Echo contesta, “Espero que soportes el frio de Azgeda Skai boy”.

“Mmm y bueno” Raven toma asiento, “Sé que el plan es complicado, Así que ¿Que opinan?”.

Se escuchan murmullos en la biblioteca.

Pero la cara de Lexa no es de satisfacción, “¿Ese es todo el plan?” Lexa interrumpe de manera brusca “Sé que hiciste un gran esfuerzo Raven, pero mover a todo mi pueblo hacia el sur y el Oeste en medio del invierno para esperar llegar a una ciudad que nadie ha visto más allá de los dominios de Kongeda es muy arriesgado”.

Las palabras de Lexa son fuertes y denotan preocupación, “La sola tarea de mover al pueblo Trikru es gigantesca, eso sin contar que tendremos que pedir asilo a los otros clanes”.

Abby contesta, “No solo Trikru tendría esa preocupación, nosotros también”.

“Abby, no es lo mismo mover 300 personas de Skaikru que mover a miles de personas” Lexa se levanta de su lugar. “En menos dos semanas tengo una junta con todos los clanes para exponerles la situación y decirles cual es el plan a seguir. ¿Saben cuántos clanes van a apoyar un plan como este? Tendremos suerte si la mitad de los clanes nos apoyan”.

“Lexa” Clarke toma su brazo “Sé que por el momento no parece la mejor solución pero al menos es un comienzo”.

“Es fácil para ti decirlo Clarke, cuando todo tu pueblo estará a salvo. Pero como voy a enfrentar a mi gente para decirles esto y aparte decirles que muy probablemente muchos no sobrevivirán”.

Todos en la biblioteca parecen sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de Lexa, sobre todo Clarke, hace mucho que no veía un sobresalto de Lexa.

Clarke le dice a Lexa casi pidiendo su perdón “En la guerra se tienen que hacer sacrificios Lexa, tú lo sabes y esto es prácticamente una guerra contra un enemigo que parece invencible”.

“Mi pueblo ha sufrido demasiado en los últimos meses, demasiada sangre se ha derramado” Lexa aprieta su puño “Y su sufrimiento parece no terminar nunca”.

“Si me permite Comandante” Se escucha la voz de Kane en el radio. “Entiendo su preocupación pero lo más importante es salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas que podamos. Se tendrán que hacer muchos sacrificios de todos nosotros y probablemente varios clanes no lo van a lograr”.

Murphy habla repentinamente, “Pero ¿realmente hay que preocuparnos por todos los clanes?, hace apenas unas semanas la mitad de los clanes buscaba asesinarnos”.

“Estoy de acuerdo con el flame keeper” Echo comenta “Solo hay que preocuparnos por nosotros y nuestros clanes, si los demás clanes mueren en el _praimfaya_ realmente no sería una gran pérdida”.

Octavia opina por primera vez, “Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero creo que en parte estoy de acuerdo con Echo, ¿realmente vale la pena intentar salvar a todos? Estoy segura que en estos momentos varios clanes están planeando asesinar a Heda”.

Lo cual lleva a una nueva discusión en la biblioteca en la que todos toman parte.

Lexa levanta la mano y dice en voz autoritaria, “¡Suficiente!... El plan sigue siendo salvar a todas las personas que podamos dentro del Kongeda” Lexa voltea a ver a Abby, Raven y Monty “Nos reuniremos otra vez cuando Echo y Bellamy regresen de Azgeda con el hidro generador”.

Lexa abandona la biblioteca rápidamente seguida por Indra, mientras los demás se quedan sentados pensando en las palabras de Lexa.

Murphy hace un sonido de frustración con la boca “Excelente momento y lugar para traer un bebe a este mundo”.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que harían ustedes?  
> ¿Están de acuerdo con Echo y Murphy en solo salvar a los clanes aliados y a las personas cercanas?  
> O Piensan como Lexa, ¿Qué hay que tratar de salvar a todos dentro de la Coalición?
> 
> Gracias por sus Kudos  
>   
> 


	6. Una promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un tiempo a solas para Clarke y Lexa  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es 100% Clexa, espero les guste  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 6**  
  
  
  
El fin de la reunión con Lexa fue muy repentina e inesperada, nadie esperaba la reacción de Lexa, ni tampoco que abandonara la reunión de esa forma.

Después de platicar un par de cosas con Raven, Monty y su mamá, Clarke se dirige a la habitación de Lexa. Necesita hablar con ella y tratar de calmar las cosas. 

El exalto de Lexa fue inesperado pero hasta cierto punto Clarke entiende a Lexa, hace tan solo un par de semanas regresó Polis, y durante este tiempo Lexa ha trabajado duro para recuperar por completo su memoria y para ayudar a su pueblo. Todo esto ha hecho que Lexa se encuentre bajo mucha presión.

Clarke camina por los pasillos de la torre pensando en las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Lexa. Al llegar a su cuarto Clarke saluda al guardia encargado de la puerta.

“Hola, ¿Heda se encuentra en su cuarto?”.

El guardia hace una pequeña reverencia, “Hola Wanheda, Heda llego hace unos momentos y no ha salido desde entonces”.

“Mochof” Después de hablar con el guardia, Clarke abre la puerta de cuarto de Lexa.

Al entrar mira alrededor del cuarto para ver donde se encuentra Lexa, pero no se encuentra ni en su cama ni en los sillones que se encuentran a un lado. Así que camina un poco hasta ver en dirección al balcón.

En el balcón se encuentra Lexa parada viendo hacia Polis con las manos en la espalda.

Clarke se acerca a ella pensando en cuáles serán sus palabras.

“Hola Clarke”. Lexa la saluda sin voltear a verla.

“Hola Lexa” Clarke se acerca lentamente al balcón hasta quedar a lado de ella viendo hacia Polis.

Sin saber realmente que decir Clarke pregunta, “¿Cómo estás? Todos se quedaron en la biblioteca por unos momentos más discutiendo el plan de Raven”.

Por fin Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke “Clarke… sé que mi reacción no fue la mejor… pero…”.

“¡Hey! Lexa, tu eres Heda… No tienes por qué justificar tus acciones conmigo ni con nadie. Te entiendo…” Clarke toma la mano de Lexa.

Lexa respira profundamente, “Mi pueblo ha sufrido tanto Clarke, más de un tercio de la población de Polis murió durante el liderazgo de Ontari y después cuando Allie estuvo tomo el control de sus mentes”.

Clarke se encuentra sorprendida por las palabras de Lexa, por supuesto que ella sabía que muchas personas habían fallecido en los últimos meses, pero nunca pensó que fueran tantos.

Lexa continúa, “Y eso fue solo en Polis, porque los demás clanes también sufrieron grandes pérdidas humanas” Lexa agacha la cabeza, “Y ahora tengo que comunicarles que es probable que se pierdan muchas más vidas… ¿Qué clase de líder soy? que ni siquiera…”.

Clarke la interrumpe, “Lexa, nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa. Escúchame bien… nada de esto es tu culpa” Clarke se acerca a Lexa hasta que dar de frente a ella, “Tu no estabas presente cuando todo esto paso, no puedes culparte por los errores de los demás. Al contrario estás haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a tu pueblo”.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, por fin Lexa habla otra vez “Clarke dime, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Crees que tengo razón en tratar de salvar a todas las personas que pueda? O piensas como Echo y Murphy que mi idea es una locura, y ¿qué es mejor solo salvarnos nosotros y a los clanes que han estado de mi lado?”.

“Heda” Clarke la mira directamente a los ojos “Tu responsabilidad es con tu pueblo y sé que no puedes poner eso a un lado. Sé que dentro de ti, y a pesar de lo que los demás piensen hay un corazón muy grande que se preocupa por los demás… Y es por eso que yo… Te amo”.

Lexa sonríe al escuchar estas palabras, no solo por lo que significan si no porque le recuerdan la tarde en que Clarke fue a despedirse de ella porque se marchaba de Polis. Y Lexa no pudo decirle que la amaba aun y cuando eso era lo que realmente pensaba.

“Gracias hodnes, por apoyarme y estar a mi lado en estos momentos” Lexa se acerca a Clarke hasta que las dos quedan tocando sus frentes.

“Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, recuerdas lo que te prometí la última vez que estuvimos en este cuarto antes de irme a Arkadia” Clarke acaricia lentamente el pelo de Lexa.

“Por supuesto que lo recuerdo” Lexa suspira profundamente.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
**Polis 4 meses antes**  
  
  
_Después de dormir juntas por primera vez, Lexa sabe que Clarke está a punto de marcharse rumbo a Arkadia y no sabe cuándo va a volver a ver a Lexa._

_Las dos se encuentran aún en la cama y Lexa acaricia el pelo de Clarke como si quisiera que este momento durara eternamente._

_“Lexa… ya tengo que partir rumbo a Arkadia, ya es tarde y Octavia…”_

_“Lo sé Clarke…” Lexa la interrumpe “Sé que el deber nos llama a las dos”._

_Lexa se acerca y le da un pequeño beso a Clarke “Aunque desearía que te quedaras conmigo en Polis… yo sé que ya debes partir rumbo a Arkadia”._

_“Aparte Titus se volvería loco si llego a quedarme aquí” Clarke sonríe al decir esto y Lexa sonríe también al verla._

_Clarke se levanta y se sienta en la orilla de cama para comenzar a vestirse mientras al observarla Lexa dice. “Podría acostúmbrame a tener esta vista todos los días”._

_Clarke se sonroja mientras sigue vistiéndose, “Este es un lado de Heda que jamás pensé ver… Y no puedo negar que me gusta”._

_Lexa se mantiene acostada mientras observa como Clarke continúa vistiendo se y se levanta de la cama._

_Cuando Clarke termina de vestirse y se pone sus botas y está a punto de hablar para despedirse, Lexa se levanta de la cama y camina hacia ella sin ninguna ropa en su cuerpo._

_Clarke pasa saliva y dice, “Sabes Lexa… esto solo hace más difícil decirte adiós”._

_“Creo que Skaikru aún guarda muchas reservas respecto a ver a alguien con el cuerpo desnudo” Lexa sonríe._

_Lexa camina hasta quedar frente a Clarke y su semblante cambia por uno más serio. “Clarke, la próxima vez que nos veamos puede ser en circunstancias muy diferentes. Tu y yo podríamos estar en diferentes bandos en esta guerra que se aproxima”._

_Clarke agacha la mirada, “Lo se…y sabes que yo no podría abandonar a mi gente a su suerte aun y cuando son tan estúpidos e irresponsables”._

_“Y yo tampoco puedo abandonar a mi gente…” La mirada de Lexa es de tristeza._

_“Pero Lexa lo que sí puedo hacerte es una promesa…” Mientras dice esto Clarke acaricia una mejilla de Lexa. “Yo no sé lo que el destino nos depara a las dos, pero sí sé que durante mucho tiempo estuve esperando que llegara a mi vida alguien que me hiciera sentir especial y que me hiciera sentir algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida”._

_En este momento las dos se encuentra tomadas de las manos y viéndose a los ojos, y Clarke continúa “Y ahora que por fin encontré a esa persona… prometo luchar por estar a su lado siempre…”._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Es de noche en Polis, después de hablar y recordar muchas cosas Lexa se quedó dormida en el regazo de Clarke en el sillón que Lexa tiene en el balcón.

A estas horas de la noche el frio comienza a sentirse más fuerte, al parecer el día de mañana caerá otra tormenta de nieve en Polis.

Con el frio de la noche Lexa despierta después de su siesta.

“Buenas noches Heda, espero que hayas descansado” Clarke sonríe y acaricia el pelo de Lexa.

“Perdón, me quede dormida sin darme cuenta. Creo que estaba demasiado cansada”. Lexa se taya los ojos mientras se sienta en el sillón.

“No quise despertarte Lex, parecías tan tranquila que preferí dejarte dormir. Es mejor que entremos a la habitación, comienza a hacer mucho frio”. Las dos caminan hacia dentro de la habitación y cierran las puertas del balcón.

Mientras las dos comienzan a cambiarse para ponerse sus ropas para dormir, Lexa manda a llamar por una de las doncellas para que traigan la cena al cuarto, después de esto Lexa le pregunta a Clarke, “Sabes, no te pregunte qué fue lo que hablaron después de que yo abandone la reunión en la biblioteca”.

Clarke se sienta en la cama y comienza a quitarse las botas, “Pues hablamos de muchas cosas. Mañana Bellamy, Echo, Monty y Harper van a partir rumbo a Azgeda junto con un grupo de guerreros para recuperar el Hidro generador. Al final decidimos que Monty debería de ir porque su experiencia como ingeniero y pues Harper no quiso dejarlo ir solo”.

“¿Monty y Harper son pareja verdad?” Lexa pregunta.

Clarke continúa desvistiéndose y se pone su camisón para dormir, como es invierno usa uno hecho a base de pieles. “Así es, la verdad jamás pensé que ellos acabarían juntos porque no parecía que tuvieran nada en común pero el amor funciona en formas misteriosas”. 

“Dímelo a mí”, Lexa sonríe. “Y aparte de eso ¿hubo algún otro acuerdo?”.

“Pues aparte del viaje a Azgeda no se llegó a ningún otro acuerdo. Pero Murphy nos dio a todos una noticia bastante interesante” El tono de Clarke hace que Lexa voltee a verla.

“¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?”. Lexa se escucha bastante curiosa.

“Pues todo indica que nuestro querido flame keeper va a ser padre”.

Los ojos de Lexa se abren de par en par, no puede creer lo que esta escuchado, “¿Cómo dices?”.

“Tal como lo escuchas, Emori y Murphy van a tener un hijo. Mamá fue a ver a Emori porque los últimos días no se había sentido muy bien. Y decidió hacerle un análisis para ver si estaba embarazada, el cual por supuesto salió positivo”. Para este momento Clarke ya se encuentra cambiada con su ropa para dormir.

“No sé si sentirme feliz o preocupada por ellos” Lexa comenta mientras termina de cambiarse de ropa “Creo que este no es el mejor momento para traer un hijo al mundo”.

Clarke continúa, “Eso mismo dijo Murphy, realmente creo que aún no asimila la noticia”.

“Un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande, y Murphy y Emori realmente no parecen estar listos para criar a un niño”. Las palabras de Lexa hacen que el semblante de Clarke cambie un poco.

“Y dime Lex… ¿Alguna vez has pensando en tener hijos?”.

La pregunta de Clarke toma a Lexa por sorpresa, “Supongo que jamás tuve tiempo de pensar en eso. Mi vida siempre estuvo llena de reuniones, consejos de guerra y batallas que jamás tuve tiempo de pensar en formar una familia. Aparte recuerda que tenía a Titus aconsejándome y diciéndome que el amor era una debilidad”.

Para este momento Clarke se encuentra sentada en la cama y Lexa parada frente a ella.

“Y después de todo lo que ha pasado…” Clarke cambia un poco el tono de su voz, “¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar en eso?”.

“Honestamente no he pensado en eso hodnes. Porque desde que recupere mi memoria solo he tenido tiempo para planear como recuperar mi trono y después como enfrentarnos al _praimfaya_ ”. Al ver que Clarke agacha la cabeza Lexa se acerca a ella, “Pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no me gustaría tener hijos”.

Clarke levanta la mirada, “Sí yo también debo ser honesta jamás pensé en tener hijos. Bueno talvez lo pensé cuando era niña y veía a mi mamá cuidarme pero después cuando crecí y vi lo difícil que era la vida en el Arca esa idea se borró de mi mente. Aún más cuando me encerraron y sabía que a los 18 años me iba a morir”.

Lexa se sienta junto a Clarke en la cama. “¿Y has cambiando tu forma de pensar al respecto?”.

Clarke toma un respiro, “Cuando llegué a la tierra y vi que se podía sobrevivir, creo que algo cambio dentro de mí. Sobre todo cuando vi Polis por primera vez y vi niños jugando en las calles” Pero después la voz de Clarke cambia popr un tono suave que contiene tristeza “Aunque ahora con el peligro que nos acecha creo que seria una locura pensar en tener hijos”.

Lexa toma la mano de Clarke, “Hodnes, ahora es mi turno de hacerte una promesa” Lexa mira directamente a los hermosos ojos azules de su amada, “Cuando por fin encontremos la paz y la tranquilidad, porque estoy segura que las encontraremos. Me gustaría tener una familia contigo”.

Clarke se queda sin palabras, he inmediatamente abraza a Lexa “Sabes amor, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre sabes decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto para hacerme sentir bien”.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo tendremos un momento entre dos personajes que había tratado de escribir desde el principio, espero les guste.  
>   
>   
> 


	7. Solo tienes que pedirlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy y Echo están listos para partir rumbo a Azgeda,  
> Y Lexa tiene una conversación con alguien inesperado.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 7**  
  
  
  
Desde muy temprano por la mañana comenzó a nevar en Polis, no es una nevada muy fuerte pero si ha hecho que todos los techos de las casas de la ciudad se vistan de blanco.

A las afueras de la torre se encuentran preparándose Echo, Bellamy, Harper y Monty junto con algunos guerreros de Azgeda para comenzar el viaje hacia la estación Granja y recuperar el Hidro generador.

Clarke y Lexa han bajado a desearles un buen viaje, en el lugar también se encuentran Abby y Raven y Octavia.

Lexa le dice en voz baja a Clarke, “Jamás pensé que el destino de mi pueblo estaría en manos de Bellamy y Echo”.

“Sé que los dos han cometido sus fallas pero también sé que los dos están comprometidos en hacer todo lo posible para salvarnos Lexa”.

“Espero que tu fe en Bellamy no termine por condenarnos”, La cara de Lexa es de completa seriedad.

Clarke respira profundamente y dice “Yo también deseo lo mismo Lexa”.

Los guerreros continúan cargando cosas en su espalda, ya que los Rovers se encuentran a las afueras de Polis.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Entonces Raven, lo único que hay que hacer es desarmar en dos partes el hidro generador para poderlo meter en los Rovers” Monty se encuentra hablando con Raven.

“No debería ser tan difícil Monty, aparte llevaran varios guerreros con ustedes en caso de se te dificulte el desarmar el hidro generador, solo recuerda que el núcleo es irremplazable así que no lo vayan a dañar. Mira te pueden guiar con estos planos”. Raven le entrega a Monty los planos del Hidro generador “Aparte llevas el radio en caso de que algo salga mal”.

Octavia se involucra en la plática, “Realmente me gustaría ir con ustedes, no confió por completo en Echo ni en Azgeda”.

“Y supongo que tampoco en Bellamy” Raven dice lo que los demás están pensando.

“Sé que mi hermano está comprometido con ayudarnos a salvarnos, pero lo que me preocupa es su carácter y que no piensa antes de actuar”. Octavia se escucha preocupada.

“Creo que eso es cosa de familia” Raven sonríe y Monty trata de ocultar su risa.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo y Bellamy se acercan a Lexa y a Clarke para despedirse “Heda, estamos listos para partir rumbo a Azgeda” Echo hace una pequeña reverencia “Si todo sale bien deberíamos de estar de regreso en 2 o 3 días máximo dependiendo si la nieve nos permite avanzar rápido”.

“De acuerdo Echo”, Lexa responde.

“Una cosa más Heda, el Rey Roan debería estar en Polis antes de que nosotros regresemos, acabo de recibir la noticia de parte de un mensajero de Azgeda”.

Lexa levanta una ceja y responde, “Lo estaré esperando”.

Echo voltea a ver a Bellamy, “¿Listo Skai Boy?”.

“Preparado y listo para partir rumbo a Azgeda” Bellamy contesta. “Heda, Clarke, nos vemos en un par de días”.

Echo da órdenes a los guerreros de Azgeda para que estén listos.

Todos terminan de despedirse y comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada de Polis donde se encuentran los Rovers, les espera un largo viaje hasta Azgeda.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de despedirse Lexa y Clarke se dirigen hacia adentro de la torre, al entrar Lexa le manda a hablar a uno de los guardias, “Por favor avísales a Indra, Ryder y Koba que necesito hablar con ellos”.

“Entendido Heda”. El guardia hace una reverencia y se dirige a buscarlos.

“¿Qué sucede Lexa?” Clarke pregunta.

“Ahora que Echo y la mayoría de los guerreros de Azgeda que nos ayudaban en la vigilancia han dejado Polis, necesitamos cambiar la forma en que vigilamos la ciudad. Recuerda lo que nos dijo la Doctora Newman acerca de los espías, aparte tenemos el problema de que los clanes rebeldes también pueden tener espías en la ciudad”.

“No lo había pensado en eso Lexa… por cierto ya no he visto a Koba en la torre. ¿A dónde lo asignaste?”.

Las dos continúan caminando rumbo al ascensor, “Estaba asignado a la parte Norte de la ciudad, pero con los cambios que pienso hacer regresara a encargarse de la vigilancia de la torre”.

“Me parece bien” Clarke responde “Creo que a como están las cosas, de todos los guerreros Trikru que nos ayudan solo confió en él, Indra y Ryder”. Las dos toman el ascensor para dirigirse al cuarto del trono.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa se encuentra sentada en el Trono, Murphy no se encuentra con ella ya que Lexa le dio un par de días libres para que estuviera con Emori después de enterarse que va a tener un hijo.

En ese momento entrar al cuarto del trono Indra, Ryder y Koba.

“A tus ordenes Heda” Los tres hablan al mismo tiempo.

“Los he mandado a llamar porque como saben Echo acaba de partir rumbo a Azgeda a una misión importante. Y debido a eso junto con ella partieron la mayoría de los guerreros de Azgeda que se encontraban en Polis ayudando en labores de vigilancia. Y por ese motivo tendré que cambiar las asignaciones de cada uno de ustedes”.

“Indra” Lexa la voltea a ver.

“A tus ordenes Heda”, Indra responde con autoridad.

“Desde este momento te encargaras de la seguridad de la parte sur de la ciudad, la cual antes estaba bajo la vigilancia de Echo”.

Indra asiente con la cabeza, “Entendido Heda”.

“Ryder, tu estarás a cargo de la zona norte y oeste de la ciudad, es la más conflictiva pero confió en que puedas hacerte cargo”.

Ryder también asiente con la cabeza, “Entendido Heda”.

“Y Koba, tu regresaras a hacerte cargo de la vigilancia de la torre. Ya antes has estado asignado a la torre así que no deberías de tener ningún problema”.

“Entendido Heda”. Koba asiente con la cabeza.

Lexa se levanta del trono, “Hagan lo necesario para que todo esto se lleve a cabo sin contratiempos, pueden irse”.

Los tres hacen una reverencia con la cabeza y salen del cuarto del trono.

Lexa se queda pensando en que las últimas dos semanas han sido muy tranquilas en Polis, lo cual la tiene preocupada. Lexa sabe que los enemigos se encuentran cerca y están esperando cualquier descuido para atacar.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
El resto de la mañana pasó sin contratiempos para Lexa. Después de la reunión con sus guerreros se dirige al comedor de la torre, normalmente Clarke se reúne con ella para comer pero el día de hoy Clarke le dijo que ella comería un poco más tarde porque retomo su entrenamiento con Octavia, así que Lexa va a estar sola en el comedor.

Lexa se sienta en la mesa mientras las doncellas se acercan para comenzar a servirle la comida.

Cuando Lexa se dispone a comenzar a comer alguien entra por la puerta del comedor.

La sorpresa de Lexa es al ver que quien acaba de entrar es Abby.

“Buenos días Comandante” Abby también se ve sorprendida.

“Buenos días Abby kom Skaikru”.

Después de ver alrededor del comedor, Abby pregunta, “¿Clarke no se encuentra contigo?”.

“Clarke me aviso que vendría a comer más tarde, pero puedes sentarte a comer conmigo”.

Abby parece dudarlo por unos segundos pero después se sienta en la mesa con Lexa, “Muchas gracias Heda”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby se encuentra sentada en la mesa, las doncellas le acaban de servir la comida. Para Abby este es uno de los momentos más incomodos que ha vivido desde que llego a la tierra.

Abby siempre ha estado acostumbrada a que cuando ella está en algún lugar, ella es la persona que impone más respeto, pero al estar en el mismo cuarto a solas con Lexa la situación es completamente opuesta. La sola presencia de Lexa impone más que nadie.

Después de servirles el primer plato las dos comienzan a comer y un silencio incomodo recorre el comedor.

Hasta que por fin Abby es quien rompe el silencio, “Este lugar es hermoso Lex… Comandante”.

“Gracias… y Abby tu puedes llamarme Lexa, después de todo tu eres la Nomon de Clarke”.

Abby toma un poco de agua y después dice “Perdón pero por lo que se es una falta de respeto llamarle a Heda por su nombre”.

“Hasta cierto punto tienes razón pero esa regla no aplica para las personas cercanas y la familia de Heda. Y tu siendo la Nomon de Clarke, ahora eres prácticamente familia”.

Abby no está acostumbrada a la forma tan directa de ser de Lexa y esto la pone un poco más nerviosa.

“Lexa... sabes, he querido agradecerte desde hace tiempo”.

Lexa levanta la mirada y se ve un poco asombrada, “¿Agradecerme?”.

“Si” Abby por fin mira a los ojos a Lexa, “Después de que desapareciste hace meses, Clarke cayó en un estado de depresión muy profundo. Realmente pensé que la iba a perder y no entienda el por qué”.

Después de tomar un respiro Abby continua, “Luego cuando por fin volvimos a Polis para la ascensión de Luna, Clarke hablo conmigo y me dijo todo lo que paso entre ella y tu”.

Lexa se mantiene callada, jamás ha tenido una conversación de este tipo nadie.

Abby continúa, “Al hablar con Clarke entendí tantas cosas… entendí por qué ella decidió quedarse en Polis después de que Azgeda destruyó Mount Weather y porque sufrió tanto después de que desapareciste” Abby parece tomar valor para seguir hablando” Y la razón por la que te quiero dar las gracias es porque realmente puedo ver que mi hija es feliz a tu lado, cuando está a su lado puedo ver en ella un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto”.

“Gracias Abby. Te puedo asegurar que para mí Clarke también es una persona muy especial”.

Abby sonríe un poco, “Jamás pensé en que un día iba a tener esta conversación con alguien, y mucho menos pensé que sería con la Comandante de los 13 clanes. Aunque siempre supe que la persona que Clarke eligiera para estar a su lado sería alguien muy especial”.

“Abby yo también te puedo asegurar que tampoco pensé que un día iba a tener esta conversación con alguien”. Lexa también sonríe.

Abby trata de hacer memoria y realmente piensa que esta es la primera vez que ha visto sonreír a Lexa desde que la conoce. “Es bueno verte sonreír Lexa”.

“Pienso lo mismo de ti Abby, es bueno verte sonreír”. 

Abby se queda pensando en todo lo que le ha dicho Clarke acerca de Lexa, y por fin está dándose cuenta de la otra faceta de Lexa, siempre la ha visto con la máscara de comandante pero nunca como Lexa la mujer que está enamorada de Clarke.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby se dirige a su cuarto, la plática con Lexa se extendió por varios minutos y realmente resulto mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Hoy por fin llego a conocer un lado de Lexa que jamás imagino.

Justo cuando Abby está a punto de entrar a su cuarto ve que Clarke se aproxima a lo lejos por el pasillo.

“Hola mamá”.

“Hola cariño”.

“¿Cómo estás mamá? ¿Ya comiste?

“Si, ya comí cariño”.

Perdón por no poder llegar a tiempo al comedor pero el entrenamiento con Octavia fue más duro de lo que pensé”.

“No te preocupes, precisamente vengo del comedor… y déjame decirte que tuve una plática muy interesante con Lexa”.

Clarke levan una ceja, “¡Uh!... ¿Y de que hablaron?”.

“Solo digamos que ahora entiendo lo que vez en ella, y entiendo porque la amas”.

Clarke se sonroja, “Gracias mamá”.

“De nada cariño”.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Clarke, “Bueno mamá debo irme, necesito hablar con Lexa”. Clarke se despide y comienza a caminar hacia el elevador cuando se escucha la voz de Abby.

“Y Clarke…” Clarke se detiene y voltea a ver a Abby, “No necesitas engañarme para que hable con Lexa, la próxima vez que quieras que ella y yo platiquemos solo tienes que pedírmelo” Abby sonríe.

Clarke solo se sonroja, sabe que Abby la descubrió.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


	8. Estar lejos no es la solución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo exploramos un poco como se encuentran varios personajes  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 8**  
  
  
  
El camino a Azgeda ha sido tranquilo para Echo, Bellamy, Monty y Harper, la nevada no ha sido muy fuerte así que el viaje ha resultado más fácil de lo que todos pensaban.

Bellamy se encuentra manejando el Rover en el que viajan él y Echo, y Harper se encuentra manejando el otro Rover junto con Monty, dentro de cada Rover se encuentran varios guerreros de Azgeda que los acompañan en el viaje.

Llevan ya varias horas de camino pero hay algo raro en la mirada de Echo, algo que Bellamy no puede descifrar, y no es solo el hecho de que Echo no se encuentra cómoda viajando en el Rover si no algo más.

Durante las últimas semanas Bellamy ha aprendido a confiar en Echo de nuevo, algo que jamás pensó que volvería a hacer. Echo ha demostrado ser leal y fiel a Roan y Lexa en estos momentos difíciles.

Pero también en este tiempo Bellamy ha aprendido a leer las lenguaje corporal de Echo y sabe que hay algo que no le está diciendo.

“Y dime Echo, ¿tú has ido al lugar exacto donde aterrizo la estación granja?”.

“No, pero se exactamente dónde aterrizo” Echo responde sin voltear a ver a Bellamy.

“Deja a un lado las tonterías Echo… hay algo que no me estás diciendo”, Bellamy se escucha enojado.

Por fin Echo voltea a ver a Bellamy y responde con un tono amenazador, “No pongas a prueba mi paciencia Skai Boy. Pocas personas me han hablado así y han vivido para contarlo”.

“Aun no has respondido mi pregunta”, Ahora es Bellamy quien no voltea a ver a Echo y mantiene la vista fija en el camino.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio Echo comienza a hablar.

“Como sabes al que llamaban Pike y su gente eran los que habitaban la estación granja”.

Bellamy asiente con la cabeza.

“Cuando aterrizaron en la tierra Nia le ordeno inmediatamente a Genk, uno de nuestros generales que se hiciera cargo de Pike y su gente… no queríamos que pasara lo mismo que Trikru sufrió con ustedes cuando aterrizaron en la tierra”.

“Se muy bien lo que paso Echo, Pike me lo conto todo”. Hay un enojo escondido en las palabras de Bellamy.

“Genk solo hizo lo que la Reyna Nia le ordeno pero… lo que no sabes es que aparte de eso Genk tomo como suya y de su gente la Estación granja”.

“Entonces lo que me dices… ¿es que nos vamos a enfrentar con un general de Azgeda para recuperar el Hidro generador?” Bellamy se escucha aún más enojado que antes, “Creo que ese pequeño detalle lo debiste de mencionar en la reunión con Lexa”.

“Los asuntos de Azgeda los resolvemos nosotros mismos Skai Boy, que nunca se te olvide eso” Por primera vez los dos voltean a verse al mismo tiempo, “Pero aún hay algo más…”

“Excelente más sorpresas… que sigue… ahora me vas a decir que el general se volvió loco o renegado y no sigue las ordenes de Roan”, Ahora Bellamy se escucha sarcástico.

“Genk siempre fue leal a quien estuviera en el trono de Azgeda sin importar quien estuviera en él” Echo toma un respiro para continuar hablando, algo muy atípico en ella, “El problema es que desde que la Reyna Nia murió no hemos escuchado nada de Genk o de sus hombres”.

“Echo… ¿cuándo pensabas decirme todo esto?”.

“Debes saber que no estoy a acostumbrada a compartir este tipo de información con nadie que no sea de Azgeda, aparte pensaba decírselos antes de llegar a la estación granja, ahí nos deberían estar esperando más guerreros leales a Rey Roan”.

Bellamy la voltea a ver por unos segundos, “Sabes, creo que necesitamos mejorar mucho más nuestra comunicación… “.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Clarke entra al salón del trono donde Lexa se encuentra hablando con Murphy, al parecer acaba de terminar una pequeña reunión en la cual los dos tomaron parte.

Clarke espera unos momentos antes de acercarse, en ese momento Murphy voltea a verla.

“Hola Clarke, ¿cómo estás?”

“Hola Murphy, es bueno verte de nuevo en el salón del Trono. El flame keeper no debe estar lejos de Heda”, Clarke sonríe después de decir esto.

“Como sabrás Emori y yo hemos estado bastante ocupados, al parecer los grounders tienen costumbres muy específicas cuando un niño va a venir a este mundo”. 

Clarke puede ver el cansancio en los ojos de Murphy, se ve claramente que no ha dormido bien.

“Me lo imagino, pero nada se compara con tener un hijo, así que sabes que tienes todo el apoyo tanto mío como de Lexa” Después de decir esto Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa esperando a que ella también diga algo al respecto. Pero al ver que Lexa no responde Clarke hace un ruido con su garganta y en ese momento Lexa reacciona, “Por supuesto Murphy, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que tú y Emori necesiten”.

“Muchas gracias a las dos, y si me disculpan debo retirarme para ver a Emori”

“Por supuesto, puedes retirarte” Lexa responde.

Murphy hace un pequeño gesto de alabanza y se retira del salón del trono.

Al verlo partir Clarke comenta, “La verdad es que Murphy ha cambiado mucho desde que llegamos a la tierra. No te imaginas como era cuando aterrizamos”.

Lexa se levanta del trono y dice, “La vida en la tierra suele cambiar a las personas hodnes”.

Las dos se miran directamente a los ojos y sonríen.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Después de salir del salón del trono Lexa y Clarke caminan por los pasillos de la torre, en los últimos pisos la seguridad no es tan estricta y las dos pueden caminar más libremente.

Antes de llegar al elevador Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, “Clarke hay algo sobre lo que quería hablarte, hace unas semanas cuando estuvimos en el campamento de Indra antes de llegar a Polis tuvimos una conversación”.

Clarke detiene un poco su paso recuerda la conversación, hablaron sobre unirse o casarse con alguien más entre otras cosas, “Lo recuerdo”.

Lexa continua, “En esa conversación me dijiste que te gustaría realizarte un tatuaje”.

En ese momento Clarke respira con más calma y contesta, “También recuerdo que me dijiste que en Polis estaban los mejores artistas de tatuaje de todo el Kongeda”.

“Exactamente de eso quería hablarte” Lexa continua caminando al lado de Clarke, “He visto como en tu cuaderno dibujas posibles tatuajes que te gustaría tener”.

“Sabes que es de mala educación espiar lo que las demás personas hacen” Clarke sonríe.

“No si esa persona lo hace mientras se encuentra recostada en tu regazo” Ahora es Lexa quien sonríe pícaramente, “Y para cumplir mi promesa le pedí a uno de los tatuadores de la ciudad que viniera a la torre el día de hoy, ya debería de estar esperándonos en uno de los primeros pisos de la torre”.

“Muchas gracias Lex, pero sabes la próxima vez no estaría mal que me lo dijeras con un poco más de tiempo de anticipación”.

“Nosotros tenemos la creencia de que la tinta que colocamos en nuestros cuerpo es una extensión de nosotros, y mientras menos pienses en que quieres tatuarte y dejes que tu corazón te guie es mejor”.

Las palabras de Lexa dejan pensando a Clarke por unos segundos.

“Ok, entonces dejare que mi corazón me guie para elegir mi tatuaje”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Abby se encuentra en su habitación en la torre, el día de hoy realmente no tiene mucho que hacer. Raven se encuentra en su cuarto ultimando los detalles para cuando Bellamy y compañía regresen con el hidro generador así que se encuentra sola. 

Por la noche pasara a hacerle una revisión médica a Emori para ver cómo va su embarazo pero aparte de eso no tiene nada más que hacer. 

Así que decide que es buen momento para hablar con Kane, desde que Abby se encuentra en Polis realmente no ha tenido tiempo para platicar con él. 

En ese momento toma el radio y decide hablar por el canal encriptado entre Polis y Arkadia.

“Arkadia adelante, habla Abby desde Polis” pasan unos segundos y repite, “Arkadia adelante, habla Abby desde Polis”.

“Hola Abby, habla Marcus”.

“Hola Marcus, por fin puedo escuchar tu voz”, El tono de voz de Abby es más suave.

“También extrañaba tu voz, creo que ya me había acostumbrado a que me acompañaras a almorzar todos los días… “ Kane aclara su garganta y continúa “¿Cómo están las cosas en Polis? ¿Todo bien?”.

“Si, todo está en calma… Bellamy, Monty y Harper partieron por la mañana junto con Echo rumbo a Azgeda para recuperar el Hidro generador”.

“Excelentes noticias, una vez que lo tengamos de vuelta me sentiré más tranquilo” Kane continúa, “Y aparte de eso alguna otra noticia, ¿cómo están todos?”.

“mmm… Pues todos se encuentran bien aunque hay una noticia que en particular te va a sorprender” .

“¿Sorprenderme?” Se escucha como Kane respira profundamente y continúa “Espero que sean buenas noticias”.

“Pues con la novedad que Murphy va a ser padre”.

“¿Qué?...” Kane se escucha completamente sorprendido.

Abby le platica todos los detalles a Kane de como Emori se había sentido mal las últimas semanas, y después de hacerle una revisión de rutina, Abby sospecho que Emori estaba embarazada y después de una pequeña prueba pudo comprobarlo.

Cuando por fin Kane sale de su asombro, la plática cambia un poco.

Kane pregunta “¿Cómo están Lexa y Clarke?, has tenido oportunidad de platicar con ellas”.

“Ahora que lo mencionas, por la mañana tuve la oportunidad de platicar a solas con Lexa por primera vez. Aunque realmente fue un plan de Clarke para que Lexa y yo platicáramos a solas”.

Se escucha la risa de Kane por el radio, “Puedo imaginar lo incomodo que fue esa platica para ti”.

“No te burles Marcus, realmente me sentí muy incómoda por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lexa es muy directa en su forma de hablar… Aunque después de hablar con ella por varios minutos me di cuenta de lo que tú y Clarke me han dicho tantas veces acerca de ella… pude ver más allá de la máscara de Heda y conocer a Lexa”.

“Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso Abby”.

“Por fin me di cuenta lo que Clarke ve en ella y ahora me siento mucho más tranquila en saber que mi hija está a su lado”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Lexa y Clarke se encuentran caminando en uno de los primeros pisos de la torre, tan pronto salieron del elevador Octavia se encontraba lista para escoltar a Clarke por los pasillos.

En este momento junto con Clarke y Lexa se encuentran caminando Octavia y un par de guerreros más que Indra asigno para que cuidaran a Lexa.

Continúan caminando hasta llegar a un salón que Clarke nunca había visto dentro de la torre.

Mientras Lexa se aleja de Clarke para hablar con unos guerreros, Octavia se acerca a Clarke.

“Entonces Clarke… escuche que te harás un tatuaje” Octavia le dice en voz baja.

“Así es O. Es algo que platique con Lexa hace unas semanas y me pareció una buena idea… aparte he visto como tú tienes varios tatuajes”.

“Es tradición entre los guerreros Triku hacerse tatuajes, ya sea como identificación en el clan o por alcanzar un rango” Octavia parece dudar en si continúa explicándose “Y también en la espalda suelen tatuarse uno por cada muerte que causen”.

“O. seamos honestos, mi espalda no es lo suficientemente grande para tatuarme todas las muertes que he causado”, Clarke sonríe de manera discreta.

Octavia para sorprenderse por la respuesta de Clarke, “No pensé que pensaras de esas forma… pensé que tal vez no querías hablar sobre ese tema”.

“La verdad es que he aprendido a dejar de culparme por las muertes que he causado… Lexa me ha ayudado a entender que mis decisiones han salvado la vida de muchas personas y he logrado que mis demonios del pasado ya no me atormenten como antes”.

“¡Wow Clarke!… nunca pensé escucharte hablar así” Octavia encoje los hombros, “Desearía que mis decisiones dejaran de atormentarme… Es por eso que después de derrotar a Allie decidí alejarme de todos”.

“Te entiendo perfectamente… por esa misma razón yo abandone Arkadia después de que destruimos Mount Weather” Clarke coloca su mano en el hombro de Octavia, “Pero eso no me ayudo a nada realmente, estar lejos de las personas que amas no es la solución”.

“Lo sé y Ahora lo entiendo… el estar aquí en Polis junto a Indra, Raven, tu, rayos Incluso con Murphy me ha ayudado a sentirme mejor conmigo misma” Una lagrima parece formarse en los ojos de Octavia “Y ahora qué sé que Lincoln se encuentra con vida he encontrado una razón para seguir querer seguir viviendo y me ha ayudado a empezar a perdonar a mi hermano”.

“O. creo que tú y yo hemos vivido en carne propia que no hay mejor razón para querer que seguir viviendo, que saber que la persona que amas se encuentra con vida”.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo tendremos veremos el tatuaje de Clarke, y algunas cosas inesperadas.  
>   
>   
> 


	9. Lo importante es la misión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke por fin se hace el tatuaje,   
> Veremos la llegada de Bellamy, Echo, Monty y Harper a Azgeda.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es este capítulo exploramos un poco las relaciones de varios personajes,  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 9**  
  
  
  
Después de platicar con Octavia, Clarke entra junto con Lexa a una habitación desconocida en los primeros pisos de la torre, dentro de ella se encuentra un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabello blanco y con muchos tatuajes en su cuerpo.

El hombre se encuentra preparando sobre una mesa varias herramientas que al parecer utiliza para realizar los tatuajes.

Clarke camina detrás de Lexa sin realmente saber que esperar, cuando casi se encuentran frente a él, el hombre levanta la vista para ver a Lexa.

“Hola Shom, gracias por venir hasta la torre” Lexa parece saludarlo con mucho respeto.

“Hola Heda, el honor es mío” Shom hace una pequeña reverencia “Siempre es un honor ser invitado a la torre para hablar con Heda”.

“Shom ella es Wanheda” Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, y Clarke da un paso adelante, “Es a ella a quien quiero que le hagas su primer tatuaje”.

Shom mira de arriba a abajo a Clarke, “Es un honor conocer a la legendaria Wanheda, destructora de la montaña” Shom también hace una pequeña reverencia hacia Clarke.

“Muchas gracias, pero por favor llámame Clarke”.

Shom voltea a ver a Lexa como dudando en cómo llamar a Clarke, “Está bien Shom, si Wanheda te lo pide, tu puedes llamarla por su nombre”.

“Clarke por favor toma asiento” Shom señala hacia una silla que se encuentra junto a la mesa donde tiene sus herramientas.

“Clarke nos vemos, te quedas en manos de Shom” Lexa le dice a Clarke.

“¿Cómo? ¿No me vas acompañar?” Clarke se escucha sorprendida.

“Realizarse el primer tatuaje en tu cuerpo es una cosa muy personal, es un rito entre el tatuador y la persona que va a recibir la tinta en su cuerpo, ninguna persona externa debe entrometerse” Las palabras de Lexa denotan seriedad, “No te preocupes Clarke, afuera del cuarto estará esperándote Octavia y yo vendré a verte más tarde”.

Clarke parece dudarlo por unos instantes, “De acuerdo Lexa”.

Lexa hace un pequeño gesto viendo hacia Shom y este responde, “No te preocupes Heda, tendré cuidado con ella”.

Lexa abandona el cuarto para dejar a Clarke y Shom a solas.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Mientras Shom sigue preparando algunas cosas, Clarke voltea a ver alrededor como impaciente y decide iniciar la conversación, “Entonces, hace cuanto conoces a Lexa”.

“Conozco a Heda desde hace muchos años, desde que Huth era Heda y Lexa era una Natblida preparándose para el conclave”, Shom habla mientras sigue preparando sus herramientas sin voltear a ver a Clarke.

“No me imagino a Lexa tan joven, ¿Cómo era ella?”.

“Muy disciplinada y decidida, desde que la conocí estaba seguro que ella llegaría a ser Heda”.

“mmm… Y dime” Clarke continua, “¿Tú fuiste quien le realizaste los tatuajes que tiene en su cuerpo?”.

Shom asiente con la cabeza, “Sha, Una vez que Heda Lexa gano el conclave, ella mando a llamar por mí para que le realizara los tatuajes”.

“Wow, el tatuaje que lleva en su espalda es realmente hermoso, es casi una obra de arte” Clarke comenta mientras admira las cosas que se encuentran sobre la mesa.

Después de escuchar a Clarke, Shom levanta la mirada y la voltea a ver, “No muchas personas han tenido la oportunidad de admirar el tatuaje de su espalda a detalle”.

Clarke se sonroja y trata de disimular, “Es realmente hermoso, y me gustaría algo similar en mi espalda”.

“Y es por eso que estamos aquí” Shom responde, “Para descifrar cuál va a ser tu tatuaje”.

Después de que por fin Shom termina de preparar todo su equipo se levanta de su lugar y toma una silla para sentarse frente a Clarke.

“Antes poner tinta en tu cuerpo, necesito saber más sobre ti Clarke Kom Skaikru”.

Shom comienza a realizarle preguntas a Clarke acerca de su pasado, sobre sus padres, sobre la vida en el espacio y después acerca de cómo cambio su vida una vez que llego a la tierra.

Clarke trata de responder acerca de todo, aunque prefiere no dar muchos detalles sobre su vida en el Arca, después le platica a Shom acerca de los 100 y cómo fue que fueron enviados a la tierra para ver si era habitable.

Shom también le pregunta cómo fue que conoció a Lexa, en esta pregunta Clarke trata de ser los más honesta posible. Shom no parece sorprenderse por nada de lo que Clarke le platica, a pesar de que Clarke le platica acerca de todas las muertes que ha causado desde que llego a la tierra, Shom solo escucha atentamente mientras parece comenzar a dibujar un bosquejo en un pergamino.

Después de escuchar atentamente a Clarke y de dejar de hacer preguntas, Shom continua dibujando en el pergamino.

“Tu vida ha sido muy interesante Wanhe… Clarke” Shom se corrige así mismo, “El primer tatuaje en el cuerpo de una persona es el más importante de todos, es el que define como es que ha llegado a ser quien es”.

Clarke asiente con la cabeza sin saber que decir realmente.

“El tatuaje en la espalda de Lexa representa el momento más difícil de su vida, el momento en que su vida cambio para siempre” Shom se toma un momento y continúa, “Después de escucharte detenidamente tu vida realmente cambio al llegar a la tierra, fue ahí cuando realmente comenzaste a vivir”.

Clarke se siente un poco abrumada por las palabras de Shom y no sabe que responder.

“Esto es lo que he imaginado para colocar en tu espalda” Shom voltea el pergamino en el que ha estado dibujando y comienza a explicar.

“Esta línea significa el horizonte, a lo lejos se ve el sol ocultándose” Shom señala un poco más arriba en el dibujo, “Esta figura representa la nave en la que tú y tus amigos llegaron a la tierra”.

Clarke trata de imaginarse un poco el tatuaje, realmente es dibujo es algo abstracto y pregunta, “¿Que es esta figura que se ve a lo lejos? Pareciera la torre de Polis”.

“Es eso precisamente” Shom responde, “Es la torre en la que Heda sin saberlo se encuentra esperando tu llegada”.

“¡Oh!, realmente me agrada el dibujo Shom y todo lo que significa”.

“Si tengo tu aprobación, me gustaría iniciar con el tatuaje”.

Clarke toma el pergamino lo ve detenidamente y dice, “Solo hay algo más que me gustaría agregarle”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Murphy se encuentra sentado en un sillón que se encuentra dentro de su habitación en Polis, en la cama se encuentra dormida Emori desde hace un par de horas.

Por la mente de Murphy pasan muchas cosas, cuando se encontraba preso en el Arca jamás pensó en tener hijos o formar una familia, siempre pensó que no tenía lo que se necesita para ser padre. 

Su preocupación crece cada día, aunque las palabras de Clarke y de Lexa diciéndole que lo apoyarían en todo lo que pudieran lo han tranquilizado un poco.

Murphy está quedándose dormido en el sillón pero en ese momento Emori despierta abruptamente de su sueño, asustada y casi gritando.

“¡Hey! Cariño… tranquila, todo está bien” Murphy corre rápidamente a abrazarla, “No pasa nada, estas conmigo en Polis”.

Emori se encuentra sudando y bastante agitada “John tuve una pesadilla horrible… y no podía despertar”.

“Tranquila fue solo un mal sueño… todo está bien” Murphy la sigue abrazando y le da un beso en la frente, “Dime que fue lo que soñaste”.

Emori se tranquiliza un poco y dice, “Soñé que nuestro hijo por fin nacía, y toda parecía estar bien pero… después nos dábamos cuenta que no era normal”.

“¿Normal? ¿A qué te refieres?”, Murphy pregunta.

“A esto…” Emori levanta su mano izquierda y se la muestra a Murphy, “Él también tenía una deformidad en su mano, y tú y yo hacíamos lo posible porque las personas no se dieran cuenta pero…” Emori ya no puede más y comienza a llorar, “Las personas en Polis se daban cuenta y comenzaban a señalarnos y a humillarnos… y tú y yo teníamos que huir de Polis hacia la zona de la muerte tal y como lo hicieron mis padres cuando yo era niña”.

Emori continua llorando y Murphy tratando de consolarla, “Amor… no porque eso te paso a ti y a tu familia nos va a pasar a nosotros también, estoy seguro que nuestro bebe va a nacer completamente sano y normal” Murphy levanta la cara de Emori para mirarla a los ojos, “Y sí por algún motivo nuestro hijo llega a tener alguna defecto de nacimiento te prometo que no sufrirá lo mismo que tu sufriste”.

Entre sollozos Emori responde, “¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?”.

“Hace apenas un algunas horas hable con Clarke y con Lexa, y ellas me prometieron que nos darían todo su apoyo”.

La cara de Emori parece cambiara al escuchar las palabras de Murphy, pero aun así le dice, “Pero John… tú sabes muy bien cuál es la ley de Heda y del Kongeda, sí un bebe nace con una deformidad debe ser sacrificado o su familia es desterrada y no quiero que eso nos pase a nosotros”.

Murphy sonríe, “No te preocupes por eso… recuerda que soy el único Flame Keeper, aparte Clarke es mi amiga y si alguien puede convencer a Lexa de cambiar la ley definitivamente es ella”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo, Bellamy, Harper y Monty llevan mediodía de viaje, ya se ha hecho de noche y hace unos momentos cruzaron la frontera para adentrarse en Azgeda, de acuerdo a Echo deben de estar cerca de donde se encuentra la estación granja.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron y donde Echo le confeso a Bellamy la razón por la cual se encontraba preocupada casi no han cruzado palabra.

Echo por fin rompe el silencio, “Estamos cerca de llegar al punto de encuentro con los guerreros que Roan envío, apaga las luces del Rover Skai boy”.

Bellamy apaga las luces y hace una señal para que Harper apague las luces del otro Rover, después de avanzar un par de minutos más, Echo le ordena a Bellamy que se detenga.

“No veo nada Echo, ¿estas segura que este es el punto de encuentro con los demás guerreros?” Bellamy pregunta.

Se escucha un sonido en el aire algo parecido a un silbido, el cual inmediatamente hace que todos estén atentos.

“Esa es nuestra señal, esperame en el Rover Skai Boy” Echo desciende del Rover y camina unos metros, inmediatamente Bellamy empuña su rifle con nerviosismo.

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros, varios guerreros salen al encuentro de Echo. Al ver esto Bellamy inmediatamente intenta bajar del Rover pero uno de los guerreros que se encuentra dentro del Rover lo detiene del hombro.

Bellamy forcejea con él, pero después ve como los guerreros que salieron al encuentro de Echo le hacen reverencia.

El guerrero que tomo a Bellamy del hombro le dice, “Tranquilo, son aliados”.

Bellamy por fin se baja del Rover y hace una señal para que Harper y Monty también bajen del otro Rover.

Monty se acerca a Bellamy, “¿Qué está pasando?, ¿quiénes son ellos?”.

“También son guerreros de Azgeda” Bellamy responde, “Nos estaban esperando para ayudarnos si es que hay problemas”.

“¿Problemas?” Ahora es Harper quien pregunta.

“Así es, Echo me confeso algo en el camino hacia acá” Bellamy relaja su postura y se recarga en el Rover, “Al parecer la estación granja es la guarida de un general renegado de Azgeda”.

“¿Qué? ¿Y cuando rayos pensaban decirnos eso?” Harper se escucha enojada.

“Yo tuve exactamente la misma respuesta cuando Echo me lo dijo, pero su escusa fue que los asuntos de Azgeda los soluciona Azgeda…” La voz de Bellamy tiene un tono sarcástico.

En ese momento Echo se aproxima, “Síganme, los guerreros han establecido un campamento cerca de aquí”.

Bellamy, Harper y Monty caminan detrás de Echo rumbo al campamento dejando los Rovers detrás.

Al llegar ven a alrededor de 30 guerreros, varias tiendas de campaña y una pequeña fogata.

El que parecer ser el líder de los guerreros se acerca a Echo, “Listo y a la orden Echo”.

“Excelente, ¿Cuál es tu nombre guerrero? “ Echo pregunta.

“Mi nombre es Sid kom Azgeda”.

“¿Cuál es el estatus Sid?” Echo pregunta mientras Bellamy y los demás escuchan con atención.

Sid comienza a explicar, “La estructura a la que nos dirigimos se encuentra habitada por varios guerreros, no sabemos exactamente cuántos. Pero todos los días salen y entran de la estructura cerca de 15 guerreros principalmente para cazar y conseguir comida”.

“¿Alguna noticia del general Genk?” Echo pregunta.

“No hemos visto al general salir de la estructura, aunque es probable que se encuentre adentro”.

Echo se queda pensando por unos segundos, “Pasaremos la noche aquí y por la mañana iremos a inspeccionar la estación granja” Echo voltea a ver a Bellamy, “Skai Boy tú y tu gente acomódense donde puedan para descansar, mañana a primera hora tenemos que estar listos”.

Bellamy, Harper y Monty venían preparados con una tienda de campaña la cual arman rápidamente para poder pasar la noche.

”Monty, ¿has tenido comunicación con Polis por radio?” Bellamy pregunta.

“Si, hace un momento hable con Raven y le dije que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, aunque la señal es realmente mala aquí y muy apenas me pude comunicar”.

Bellamy asiente con la cabeza, “Okey, la tienda se encuentra lista y la podemos usar para descansar”.

“Oye Bell, ¿y qué vamos a cenar?” Monty pregunta.

“Vi que los guerreros de Azgeda estaban preparando algo, supongo que nos compartirán de su comida” Bellamy no se escucha muy convencido.

Harper voltea a ver a Monty y dice, “mmm… espero que no nos hagan cazar nuestra propia cena”.

En ese momento Echo se aproxima a ellos, “Skaikru acérquense a comer algo… no pienso matarlos de hambre, los necesito fuertes y descansados para mañana”.

Bellamy, Monty y Harper se acercan al centro del campamento, los demás guerreros de Azgeda se les quedan mirando pero ninguno les dice nada, los tres se sientan en el suelo y comienzan comer.

“Sabes Bell” Haper comenta después de comenzar a comer, “Echo no es tan desagradable después de todo, ya veo porque te agrada “.

A Bellamy se le cae el pedazo de comida que llevaba hacia su boca después de escuchar a Harper.

Bellamy intenta hablar pero tartamudea un poco y logra decir, “Supongo que se puede decir que tiene un lado diferente del que muestra normalmente”.´

“Creo que tienen razón” Monty responde, “Supongo que no siempre parece que te va a asesinar a sangre fría y va a esconder tu cadáver”.

Harper no puede contener la risa y escupe la comida que tiene en su boca, esto hace que también Bellamy comience a reírse, incluso algunos de los guerreros que ven a Harper escupir la comida también se ríen.

Pero en ese momento uno de los guerreros que se encuentra al otro lado de la fogata enfrente de Bellamy cae al suelo y todos parecen sorprendidos.

“¿Qué demonios?...” Bellamy se levanta para ver qué sucede y una flecha pasa rozando su cabeza.

“Bell… cuidado” Monty se lanza sobre él y lo tira al suelo para que no le caigan más flechas.

En ese momento varios guerreros de Azgeda aparecen y comienzan atacar a los guerreros leales a Roan.

Definitivamente es una emboscada, Bellamy y Harper apuntan sus armas pero no están seguros de a quien disparar.

Cuando Bellamy está a punto de jalar el gatillo se escucha la voz de alguien gritandoles.

“¡Dejen de pelear o ella muere!”.

Al voltear hacia atrás Bellamy ve a varios un guerreros de Azgeda, el que parece ser el líder tiene a Echo sujetada por el cuello con un cuchillo apuntando a su garganta, Echo se ve golpeada y con su cara llena de sangre.

“Mi vida no importa Skai Boy… lo importante es la misión” Echo muy apenas puede decir estas palabras.

El guerrero aprieta con más fuerzas el cuchillo que tiene presionado contra la garganta de Echo y el cuello de Echo comienza a sangrar, “Ya escucharon… ríndanse o sí no ella muere…”.

Monty y Harper se quedan esperando la reacción de Bellamy quien parece no saber qué hacer, 

“¡De acuerdo!” Bellamy grita, “Nos rendimos…” Bellamy suelta su arma al suelo y levanta las manos, Harper y Monty hacen lo mismo.

Rápidamente los demás guerreros también se rinden y Bellamy es golpeado en las piernas, después es amarrado de las manos y lo llevan arrastrando hasta a un lado de Echo quien se encuentra en el suelo.

“Debiste dejarme morir Bellamy… ahora todos somos prisioneros y estamos condenados a morir” Echo casi escupe estas palabras.

Bellamy le responde, “No lo podía hacer, tú me ayudaste en la montaña aun y cuando no me conocías… Así que te prometo que encontraremos la forma de salir de esto”.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin un poco de acción al final ;)  
> Las cosas se van a empezar a complicar un poco de ahora en adelante.


	10. Creer en tí mismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy, Echo, Monty y Harper llegan a Azgeda.  
> Y por fin Clarke le muestra su tatuaje a Lexa.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 10**  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy no recuerda que paso exactamente ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado después de que los amarraron y los tiraron al suelo, solo recuerda un duro golpe en la nuca y cree recordar ser arrastrado por la nieve de Azgeda.

Sus brazos se sienten cansados y adormecidos al parecer ha estado en esta posición bastante tiempo, y el resto de su cuerpo también se encuentra bastante adolorido. Poco a poco comienza a recobrar la visión después de abrir los ojos, apenas se están acostumbrando a la falta de luz del cuarto donde se encuentra.

Después de entre abrir y cerrar los ojos unas cuantas veces Bellamy por fin puede enfocar, se da cuenta que se encuentra colgado de los brazos en lo que parecen ser unos ganchos, no recuerda estar en esta posición desde que lo tuvieron cautivo en Mount Weather.

Al voltear a su alrededor comienza distinguir varias siluetas de personas a su alrededor que al parecer se encuentran colgados igual que él. El cuarto en el que se encuentra es gris y de metal, sin duda se encuentra en un cuarto de lo que solía ser la estación granja.

Se da cuenta que a su izquierda se encuentra Monty seguido de Harper y del otro lado él guerrero de Azgeda que se llama Sid. Pero después de revisar completamente el cuarto donde se encuentra se da cuenta que Echo no está presente.

Al voltear a su derecha ve como hay un gancho más que cuelga del techo pero nadie se encuentra amarrado a el, en el piso solo puede ver un rastro de sangre con dirección hacia la única puerta con la que cuenta el cuarto.

En se momento por su mente pasan muchos escenarios, _‘¿Dónde se encuentra Echo?’_ … _¿El rastro de sangre será de ella?_ Un frio comienza a recorrer su cuerpo… y no solo es el frio del invierno de Azgeda, si no el temor de que algo malo le haya pasado a Echo.

A su izquierda percibe movimiento, al parecer Monty también comienza a despertar y por fin después de varios minutos Monty recupera el conocimiento.

Bellamy ve como Monty una vez que recobra la conciencia comienza a mirar hacia todos lados y cuando parece que está a punto de gritar Bellamy le habla, “Monty ¡shhhhh!”.

Monty lo voltea a ver… y Bellamy se lleva el dedo índice a la boca para decirle que guarde silencio.

“Tranquilo Monty, al parecer somos prisioneros dentro de la estación granja”, Bellamy le habla en voz baja, “Tu, Harper, Sid y yo nos encontramos en este cuarto”.

Monty voltea a su izquierda y se tranquiliza al ver a Harper a su lado, “Bell ¿qué rayos paso?”.

“Creo que nos golpearon en la cabeza y nos dejaron inconscientes. Después nos trajeron arrastrando hasta la estación granja”.

Después de revisar con la mirada todo el cuarto Monty pregunta, “¿Dónde está Echo?”.

“No lo sé” Se nota la preocupación en las palabras de Bellamy, “Creo que estaba amarrada a mi lado, pero lo único que queda es s un rastro de sangre que se dirige a la puerta”.

Monty mira en el piso el rastro de sangre y después voltea a ver a Bellamy y dice, “Ella es una mujer muy fuerte… estoy seguro que esta bien”.

“Yo también deseo que este bien…” Cuando Bellamy se prepara para decir algo más, la puerta del cuarto se abre de golpe y tres guerreros de Azgeda entran a toda prisa.

Uno de los guerreros señala a Bellamy y le dice, “Bellamy kom Skaikru… el general quiere verte”.

Dos de los guerreros toman a Bellamy de los brazos sin mediar palabra y lo sacan arrastrando del cuarto, a Bellamy no le queda más que cooperar con ellos y esperar que Echo se encuentre con vida.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
El tatuaje de Clarke tomo el resto de día en terminarse, fue un trabajo largo y doloroso para ella, pero quedo completamente satisfecha con el resultado.

Después de terminar Shom no dejo que Lexa viera el tatuaje, le dijo que debería esperar hasta el día siguiente para la piel estuviera menos inflamada y Lexa lo pudiera apreciar mejor, a pesar de que Lexa protesto no le quede de otra que aceptar la petición de Shom.

Es de mañana en Polis y Lexa se levantó temprano para iniciar sus labores como Heda, deseaba hablar con Clarke y poder ver su tatuaje pero Clarke estaba tan cansada que ignoro por completo las peticiones de Lexa y siguió durmiendo.

Después de atender un par de pendientes Lexa se dirige de regreso a su habitación, para esta hora de la mañana espera que Clarke ya se encuentre levantada.

Al entrar al cuarto lo primero que ve es que la cama se encuentra vacía con un vestido puesto en los pies de la cama que seguramente Clarke va a usar el día de hoy, al caminar un poco más escucha sonidos en el cuarto de baño.

Desde adentro el baño se escucha la voz de Clarke, “Lex ya casi termino de bañarme, salgo en un momento”.

Lexa se sienta cruzada de piernas en el sillón que se encuentra a un costado de la cama esperando por Clarke, realmente se encuentra ansiosa de ver su tatuaje.

Después de unos minutos Clarke por fin sale del cuarto de baño, camina hacia la cama con tan solo una toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Lexa levanta la mirada para verla y le dice, “Pensé que saldrías un poco más abrigada de bañarte, pero parece que ya te estas acostumbrando al frio del invierno en Polis”.

“Tal vez sea eso…” Clarke la voltea a ver y sonríe levemente.

Después de observarla por unos momentos más Lexa por fin le habla, “¿Y no piensas enseñarme el tatuaje?” Esta vez con un tono de voz un poco juguetón pero a la vez de enojo.

“No lo sé…. ¿Heda se encuentra ansiosa de ver mi tatuaje?… o quizá esta ansiosa de ver mi cuerpo desnudo” Clarke sonríe pícaramente.

“Sabes Clarke, más que nada… a Heda no le gusta que la hagan esperar”, Ahora es Lexa quien continúa con el juego de conqueteo.

“Pues en vista de que Heda se encuentra bastante ansiosa” Clarke se pone de frente a Lexa “creo que no la voy a hacer esperar más y le mostrare lo que quiere ver”.

En ese momento Clarke deja caer la toalla al suelo dejando su cuerpo desnudo, con tan solo su cabello largo cubriendo parte de sus senos.

Lexa se sonroja completamente y trata de articular algunas palabras “Este… mmm… Pensé que… lo que me ibas a enseñar era tu tatuaje…” Sin duda Clarke la tomó por sorpresa.

Después de reír un poco a expensas de Lexa, Clarke le dice, “Por supuesto Hodnes, solo quería ver tu cara de sorpresa al ver como dejaba caer mi toalla” Clarke se voltea mostrándole su espalda da Lexa, “Espero que te guste, lo diseñamos entre Shom y yo”.

Lexa se toma unos segundos para admirarlo, “Es hermoso Clarke” Después se acerca y con su dedo índice sigue la silueta del tatuaje.

Clarke comienza a explicar, “La figura grande circular en la parte de arriba representa la nave en la que yo y los demás llegamos a la tierra, y al fondo se ve el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte”.

Lexa señala hacia el lado izquierdo del tatuaje, “Y creo que esta figura es la torre de Polis”.

“Así es, Shom dijo que tú te encontrabas en la torre sin saber esperando mi llegada. Shom también dijo después de escucharme por varios minutos que este fue el momento en que mi vida cambio para siempre y por eso deseaba plasmarlo con un tatuaje en mi espalda…”.

“Realmente Shom hizo un hermoso trabajo en tu espalda… y dime ¿qué es esto que se encuentra en la parte de arriba del tatuaje?”, Lexa toca la base de la nuca de Clarke.

“Ese detalle fue algo que decidí agregarle yo al final. Recordé el tatuaje que tú tienes en la misma parte de tu nuca y decidí hacerme algo similar”.

“Interesante… ¿pero dime que significa? Veo el símbolo que Becca trajo a la tierra pero tiene algo más” El tono de Lexa es de curiosidad.

“Como sabes, Nosotros en el Arca llevábamos un coteo de los días mediante un sistemas de día, mes y año”.

Lexa hace un poco de memoria y dice, “Si, lo recuerdo”.

“Bueno pues esta parte del tatuaje representa la fecha exacta en que llegue a la tierra… Septiembre 13, 2149 escrito con números tal y como se hacía en la antigüedad,” _En el tatuaje los números se entrelazan con el símbolo de infinito_.

En ese momento Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa aun sin nada de ropa en su cuerpo, “Y dime… ¿qué te pareció Lex?

“Honestamente ahora puedo decir que la vista de tu espalda desnuda es casi tan hermosa como la vista de tu pecho desnudo”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy es arrastrado por los pasillos fríos de lo que solía ser la estación granja, a su paso se encuentra con algunos guerreros que van caminando. En estos momentos Bellamy desearía haber pasado más tiempo dentro de esta parte de Arca para recordar los caminos y los pasajes secretos o al menos hacia donde se encuentra la salida.

A pesar que dé se siente lo suficiente fuerte como para caminar, prefiere disimular para que los guerreros hagan confianza y en algún momento de descuido tal vez buscar una forma de escapar.

La tarea no será fácil, primero debe averiguar donde esta Echo para tratar de rescatarla y después ir por Monty y Harper para poder huir hacia los Rovers, en estos momentos por su mente no pasa la opción de rescatar al hidro generador, sabe que si logran escapar después podrán regresar con el ejército de Lexa o de Roan a recuperar el hidro generador.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos por fin llegan a un salón grande, este salón es diferente a los demás ya que no se parece a la estación granja, ha sido decorado a la usanza de los grounders con motivos de Azgeda en las paredes. Hay muchas pieles colgadas así como huesos y esqueletos de animales que adornan el salón.

Bellamy es arrastrado hasta el fondo del salón donde se encuentra una mesa grande con bastante comida y bebidas, del otro lado de la mesa se encuentra sentado un hombre de barba larga y de cabello largo y lleno de canas.

“¡Levántenlo!” El hombre ordena gritando.

Bellamy es levantado por los dos guerreros quienes se quedan a su lado vigilándolo.

“Entonces tu eres Bellamy kom Skiakru” Bellamy voltea alrededor tratando de ver a Echo entre las personas que se encuentran en el salón.

“Respóndeme cuando te hablo” El hombre le grita y uno de los guerreros lo golpea en la parte de atrás de la pierna, lo cual hace que Bellamy pierda el equilibrio pero los guerreros lo vuelven a levantar.

En este momento Bellamy se da cuenta de que debe de cooperar si es que quiere salir con vida, “Y tú debes ser Genk, general de la reina Nia”.

En ese momento el hombre comienza a reírse en un tono irónico pero no es el único, las demás personas presentes en el salón comienza a reírse.

“Así que sabes de la existencia del general Genk… Nunca creí que Echo le confiaría esa información a alguien fuera de Azgeda”.

Ahora Bellamy siente más preocupación, todo indica que este hombre no es Genk.

El hombre se levanta de su lugar con una copa en su mano, “Digamos que el general no logro cumplir con las expectativas y fue suplido por alguien más apto para los problemas que enfrentábamos”.

“¿Y supongo que tú eres esa persona?” Bellamy le pregunta.

“Así es… Mi nombre es Gunnar… yo estoy a cargo de este lugar” Gunnar toma un poco de vino de su copa “Echo no quiso decir ni una sola palabra del porque vinieron hasta aquí… espero que tú seas cooperativo que ella”.

Un frio intenso recorre la espina dorsal de Bellamy al escuchar que Echo no quiso cooperar con Gunnar. Lo primero que necesita saber es sí Echo se encuentra con vida así que decide cooperar, “¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?”

“Excelente veo que en Skaikru si los enseñan a cooperar… Dime ¿qué es lo que vinieron hacer aquí? ¿Vinieron a recuperar el lugar? O talvez ¿a rescatar a sus compañeros que se encuentran con vida?”.

Bellamy piensa _’ ¿Hay más personas del Arca con vida en este lugar?’_ … Pike siempre le dijo que todos habían muerto o habían escapado de las manos de Azgeda.

Los pensamientos de Bellamy son interrumpidos, “Habla de una buena vez” Gunnar golpea la mesa con fuerza.

“No tenemos interés en recuperar este lugar…” Bellamy responde.

“Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieren?”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy está en una encrucijada, puede decirle la verdad… que el fin del mundo se acerca y necesitan de una parte de la estación. Decirle esto talvez funcionaria, el hidro generador no debe tener ningún valor para ellos… incluso podrían llegar a algún arreglo, tal vez pagarles algo a cambio.

“Solo queremos algo que está dentro de la estación, un dispositivo que se encuentra en este lugar”. 

“Interesante, sabes que Bellamy… te creo”, Gunnar se acerca a Bellamy aun sosteniendo la copa de vino en su mano.

Gunnar coloca una mano sobre el hombro Bellamy, “¿Y sabes porque te creo?…”.

Bellamy mueve su cabeza de lado a lado.

“Porque fue lo mismo que la perra nos dijo cuándo la torturamos”.

Bellamy trata de lanzarse sobre Gunnar pero es detenido por los otros dos guardias, después de un forcejeo Bellamy es puesto de rodillas frente a Gunnar.

“Wow eso no lo esperaba, pensé que Skaikru odiaría a Azgeda después de lo que les hicimos a los que vivían en este lugar… O tal vez es algo más y tienes interés especial en Echo”.

“Si la lastimaste te juro que…”

“Tranquilo Bellamy” Gunnar voltea hacia su lado derecho y hace una señal “¡Tráiganla!”.

Bellamy ve como Echo es arrastrada por dos guerreros hasta ponerla hincada a unos cuantos metros de él.

“No te preocupes Skai gona, ella se encuentra bien… dentro de lo cabe” Gunnar se acerca a Echo y la toma de la barbilla para levantar su cara, “Sabes que ella suplico por tu vida y la de tus amigos… seguía murmurando acerca de que la sobrevivencia de todos está en peligro” Gunnar voltea a ver a Bellamy, “Es por eso que decidí hablar contigo”.

Este es el momento de la verdad, Bellamy necesita convencer a Gunnar de que el fin del mundo se acerca y es por eso que necesitan el hidro generador.

“Dime Bellamy, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieren de este lugar?”.

Bellamy decide contarle toda la verdad a Gunnar, sobre como _Praimfaya_ se acerca y Lexa y Roan están tratando de salvar a todos, y lo que buscan es una pieza de tecnología que es capaz de purificar y generar agua para poder consumirla.

Gunnar se queda pensando por unos momentos “Debo decirte que es la historia más increíble que me han contado… pero dudo mucho que tú y la espía se hayan puesto de acuerdo para contarme esta historia, más aun pudiendo darme cualquier otra excusa para justificar su presencia en este lugar” Gunnar se levanta y camina alejándose de los dos “Así que les creo…”.

Bellamy ha logrado lo más difícil, convencer a Gunnar de que no quieren hacerles daño sino solamente recuperar el hidro generador. Bellamy voltea a ver a Echo quien se encuentra bastante golpeada pero parece estar bien.

“Guardias llévelos con los otros prisioneros de Skaikru” Gunnar les ordena, “Ahora que sabemos que es lo que quieren creo que podemos obtener alguna ventaja de todo esto”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia y Raven se encuentran caminando por las calles de Polis, Raven se encuentra bastante aburrida ya que está en espera de que Bellamy y los demás regresen con el hidro generador para poder regresar a Arkadia y continuar con los preparativos para poder escapar del _praimfaya_ , así que le pidió a Octavia que la llevara a dar un paseo por Polis.

El frio del invierno en Polis ha hecho que el dolor en la pierna de Raven se incremente cada día más y aunque Raven no se ha quejado del dolor los demás se han dado cuenta de cuanto batalla la mecánica al caminar.

Al darse cuenta del dolor que Raven está sufriendo Octavia le dice, “Sabes Rae, vamos a descansar un momento estas nuevas botas que me obsequio Indra me están matando”.

Las dos toman asiento en una banca afuera de lo que parece ser una taberna, muchas personas se les quedan viendo. Aunque cada día es más común ver personas de Skaikru en Polis los residentes de la ciudad aun los siguen viendo con recelo.

“O. escuche que Clarke se hizo un tatuaje ¿Es cierto?, de ser así voy a estar muy enojada con ella por no decirme”.

Octavia sonríe y le dice, “Es verdad, ella se hizo un tatuaje pero realmente no fue algo que tuviera planeado. Lexa la sorprendió de repente diciéndole que había mandado a traer al mejor tatuador de Polis”.

“wow... Realmente puedo ver que Lexa de verdad la ama, la forma en que la mira y habla de ella es fuera de este mundo”.

“Creo que todo por lo que ellas pasaron de verdad las unió Rae”, Octavia agacha la mirada.

“Hey O. “ Raven toma las manos de Octavia, “Tú también vas a recuperar todo eso… ahora que sabemos que Lincoln esta con vida haremos todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta”.

“Gracias… Clarke me dijo esas mismas palabras ayer” Octavia suspira profundamente.

Octavia ve como Raven trata de disimular una sonrisa en su rostro, “Rae ¿qué pasa?”

“Eso solo que… todos tienen a alguien, Clarke tiene a Lexa, Monty tiene a Harper, Murphy tiene a Emori incluso están esperando un hijo… Abby al parecer esta con Kane, Tu recuperaste la esperanza con Lincoln… es más incluso Bellamy ya encontró alguien, porque diga lo que diga no puede negar que le gusta la chica loca de Azgeda con la que anda para todos lados”.

“Rae…”.

“Es que ha sido difícil… primero perder a Finn, después cuando parecía que podía tener algo con Wick también lo arruine y después él termino muriendo por culpa de Allie… Creo que moriré sola acompañada por todos mis inventos”.

“Hey Rae… si Murphy y mi hermano fueron capaces de encontrar a alguien, sin duda tú también podrás encontrar a alguien. Hay muchos guerreros solos que están en busca de paraje” Octavia sonríe.

“Como si algún guerrero fuera a querer a un mujer lisiada de una pierna” Raven encoge los hombros.

Octavia cambia su tono de voz “No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ti de esa forma, ¡Me entiendes! Tu eres un miembro muy importante de Skaikru… es más Lexa te espero para escucharte y saber cuál era tu plan y créeme Lexa no hace eso con cualquiera”.

“Aunque al final termino diciendo que mi plan no era suficiente… pero entiendo tu punto” Raven sonríe.

“Rae, tú sigues siendo la mejor esperanza que tenemos para sobrevivir al fin del mundo… todos creemos en ti, es hora de que tu empieces a creer en ti misma de nuevo”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La tarde comienza a caer en Polis, Lexa se encuentra en la habitación del trono ya que tenía algunas audiencias pendientes con varios emisarios de los clanes. Los temas eran bastantes banales como por ejemplo una disputa por un cargamento perdido o que Sankru no está respetando las rutas de comercio con Podakru.

Su última audiencia acaba de terminar así que se dispone a decirle a Murphy e Indra que pueden irse a descansar.

“Murphy, Indra creo que por hoy termin….” En ese momento se escucha un cuerno desde la entrada de Polis, el cual anuncia la llegada de algún líder a la ciudad”.

La expectación crece en el cuarto del Trono, minutos después un guerrero aparece por la puerta, “Heda, el Rey Roan ha llegado”.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está ultima semana he sufrido de mucho bloqueo para escribir, creo que mas que nada es por algunos problemas de salud que he tenido.  
> Espero que la inspiración regrese pronto y pueda tener el próximo capítulo listo en poco tiempo.  
> Muchas gracias por sus Kudos y sus comentarios  
>   
>   
> 


	11. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúan los problemas en Azgeda para Bellamy, Echo, Monty y harper  
> Roan llega a Polis.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 11**  
  
  
  
Después de escuchar que Roan se encontraba arribando a Polis, Lexa ordeno a uno de sus guerreros que fuera por Clarke, ya que es indispensable que ella este presente para hablar con Roan.

 

En el salón del trono solo encuentran Murphy, Indra, Clarke y Lexa, junto con un par de guardias.

 

En ese momento se escucha a uno de los guerreros anunciar la llegada de Roan, “Heda, el Rey Roan ha llegado”.

 

“Adelante” Lexa responde.

 

Roan entra al salón del trono acompañado por varios guardias de Azgeda, después de entrar Roan hace un referencia hacia Lexa, “Heda, Es un gusto estar de vuelta en Polis”.

 

“Gracias por venir” Lexa voltea hacia los lados y le dice a los guardias que se encuentra en el salón del trono, “Déjennos solos”, Los dos guardia asienten con la cabeza y se retiran del lugar, lo mismo hacen los guardias de Azgeda que venían con Roan.

 

“Perdón por la tardanza Heda, pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos”.

 

“Te esperaba desde hace una semana” Lexa no puede esconder su molestia, “Raven kom Skaikru ya nos expuso su plan para enfrentarnos al _praimfaya_ y no estuviste presente”.

 

“Mi intención era llegar a Polis hace varios días pero llegaron a mis oídos noticias alarmantes desde la frontera de Azgeda con Boudolan ”.

 

“¿Qué clase de noticias?” Ahora es Clarke quien pregunta.

 

“Al parecer varios guerreros de Azgeda se han unido al movimiento rebelde encabezado por Boudolan… Heda, esto podría complicar aún más las cosas”.

 

Lexa se queda pensando por unos segundos “Al parecer Delphi, Sankru, Boudolan, Igranrora, Yujleda siguen conspirando para derrocarme… pero las cosas podrían cambiar una vez que tengamos la reunión con todos los clanes para informales acerca del _praimfaya_ ”.

 

“Heda pero aún falta una semana para esa reunión” Indra interrumpe, “Es posible que los clanes rebeldes intenten algo antes de la fecha de la reunión”.

 

“Lo se Indra” Lexa responde, “Pero en este momento no nos podemos arriesgar a mover el ejército lejos de Polis y de Arkadia… Debemos de mantener la seguridad en los dos lugares”.

 

“Estoy de acuerdo Heda, pero pienso que debemos de mantenernos alerta” La voz de Roan es de preocupación, “Al parecer parte de la legión de Oeste de mi ejercito a desertado y se ha unido a los rebeldes, esa región era la más leal a mi madre y sin duda continuaran con los deseos que tenía mi madre de controlar el Kongeda”.

 

Lexa se inclina hacia adelente aun sentada en el trono “Lo que debemos hacer es fortalecer nuestra alianza con los clanes que están de nuestro lado, es por eso que la reunión que tendremos es una semana es muy importante”.

 

Todos en la habitación saben que gran parte del destino del Kongeda va a depender de lo que pase en esa reunión con los clanes.

 

“Cambiando de tema” Roan interrumpe los pensamientos de todos, ”¿Han tenido noticias de Echo? Según me informaron partió rumbo a Azgeda para recuperar algún aparato de Skaikru que se encuentra en la parte del Arca que aterrizo en Azgeda“.

 

“No hemos tenido comunicación con Bellamy y Echo desde el día de ayer” Clarke responde, “Raven me dijo que hablo con Monty ayer, pero que había mucha interferencia en la zona así que es probable que no podamos comunicarnos con ellos hasta que regresen”.

 

“Wanheda, ¿Que tan importante es el aparato que fueron a recuperar a Azgeda?” Roan se lleva la mano a la barbilla mientras habla.

 

“Yo diría que indispensable, el hidro generador tiene la capacidad de generar y regenerar agua potable para nosotros. En caso de que la radiación nos alcance y comience a caer la lluvia negra, toda el agua de los ríos quedara contaminada y no la podremos usar”.

 

“Entonces esperemos que Echo y Bellamy regresen pronto con el hidro generador” Roan sabe que Echo y Bellamy podrían enfrentar problemas en Azgeda pero prefiere no decir nada hasta tener noticias de ellos.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de hablar con Gunnar, Bellamy y Echo fueron llevados hasta el cuarto donde los tenían prisioneros, al parecer Gunnar es un hombre razonable después de todo.

 

Una vez en la habitación Echo fue amarrada a una cama para que descansara y Bellamy y Monty fueron llevados a ver el hidro generador. Caminando por la estación granja Bellamy pudo ver a varios miembros de la estación granja aun con vida haciendo trabajos para loa guerreros de Azgeda, Bellamy no dijo nada pero volteo a ver a Monty inmediatamente a lo cual Monty respondió con una mirada de entendimiento.

 

Cuando llegaron hasta el hidro generador pudieron constatar que se encontraba en buenas condiciones a pesar del duro aterrizaje que tuvo la estación granja en la tierra.

 

Después de verificar la buena condición del hidro generador Bellamy y Monty son llevados de regreso al cuarto donde están Echo, Harper y Sid.

 

Al entrar al cuarto Gunnar les comienza a hablar, “El trato es este Bellamy kom Skaikru… Los dejare llevarse una parte de lo que ustedes llaman hidro generador como prueba de que lo encontraron pero para llevarse lo demás van a traerme algo a cambio”.

 

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Bellamy contesta enojado.

 

Gunnar sonríe sarcásticamente “Quiero que Heda nos conceda caballos suficientes para todos mis hombres, comida y pieles… así como un pase libre por todas las tierras del Kongeda”.

 

“Y que te hace pensar que Heda accederá a tus peticiones”. Ahora es Bellamy quien sonríe sarcásticamente.

 

“Muy simple Bellamy… porque las dos mujeres se quedaran aquí hasta que tu regreses con lo que te he pedido” Gunnar se acerca a Harper quien se encuentra aún encadenada y le acaricia la cara mientras voltea a ver a Bellamy y Monty “Estoy seguro que ustedes dos se encargaran de convencer a Heda de acceder a mis peticiones”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy y Monty fueron dejados solos un momento para que pensaran en su repuesta a la propuesta de Gunnar. Echo continuaba amarrada en la cama contigua, Harper amarrada a un gancho, lo mismo que Sid.

 

“Bell no podemos dejar a Harper y Echo aquí, no sabemos que podrían hacerles estos hombres” La voz de Monty es de completa preocupación.

 

“Crees que no lo sé Monty” Bellamy camina de lado a lado pensando en que hacer, “Debe de haber alguna forma de salir todos de aquí. Aparte ya vimos que hay varios sobrevivientes de la estación granja que tampoco podemos abandonarlos”.

 

“Bellamy” Echo habla por primera vez aun amarrada a la cama, “Deben de aceptar el trato de Gunnar… no hay otra salida”.

 

“Echo tiene razón” Sid también está de acuerdo con Echo.

 

“Por supuesto que no Echo”, Bellamy no puede esconder su molestia, “No puedo dejarte a ti y a Harper aquí a merced de ese loco”, Bellamy detiene su paso, “Monty… Antes de partir hacia acá escuche que Raven te explico cómo desarmar el hidro generador pero también te dijo algo acerca del núcleo ¿verdad?

 

“Raven me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con el núcleo, ya que todo lo demás se podía remplazar menos el núcleo”.

 

“Pero ¿porque el núcleo es tan importante?” Harper habla por primera vez.

 

“Está compuesto en su mayoría por Hidrogeno, es un gas el cual no tenemos en Arkadia” Monty responde.

 

Bellamy parece estar pensando algo y dice “Creo que tengo un plan”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La reunión con Roan fue más tensa de lo que Clarke se hubiera imaginado, Clarke comprendió que aunque Roan y Lexa están del mismo lado en esta guerra que se aproxima los dos no confían del todo en el otro.

 

Han sido muchos años de guerras y pelas entre Azgeda y Trikru que es imposible que de la noche a la mañana exista un %100 de confianza. Aunque Clarke prefiere a Roan como Rey que a la Reyna Nia, de eso no tiene duda.

 

Clarke camina rumbo al comedor de la torre, Lexa se quedó en el cuarto del trono para revisar algunos pendientes con Indra y Ryder.

 

Cuando escucha la voz de Murphy a lo lejos diciendo su nombre.

 

“¡Clarke espera!”

 

Clarke se detiene y voltea a ver a Murphy, “¿Que pasa Murphy?”

 

“Clarke necesito hablar contigo” Murphy se escucha un poco agitado, al parecer salió caso corriendo del cuarto del trono para hablar con ella,

 

“¿Que sucede? ¿Lexa quiere que regrese al cuarto del trono?” 

 

“No, de hecho es algo que prefiero hablar a solas contigo. Podemos ir a un lugar más privado”. El tono de voz de Murphy es de total seriedad.

 

Clarke es tomada por sorpresa “Por supuesto, podemos ir a mi cuarto a platicar”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de entrar al cuarto de Clarke, Murphy camina de lado a lado.

 

“Sabes, no te veía tan nervioso desde el día que le dispararon a Lexa y me pedías que huyéramos de Polis” Clarke sonríe un poco no solo por ver lo nervioso que esta Murphy, sino porque la tarde en que TItus le disparo a Lexa ya solo es un mal recuerdo del que incluso puede bromear.

 

“Perdón Clarke, tienes razón necesito calmarme”, Murphy respira profundamente y se tranquiliza.

 

“¿Y de que me querías hablar?” Clarke se sienta en sillón y cruza la pierna.

 

Después de calmarse Murphy se sienta en el sillón que esta frente a Clarke, “Como ya todos saben Emori y yo vamos a tener un hijo y pues hemos estado pensando en varias cosas”.

 

“Y supongo que alguna de esas cosas que han estado pensando es lo que te tiene preocupado”.

 

“Así es Clarke… sabes, sé que tú y yo hemos tenido diferencias desde que llegamos a la tierra pero pienso que desde que Lexa regreso nos hemos acercado mucho más, es más creo que ya somos hasta amigos”, Murphy sonríe de la manera sarcástica que solo él puede hacerlo.

 

Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Clarke, “Sé que nuestra relación inicio con el pie equivocado pero como dices las cosas se han ido acomodando para seamos amigos, es más los dos vivimos en la torre junto con la personas que amamos… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?”.

 

Los dos se carcajean después de comprender de lo absurdo que es todo esto y de como terminaron los dos viviendo en Polis.

 

“Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?” Clarke cambia su tono de voz a uno más serio.

 

“Mira voy a ser directo contigo” Murphy toma un respiro y continua, “Emori y yo tenemos una gran preocupación con respecto a nuestro hijo. Como sabes los niños que nacen dentro del Coalición y tienen alguna deformidad debido a la radiación son expulsados de los límites de la coalición y son enviados a la zona de la muerte”.

 

“Conozco esa ley pero…” Murphy no deja que Clarke termine su frase y dice.

 

“Voy a ir directo al grano, estamos preocupados porque como sabes Emori tiene una deformidad en su mano izquierda y cuando nació ella y su familia fueron obligados a huir hacia la zona de la muerte… Clarke existe una gran posibilidad de que nuestro hijo nazca con una deformidad y la verdad….”.

 

“John” Ahora es Clarke quien lo interrumpe y se inclina hacia adelante para tocar la rodilla de Murphy, “Lexa y yo jamás dejaremos que Emori, tu hijo y tú sean expulsados de la coalición… te lo prometo. Aparte tú eres nuestro único Falmekeeper así que dime, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?” Clarke sonríe tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

 

“Gracias Clarke” Murphy por fin respira más tranquilo.

 

“Y no te preocupes, yo hablare con Lexa de esto y como te lo prometimos ayer Lexa y yo los apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos”.

 

Clarke piensa que si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que Murphy y ella serian amigos y vivirían en la misma torre de Polis jamás lo hubiera creído, pero al final de cuentas no son tan diferentes porque los dos encontraron la felicidad al lado de un grounder.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
**Lugar desconocido, al Oeste de Polis.**  
  
  
  
  
Varios hombres se encuentran en una sala de reuniones viendo un mapa virtual de las tierras de la coalición mientras uno de ellos expone un plan.

 

“¡Señor!” un hombre entra a la sala de reuniones a toda prisa.

 

“¿Que pasa soldado?”

 

“Coronel Newman, tenemos noticias desde adentro de la colación”.

 

“¿Qué clase de noticias?” El Coronel Newman se encuentra parado al frente de la reunión.

 

“Lexa convoco a una reunión entre todos los clanes dentro de una semana”.

 

“mmm ¿algo más? ¿Alguna noticia sobre Clarke?” El Coronel Newman pregunta con curiosidad.

 

“Solo que sigue al lado de Lexa y que más gente de Skaikru ha llegado a Polis”.

 

“Gracias soldado, puede retirase”.

 

“Entendido señor”.

 

El soldado se retira de la sala de reuniones y el coronel Newman se dirige a las demás personas que se encuentran en el lugar, “Informen a nuestros espías que tenemos que saber a toda costa de lo que se va a hablar en la reunión de la coalición. Esta puede ser una oportunidad única”.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que en este capítulo hubo muy poco de Lexa, pero en los próximos capítulos tendremos mucho mas de ella y de Clarke, y por supuesto las cosas comenzaran a complicarse.  
> Gracias a los que continúan con esta historia que por supuesto llevare hasta su fin.  
>   
> 


	12. ¿Qupe rayos paso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los problemas en Azgeda continúan,  
> Clarke y Lexa tienen una platica sobre leyes y política  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el momento Bellamy y Monty tienen un plan para escapar de la estación granja,  
> Roan finalmente llego a Polis para hablar con Lexa.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 12**  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy, Monty y Sid caminan por los pasillos de la estación granja, por la mente de Bellamy pasan demasiadas cosas, en su mente hay un plan para poder escapar de este problema pero sabe que todos corren un gran riesgo y que de llevarse a cabo con éxito podría significar el comienzo de un problema aún más grande para todos.

  


Bellamy hablo con Gunnar y decidió acceder a sus demandas, Echo y Harper se quedaron prisioneras mientras que los demás caminan con rumbo hacia el cuarto de máquinas donde se encuentra el hidro generador.

  


Al pasar entre varios prisioneros que se encuentran en la estación granja Bellamy reconoce a varios miembros de Skaikru que quedaron atrapados y a merced de Gunnar después de que Pike y su gente escaparan. Bellamy los voltea a ver y asiente con la cabeza, sabe que no puede dejarlos a su suerte.

  


Bellamy observa con detalle, ve que en la cintura de Gunnar se encuentra la pistola que le fue arrebatada y los guerrero que se encuentra al lado de Gunnar llevan los rifles de asalto de Skaikru, con una señal se lo hace entender a Monty quien solo asiente con la cabeza en señal de que entendió.

  


Después de caminar por toda la estación por fin llegan al cuarto de máquinas y Gunnar hace una señal y todos se detienen, frente a ellos se encuentra el hidro generador. Al parecer la sala de máquinas también es el punto de reunión de los guerreros de Azgeda a cargo de Gunnar porque el lugar se encuentra lleno de ellos.

  


“Adelante Bellamy…toma una parte de este aparato y llévaselo a heda para que le demuestres que lo encontraste” Gunnar le dice a Bellamy mientras se hace a un lado para que Bellamy, Monty y Sid se acerque al hidro generador “Y no quiero nada de juegos o tratar de engañarnos, si tan solo veo que hacen algo fuera de lo normal, inmediatamente mando a matar a sus amigas”.

  


Bellamy y Monty asienten con la cabeza y se acercan al hidro generador.

  


“Ten cuidado Bell, como te dije el hidro generador se compone de tres partes que se deben de desarmar con mucho cuidado” Monty se hinca junto al aparato y comienza a buscar dentro de un bolso varias herramientas.

  


Monty comienza a desarmar varios tornillos y tuercas mientras pide ayuda a Sid para que sostenga una parte para que no le estorbe, en todo momento los guerreros leales a Gunnar se mantienen observándolos.

  


Los tres trabajan en silencio hasta que Monty dice, “Solo falta quitar esta tuerca y estaremos listos, nos llevaremos la unidad de reciclaje para mostrársela a heda” Después de decir esto voltea a ver a Bellamy y después al núcleo del hidro generador el cual se encuentra expuesto en este momento.

  


Bellamy se levanta y dice “Es todo lo que necesitamos llevar” Monty también se levanta junto con Sid y los tres caminan hacia la puerta del cuarto de máquinas.

  


“No tan rápido…” Gunnar los detiene y no los deja pasar, “¿Porque tanta prisa?”.

  


Sin dudarlo Monty contesta, “Entre más pronto regresemos a Polis, más pronto volveremos por Harper y Echo”.

  


“¿Que sucede? Acaso nos quieres hacer una fiesta de despedida” Bellamy sonríe sarcásticamente.

  


“No desafíes la poca suerte que aun te queda Bellamy kom Skaikru” Gunnar le contesta de manera desafiante, “Pueden irse pero los vamos a escoltar hasta los límites de Azgeda”.

  


Bellamy, Monty y Sid caminan por los pasillos de la estación granja, Gunnar y cinco de sus hombres los siguen de cerca.

  


“Monty ¿ya debería de haber pasado no?” Bellamy habla entre dientes.

  


“Se supone que si Bell” Monty contesta casi susurrando.

  


“De que rayos hablan Skaikru, cállense y sigan caminando” Uno de los guardias de Gunnar los empuja y todos siguen caminando.

  


Al ver que nada sucede Monty dice, “Bell ¿tenemos un plan B?”.

  


En ese momento una gran explosión sacude todo el lugar y por la fuerte explosión todos caen al suelo, inmediatamente Sid se abalanza sobre un guerrero y arrebatándole una daga le corta la garganta.

  


Bellamy patea a uno de los guardias de Gunnar y logra quitarle el rifle, por su parte Monty toma el Rifle del guerrero que Sid acaba de matar.

  


Algunos disparos más y Gunnar y los cinco guerreros que lo acompañaban están sin vida.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy y Monty inmediatamente corren hacia el cuarto donde se encuentra Harper y Echo, en estos momentos todo es caos en la estación granja un par de explosiones más siguieron a la primer explosión. Hay incendios propagándose por toda la estación.

  


“Pensé que dijiste que la explosión no sería tan grande” Bellamy le grita a Monty mientras corren por los pasillos de la estación granja.

  


Monty contesta de la misma forma, “Creo que el núcleo tenía más hidrogeno de lo que pensaba “.

  


Al entrar al cuarto donde están Harper y Echo, los muchachos se sorprenden al ver que Echo ya se encuentra libre y tratando de quitarle las cadenas a Harper.

  


“¿Cómo rayos…?” Es todo lo que Bellamy puede decir.

  


“Lo único que necesitaba era una distracción Skai boy” Echo contesta sonriendo.

  


Después de ser liberada Harper voltea a ver a todos “¿Y ahora qué hacemos?”.

  


Bellamy levanta su arma y dice, “Tratar de rescatar a nuestra gente”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Kane se encuentra en su oficina como lo ha hecho todas las tardes desde que Abby se encuentra en Polis, estar en su oficina se ha convertido en una rutina, revisar una y otra vez los planes de Raven para sobrevivir se ha convertido en parte de esa rutina.

  


Por la mañana se llevó a cabo la reunión del consejo la cual fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, hay mucha presión de parte de los demás miembros por saber cómo van a actuar una vez que la radiación llegue a Arkadia ya que no todos están convencidos de que deban de esperar a la reunión de todos los clanes en Polis.

  


Dentro el consejo existe la idea de que Arkadia debería de buscar la salvación con sus propios medios en lugar de esperar las órdenes de Lexa para ver cómo van a actuar.

  


Jaha y Trevor son los que más se han mostrado inconformes con la situación actual, Jaha jamás ha confiado en Lexa y en su pensamiento siempre ha estado la idea de que Arkadia debe ser autosuficiente.

  


Kane piensa que va a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible incluyendo a Clarke para decirles a todos en Arkadia acerca de la radiación.

  


Otra cosa que tiene bastante nervioso a Kane es el hecho de que casi todas las personas claves dentro de Arkadia se encuentran en Polis. A diferencia de Jaha él sabe que van a necesitar de la ayuda de Trikru y Azgeda si es que quieren sobrevivir al _praimfaya_.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke ha estado esperando tener un momento a solas durante el día con Lexa, necesita hablar con ella ya que le prometió a Murphy que hablaría con ella para externarle las preocupaciones que Murphy y Emori tienes sobre el futuro de su hijo.

  


Pero desde la llegada de Roan a Polis Lexa ha estado ocupada, la reunión con él fue más tensa de lo que Clarke hubiera pensado,.

  


Cuando Clarke camina por el pasillo con dirección hacia su cuarto, cuando escucha que alguien la llama.

  


“Hey Griffin, ¿a dónde vas tan a prisa?” La voz de Raven es inconfundible.

  


“Raven, no te veía desde que nos despedimos de Bellamy, Monty y Harper”.

  


Finalmente Raven llega hasta donde esta Clarke, “Lo sé, he tratado de mantenerme ocupada, eso de estar esperando a que lleguen con el hidro generador está acabando con mi paciencia” Raven ha pasado tiempo con Octavia y con Miller pero se siente inútil si no está inventando algo o salvando el día. 

  


“Por cierto Rae, no has tenido noticias de Bellamy y los demás”.

  


“No he podido hablar con ellos, al parecer la zona donde aterrizo la estación granja tiene mucha interferencia… aunque esperaría que ya hubieran obtenido el hidro generador”, La voz de Raven tiene algo de duda.

  


Por su parte Clarke ha estado ocupada con tantas cosas que no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en que ya han pasado más de dos días desde que partieron rumbo a Azgeda y no han sabido de ellos, “No sé si comenzar a preocuparme Rae, es decir sé que Echo los acompaña y ella conoce los terrenos de Azgeda perfectamente pero… “.

  


“Creo que Roan ya les hubiera dicho algo, después de todo es el Rey de Azgeda ¿no?”.

  


Clarke sonríe y dice, “Tienes que recordar, que aquí todos tienen algo que esconder. La política es más complicada de lo que crees”.

  


“Si alguien sabe de eso eres tu Griff, después de todo lograste que nos aceptaran como el clan número 13. Pensándolo que bueno que te tenemos de nuestro lado”.

  


“Me tengo que ir Rae, necesito hablar con Lexa” Clarke se despide pero se queda pensando en la conversación que acaba de tener con Raven, _‘¿Roan estará ocultando algo?’_.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de hablar con Raven Clarke continua caminando rumbo a su habitación cuando a lo lejos ve que Lexa se aproxima, las dos coinciden afuera de la habitación.

  


“Hola hodnes “.

  


“Hola Lex”.

  


Lexa se queda mirando a Clarke a detalle, “¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?”.

  


“Acabo de tener una conversación con Raven que me puso a pensar, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte”.

  


Lexa levanta una ceja y le dice, “Entonces entremos a la habitación para platicar”.

  


Lexa y Clarke entran al cuarto mientras los guerreros que cuidan a Lexa se quedan afuera, después de entrar las dos se sientan viendo de frente en los sillones del cuarto de Lexa.

  


“Entonces ¿qué sucede hodnes?”.

  


“Veras, en la mañana nuestro querido flamekeeper fue a hablar conmigo y pues… me dijo a cerca de una preocupación que tienen él y Emori”.

  


Las dos comparte una sonrisa, Lexa sabe desde que Emori está embaraza Murphy está más nervioso e intranquilo que de costumbre.

  


“¿Qué pasa con Murphy?”.

  


“La verdad lo que Murphy me dijo si me parece un tema para hablarlo contigo, ya que tiene que ver con las leyes del Kongeda”.

  


Al escuchar eso, Lexa cambia su postura, “¿Las leyes del Kongeda?”.

  


“Así es, como sabes Emori viene de la zona de la muerte”.

  


Lexa asiente con la cabeza.

  


“Ella creció ahí junto con su hermano y sus padres. Pero la razón por la que ella y su familia vivía ahí fue porque ella nació con una deformidad en su mano”.

  


Lexa comenta, “Supongo que de esa ley del Kongeda es de la que quieres hablar”.

  


“Sé que ustedes tienen muchas leyes por las cuales se han regido por muchos años… pero como ya antes lo hemos hablado muchas de esas leyes me parecen un poco… exageradas” Clarke sabe que este es un tema delicado y prefiere hablarlo con Lexa con mucho cuidado.

  


Lexa mira directamente a los ojos de Clarke y dice, “Yo sé que no estás de acuerdo con muchas de nuestras leyes, pero esas leyes son las que han ayudado a conformar la unión entre todos los clanes”.

  


Clarke endereza su postura, “Creo que ese es un tema que tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión, ya que en este momento me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de una ley en específico”.

  


“Quieres hablar acerca de la ley que dice que cada recién nacido que tenga alguna deformidad debe abandonar las tierras del kongeda”, Como siempre Lexa habla de manera muy directa.

  


“Desde que escuche acerca de esa ley nunca estuve de acuerdo con ella, pero ahora que podría afectar a uno de mis amigos creo que es necesario que hable contigo al respecto”, En este momento más que Clarke y Lexa quienes están hablando son Heda y Wanheda, “Murphy y Emori tienen miedo que si su hijo nace con alguna deformidad sean expulsados de los dominios del Kongeda y es por eso que vino a hablar conmigo”.

  


Lexa parece que piensa detenidamente las siguientes palabras que saldrán de su boca, “Sabes bien que la última vez que intente cambiar una ley como esa la mayoría de las personas no estuvieron de acuerdo e incluso trataron de asesinarme”.

  


“El que alguien trate de asesinarte jamás ha impedido que intentes hacer lo correcto… ¿o me equivoco?”

  


En este momento podría decirse que incluso hay un poco de tensión entre las dos.

  


“Tengo que decirte hodnes que cada día eres una mejor negociadora, definitivamente naciste para esto” Lexa sonríe levemente, “Siempre he pensado que esa ley en particular debe ser derogada, separar a un hijo de sus padres o en su defecto desterrar a toda una familia nunca me pareció correcto”.

  


Clarke se relaja un poco al ver que Lexa está de acuerdo con ella, “Sabía que entenderías”.

  


“Pero no será fácil” Lexa vuelve a cambiar su tono de voz, “Una cosa es que yo modifique o derogue una ley pero el pueblo tiene estigmas y tradiciones muy arraigados respecto a ese tipo de cosas. Sí el hijo de Murphy y Emori llegara a nacer con alguna deformidad su vida no será fácil”. 

  


“Créeme Lex que tanto Murphy como Emori no tuvieron una infancia fácil, los dos sufrieron mucho pero eso los convirtió en sobrevivientes. Y en dado caso que su hijo tuviera algún problema ellos sabrán salir adelante”.

  


Lexa y Clarke comparte una mirada de entendimiento y Clarke aprovecha para decir “Gracias Lex”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día en Polis, Lexa se encuentra en el trono junto con Indra, Murphy y Clarke. Roan acaba de llegar para hablar acerca de la reunión donde todos los clanes estarán presentes.

  


Lexa se prepara para hablar con Roan, pero en ese momento Raven entra sin avisar por la puerta del cuarto del trono.

  


“Griffin, Comandante… Bellamy acaba de hablarme por radio”.

  


Todos voltean a ver a Raven.

  


Ante la mirada de todos los presentes Raven dice, “Están a punto de llegar entrar a Polis”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La voz se corrió rápido dentro de la torre, y para cuando Lexa, Clarke y los demás que estaban en el cuarto del trono llegan al sitio donde llegaran los rovers, en el lugar ya se encuentran Octavia, Miller, Abby, Ryder y Koba.

  


A lo lejos se ve como los dos rovers se vienen acercando avanzando entre el lodo que quedo después de las nevadas de los últimos días, el día de hoy el frio no es tan severo como lo ha sido durante la semana así que todos se encuentran de buen humor. Para no entrar por la parte central de la ciudad y causar mucho alboroto, los rovers entraron por donde se encuentran las caballerizas. 

  


Todos se encuentran esperándolos con muchas ansias.

  


Cuando los dos rovers se detienen a unos metros de Clarke y los demás el primero en bajar en Monty, quien venía manejando el primer rover.

  


Harper desciendo por el lado del copiloto y se dirige a la parte de atrás del rover, al ver su actitud de ellos Clarke presiente que algo salió mal.

  


Del segundo rover bajan Bellamy y Echo, inmediatamente Clarke se da cuenta que Echo se encuentra bastante golpeada y Bellamy también tiene varios golpes y un ojo morado.

  


Bellamy se acerca lentamente hacia donde se encuentran Clarke y Lexa.

  


Antes de que Bellamy diga nada Clarke le pregunta, “¿Que rayos paso Bellamy?”.

  


“Nos estaban esperando…” Es todo lo que Bellamy dice, la respuesta de Bellamy causa confusión entre los que estaban esperando su llegada.

  


Después de voltear a ver a Lexa y compartir una mirada de preocupación con ella, Clarke mira con asombro como de los rovers bajan varias personas, pero no son los guerreros de Azgeda que los acompañaban… Inmediatamente Clarke los reconoce, son personas del Arca.

  


Abby se aproxima y dice, “¿Encontraron sobrevivientes en la estación granja?”.

  


“Rescatamos a los que pudimos” La voz de Bellamy tiene un tono de seriedad inusual en él.

  


“Y entonces Bell…” Raven se escucha bastante emocionada, “¿Dónde está mi hidro generador?”.

  


Bellamy voltea a ver primero a Echo y después a Monty y Harper para después decir, “Era la vida de mis amigos o el hidro generador”.

  


En ese momento un silencio se apoderada de todos los presentes.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Responsabilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo veremos las consecuencias después de lo que paso en Azgeda.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el momento, Bellamy y Echo perdieron el Hidro generador, pero también rescataron a varios prisioneros de las estación granja.  
> Roan ya se encuentra en Polis y las cosas comienzan a complicarse.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 13**  
  
  
  
  
Las palabras de Bellamy tomaron por sorpresa a la mayoría de los que las escucharon, inmediatamente empezaron los cuestionamientos y las dudas.

 

Pero Lexa no dejo que nada más se dijera en ese lugar, inmediatamente convoco a una reunión en la sala del trono.

 

Aparte de Lexa, al cuarto de trono fueron convocados Clarke, Roan, Echo, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven y Abby junto con Murphy e Indra quienes siempre están presentes en las reuniones.

 

Harper, Miller, Monty se encargaron de recibir a los prisioneros que rescataron de la estación granja y de acomodarlos en la torre mientras buscan la forma de llevarlos a Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Todos ya se encuentran reunidos en el salón del trono, Roan se encuentra conversando en voz baja con Echo, mientras que Raven y Abby también se encuentran intercambiando palabras.

 

En ese momento Lexa entra a la habitación e inmediatamente todos pueden ver la ira que emana de ella al llegar al trono y sentarse en el.

 

Lexa toma un respiro y dice, “Ahora si por favor, ¿alguien quiere explicarme que paso en Azgeda?”, la voz de Lexa hace recordar sus momentos más tensos cuando a estado cargo de las reuniones del kongeda.

 

Nadie parece tomar la palabra, hasta que Bellamy da un paso al frente, “Comandante… tuvimos problemas en Azgeda y terminamos como prisioneros”.

 

Lexa mira fijamente a los ojos de Bellamy para después voltear a ver a Echo, “Echo, Puedes explicarme, ¿cómo es que terminaron prisioneros en Azgeda?”.

 

“Heda, un general renegado nos embosco y no pudimos hacer mucho”, Echo siempre se dirige hacia Lexa inclinando la cabeza mientras habla.

 

“Hay algo que no me están diciendo Bellamy y tu” Lexa se levanta del trono, “Es mejor que hablen ahora, el futuro de nuestros clanes está en juego”.

 

“Lo que paso fue que… había personas habitando la estación granja” Bellamy habla volteando a ver a Echo y continúa, “Era el general que Echo menciono y su gente”.

 

“Déjense de juegos Azgeda” Indra interrumpe, “Ustedes sabían que alguien estaba en la estación granja ¿no es así?”.

 

El sobresalto de Indra no pasa desapercibido por Raven y Abby quienes inmediatamente voltean a ver a Clarke.

 

“Heda si me permites…” Roan toma la palabra, “Teníamos conocimiento de que la estación podría estar en manos de un general renegado” Roan demuestra toda su experiencia en este tipo de juntas.

 

“¿Y cuándo pensaban decirnos eso?” Clarke es ahora quien cuestiona a Roan, para después voltear a ver a Bellamy “Bellamy ¿tu tenías conocimiento de eso?”.

 

“No Clarke… Echo me lo dijo antes de llegar a Azgeda”, La voz de Bellamy es casi pidiendo perdón.

 

“¿Qué rayos estaban pensando Roan?” Clarke confronta a Roan mientras la tensión crece dentro de la habitación del trono.

 

“Wanheda, los problemas de Azgeda los soluciona Azgeda”, Es todo lo que sale de la boca de Roan.

 

“Pues claramente no pudieron solucionarlo, sí no… no estaríamos aquí” Raven interrumpe sarcásticamente.

 

Echo voltea a ver a Raven con una mirada que Raven podría describir como si casi podría asesinarla.

 

“Entonces…” Es Lexa quien vuelve a hablar, “No solo no nos dijeron nada al respecto, si no que llevaron a miembros de Skaikru con ustedes a lo que sin duda iba a ser una batalla” Lexa ve directamente a los ojos a Roan, “Dime Roan, ¿cómo es que esperas que confiemos en ti cuando evitas decirnos información tan importante como esa?”.

 

Todas las miradas de la habitación se dirigen hacia Roan, “Heda, nuestra red de espías no informo que las personas a cargo de la estación granja no eran más de 20, y que sería fácil derrotarlas… y es por eso que no le dimos mucha importancia. No quería preocuparte con algo como eso”.

 

“Y si es que eran tan pocas personas, ¿Cómo es que solo 3 de tus guerreros regresaron con vida?” La voz de Lexa es de una furia contenida.

 

“Heda si me permites” Echo es quien habla, “Fuimos emboscados apenas llegamos a Azgeda… creo que alguien nos traiciono”.

 

En estos momentos Lexa trata de contener su furia para continuar, “Dejando a un lado la obvia ineptitud de la red de información de Azgeda… ¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué paso con el hidro generador?”.

 

“Después de que fuimos capturados” Bellamy es quien continua relatando los hechos, “fuimos llevados y encadenados dentro de la estación. Echo fue torturada para obtener información y después fueron por mi… les dijimos la verdad, que íbamos por el hidro generador y que no nos interesaba retomar el control sobre la estación”.

  


“¿Y ellos les creyeron?” En la voz de Clarke hay muchas dudas.

  


“No fue fácil pero… les tuvimos que decir acerca del _praimfaya_ y del peligro que se acercaba” Bellamy continúa “No tuvimos otra alternativa para tratar de convencerlos”.

  


“Bell, aun no entiendo ¿qué paso después?” Sin duda Clarke necesita más información, sabe que hasta el momento el panorama no luce muy bien para Bellamy y Echo, “¿cómo es que encontraron personas del Arca con vida? ¿Qué paso con el hidro generador?” 

  


Bellamy pasa saliva y continua hablando, “Cuando me llevaron a ver al jefe de los guerreros de Azgeda vi a varias personas del Arca con vida, al parecer eran prisioneros… en ese momento supe que no podía abandonarlos… y poco tiempo después fue cuando nos ofrecieron un trato”.

  


“¿Qué clase de trato?” Lexa pregunta.

  


Bellamy continúa, “Nos permitirían llevarnos una parte del hidro generador para mostrárselo y comprobar que lo habíamos encontrado, pero a cambio ellos querían caballos, provisiones y un pase libre por las tierras de todos los clanes”.

  


“¿Y esos cretinos creyeron que ustedes accederían?” Indra lo cuestiona.

  


“Como garantía ellos se quedarían con Harper y con Echo hasta que nosotros regresáramos”.

  


Y en ese momento la realidad golpea a Clarke, sin duda comprendió que Bellamy jamás dejaría a Harper y Echo en manos de los guerreros de Azgeda, “¿Y qué fue lo que decidieron?”.

  


Bellamy sabe que sus siguientes palabras tal vez no sean bien recibidas “Recordé lo que Raven le dijo a Monty acerca del núcleo del hidro generador, junto con Monty recordamos que estaba compuesto básicamente de hidrogeno y que era altamente inflamable”.

  


“Por supuesto” Raven interrumpe, “Le dijiste a Monty que construyera una bomba con el núcleo” Raven se lleva la mano a la nuca, “Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo”.

  


“Es correcto Rae… cuando fuimos al hidro generador Monty modifico el núcleo para hacer una bomba. De esta forma después de que explotara en la confusión buscaríamos rescatar a Harper, Echo y las demás personas del Arca”, Bellamy voltea a ver a Abby, Raven y las demás personas del Arca presentes y en ellas ve una mirada de entendimiento hacia sus acciones, pero al voltear a ver a Lexa, Indra y los demás su mirada es completamente opuesta.

  


“Bellamy condenaste a todos los clanes a una posible muerte solo por salvar unas cuantas personas” El enojo en la voz de Indra es más que evidente.

  


“Indra, las intenciones de Bellamy siempre fueron buenas” Abby trata de darle la razón a Bellamy y de reducir un poco la tensión en el lugar.

  


“Tal vez sus intenciones fueron buenas” Lexa le contesta a Abby, “Pero Indra tiene razón… sus acciones parece habernos condenado a todos…”.

  


Las palabras de Lexa inmediatamente causan incomodidad en Abby.

  


“O díganme… ¿alguien tiene algún otro plan para no involucre morir de sed?” Lexa escanea a todos y continua, “La estupidez de Azgeda al no decirnos a todos el peligro que podrían enfrentar y los típicos impulsos sin pensar las consecuencias de Skaikru nos han dejado con muy pocas posibilidades para enfrentar el _praimfaya_ ”.

  


“¡Hey!…” Se escucha la voz de Raven después de escuchar a Lexa.

  


“No iba a dejar morir a mis amigos… no me arrepiento” Bellamy habla en un tono casi retador.

  


“Bellamy actúo en el momento y nos sacó con vida de la estación” Echo interrumpe, ella sabe que en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Bellamy, pero también sabe que tiene que estar de su lado en esta discusión. 

  


“Tal vez tus intensiones fueron buenas Bellamy pero sin duda fuiste impulsivo… el hidro generador era muy importante para todos” Lexa trata de mantener la calma pero las cosas parecen salirse de control.

  


“Siempre ha sido el problema contigo Bellamy, actúas sin pensar” Indra casi escupe estas palabras, “Solo que ahora si nos condenaste a todos”.

  


“Discúlpenme por no dejar morir a mis amigos…” Bellamy voltea a ver directamente a los ojos a Lexa, “Algunos no abandonamos a nuestros amigos en una estación o a las afueras de una montaña a su suerte…” . 

  


Sin duda las palabras de Bellamy calan hondo en Lexa quien voltea a ver a Clarke mientras aprieta su puño.

  


Indra baja los escalones desde su lugar al lado del trono para pararse enfrente de Bellamy y dice, “Pero esas mismas personas que dices que no abandonan nadie… masacran a 300 guerreros que estaban ahí solo para protegerlos” 

  


“Eso paso gracias al engaño de ciertas personas de Azgeda” Octavia voltea a ver a Echo.

  


Tomando el mango de su espada Indra dice, “Tu impertinencia siempre nos ha llevado al borde la guerra Bellamy”, Indra desenfunda su espada al ver como Bellamy lleva su mano hacia donde se encuentra su pistola.

  


Pero inmediatamente Echo también desenfunda su espada para ponerse casi entre Indra y Bellamy.

  


“Basura de Azgeda vas a defender a un asesino” Las palabras de Indra son desafiantes.

  


“Le debo mi vida…” Echo e Indra están a punto de enfrentarse en un duelo y la tensión se encuentra al máximo en la habitación del trono.

  


Clarke voltea alrededor y ve como Roan también se encuentra a punto de desenfundar su espada, después ve a Lexa quien lleva su mano derecha hacia donde se encuentra sus cuchillos escondidos en su ropa y Octavia está moviéndose con la mano en el mango de su espada para ponerse al lado de Indra.

  


La alianza que tanto tiempo ha llevado construir está a punto de desmoronarse.

  


En ese momento se escucha una voz, “¡Hey hey hey!… gente, calmémonos todos un momento” Murphy quien no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la reunión, baja de escalones desde su lugar al lado del trono y comienza a hablar, “Talvez no conozco a todos los presentes pero sin duda sé que las intenciones de todos aquí es buscar la forma de salvarnos… ¿Es correcto?”.

  


Murphy voltea a ver a Bellamy, “Si es cierto que Bell es un impulsivo y a veces es un cretino… y también es cierto que las decisiones que ha tomado son muy cuestionables, pero siempre ha tratado de sacarnos adelante desde que llegamos a la tierra”

  


Después voltea a ver a Indra, “Indra tienes todo el derecho de recriminarle a Bellamy, pero sin su ayuda no hubiéramos derrotado a Allie”.

  


Acto seguido voltea a ver a Lexa, “Si es cierto que Lexa nos abandonó en la montaña, pero sin duda desde ese momento no ha hecho otra cosa más que ayudarnos incluso arriesgando su vida y su posición frente a los demás clanes”.

  


“En cuanto a ustedes Azgeda” Murphy voltea a ver a Roan y a Echo “Definitivamente no confió en ustedes pero si confió en su instinto de preservación. Y sé que saben que la única manera de salvarse es estando del lado de Lexa”.

  


Murphy sigue caminando hasta ponerse entre Abby y Clarke, “Y Clarke…” Murphy coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Clarke, “Sin duda ella es quien nos mantiene unidos a todos”.

  


Después de las palabras de Murphy todos parecen calmarse un poco, Murphy continúa “Yo no sé ustedes pero yo voy a traer un bebe a este mundo… y pienso hacer todo lo posible para verlo nacer y crecer. Así que porque no mejor todos bajan sus armas y en lugar de echarnos la culpa unos a otros pensamos en una forma de salvarnos unos a otros”.

  


Al ver que todos se calman y comienzan a guardar sus armas, Clarke se acerca hacia el oído de Murphy y susurra “Gracias John”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
El resto de la reunión siguió siendo tensa pero al menos nadie más amenazó con matar a alguien, Roan prometió que no guardaría más secretos a Lexa o Skaikru y que cooperaria para que los clanes se mantuvieran unidos.

  


Bellamy y Echo no dijeron mucho más durante el resto de la reunión, Bellamy más que nada parecía ansioso por salir de ahí inmediatamente.

  


Raven trato de dar nuevas alternativas a Lexa para usarlas como argumento dentro una semana en la reunión con los líderes de los 13 clanes, aunque realmente no hay mucho más que ella pueda hacer, la opción más viable sigue siendo moverse hacia los Clanes del Oeste y tal vez buscar la ciudad perdida que Raven vio en los satélites.

  


Pero sin el hidro generador va a ser difícil convencer a los demás clanes de apoyar la idea, más aun cuando Lexa sabe que varios clanes están planeando una rebelión para derrocarla.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy salió de la reunión con dolor de cabeza, las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirse de control y que todo terminara muy mal.

  


Al salir de la reunión Bellamy trato de ir buscar a Echo pero ella se fue con Roan, al parecer ellos tienen mucho que platicar sobre el papel de Azgeda en las siguientes semanas.

  


Así que Bellamy decide dirigirse hacia las habitaciones donde se encuentran los prisioneros rescatados de la estación granja, seguramente ellos se encuentran asustados y preocupados piensa ir a hablar con ellos y buscar la forma de llevarlos a Arkadia lo más pronto posible,

  


Mientras camina por los pasillos escucha los pasos de alguien que se acerca rápidamente a él.

  


“Bell espera un momento” Octavia se aproxima a él.

  


“Hola O” Bellamy sonríe al ver a su hermana, “Vaya reunión eh”.

  


“Las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirse de control… déjame decirte que jamás pensé que Echo te defendería. Creo que realmente le agradas” Octavia hace un gesto de con su boca, “Bell, ella para nada es mi persona favorita y no confió en ella del todo pero… Al parecer tú le agradas y está dispuesta a poner en riesgo su vida por ti, así que espero que no vayas a arruinarlo”.

  


Al escuchar la honestidad en las palabras de Octavia, Bellamy se siente realmente sorprendido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Octavia se escucha sincera y amable con él.

  


“Gracias O, en verdad ella también me agrada… aunque no creo que pueda llegar a haber algo entre los dos. Ella siempre será una espía de Azgeda y la mano derecha de Roan…”.

  


Octavia interrumpe, “La mujer que acabo de ver en el cuarto de trono estaba dispuesta a enfrentase a uno de los generales de Heda para defenderte… Estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo por ti” Octavia pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano, “Solo… No lo vayas a arruinar hermano”.

  


Bellamy sonríe, “Tan poca fe tienes en mi”.

  


“Solo digamos que si algo nos ha enseñado el tiempo que llevamos viviendo en la tierra, es que sueles tomar decisiones imprudentes y apresuradas” Octavia sonríe, “Solo espero que hayas aprendido de tus errores”.

  


Bellamy encoje los hombros, “Creo que tú, Clarke, Murphy, y Raven me han dejado muy claro eso”.

  


Los dos se ríen juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

  


“Y dime Bell, ¿A dónde vas?”.

  


“Quiero hablar con las personas que rescatamos, seguramente deben estar asustados y temerosos. Todo en Polis se les debe hacer muy extraño”.

  


“Estaba pensando precisamente lo mismo… te acompaño”.

  


Bellamy y Octavia se dirigen hacia los primeros pisos de la torre para hablar con las personas que estaban prisioneras en el la estación granja, por primera vez desde hace meses los dos caminan sonrientes al parecer poco a poco han recuperado su relación como hermanos.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al salir de la sala del trono Clarke y Lexa caminaron directo hacia su habitación, las dos caminaron en silencio todo el tiempo, el día ha sido demasiado pesado para las dos.

  


Al entrar a su habitación Lexa comienza a quitarse su pañuelo rojo y la hombrera, así como las armas que siempre lleva en su vestimenta de Heda.

  


Clarke la observa mientras ella se sienta en la silla que da al balcón y se sirve un poco de agua, sin duda Clarke sabe que Lexa se encuentra molesta, todo lo que acaba de pasar con Azgeda y con Bellamy sin duda la ha puesto de mal humor.

  


“Lex, no todo está perdido”.

  


Lexa la voltea a ver “Sé que nuca estuve cien por ciento convencida del plan de Raven… pero de verdad tenía esperanzas en que las cosas salieran tal y como las habíamos planeado”, Lexa se encuentra parada y pone sus dos manos sobre su peinador en señal de fatiga, “Creo que por más que lo intente, muchas personas perderán la vida en los próximos meses”.

  


Clarke se levanta y camina hacia donde se encuentra Lexa, “Talvez debemos empezar a pensar en un Plan B que involucre solo salvar a las personas más cercanas a nosotros y nuestros clanes…”.

  


“Tal vez… pero es que estoy tan molesta con Roan y Echo por no decirnos nada”, Lexa golpea el peinador con su puño, “y Bellamy debió buscar otra solución, lo único que importaba en esa misión era el hidro generador”.

  


Clarke agacha la mirada “Bellamy tomo esa decisión con su corazón y no con su cabeza”.

  


“No utilices mis propias palabras en mi contra” Sin duda la mirada de Lexa denota que las palabras de Clarke le dolieron.

  


“Lo siento Lex pero… sé que Bellamy es impulsivo y no piensa antes de actuar, pero esta vez creo que hizo lo correcto”.

  


Lexa levanta una ceja “Te refieres a ¿Salvar a unos pocos en lugar de traer el hidro generador y salvarnos a todos?” 

  


“Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo sí se me hubiera presentado la misma decisión que a él” El tono de voz de Clarke cambia por un tono más suave, “Él lo hizo por amor”.

  


“¿De qué hablas?” Sin duda Lexa siente que hay algo que no está entendiendo.

  


“¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?”,

  


“¿De qué?”.

  


Clarke sonríe, “A veces parece que estas al tanto de todo lo que pasa en la coalición pero dejas pasar los detalles más sutiles… Bellamy está enamorado de Echo y al parecer su amor es correspondido”.

  


La cara de Lexa es de completa sorpresa, “¿Es en serio lo que me dices?”.

  


Clarke se acerca a Lexa hasta quedar frente a ella y con sus dos manos sujeta sus mejillas, “hodnes a veces eres tan inocente en las cosas del amor… aun no puedo creer que me hayas conquistado tan fácil”.

  


“Si mal no recuerdo no fue fácil” Lexa sonríe, “Tuve que mandar al mejor buscador de todo el kongeda detrás de ti, y aun cuando por fin te tuve en mi torre y te trate como una reina tardaste más de una semana en dirigirme la palabra”.

  


“Estaba molesta y me quería hacer la difícil”, Clarke hace un gesto como si se encontrara ofendida, “Pero después de eso accedí a todas tus peticiones”.

  


Lexa suelta una carcajada, “hodnes, pusiste un cuchillo en mi cuello y amenazaste con matarme”.

  


“Pero no lo hice… sin duda eso fue un punto a mi favor”.

  


Lexa recarga su frente en la frente de Clarke, “Fue ahí donde supe que eras la indicada... nunca olvidare tu cara después de que te pedí perdón y me detuviste cuando iba a salir de tu cuarto”.

  


Lexa parece querer darle un beso a Clarke, pero detiene su boca juste frente de la de ella, “Tienes razón hodnes, no todo está perdido… encontraremos la forma de salvarnos a nosotros y a nuestros seres queridos” En ese momento Lexa sella su amor con beso apasionado.  
  
  
  
  



	14. La Cumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se encuentra listo para la cumbre de los 13 clanes.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 14**  
  
  
  
  
Después de que Bellamy y Echo regresaran de Azgeda sin el hidro generador los días se han pasado rápido en Polis, el clima mejoro bastante los últimos días así que todos se encuentran de buen humor.

 

Los primeros días fueron difíciles para los prisioneros que rescataron de la estación granja pero poco a poco comprendieron que en realidad la vida en la tierra no es tan difícil como Gunnar y Azgeda se los habían hecho creer.

 

Las diez personas que rescataron de la estación granja en su mayoría eran jóvenes, casi todos ellos quisieron viajar junto con Miller hacia Arkadia para estar cerca de las demás personas de Skaikru excepto por un par de personas.

 

Uno de ellos es Stephen, un muchacho de piel obscura de alrededor de 25 años al que Raven enseguida reconoció de cuando trabajaban juntos en el Arca, él al igual que Raven era mecánico y pasaron tiempo trabajando juntos antes de Raven fuera ascendida por Sinclair a mecánico de gravedad cero. (Para interpretar este personaje quiero que imagen a Aml Eysan Ameen de Sense 8).

 

El tener a otro mecánico junto con ella de verdad a ayudado a que Raven retome las ganas de salir adelante y de ayudar a salvar a todos del _praimfaya_.

 

La otra persona es una mujer asiática llamada Ayako a quien Monty conoce desde hace muchos años, ella tiene alrededor de 21 años. La familia de Ayako y la de Monty se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. (Para interpretar a ella quiero que imaginen a Rinko Kikuchi en Pacific Rim).

 

El simple hecho de tener un par de personas nuevas dentro del grupo ha ayudado a levantar la moral de todos los miembros de Skaikru que se encuentran en Polis.

 

Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Monty y Harper se pasan las tardes platicándoles sus historias desde que llegaron a la tierra. Claro que omiten la mayoría de las historias trágicas y prefieren platicar acerca de la primera vez que nadaron en el rio, o cuando Jasper y Monty prepararon el primer licor casero o incluso cuando probaron las nueces Jobi por primera vez.

 

Incluso Murphy ha empezado a convivir con todos otra vez, todos se rieron al ver la cara de Ayako cuando se enteró que Murphy seria padre pronto.

 

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que llegaron a la tierra que todos se habían olvidado que la mayoría apenas son jóvenes a punto de cumplir apenas 20 años. Estos últimos días les han ayudado a recordar eso precisamente.

 

La única que realmente no ha tenido mucha oportunidad de convivir con todos los demás es Clarke, en estos días se la ha pasado en reuniones con Lexa, Roan, Abby, y también Ethan quien llego desde Floukru con varios días de anticipación para ponerse de acuerdo con Lexa y Roan antes de la cumbre que se aproxima.

 

La única oportunidad que Clarke ha tenido para convivir con los demás es durante las mañanas cuando entrena con Octavia y en las cenas en el comedor de la torre.

 

En la cena más reciente hubo un momento gracioso cuando Stephen se refirió a ella como La Reina Clarke, al escucharlo todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír. Después Clarke se enteró que Raven y Monty se encargaron de decirle a los nuevos que Lexa era la comandante de coalición y Clarke era su Reina y que deberían de decirle así siempre o podrían ser castigados con veinte latigazos.

 

Después de dejar claro que no era ninguna reina y de mirar de una manera bastante peculiar a Raven y Monty, Clarke por fin pudo platicar con Stephen y Ayako y decirles cual era realmente su posición en la Torre. A los dos los recuerda de cuando ayudaba a su mamá en la enfermería pero sobre todo a Ayako quien varias veces paso por la enfermería con raspones y cortadas ya que al parecer era una niña muy hiperactiva en el Arca.

 

Obviamente les tuvo que decir de su relación con Lexa y del título de Wanheda, aunque prefirió omitir como es que se ganó ese título.

 

De esa forma fue como paso la semana antes de la cumbre con todos los clanes, pero mañana Lexa, Clarke y los demás tienen que estar listos porque confrontar a los demás clanes y hacer que entiendan la problemática que se aproxima y no será para nada una tarea fácil.

 

En este momento todos se encuentran esperando a que llegue Kane a Polis ya que asistirá a la cumbre como líder de Skaikru ante el kongeda.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La noche se acerca en Polis y todos se encuentran ansiosos ante la llegada de Kane a Polis, Kane no venía a Polis desde la ascensión de Luna como Heda.

 

Como es costumbre desde que Clarke y los demás fueron emboscados camino a Polis, los viajes se hacen en el más completo secreto y muy pocas personas saben al respecto.

 

Kane camina hacia la entrada de la torre acompañado por guardias tanto de Skaikru como de Lexa.

 

Kane se encuentra feliz de ver el mercado de Polis lleno de gente y bullicio otra vez, en su memoria aún se encuentra el recuerdo de la vez que visito Polis cuando Allie había tomado el control de la ciudad.

 

Por su memoria pasan los ríos de sangre y las crucifixiones que se realizaban para convencer a las personas de unirse a Allie, con Luna las cosas habían mejorado bastante pero al ver cómo ha mejorado todo desde la llegada de Lexa una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

 

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre, lo primero que ve Kane es a Indra quien se encuentra ahí para recibirlo, así como a Octavia quien se encuentra a su lado.

 

“Hola Kane kom Skaikru” Indra extiende su brazo para saludar en la típica forma que saludan los grounders.

 

“Hola Indra, es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo” Kane también extiende su brazo y los dos se saludan con una sonrisa.

“Hola canciller” Octavia lo saluda sin tanta formalidad.

 

“Hola Octavia”,

 

“Le damos la bienvenida a la delegación de Skaikru a Polis”, Indra continua con las formalidades del Kongeda, “Por favor pasen, hay gente esperándolos”.

 

Kane y la comitiva caminan por la torre y suben unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a un salón grande.

 

“A cada clan se le da un salón para que pueden mantener sus reuniones en privado, este es el de Skaikru” Indra termina la introducción diciendo, “Fue un gusto volver a verte Kane”.

 

Después de despedirse de Indra Kane y Octavia entran al salón asignado a Skaikru.

 

Kane se sorprende al ver la cantidad de personas que se encuentran adentro, prácticamente todos los miembros de Skaikru que se encuentran en Polis están ahí, “Bueno, no esperaba una bienvenida con tantas personas” Sonríe al ver a Abby y Clarke.

 

Abby se acerca a él, “Hola Marcus”.

 

“Hola Abby, es un gusto verte de nuevo”, los dos sonríen, saben que enfrente de todos no pueden dar muestras de cariño, aunque prácticamente todos los presentes en el cuarto saben que hay una relación entre ellos.

 

“Hola a todos”, Kane voltea a ver a Stephen y Ayako, “Y le doy la bienvenida los nuevos integrantes del grupo”.

 

“Gracias Canciller” Ayako responde, “La verdad es que todos aquí nos han hecho sentir bienvenidos y espero pronto podamos ir a visitar Arkadia”.

 

“Yo también espero llevarlos a conocer Arkadia pronto” Kane piensa que definitivamente los números de personas en Arkadia disminuyeron mucho en los últimos meses y sin duda es bueno tener nuevos integrantes.

 

Después de la bienvenida y de haber roto el hielo con todos, Kane se acerca a Clarke, Abby y Raven para conversar acerca de cómo serán las cosas en la cumbre de clanes del día siguiente.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Clarke como están Lexa y Roan, supe lo que paso en Azgeda y lo del hidro generador”, El tono de voz de Kane es de preocupación.

 

Clarke responde, “Lexa la verdad estuvo muy molesta con Roan por ocultarnos información, pero creo que las cosas se han calmado y ahora todos estamos de acuerdo en que ya no podemos ocultarnos nada si es que queremos salvarnos” 

 

“Hablando de eso” Kane hace una pequeña pausa pensando cómo decir la siguientes palabras, “hay algo que quiero platicarles a ti y a Abby pero quería que fuera en persona”.

 

Abby y Clarke se voltea a ver compartiendo una mirada de preocupación, “¿Qué pasa?”

 

“Los últimos días ha crecido dentro del consejo la idea de que si las cosas siguen complicadas en el Kongeda, nosotros deberíamos de buscar nuestra propia salvación, Jaha, Trevor e incluso el sargento Miller están pensando lo mismo”.

 

“Pero incluso si ellos en el consejo piensan eso, el resto de la población de Arkadia aún no sabe de la radiación” Abby contesta tratando de comprender la situación, “Creo que una vez que hablemos con ellos y les expliquemos lo que está pasando estarán de acuerdo con seguir los Planes de Lexa”.

 

En la cara de Kane se puede ver algo de duda, “Tengo sospechas de Jaha y Trevor han estado hablando ya con algunas personas para ponerlas al tanto de la situación, no creo que David Miller también este con ellos esto pero creo que quieren ponerlo de su lado”.

 

Kane puede ver claramente como Clarke no puede esconder su preocupación y su enojo, “No podemos pasar siquiera una semana sin meternos en problemas, no sé cómo es que aceptaron a Jaha de vuelta en el consejo”.

 

“No teníamos muchas opciones Clarke” Kane trata de hacerla entender, “Una vez que Abby fue expulsada del consejo por ayudar a Lexa no había muchas personas que quisieran unirse al consejo y que tuvieran experiencia, la mayoría de la gente voto por Jaha”.

 

Clarke piensa por un momento en las posibilidades y dice, “Creo que cuando hablemos con todos en Arkadia acerca de la radiación sin duda tendré que estar presente”.

 

“Estoy de acuerdo” Abby contesta, “creo que dentro de Arkadia aún hay mucha gente que te respeta y te escucharan”.

 

Kane asiente con la cabeza y después dice, “Hay otro tema que me preocupa… casi todas las personas claves de nosotros se encuentran aquí en Polis, eso reduce mucho mis posibilidades para enterarme de lo que sucede en Arkadia, porque no tengo ni ojos ni oídos en otras partes. Creo que es necesario que Monty, Harper, Bellamy y tal vez Raven regresen a Arkadia”.

 

“Creo que no tendremos problema en que todos regresen después de la reunión con Lexa y los clanes” Clarke sonríe un poco, “Aunque creo que el único que tal vez proteste un poco será Bellamy”.

 

“¿Bellamy?” Kane pregunta con cara de confusión, “Pensé que a él no le gustaba Polis”.

 

Clarke voltea a ver a Abby y las dos sonríen, “Digamos que encontró algo o más bien a alguien que lo hace no querer dejar la ciudad”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa camina de un lado a otro en el cuarto del trono frente a la mirada de Indra, Roan y Ethan, sin duda se encuentra ansiosa y preocupada por lo que pueda pasar el día de mañana.

 

“Debemos pensar en los posibles escenarios que podrían resultar después de la cumbre de mañana” Lexa detiene su paso después de decir esto, “Sin mucho que ofréceles más que la promesa que la tecnología de Skaikru nos ayudara, va a ser evidente que muchos clanes estarán en mi contra”.

 

“Es un gran posibilidad Heda”, Roan comenta con un notable tono de preocupación en su voz, “Pero creo que los clanes que nos apoyaran serán mayoría”.

 

Ethan ve a Roan y dice, “Estoy de acuerdo con el Rey Roan, Trishanakru, Podakru sin duda estarán de nuestro lado y de acuerdo a lo que nos dice nuestra red de espías es probable que Igranrona también este de acuerdo con nosotros.  
Lexa ve a los ojos a los dos y les dice, “Nuestros principales opositores siguen siendo Delphi, Sankru, Boudolan y Yujleda” Después de pensarlo por un momento Lexa dice, “Indra, Roan… necesito que los ejércitos Trikru de Azgeda estén listos para cualquier contingencia que pudiera surgir después de la cumbre”.

 

Indra y Roan asienten con la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
A la cumbre solo fueron invitados dos personas por clan, que podían ser el embajador y el líder del clan en caso de que este haya viajado a Polis más un par de guerreros más para su seguridad.

 

Los únicos líderes que asistieron a la cumbre fueron Roan, Ethan, kane, así como Viktor quien es el líder de Podakru, los demás clanes solo enviaron representantes.

 

Por parte de Skaikru asistirán a la cumbre Kane y Clarke aunque también acudirá Raven a quien Lexa pidió que estuviera presente para explicar a todos los clanes que podría pasar cuando la radiación los alcance, Bellamy quería estar presente como parte de los dos guardias que se le permiten a cada clan pero Kane prefiero que no asistiera, así que los dos guardias que se encuentran por parte de Skaikru son Harper y Octavia.

 

Clarke luce un atuendo y maquillaje similar al de cuando juro lealtad a Lexa, Mina estuvo ayudándola toda la mañana a hacerle las trenzas en el cabello y a pintarla como Wanheda. Lexa sugirió que Clarke asistiera así para infundir más respeto hacia los demás clanes y por su parte a Clarke no le desagrada el vestirse de esa forma ya que le trae buenos recuerdos.

 

Todos se encuentran presentes en el salón del trono con excepción de Lexa, quien en ese momento hace su entrada por la puerta principal acompañada de Indra, Ryder y Murphy.

 

Lexa llega hasta el trono y todos los presentes le hacen reverencia, “Hail guerreros de los 13 clanes”.

 

“Hail comandante de la sangre”, todos responden.

 

“Todos de pie” Lexa ordena.

 

En el ambiente se puede respirar bastante tensión, entre los clanes existen teorías de cuál es el motivo de esta cumbre. La principal teoría es que Lexa busca en esta cumbre aplacar cualquier intento de rebelión entre los clanes así que esos clanes vienen dispuestos a defenderse a toda costa.

 

Todos los presentes se sientan en sus lugares después de que Lexa se sienta en el trono.

 

“Sé que muchos se pregunta porque los he los he llamado a todos el día de hoy… muchos de ustedes no me habían visto con vida desde que regrese a Polis pero no es por eso que los he citado aquí” La expectación crece en el salón del trono.

 

“Sé que muchos de ustedes piensan que el motivo de esta cumbre es para tratar el tema de los rebeldes y de las alianzas pero la realidad es mucho más complicada que eso… un nuevo peligro nos acecha a todos”, Se escuchan muchos murmullos en el salón.

 

Lexa hace un escaneo de todos los presentes para ver sus caras y sus reacciones y continua hablando, “Todos hemos escuchados historias acerca del _praimfaya_ y de cómo termino con el mundo antiguo… Es mi deber decirle que vamos a volver a enfrentar un peligro similar”.

 

Así como antes se escucharon muchos murmullos ahora en el silencio el que se apodera del salón del trono, “Representantes de los 13 clanes, lo que a continuación se va a decir no debe de salir de esta cumbre… al menos no hasta que todos sus líderes estén enterados”.

 

Lexa continúa explicando lo que pasara y los peligros que se aproximan, para este momento Lexa esperaba cuestionamientos y dudas de parte de los embajadores pero todos parecen tan sorprendidos por lo que están escuchando que nadie se ha atrevido a cuestionarla.

 

Para continuar con la explicación Lexa pide a Raven que se aproxime al centro del salón y continúe con la explicación. Raven les habla acerca de la radiación, sobre la lluvia negra y las zonas que serán principalmente afectadas cuando la radiación comience a aumentar, les muestra mapas y posibles escenarios.

 

Solo el embajador de Trishanakru se atreve a decir algunas palabras pero más que nada es porque no entiende algunos de los conceptos que Raven está explicando.

 

Después de que Raven termina su explicación Lexa dice unas palabras más y por un momento parece que Lexa los ha convencido, que su ideal de salvar a todos los clanes podrá lograrse, que promesa de proteger a todos los clanes permanecerá intacta…

 

Pero…

 

“No me he creído una sola palabra de las todas las estupideces que se han dicho aquí”, el embajador de Boudolan se levanta desafiante de su lugar ante la mirada de todos.

 

Todo ha sido en vano, al parecer Lexa tendrá que pelear para salvar a su gente.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que introducir nuevos personajes nunca es fácil, pero espero les den una oportunidad, todo en esta historia tiene un porque.  
>   
> 


	15. ¡Una moneda por tus pensamientos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa se enfrenta a los embajadores y se definen las lealtades de los clanes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previamente en esta historia:
> 
> La tensión se incremente en la cumbre, Lexa le explico su plan a los embajadores pero como era de esperarse varios embajadores estuvieron en contra.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 15**  
  
  
  
En las afueras de la torre las cosas están menos tensas que en el cuarto del trono, los miembros de Skaikru que no asistieron a la cumbre se encuentran descansando y disfrutando del buen clima que Polis ofrece el día de hoy.

 

Los recién llegados se encuentran sorprendidos de la cantidad de personas que hay en el mercado, esta es apenas la segunda vez que abandonan la torre para conocer Polis y los dos se encuentran de muy buen humor de por fin conocer un poco más de la capital.

 

Pero a diferencia de ellos, los demás se encuentran bastante preocupados por lo que está pasando en el cuarto del trono, y definitivamente se puede ver la preocupación en sus rostros.

 

“Entonces” Ayako hace un pausa esperando a que los demás levanten la cara pero todos parecen metidos en sus pensamientos, “Por lo que veo en sus caras la reunión que se está llevando a cabo realmente los tiene preocupados”.

 

Después de decir esto Ayako voltea a ver a Stephen y al ver que nadie más les está prestando atención, aclara la garganta y dice, “Sabes Steph, creo que deberías arrancarme la ropa y hacerme el amor en esta mesa”.

 

Al parecer el único que estaba poniendo atención era Monty, quien en ese momento estaba tomando agua y al escuchar a Ayako escupe el agua y moja completamente a Bellamy quien inmediatamente reacciona, “¿Qué demonios Monty?” Bellamy se levanta de su asiento y trata de limpiarse el agua de la cara.

 

Stephen y Ayalo comienzan a reírse, y al ver lo que está pasando los demás también comienzan a reírse. 

 

Monty se ve bastante apenado, “Perdón, pero ¿es que nadie más escucho lo que dijo Ayako?”

 

Cuando por fin para de reírse Ayako comenta, “Creo que todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos. Pero definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción Monty”.

 

“Qué bueno que no me senté enfrente de ti” Stephen muy apenas puede hablar mientras continua riéndose.

 

“Vamos chicos, ¿qué pasa?” Ayako sin duda trata de levantarles el ánimo, “Según lo que me han dicho esta cumbre es realmente importante para todos, pero es que de verdad todos parecen estar esperando lo peor”.

 

“Digamos que por lo que sabemos, estas reuniones no suelen terminar bien” Harper voltea a ver a Bellamy mientras dice esto.

 

“Wow si esa mirada pudiera hablar” Ayako se recarga en su silla cruza los brazos y dice, “Supongo que tienen un historial en este tipo de reuniones”.

 

Octavia explica, “Cuando los 12 clanes se reúnen suelen ser agresivos y poco cooperativos… y nosotros tampoco hemos ayudo mucho que digamos a limar esas asperezas”.

 

“¿Me podría alguien dar un ejemplo de que es lo que ha pasado antes?” La curiosidad de Stephen parece ser mucha.

 

Octavia lo piensa por un momento y dice, “Alguna vez Lexa tiro por el balcón de la torre al embajador de Azgeda por insolente”.

 

Stephen y Ayako no pueden ocultar su asombro, “¿En serio?”

 

“Pero el tipo se lo gano, en ese momento la Reina de Azgeda buscaba derrocar a Lexa para apoderarse de la coalición” Octavia responde, “Y pues en alguna otra ocasión interrumpimos un cumbre muy importante con lujo de violencia” al decir estas palabras Octavia agacha la cabeza.

 

“Pero porque interrumpieron una reunión de esa forma” Stephen aun parece estar muy sorprendido.

 

Al ver que nadie se atreve a responder, Octavia es quien habla, “Azgeda nos engañó y nos hizo creer que Kane, Abby y Clarke se encontraban en peligro en Polis”.

 

“Un momento, hay algo que no entiendo” Ayako se endereza en su silla y mira a Bellamy, “¿Que no se supone que la chica con la que estas saliendo es de Azgeda?”

 

Octavia resopla, “Sí tan solo supieras”.

 

Harper y Monty tratan de ocultar su risa.

 

Después de voltear a ver Octavia, Harper y Monty. Bellamy responde, “Eran otras épocas, estábamos al borde de la guerra y Echo solo seguía órdenes” Bellamy se escucha sincero, “Todos cometimos errores en el pasado”.

 

Ayako contempla a Bellamy, “Definitivamente aún hay mucho que no se de ustedes pero algo si puedo decirles, definitivamente la vida no ha sido fácil para nadie de nosotros en la tierra”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de que el embajador de Boudolan mostro sus descontento por las palabras y la explicación de Lexa acerca del _praimfaya_ , el clima de tensión se incrementó bastante. Y como era de esperarse no solo él protestó, inmediatamente después los embajadores de Sankru y Delphi se unieron a las protestas.

 

Sus argumentos eran simples, para ellos todo esto era aún invento de Lexa y Skaikru para contrarrestar el clima de tensión que se vive entre los clanes.

 

Inmediatamente Clarke, Roan y Ethan trataron de apoyar los argumentos de Lexa y Raven pero la principal desconfianza de los embajadores es que todos los argumentos que Lexa expuso en la reunión fueron conseguidos mediante la tecnología de Skaikru.

 

La tensión incremento aún más cuando Roan y el embajador de Sankru desenfundaron sus espadas y comenzaron a amenazarse. Por supuesto esto causo que los guardias de todos los clanes también desenfundaran sus armas y estuvieran a punto de iniciar una batalla.

 

Al final de cuentas no se llegó a ningún arreglo, el embajador de Boudolan recriminó fuertemente a Lexa el hecho de que Skaikru estaban metidos más cada día dentro de las decisiones del Kogeda, y el hecho de que Murphy fuera ahora el flamekeeper tampoco ayudó mucho.

 

Por último y cuando definitivamente todo parecía perdido los embajadores de Boudolan, Sankru, Delphi, Igranrona, Yujleda abandonaron la cumbre con la promesa que recomendaría a sus líderes abandonar el Kongeda inmediatamente.

 

Los clanes que se quedaron en la cumbre al parecer están convencidos de las palabras de Lexa y deciden apoyarla en lo que sea necesario.

 

Pero el daño está hecho, la coalición se encuentra dividida y pronto todo esto podría desembocar en una guerra civil.

 

Después de dar por terminando la cumbre Lexa le pide al embajador de Trishanakru llamado Dominic que se espere un momento.

 

Una vez que todos han abandonado el lugar y de despedirse del Viktor el jefe Podakru. Solo quedan en lugar Murphy, Indra y Clarke. En ese momento Lexa decide acercarse a Dominic.

 

“Dominic, por favor lleva esta carta a Eva y dile que es de mi parte. No hace falta recordarte que es de suma importancia que solo ella la lea”.

 

“Por supuesto Heda” Dominic responde, “Se la hare llegar personalmente” Domnic hace una reverencia y abandona el lugar.

 

Después de observar como el embajador de Trishanakru abandona el cuarto del trono, Clarke se acerca a Lexa, “Lex, ¿Qué fue lo que le diste?”.

 

“Es una carta para su líder donde explica la situación actual y cómo es posible que en un futuro necesitemos asilo en las tierras de su clan”.

 

“¿Crees que su líder acepte?” Clarke sabe que no es fácil aceptar una propuesta como esa.

 

“Estoy segura que aceptara, conozco a Eva desde la conformación del Kongeda. Ella me ayudo a conformar las primeras alianzas junto con Luna y nos hemos mantenido en contacto desde entonces”. Lexa se escucha muy segura de sus palabras, “Pero por lo pronto nos tenemos que preocupar por los clanes que abandonaron la cumbre, estoy segura que planean algo”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
//  
  
//  
  
  
Todo lo que paso después de la cumbre ha sido difícil, informes de los scouts indican que los clanes rebeldes están juntando una importante cantidad de guerreros en la frontera entre Boudolan y Delphi, no parecen tener planes de atacar pero si de demostrar su poderío ante Lexa.

 

Roan por su parte regreso a Azgeda para estar preparado en caso de un ataque, aparte siguen llegando los reportes de que guerreros de los pueblos más al Este de Azgeda se estaban revelando, Roan también buscara movilizar a las aldeas más al norte para estar preparados cuando llegue la radiación, Echo se quedó en Polis junto con una parte del ejercito de Azgeda para servir como ayuda en caso de que las cosas se compliquen.

 

Ethan también regreso a Floukru. Lexa, Kane y Ethan llegaron a un acuerdo de que la población de la plataforma petrolera se refugiaría en Arkadia una vez que llegara la radiación, para desde ahí tratar de partir rumbo al sureste.

 

Han pasado 4 días desde la cumbre y Kane se prepara para regresar a Arkadia, junto con Kane regresaran Raven, Monty, Harper, Stephen y Ayako. 

 

Tal como lo prometió, Clarke regresara a Arkadia por unos días para estar presente cuando Kane les informe a todas las personas de Arkadia de los problemas que se acercan y los posibles peligros de la radiación, Kane y Lexa también llegaron a un acuerdo para que la gente de Arkadia ayude a construir carretas utilizando la tecnología para hacer más fácil la transportación.

 

Bellamy también regresara a Arkadia para estar presente cuando les den la noticia a todos, pero al igual que Clarke regresara a Polis.

 

Aparte de Octavia y de Murphy quienes ya viven en Polis, Abby también se quedara para servir como representante de Skaikru ante el Kongeda ante la ausencia de Clarke.

 

Todos se encuentran listos para regresar Arkadia, pero en la mente de Clarke hay algo que quiere hacer antes de llegar Arkadia, hay una persona a la cual desea visitar y advertirle acerca de los peligros que se acercan. Pero primero debe decirle a Lexa y pedir ayuda a Bellamy y Raven para que la acompañen.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Estas segura que le quieres decir a Lexa que primero vamos a hacer esa escala antes de llegar a Arkadia”, Raven sabe que es muy posible que Lexa no esté de acuerdo con los planes de Clarke.

 

“Tengo que decirle Rae, no me gusta ocultar este tipo de cosas. Aparte un par de sus guerreros nos acompañaran en el viaje así que es imposible mantenerlo en secreto” Aunque Clarke dice estas palabras con seguridad en su interior se encuentra bastante nerviosa.

 

“Pues tú conoces a tu novia mejor que nosotros, suerte Griff” Raven ve a Clarke pensando en que seguramente Lexa no estará muy contenta.

 

“Pues es tu decisión” Bellamy tampoco se escucha convencido pero apoya la decisión de Clarke, “Pero sí lo vamos a hacer es importante irnos lo más pronto posible, no quiero que se nos haga de noche en el camino”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“¿Piensan hacer una escala rumbo a Arkadia?” La sorpresa de Lexa es más que eminente.

 

Lexa y Clarke se encuentran en su cuarto en Polis, Clarke pensó que era mejor tener esta conversación en privado, y su cuarto parecía la mejor opción.

 

“Así es Lex, ya hable con Bellamy y Raven y están de acuerdo. Nosotros tres nos iremos por separado en un rover junto con Ayako, un par de guardia que Kane nos asignó y un par de tus guerreros”.

 

“Tienes idea de los riesgos a los que te estas exponiendo, o se te olvidan las emboscadas que sufriste antes” Lexa no puede ocultar su enojo.

 

“Con todo lo que está pasando y todos los peligros que se acercan” Clarke trata de mantener un tono de voz calmado y sin enojarse, “Creo que esta será la única oportunidad que tendré para hacerlo”.

 

Lexa se encuentra cruzada de brazos viendo a Clarke, “Y a todo esto, ¿quién es tan importante como para que vayas personalmente a verlo?”.

 

“Es una persona que nos ha ayudado mucho, ella nos ayudó a derrotar a Allie cuando todos estaban siendo controlados y nos dio asilo”.

 

Lexa levanta una ceja mientras sigue cruzada de brazos mirando fijamente a Clarke, “Y no podría ir alguien más a decirle, ¿porque es tan importante que vayas tu personalmente?”.

 

Clarke se aclara la garganta y dice, “Creo que se lo debo, ella me ayudó a mi cuando más lo necesitaba y no solo fue cuando Allie nos perseguía”.

 

“¿A qué te refieres?”.

 

“Ella me ayudo mucho los 3 meses que estuve sola en el bosque después de Mount Weather”, Clarke no planea decir mucho más al respecto de Niylah, y espera que Lexa no la cuestione más. Ya que los meses en que Clarke pensó que Lexa había muerto, ella y Niylah siguieron en contacto, jamás volvieron a tener ningún contacto físico ni siquiera un beso, fue más una relación de amigas, Clarke necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse fuera de su círculo de amigos en Arkadia.

 

“Al menos puedo saber el nombre de esa mujer” Sin duda hay desconfianza en las palabras de Lexa.

 

“Se llama Niylah” Es todo lo que Clarke contesta.

 

Lexa se queda pensando por unos segundos, como si intentara recordar algo, “Supongo que es la mujer que tiene un lugar de comercio en la ruta entre Polis y Arkadia”.

 

“¿Cómo sabes eso?”, Clarke está sorprendida de que Lexa sepa quién es.

 

“Recuerda que soy Heda, y estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasa en mis dominios”, Clarke casi podría jurar que las palabras de Lexa fueron en tono sarcástico.

 

Clarke se arma de valor y dice, “Le voy a pedir que se vaya con nosotros, creo que sería de gran ayuda en Arkadia”.

 

“Ósea no solo le vas a avisar lo que está pasando, si no que le vas a pedir que vaya contigo a Arkadia” La mirada de Lexa en estos momentos podría describirse como llena de ira, “Pues no lo creo prudente Clarke, estas arriesgando tu vida sin sentido por culpa esa mujer”.

 

Durante toda la conversación Clarke mantuvo un tono de voz suave y compresivo, pero después de escuchar a Lexa, su postura cambia completamente, “Lexa, ya hable con Bellamy y Raven, y es un hecho vamos a pasar primero por Niylah”.

 

“¡Te lo prohíbo Clarke!”, Esas palabras salieron de Heda, no de Lexa.

 

“¿Qué? ¿Es correcto lo que acabo de escuchar?... Me lo prohíbes”, Ahora es Clarke es la que se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

 

Parece por un momento que Lexa va a cambiar su postura pero se mantiene firme, “Me escuchaste bien, es un riesgo muy grande y no te puedo permitir que lo hagas”.

 

Clarke esboza una risa sarcástica, “No te estaba pidiendo permiso, te estaba informando porque no quería que te enteraras por terceras personas. No soy uno de tus guerreros o una de tus doncellas para que me puedas ordenar que puedo o no puedo hacer”, Después de decir esto Clarke da la media vuelta para abandonar el cuarto, “Y ya me tengo que ir porque sí no, se nos va a hacer de noche en el camino”, Clarke se va azotando la puerta al salir.

 

“¡Clarke por favor espera!” Es todo lo que Lexa alcanza a decir antes de que Clarke abandone el cuarto sin mirar atrás.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke sale a toda prisa de la torre en donde ya la está esperando Octavia para acompañarla rumbo a los rovers.

 

Al llegar hasta los rovers, en el lugar ya se encuentran Bellamy, Raven, Ayako un par de guardias de Arkadia y un par de guerreros de Lexa.

 

Clarke no dice una sola palabra y se sube al rover azotando la puerta.

 

“Creo que las cosas no salieron muy bien con Lexa” Raven dice esto al ver la actitud de Clarke.

 

“Creo que no Rae” Octavia contesta, “Clarke no dijo una sola palabra después de abandonar la torre, solo caminamos en silencio todo el tiempo.

 

Después de subir algunos suministros al rover Bellamy dice, “Es hora de irnos” Se acerca y se despide de su hermana “Nos vemos O.”.

 

“Suerte en el camino, y nos avisan por radio cuando lleguen a Arkadia”.

“Por supuesto”.

 

Todos se suben al rover para comenzar su viaje y dejara atrás Polis por unos días.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Los tres rovers salieron de Polis prácticamente juntos, pero justo a la mitad de camino el rover de Bellamy, Clarke, Raven y Ayako tomo un pequeño desvío para dirigirse hacia el puesto de comercio de Niylah.

 

“Entonces Griffin, el plan es hablar con Niylah y decirle que nos acompañe a Arkadia”. Raven se encuentra sentada en la parte de adelante del rover junto con Bellamy.

 

“Algo así Rae, pero no necesariamente que se quede a vivir en Arkadia, ella puede seguir viajando entre Arkadia y su tienda. Pero si me gustaría que nos ayudara en las preparaciones para enfrentarnos a la radiación”, Clarke se encuentra en la parte de atrás del rover junto con Ayako y algunos guerreros, “Su experiencia en conservar frutas y carne nos será de gran ayuda cuando la comida comience a escasear”.

 

“Espero que este dispuesta a ayudarnos” Sin duda Bellamy no está convencido que Niylah acepte a ir a Arkadia, “Digamos que la última vez que nos vio no dejamos muy buena impresión”.

 

Ayako se ríe un poco, “Según he escuchado sus historias, ustedes no dejaron una buena impresión con nadie”.

 

Al escuchar a Ayako, Bellamy voltea los ojos y Raven trata de ocultar su risa.

 

“Y entonces Clarke”, Ayako continua, “¿Cuál es la historia con Niylah?, porque por algo la comandante se molestó al saber que íbamos a verla”.

 

“Lexa solo estaba tratando de protegerme”, Clarke contesta de manera tajante tratando de terminar con la conversación.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Estar de regreso en el puesto de comercio de Niylah no fue fácil para Raven, Bellamy Y Clarke, ya que está lleno de malos recuerdos sobre todo para la morena.

 

Solo Bellamy y Clarke entraron para hablar con Niylah mientras que Raven se quedó afuera junto con Ayako y los demás que los a acompañan en el viaje.

 

“El bosque es realmente hermoso”, Ayako mira con asombro a su alrededor.

 

“De pronto se me olvida que no has conocido nada más que Polis y parte de Azgeda” Raven piensa en la forma en que ella misma veía el bosque la primera que llegaron a la tierra “Sabes, sí tenemos tiempo te voy a llevar a conocer los árboles que brillan en la oscuridad y el lugar en el cual aterrizamos la primera vez”.

 

“Wow eso sería genial” Ayako se escucha honestamente emocionada por conocer más acerca de la tierra, “Me encantaría que me llevaras a conocer esos lugares”.

 

Raven sonríe, Ayako es de las pocas personas que no la juzgan o la miran diferente por el hecho de tener lastimada una pierna, 

 

Las dos continúan platicando sobre los diferentes lugares que Ayako debería conocer una vez que estén en Arkadia, y sin duda Ayako se encuentra más que emocionada por nadar en el rio.

 

Después de unos minutos más emergen de la tienda Bellamy, Clarke y Niylah.

 

Ayako quien se encontraba hablando con Raven, al ver a Niylah se queda callada por un momento, “Entonces esa es la chica por la cual la Comandante se puso celosa ¡eh!... Yo también me podría celosa si mi novia quisiera venir a por ella y llevarla a Arkadia”.

 

Clarke se acerca a ellas y dice, “Ayako, ella es Niylah. Nos va a acompañar a Arkadia”.

 

“Hola, un gusto conocerte Niylah kom trikru”, Ayako trata de usar las costumbres Trikru para presentarse con Niylah.

 

“Hola Ayako kom skaikru”, Después de saludar a Ayako, Niylah voltea a ver a Raven, “Es un placer volver a verte Raven”.

 

“Hola Niylah”.

 

Después de los saludos todos se suben de nuevo al rover para por fin dirigirse rumbo a Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke y los demás llegaron a Arkadia justo cuando estaba anocheciendo, Kane ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándolos preocupado por que no llegaban.

 

Lo primero que hizo Kane fue llamar por radio a Abby para avisarle que Clarke ya se encontraba en Arkadia y que todos estaban bien.

 

Clarke le presento a Niylah a Kane y le explico en que podría ayudarlos, por supuesto Kane estuvo contento en recibirla en Arkadia.

 

Clarke tiene sentimientos encontrados al regresar a Arkadia, realmente ahora Polis es su hogar junto a Lexa, pero siempre es bueno volver a ver caras conocidas y saludar a viejos amigos.

 

Hasta el día de mañana Kane y Clarke hablaran con la población de Arkadia, por lo pronto esta noche será de descanso, aunque por la mente de Clarke no hace más que repetir una y otra vez la última conversación que tuvo con Lexa. Esa definitivamente no era la forma en que se quería despedir de Lexa, sobre todo porque no la va a ver en varios días.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
En estos momentos Clarke está sentada en las bancas que se encuentran al aire libre en Arkadia, a pesar del frio de la noche el estar al aire libre la hace sentirse mejor. La vigilancia en Arkadia sigue estando en alerta máxima desde el ataque que sufrieron hace ya varias semanas, así que a pesar de que es de madrugada aún hay mucha gente caminando por los pasillos.

 

Clarke no puede dormir, su cuarto en Arkadia ahora le es tan extraño, tiene muchas semanas de no dormir en el. Arkadia para ella ya no es su casa, su hogar esta en Polis en la torre en el cuarto que ella y Lexa comparten.

 

Pero la principal razón por la cual Clarke no puede dormir es porque no deja de pensar en la última conversación que tuvo con Lexa, Clarke se siente culpable por lo que paso. Sí tan solo le hubiera dicho desde antes cuales eran sus planes, Lexa posiblemente la hubiera entendido.

 

Pero en su interior Clarke sabe que la razón por la cual no le dijo a Lexa acerca de Niylah es porque se siente apenada, nunca le ha dicho a nadie de la noche que paso con Niylah. Esa noche Clarke era un desastre, vivir sola en el bosque por tres meses comenzaba a afectarla, el estar tres meses sin ningún contacto con alguien más había sido demasiado.

 

Así que esa noche cuando Niylah comenzó a curarla de las heridas que la pantera le había provocado Clarke sintió algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El sentir las manos cálidas de Niylah sobre su espalda despertó en ella sus instintos más primitivos. Pero esa misma noche Clarke despertó con un sentimiento de vacío aún más grande, el cual la llevo a abandonar la cama de Niylah inmediatamente.

 

Mientras Clarke no hable con Lexa al respecto de esa noche siempre sentirá un sentimiento de culpa, o tal vez no sea culpa si un poco de vergüenza, durante esos días Clarke toco su punto más bajo.

 

Sí Roan no la hubiera secuestrado y llevado con Lexa ese día, Clarke siente que probablemente las cosas no hubieras terminado bien para ella.

 

“Una moneda por tus pensamientos Griff”.

 

Clarke se sorprende un poco, “Hola Rae”.

 

“¿Así que tampoco puedes dormir?” Raven se sienta enfrente de Clarke.

 

Clarke sonríe un poco, “Creo que Arkadia ya no es mi hogar, o pensándolo bien nunca lo fue”.

 

“No te culpo, después de vivir en Polis por un par de semanas tampoco quería regresar a Arkadia, pero después de todo aquí están todos mis inventos y mis herramientas” Raven frunce el ceño, “Aunque ahora que regrese a mi taller me encontré con que Steph ya había movido mis cosas, parece que nadie le dijo la primera regla de vivir en Arkadia, ¡No toques las cosas de Raven!”.

 

Clarke ahora si no puede contener la risa, “Deberíamos de poner un letrero con esa frase en la entrada de Arkadia”.

 

Después de que las dos terminan de reírse, Raven dice, “Sabes, es bueno tener gente nueva en Arkadia, aún recuerdo como veíamos nosotros la tierra cuando llegamos”.

 

“Lo se Rae, y es bueno que tengas a alguien más que te ayude con todo lo que Kane y Lexa te han encomendado”.

 

“La verdad es que Steph ha sido de mucha ayuda, pero no le vayas a decir porque yo lo voy a negar en todo momento” Raven usa un tono de voz como si fuera una amenaza aunque Clarke sabe que está jugando.

 

“Y también he visto como Ayako y tú se llevan muy bien” .

 

“Esa chica es un torbellino…” Parece que Raven va a decir algo más pero solo dice, “Realmente me cae bien”, 

 

“¿Y dónde ella está ahorita?” Clarke voltea a su alrededor, “Pensé que estaría contigo, en el rover escuche que la llevarías a conocer Arkadia”.

 

“Pues ese era el plan, pero luego comenzó a hablar con Niylah y pues… Aún siguen hablando de todas las cosas interesante que le han pasado a Niylah en la tierra”, Las últimas palabras de Raven fueron en un tono un poco enojado.

 

“mmm interesante” Clarke intenta molestar a Raven, “Así que estas celosa, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?”.

 

“Celosa yo, para nada” Raven se lleva la mano al pecho mientras dice esto.

 

“La gran Raven celosa de una grounder mmm” Clarke habla en un tono de burla y después toma un poco de agua.

 

Raven mira fijamente a Clarke, lista para contra atacar, “Tal vez solo debería decirle a Ayako que Niylah fue tu novia y eso definitivamente la asustaría”.

 

En ese momento Clarke comienza a ahogarse y a toser con el agua que estaba tomando, lo cual hace que le dé un ataque de risa a Raven.

 

Cuando por fin para de toser, Clarke dice, “¿De qué rayos hablas Rae?, Niylah y yo jamás hemos…”.

 

“Por favor Griff” Raven la interrumpe, “Reconocería esa mirada de culpa tuya en cualquier momento”.

 

“¿Qué?”.

 

“La primera vez que fuimos al puesto de comercio de Niylah, se podía cortar la tensión que había entre ustedes dos con un cuchillo” Raven se inclina hacia adelante, “Aparte estoy casi segura que Niylah es la razón por la cual tú y Lexa pelearon antes de salir de Polis, ¿o me equivoco?”.

 

Clarke agacha la cabeza y dice, “Pues no te equivocas Rae, Lexa y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea desde que ella regreso”.

 

“Griff” Raven toma las manos de Clarke, “Debes de ser honesta con Lexa y hablar con ella de lo que paso entre Niylah y tú. Estoy segura que ella entenderá todo… ella te ama”.

 

Clarke suspira y dice, “¿Alguien te ha dicho que das muy buenos consejos?”.

 

Raven contesta presumiendo “Es una de mis tantas cualidades”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby acaba de hablar por radio con Kane, él le dijo que Clarke y los demás ya se encontraban sanos y salvos en Arkadia y que incluso habían llegado con Niylah.

 

Así que Abby se dirige a decirle a Lexa que Clarke ya se encuentra en Arkadia y que no tuvieron problemas en el viaje. Abby camina hasta la habitación de Lexa y les pide a los guardias que anuncien su llegada, después de anunciar su llegada Abby entra a la habitación.

 

Al entrar Abby ve a Lexa parada al lado de su cama, “Hola Lexa, te quería avisar que Clarke ya se encuentra en Arkadia y que todos se encuentran bien”.

 

Lexa no tiene ninguna reacción y solo dice, “Gracias por avisarme Abby”.

 

Abby esperaba que Lexa le preguntara algo más, pero al ver que Lexa no dice nada y después de un silencio bastante incomodo Abby aclara su garganta y dice, “Bueno mejor me retiro, buenas noches Lexa”.

 

Justo cuando Abby está a punto de salir, “Abby, por favor espera” En su mente Lexa piensa que es la segunda vez en el día que le pide a una de las mujeres Griffin que no abandonen su cuarto.

 

Abby detiene su paso, “¿Que pasa Lexa?”.

 

En este momento Lexa se siente más nerviosa que cuando tuve que decirle a todos los clanes acerca de la radiación, “Abby tu eres la mamá de Clarke y… esperaba que tu pudieras… es que ella y yo…”.

 

Abby trata de no reírse al ver lo nerviosa que se encuentra Lexa, “¿Qué fue lo que paso entre tú y Clarke?”.

 

“Debes entender que no es fácil para mi hablar de estas cosas, pero” Lexa por fin se arma de valor, “Necesito preguntarte algo”.

 

Abby camina unos pasos para acercarse a Lexa, “¿Qué pasa?”.

 

“Clarke y yo discutimos antes de que ella partiera rumbo a Arkadia” Lexa siente como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, “Es que ella es tan testaruda y la verdad yo tampoco coopere mucho”.

 

“Lexa, vamos por partes, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que tú y mi hija discutieron?” Abby se sienta en los sillones que se encuentran en el cuarto de Lexa.

 

Lexa también se sienta enfrente de Abby y toma un respiro, “Clarke vino a decirme que antes de llegar a Arkadia tenía que pasar primero a ver a alguien”.

 

“Algo escuche al respecto, que primero iban a pasar por la chica comerciante, pero pensé que tú ya estabas enterada”.

 

“Clarke apenas me lo dijo esta mañana antes de partir”.

 

“¡Oh! Ahora entiendo” Abby se cruza de piernas, “Te molesto que mi hija no te avisara con tiempo”.

“No fue solo eso, fue la forma en que me lo dijo, se veía nerviosa como si estuviera cometiendo un delito no sé cómo explicarlo” Es la primera vez que Lexa habla de esta forma con alguien.

 

“¿Y supongo que te pusiste celosa?”, Abby sonríe “Conociendo a mi hija creo que esa platica no termino muy bien”.

 

“Es que no solo fue el hecho de que pasara a visitarla, sino que también me dijo que la llevaría a Arkadia”, Lexa trata de esconder su enojo aunque es más que evidente, “Después de eso las cosas solo empeoraron y al final le dije que le prohibía ir a Arkadia” La voz de Lexa parece quebrarse, “Abby tienes que entender que yo no sé manejar este tipo de cosas…”.

 

“Lexa, antes de que sigas”, Abby se queda callada por unos segundos pensando bien en que decir, “Creo que mi hija y tu necesitan sentarse a hablar tranquilamente de este tipo de cosas. Lo más importante de una relación es la comunicación” Abby jamás pensó que alguna vez tendría esta conversación con Lexa, “Mi hija es muy testaruda y no me extraña para nada que se haya ido enojada después de que le prohibiste ir a ver a Niylah, pero creo que tú también debes de aprender a controlar más tus emociones”.

 

Lexa asiente con la cabeza mientras piensa, que jamás se había mostrado tan vulnerable con alguien aparte de Clarke.

 

“Sin duda tu y mi hija se aman, pero demasiadas cosas están pasando a su alrededor. Todo eso es una gran presión para cualquier relación” Abby se acerca a Lexa y pone su mano en el hombro de la morena, “Creo que todo va a estar bien entre ustedes dos, todas las parejas pasan por esto tipo de cosas, lo único que necesitan es hablar”.

 

Lexa respira profundamente y dice, “Muchas gracias Abby”.

 

Abby se acerca a Lexa y le da un pequeño beso en la frente, “Todo va a estar bien”, después de esto abandona el cuarto.

 

Abby sale de la habitación de Lexa y sonríe un poco murmurando, “oh Jake, sí tan solo supieras todo lo que tengo que hacer, al parecer ahora tengo dos hijas”.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad y prospero año Nuevo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia,  
> Lo mejor esta por venir, los siguientes 4 capítulos estarán llenos de tensión y de sorpresas, y también marcaran el rumbo de la historia.  
>   
>   
> 


	16. Tenemos que Hablar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo comienza de verdad el segundo Acto, las cosas comenzaran a complicarse y las alianzas serán puestas a prueba.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 16**  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día en Arkadia, Kane reunió a todos los habitantes al aire libre para que todos pudieran escuchar sus palabras y las de Clarke. Junto con Kane y Clarke se encuentras los miembros del consejo y Raven.

 

A la distancia se encuentran lo Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Ayako, Stephen, Miller Jr., Bryan y Niylah observando todo por si las cosas llegaran a salirse de control.

 

Hay mucha expectación entre todos los presentes, muy rara vez Kane ha pedido a todos que se reúnan de esta forma y el hecho de que Clarke se encuentre presente aumenta más la expectación.

 

Por medio de las bocinas del Arkadia que Raven con mucho gusto arregló, Kane se dirige a todos.

 

“Buenos días a todos, gracias por atender a mi llamado para esta reunión”.

 

Todos se encuentran escuchando en completo silencio.

 

“La verdad es que me pase toda la noche pensando en cómo dirigirme a ustedes, pero decidí que lo mejor es no dar más rodeos y hablarles directamente sobre lo que pasa” Kane voltea a ver a Clarke quien asiente con la cabeza.

 

Kane comienza a explicar sobre la problemática que se aproxima con la radiación, trata de que todos entiendan las dificultades que van a enfrentar, habla sobre los peligros y la posibilidad de la lluvia negra. Sin duda la noticia ha sido una gran sorpresa para la mayoría de los habitantes de Arkadia.

 

Después de decirles a todo lo que se enfrentaran y de explicar a grandes rasgos el plan de Lexa para enfrentar la radiación, muchas dudas empiezan a surgir entre las personas de Arkadia y por supuesto después de las dudas vienen los cuestionamientos.

 

La mayoría de los que hablan no están de acuerdo en aceptar los planes de Lexa, tal y como Kane lo esperaba la idea de que Arkadia debe buscar la salvación sin ayuda de los grounders surge inmediatamente, y lo primero que Kane piensa es que Jaha está detrás de todo esto.

Solo son unas cuantas personas pero en cuanto la duda es sembrada, muchas más personas comienzan a cuestionar a Kane.

 

Pero justo cuando parece que todo va a salirse de control, Clarke alza la voz.

“¡Escúchenme todos!” Clarke utiliza el mismo tono de voz que usa Lexa para hablar con los embajadores, “Todas las posibilidades que ustedes están diciendo en este momento ya fueron tomadas en cuenta, Raven y nuestras mejores personas han estado revisando todas las posibilidades por más remotas que sean”.

Después de estas palabras todo es silencio nuevamente.

 

“Nosotros tenemos trabajando en este plan por más de 3 meses, la comandante y la coalición de clanes están dispuestos a apoyar nuestro plan”, por supuesto Clarke sabe que esto no es cierto, que hay varios clanes que no están de acuerdo, pero en este momento necesita convencer a las personas de Arkadia de apoyarla, “Sí todos cooperamos y ponemos nuestro esfuerzo en las siguientes semanas, la salvación está a nuestro alcance”.

 

Las palabras de Clarke sin duda acallaron las dudas y las objeciones de la mayoría, Kane voltea a su izquierda y ve como Jaha se ve bastante molesto por lo que acaba de pasar. Kane continúa explicando las actividades que se necesitan hacer para estar preparados y pide la cooperación de todos.

 

Kane y Clarke han ganado esta pequeña batalla contra Jaha y su gente, pero saben que no será la última vez que los tengan que enfrentar.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Más tarde ese mismo día, Raven y Clarke se encuentran en el taller de Raven.

 

Raven se encuentra mostrándole a Clarke todos los instrumentos que se usan para medir la radiación y la temperatura, también le muestra las fotos de los mapas satelitales y de la supuesta ciudad que se encuentra al Oeste de la coalición.

 

También le explica que la temperatura se ha mantenido estable con excepción de una zona al este de Trikru cercana a Sankru donde se ha incrementado un par de grados, pero según Raven todavía se encuentra dentro de un rango aceptable.

 

Clarke se muestra conforme con todo lo que Raven le muestra, “Muchas gracias por todo el esfuerzo que tú y los demás están haciendo Rae”.

 

“No ha sido fácil Griff, han sido muchas horas sin dormir pero creo hemos logrado bastante aun y cuando no pudimos recuperar el hidro generador”, Raven sabe que el hidro generador era muy importante pero es un traspié del que se deben de reponer.

 

Después de un momento de silencio, Raven cambia la plática, “¿Y cuándo regresas a Polis?”.

 

“Mañana por la mañana, Bellamy regresara junto conmigo” Clarke sonríe, “Creo que definitivamente lo de Echo y él va en serio”.

 

Raven también sonríe, “Esa relación podría ser una bomba de tiempo” Raven agacha la cabeza, “No puedo creer que el cretino de Bell haya encontrado a alguien antes que yo”.

“Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien…” En ese momento Ayako entra por la puerta rápidamente.

“¡Hey! Con que aquí has estado escondida, te he buscado por todas partes Rae. Prometiste llevarme a conocer el lugar” Ayako ve a Clarke y dice, “Oh perdón, están en asuntos oficiales” Ayako hace un gesto pidiendo perdón, “Creo que debí tocar la puerta antes de entrar”.

 

Clarke voltea a ver a Ayako y dice, “No te preocupes Ayako, estaba a punto de irme” Clarke se levanta de su lugar no sin antes ver a Raven y sonreír, “Nos vemos chicas”.

 

Después de que Clarke abandona el lugar Ayako se acerca a Raven, “Y entonces, ¿te estabas escondiendo de mí?” Ayako pone su mano en su cintura, “Un día me prometes llevarme a conocer todos estos lugares sorprendentes y al otro día me abandonas”.

 

Raven se siente sorprendida, jamás había conocido a una chica que fuera tan directa como ella al hablar, “Pensé que Niylah te llevaría a conocer más lugares, ayer se quedaron platicando toda la noche”.

 

“Esa chica tiene historias muy interesante y sus tatuajes son asombrosos, pero según recuerdo tu y yo ya habíamos quedado en algo, así que no me vayas a quedar mal”.

 

Raven sonríe, “Dame media hora y te llevo a conocer los lugares cercanos a Arkadia”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
El resto de día pasa sin contratiempos en Arkadia para todos, aun y cuando la seguridad se mantiene al máximo se respira un ambiente de tranquilidad.

 

Las noticias de Kane alarmaron a la población pero el hecho de que Clarke les haya informado que Lexa y la coalición estaban trabajando para que todos sobrevivieran tranquilizo mucho a las personas.

 

Clarke paso la tarde en la enfermería platicando con Jackson y recordando viejos tiempos de cuando era ayudante de su mamá.

 

Bellamy ha estado hablando con Miller y Bryan para ponerse al tanto de cómo se encuentran las cosas en Arkadia y buscar información respecto a los posibles planes de Jaha y Trevor.

 

Raven paso toda la tarde con Ayako, primero conocieron todos los lugares dentro de Arkadia, para después salir a los alrededores para conocer un poco del bosque que rodea Arkadia, por supuesto que Miller Sr. No las dejo salir solas y asigno a un guardia para que las acompañara. Esto sin duda molesto a Raven pero debido al alto nivel de seguridad que se encuentran nadie puede salir de las paredes de Arkadia sin estar acompañado por al menos un guardia.

 

Ya por la noche todos se reunieron a cenar en el comedor.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La cena se lleva a cabo con bastante tranquilidad, en una misma mesa se encuentran sentados todos los que regresaron de Polis junto con Miller y Bryan.

 

Todos se encuentran de muy buen humor, Raven, Monty, Harper y Ayako se encuentran platicando de un lado de la mesa, y en el otro lado de la mesa se encuentra Miller, Bryan, Bellamy y Stephen también platicando cómodamente. 

 

Clarke y Niylah se encuentran platicando al fondo de la mesa.

 

“Tus amigos son bastante interesantes Clarke, ha sido muy diferente verlos relajados y sin preocupaciones” Las palabras de Niylah son sinceras.

 

“Sé que la última vez que nos viste a todos la situación no era la mejor, nos encontrabas huyendo y sin muchas opciones” Clarke agacha un poco la cabeza, “Pero es bueno ver que las cosas han mejorado bastante”.

 

“Hablando de eso” Niylah hace una pausa, “¿Cómo van las cosas con Lexa?”.

 

Clarke sonríe levemente, “Estas últimas semanas han sido con un sueño, volverla a tener en mis brazos en nuestro cuarto en Polis fue algo increíble”.

 

“Me da mucho gusto por ti, si alguien merece ser feliz definitivamente eres tu Clarke” Niylah se acerca un poco a Clarke y le dice, “Aunque según lo que escuche decir a Ayako, Lexa y tu discutieron antes de venir a Arkadia”.

 

Clarke se lleva la mano a la frente, “Esa muchacha no puede quedarse callada”.

 

“No lo hizo de mala intención, es solo su forma de ser. Pero dime, ¿por qué discutieron?”.

Clarke no sabe si decirle a Niylah la razón por la cual discutieron, por una parte ella sabe que Niylah no siente nada por ella, pero decirle la verdad podría poner a Niylah en una situación incómoda con Lexa, “Digamos que Lexa no estuvo muy de acuerdo en que yo pasara a visitarte porque pensaba que pondría poner en peligro mi vida”, Es una verdad a medias pero es lo mejor que se le ocurre a Clarke.

 

“¡Oh!” Niylah se ve bastante sorprendida, “Clarke, ¿le has dicho algo a Lexa de lo que paso entre nosotros? “

 

“No, por supuesto que no” Clarke contesta inmediatamente.

 

Niylah respira profundamente, “mmm… Solo espero que Lexa no intente matarme cuando por fin la conozca en persona”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Con todo en orden en Arkadia, al siguiente día Clarke y Bellamy deciden regresar a Polis, será solo un contingente pequeño el que los acompañe.

 

Clarke se despide de Raven y los demás, Raven le da un nuevo radio encriptado para mantenerse comunicados, para que de esta forma ya sean 3 los radios que se encuentran en Polis.

 

Después de despedirse de todos, el rover parte con rumbo a Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~****  
  
  
  
  
Lexa se encuentra caminando de lado a lado en su cuarto, de acuerdo a lo que le dijo Abby, Clarke llegara en solo algunos minutos a Polis. Los últimos dos días han sido difícil para Lexa, desde que regreso a Polis, Clarke siempre había sido su punto de equilibrio y en quien siempre se ha podido apoyar, antes Lexa podía platicar con Anya o pasar tiempo con los natblidas en los momentos en que se sentía sola pero ahora solo tiene a Clarke, y tenerla lejos ha sido bastante difícil para ella.

 

“Heda” La voz de uno de los guardias se escucha del otro lado de puerta.

 

“Adelante” Lexa responde.

 

“Wanheda y el otro guerrero de Skaikru han regresado”.

 

“Mochof”.

 

Lexa sale de su habitación con rumbo hacia la entrada de la torre.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Lexa llega a la entrada de la torre, Octavia, Echo y Abby ya se encuentran en el lugar para recibir a Bellamy Y Clarke.

 

“¿Y cómo les fue en Arkadia?, el loco de Jaha no les dio problemas” Octavia les pregunta en un tono un poco de juego.

 

“En realidad nos fue mejor de lo que esperábamos” Bellamy responde, “Si hubo algunas protestas, pero Clarke se encargó de callarlos, al parecer le ha aprendido mucho a la Comandante”.

 

Clarke encoje un poco los hombros y dice, “Al parecer los seguidores de Jaha no son muchos y fue fácil convencer a todos de que nuestra mejor opción era seguir el plan de Lexa y Raven”.

 

“Excelentes noticias”, Abby responde.

 

“Es bueno verte de nuevo Bellamy”, Echo por fin habla.

 

“Gracias, también es bueno verte de nuevo” Bellamy contesta, tratando de disimular su felicidad por ver a Echo de nuevo.

 

Octavia se aproxima a Clarke y la de un pequeño codazo, “Estos dos sí que saben cómo hablar románticamente”, Clarke y Octavia comparten una pequeña sonrisa.

 

En ese momento Lexa se aproxima a Clarke, “Hola Clarke, que bueno que no tuvieron problemas en el viaje”.

 

“Gracias, no tuvimos ninguna complicación, todo estuvo tranquilo”, Clarke contesta con seriedad.

 

Al ver la tensión entre Clarke y Lexa, y que todos se sienten un poco incomodos, Abby aclara su garganta y dice, "Es mejor que entremos a la torre, está haciendo mucho frio y no tarda en comenzar a nevar”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de entrar a la torre, Lexa y Clarke caminaron en silencio hacia el elevador, y subieron hasta el penúltimo piso donde se encuentra su habitación.

 

Al entrar a su habitación Clarke camina hacia la cama y se quita el abrigo que llevaba para protegerse del frio y lo deja en la cama.

 

Lexa se queda parada en la entrada de la habitación.

 

Y prácticamente al mismo tiempo las dos dicen, “Lexa...” “Clarke…” después de escuchar sus nombres las dos se callan.

 

Pasan unos segundos y otra vez las dos hablan al mismo tiempo, “Tenemos que hablar…”.

 

Al darse cuenta como las dos están tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo, comparten una sonrisa, y Clarke es quien habla, “Lex, tenemos que hablar”.

 

“¡Oh!, está bien” Lexa camina un poco para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

 

Clarke hace lo mismo y se sienta frente a ella, “Lex, durante este par de días que estuve lejos de ti, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos volvimos a encontrar”, Clarke habla con un tono de voz bastante suave, “El volver a Arkadia me hizo recordar muchas cosas, pero también me hizo ver que Arkadia ya no es mi hogar, mi hogar está aquí en Polis junto contigo”.

 

Al escuchar las palabras de Clarke, Lexa se relaja un poco, “Esta torre es tu hogar también hodnes”.

 

“Gracias de verdad… pero si vamos a comenzar una vida juntas hay algo de lo que debemos hablar”, Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Clarke, “Sobre lo que paso antes de partir rumbo a Arkadia hace un par de días”.

 

“Fue solo una discusión, a veces la tensión es mucha y por eso pasan esas cosas” Lexa trata de utilizar las mismas palabras que le dijo Abby.

 

“Lo sé Lex, pero no solo es eso” Clarke agacha la mirada, “Tuviste razón al enojarte conmigo por no decirte que íbamos a pasar a ver a Niylah”.

 

Al volver a escuchar el nombre de Niylah, Lexa vuelve a tensionarse, “¿A qué te refieres?”.

 

“Sé que debí decirte con tiempo que íbamos a pasar a su tienda por ella en lugar de decírtelo solo unos minutos antes de irme” Clarke sabe que llego la hora de decirle a Lexa lo que paso entre ella y Niylah, “Pero nunca encontré la forma de decírtelo”.

 

“Clarke, ¿qué pasa?, sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo”.

 

Clarke se arma de valor y comienza a decir, “Tenias razón en estar celosa de Niylah, ella y yo…” La voz de Clarke comienza a quebrarse, “Perdón Lex, pero en ese momento estaba tan molesta contigo por haberme abandonado en Mount Weather que no sabía lo que hacía”.

 

“Clarke” El tono de voz de Lexa es suave y tranquilo, “Necesito que te calmes y que expliques que paso”.

 

“Los tres meses que estuve sola en el bosque después de Mount Weahter fueron muy difíciles para mí, no sabía cazar animales ni curtir sus pieles, y así fue como conocía a Niylah un par de semanas después de dejar Arkadia” Lexa escucha atentamente mientras Clarke continua su historia, “Ella se ofreció a ayudarme, yo le llevaba los animales que cazaba y ella me ayudaba dándome la carne que obtenía de ellos, durante mucho tiempo nuestra relación fue solo de proveedor y cliente”.

 

“¿Y qué paso después?”.

 

“Después de tres meses de vivir así, yo sentía que mi vida ya no tenía sentido, que nadie me extrañaba y que era mejor si desaparecía de la faz de la tierra” Lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Clarke, al verla Lexa se acerca a ella y coloca su mano sobre su pierna, “Una noche después de pelear a muerte con una pantera, fui al puesto de comercio de Niylah para que me ayudara con la piel y la carne del animal que acababa de matar”, Clarke levanta la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos verdes de la morena, “Fue la misma noche que Roan me encontró, pero antes de que eso pasara Niylah vio las heridas que me había causado la pantera y se ofreció a ayudarme a curarlas”.

 

Clarke trata de contener sus lágrimas pero entre sollozos continua hablando.

 

“Al sentir que alguien me tocaba con delicadeza después de tanto tiempo algo paso en mí que no puedo explicar, y Niylah y yo comenzamos a besarnos y terminamos teniendo sexo” Clarke puede ver en la mirada de Lexa como sus palabras realmente la afectaron, aunque Lexa se mantiene inmóvil.

 

“A media noche desperté avergonzada por lo que había pasado, había tocado mi punto más bajo. Salí corriendo de tienda de Niylah esperando que mi vida se acabara pero en ese instante fue cuando Roan me encontró y me trajo a Polis. Lex lo siento de verdad lo siento, perdóname…”, Por más que lo intenta Clarke no puede continuar hablando.

 

Clarke mira fijamente a los ojos a Lexa, esperando encontrar en su mirada un poco de perdón, algo que le diga que Lexa la entiende y que todo va a estar bien.

 

“Clarke” Lexa por fin comienza a hablar, “No tienes por qué pedirme perdón” Los ojos de Lexa también se llenan de lágrimas, “Fui yo la que te orille a todas esas cosas después de Mount Weather” Lexa toma las manos de Clarke y la mira a los ojos, “Sí alguien tiene que pedirte perdón soy yo”.

 

“Durante mucho tiempo espere escuchar estas palabras de tu parte” Clarke por fin deja de llorar y continua, “Pero después de estar contigo en Polis, de convertirme en embajador y verte pelar a muerte con Roan para defender a mi gente, comprendí que hiciste lo correcto en Mount Weather” Clarke acaricia la mejilla de Lexa, “No tienes por qué pedirme perdón”.

 

“Clarke de verdad yo… “.

 

“Shhhh” Clarke pone su dedo en los labios de Lexa, “No digas nada más y bésame”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La noche fue de verdad agotadora para Clarke y Lexa, su reconciliación duro prácticamente toda la noche, aun así Lexa se tuvo que levantar temprano para atender los asuntos de Kongeda.

 

Clarke se quedó dormida un par de horas más, hasta que Mina por fin entro a su habitación para traerle la comida, Clarke saco casi a patadas a Mina para que la dejara dormir un rato más, no sin antes decirle a los guardias que están a cargo de su vigilancia, que más tarde quería ir al mercado de Polis.

 

Por supuesto Clarke se despertó de muy buen humor después de reconciliarse con Lexa, pero en este momento hay algo que pasa por su mente, tiene la intención de ir a ver a Shom para diseñar un tatuaje en su brazo para mostrar su amor por Lexa. Así que después de bañarse y poner una túnica azul que cubre su cabeza, Clarke sale de su cuarto con dirección hacia el mercado de Polis.

 

En la puerta de su cuarto se encuentra Kira, una de los guardias al cual Lexa ordeno que cuidaran a Clarke en todo momento, Kira también estuvo en Arkadia cuando Lexa apareció y permaneció ahí también cuando Arkadia fue atacada, así que Clarke realmente se siente cómoda con ella. Desde hace una semana Octavia ya no se encarga de cuidarla ya que ahora se encuentra al servicio de Indra en la parte sur de Polis.

 

“Hola Kira”.

 

“Hola Wanheda”.

 

“¿Dónde está Virion, hace un rato estaban los dos juntos?”.

 

“Virion se sintió mal, y Heda le dio permiso de que se tomara el resto del día”.

 

Clarke ha llegado a apreciar a Kira y Virion, siempre se encuentran cerca de ella aunque sin entrometerse en sus asuntos, “Ok, como te dije en la mañana quiero ir al mercado”.

 

“¿Algún lugar en específico que desee visitar?” Kira pregunta.

 

“¿Quiero ir a la tienda de Shom? ¿Sabrás donde se encuentra?” Clarke se escucha realmente de buen humor este día.

 

“Por supuesto Wanheda, Shom es muy conocido en Polis”.

 

Clarke y Kira abandonan la torre para dirigirse hacia el mercado.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke camina por el mercado de Polis hasta una parte que jamás había visitado, esta parte del mercado se parece más a los mercados de las películas antiguas donde se escondían los maleantes. Aunque Clarke piensa que alguien como Shom seguramente no tiene su tienda en la parte más concurrida de la ciudad.

  


“Estas segura que es por aquí”, Clarke ve cada vez menos personas mientras caminan.

  


“Sha Wanheda”, Kira se encuentra caminando solo algunos pasos atrás de Clarke tal y como siempre lo hace.

  


Después de caminar algunos metros más entre la nieve que esta cayendo, Kira le dice, “En esta esquina hay que dar vuelta a la derecha y al fondo se encuentra la tienda de Shom”.

  


Clarke da la vuelta a la derecha, pero esta calle se ve un poco obscura y sin personas, “¿Dónde dices que es?”.

  


Kira responde, “Es hasta el final de la calle, en la puerta que se encuentra detrás de ese barril de madera”.

  


Clarke camina hasta la puerta y cuando está a punto de abrirla alguien la sujeta tomándola por el cuello por detrás, trata de forcejear pero colocan un pañuelo en su boca y su nariz… Poco a poco Clarke pierde las fuerzas y no puede seguir luchando, todo comienza a nublarse.

  


Y después, todo es negro.  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Por favor Comandante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a averiguar que paso con Clarke.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no recuerdan, el personaje de Kira apareció por primera vez en el capítulo 19 de "Vida, Muerte y Algo mas".  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 17**  
  
  
  
  
Echo camina por la parte norte de Polis que es a donde el pequeño contingente de guerreros de Azgeda ha sido asignado para cuidar la ciudad, ha estado nevando todo el día y hace bastante frio.

 

Las últimas dos semanas Echo ha aprendido a querer a la capital de la Coalición, las personas ya no la miran con odio, incluso muchos comerciantes la saludan al pasar por sus tiendas. Durante toda su juventud Echo vivió en los pueblos del norte de Azgeda donde el clima es muy difícil y las personas rara vez salían a las calles, así que el último mes que ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir en territorio Trikru la ha hecho apreciar diferentes cosas, cosas que nunca pensó que podrían existir dentro del Kongeda.

 

Por primera vez en su vida Echo piensa que hay más en la vida que solo obedecer órdenes y luchar por su vida. Por supuesto que su relación con Bellamy ha ayudado a que ahora piense de manera diferente.

 

Mientras camina por los puestos del mercado más alejados de la torre a lo lejos ve una figura que le parece conocida.

 

Una mujer de cabello rubio con una túnica azul se encuentra caminando por las calles de Polis, a pesar de que lleva cubierta la cabeza, Echo parece distinguir de quien se trata.

 

Y piensa _“¿Qué estará haciendo Wanheda en esta parte de la ciudad?”_ , así que decide acercase a ella poco a poco.

 

También ve como Clarke solo lleva un guardia con ella, lo cual le parece un poco extraño.

 

Camina detrás de ellas por algunas calles hasta que ve como Clarke da vuelta en una calle bastante obscura, por un momento Echo piensa en detenerse, _”Seguramente Wanheda está en alguna misión secreta y es por eso que solo la acompaña un guardia”_.

 

Pero justo cuando está a punto de dar la media vuelta y retirarse del lugar escucha un sonido de un golpe, como si algo cayera el suelo después de ser golpeado.

 

Esto solo incrementa su curiosidad así que Echo decide asomarse a la calle en la cual Clarke acaba de dar vuelta.

 

Y llegar al lugar, Echo ve algo que la sorprende por completo.  
  
  
  
  
~~~****  
  
  
  
  
Echo ve como la guardia que debía encargarse de cuidar a Clarke se encuentra arrastrándola al lado de un Barril que se encuentra destruido.

 

Por un momento no sabe qué hacer, la escena para sorprenderla por completo, “¿Qué está pasando?”.

 

Echo recuerda a la mujer que está arrastrando a Clarke, es una de las guardias más cercanas a Heda.

 

“¿Qué rayos haces aquí Azgeda?” Contesta Kira quien sin duda no esperaba que nadie más estuviera aquí.

 

Echo se aproxima lentamente con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, “Suelta a Wanheda lentamente”.

 

Kira suelta a Clarke y también lleva su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, “Tenías que llegar arruinarlo todo”.

 

Cuando Echo está a punto de decir algo más, Kira se lanza sobre ella tratando de herirla con la espada. Echo muy apenas logra esquivar la espada de Kira.

 

Por fin Echo desenfunda su espada y las dos se disponen a pelear.

 

Kira ataca con todas sus fuerzas tratando de terminar esta pelea lo más pronto posible, pero Echo bloquea todos sus golpes.

 

Sin duda es una pelea muy pareja, las dos fueron entrenadas desde muy pequeñas y tienen bastante experiencia peleando.

 

“No lo entiendo, ¿por qué atacaste a Wanheda?”.

 

“Eso no te importa basura de Azgeda, todo iba a la perfección hasta que apareciste”.

 

Echo duda entre seguir atacando o pedir ayuda, Clarke está en el suelo y parece estar sin vida.

 

Pero Kira decide atacar de nuevo, por unos segundos la lucha es pareja. Pero Kira logra quitarle la espada a Echo.

 

Cuando Kira se prepara para dar el golpe final, Echo la sujeta del brazo y hace que también tire su espada. Ahora la lucha es a puño limpio.

 

Echo lanza a Kira a través del aire y aterriza sobre un montón de cajas de madera, pero es esto no la detiene y ataca de nuevo. Pero sin duda en la lucha a puño limpio Echo tiene la ventaja, logra bloquear todos los golpes de Kira hasta tirarla al suelo y sujetarla por atrás del cuello.

 

Con sus últimas fuerzas Kira trata de arañar a Echo pero es demasiado tarde, después de unos segundos Kira pierde la batalla y muere a manos de Echo.

 

Lo primero que Echo hace es correr hasta donde se encuentra Clarke, la sujeta en sus brazos moviéndola un poco tratando de reanimarla, “Wanheda, Wanheda ¿estás bien?”.

 

En ese momento Echo levanta la mirada y ve como muchas personas se encuentran observándola, sin duda todo el ruido que hizo en su pelea contra Kira atrajo a muchas personas.

 

En ese momento Echo se da cuenta que las cosas no lucen bien para ella, una de las guardias de Heda se encuentra sin vida en el suelo, mientras Wanheda se encuentra moribunda en sus brazos.

 

La multitud se acerca a ella, y uno de los hombres que se aproxima a ella dice, “Es Wanheda… Basura de Azgeda ¿qué has hecho?”.

 

Alguien más dice, “Sabía que no deberíamos confiar en ti”.

 

Todos se lanza contra ella, trata de defenderse pero son demasiados, poco a poco las fuerzas para luchar se van terminando. En poco tiempo Echo se encuentra en el suelo siendo golpeada por muchas personas.

 

Hasta que se escucha una voz, “¿Qué está pasando aquí?”.

 

Las personas se alejan un poco de Echo para abrir espacio para la persona que acaba de hablar.

 

Echo ve como Indra y Octavia se acercan lentamente hacia ella, Indra dice, “¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? “.

 

“Juro que yo no…” Es todo lo que Echo alcanza a decir antes de que Indra la golpee tan fuerte que por fin Echo pierde el conocimiento.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke es llevada inmediatamente hasta la torre, en ese momento todo es un caos. Octavia la llevo hasta la enfermería mientras Indra se encargó de llevar a Echo al calabozo de la torre.

 

Inmediatamente Nyko le ordena a Octavia que ponga a Clarke sobre una de las camas mientras comienza a atenderla.

 

Octavia le ordena a uno de los guardias que vaya por Lexa y Abby inmediatamente.

 

Clarke parece estar con vida pero respirando muy lentamente.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa se encuentra sentada en el trono, tiene toda la mañana escuchando quejas de varios comerciantes y para esta hora ya se encuentra bastante fastidiada. Lo único que ha hecho que Lexa haya soportado esta reunión es el recuerdo de la noche anterior que paso con Clarke.

 

En ese momento un guerrero entra corriendo al cuarto del trono. Esto hace que todos en la sala se levanten de sus lugares.

 

“¿Qué significa esto?” Lexa pregunta casi gritando.

 

“Heda, perdón por entrar sin anunciarme. Pero tu presencia es necesaria inmediatamente en la enfermería”.

 

“¿Qué sucede?”.

 

El guerrero contesta “Es Wanheda”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa corre por los pasillos de la torre, seguida de Murphy quien al escuchar que se trataba de Clarke también salió inmediatamente hacía la enfermería.

 

Al entrar a la enfermería Lexa ve como Nyko y Abby ya se encuentran atendiendo a Clarke.

 

Lexa pregunta, “¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo esta Clarke?”.

 

“Al parecer fue atacada por alguien de Azgeda”, Octavia responde.

 

Lexa se acerca inmediatamente y sujeta la mano de su amada, “Hodnes ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?”.

 

“No puede escucharte Heda”, Nyko responde, “Se encuentra inconsciente pero sus signos vitales parecen estables”.

 

“Todo va a estar bien, la vida de mi hija no corre peligro” Abby trata de tranquilizar a Lexa.

 

Lexa voltea a ver a Octavia, “¿Quién fue? Lograron capturarlo”, Hay furia en los ojos de Lexa.

 

“Si Heda”, Octavia responde “Indra llevo a Echo a los calabozos de la torre para cuestionarle el por qué ataco a Clarke”.

 

“¿Echo?” Sin duda Lexa se encuentra sorprendida al escuchar a Octavia, “¿Echo fue quien ataco a Clarke?”.

 

“No solo a ella, también mato a Kira” La voz de Octavia es casi de incredulidad.

 

“Octavia, Necesito que vayas y me informes que está pasando en los calabozos”, Lexa ordena.

 

“Entendido Heda”, Octavia abandona la enfermería inmediatamente.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
En este momento Echo se encuentra colgada de los brazos encadenada a la pared, ha recibido tantos golpes que está casi segura que no hay parte de su cuerpo que no le duela.

 

No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente la última vez, solo recuerda que Indra y Ryder se han estado turnando para golpearla y torturarla tratando de obtener información

 

Al principio trato de decirles que ella no ataco a Clarke, que al contrario trato de ayudarla pero pronto se dio cuenta que jamás le iban a creer.

 

Sabe que sí Clarke murió, jamás podrá salir con vida de este calabozo, que su destino ya se encuentra definido. Solo le queda aceptar su suerte, lo único que realmente desea antes de morir es poder hablar con Bellamy una vez más pero sabe que eso es prácticamente imposible.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy se encuentra corriendo en dirección a los calabozos, todo lo que acaba de pasar parece increíble para él.

 

Lo primero que Bellamy hizo al enterarse de lo que paso fue ir a la enfermería para ver el estado de salud de Clarke, ahí Abby le dijo que se encontraba bien y que su salud no corría peligro, pero también se enteró que la responsable del ataque había sido Echo.

 

Por supuesto que no cree que Echo haya sido responsable, él piensa que debe haber otra explicación para todo lo que está pasando.

 

Al llegar a los calabozos ve a Octavia hablando con un par de guerreros.

 

“O. ¿Dónde se encuentra Echo?”.

 

“Ryder se encuentra con ella en este momento”.

 

Bellamy trata de recobrar la respiración, ya que se encuentra bastante agitado con todo lo que corrió para llegar a los calabozos, “Necesito verla, no puedo creer que ella haya sido responsable del ataque a Clarke”.

 

“Bell, las evidencias contra ella son muchas, hay muchos testigos que la vieron sobre el cuerpo Clarke, aparte la guardia que estaba a cargo de vigilar a Clarke se encuentra muerta”.

 

Bellamy no sabe que decir, Octavia tiene razón hay muchas evidencias y testigos que incriminan a Echo, “No importa, como quiera necesito hablar con ella, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que actuara de esa forma”.

 

“No lo sé Bell”, Octavia de verdad quiere ayudar a Bellamy.

 

“Solo 5 minutos, es todo lo que necesito” Bellamy casi está rogando.

 

“Déjame hablar con Indra, tal vez tu si puedas obtener información de ella, porque a nosotros no nos ha dicho nada”.

 

Octavia camina hacia Indra con la esperanza de convencerla de dejar que Bellamy hable con Echo.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Todo en la torre es un caos, Lexa le ordeno a Koba que nadie puede entrar o salir de la torre, y en la enfermería se encuentran junto con Clarke, Nyko, Abby, Murphy y Lexa.

 

Ahora hay más tranquilidad después de saber que la vida de Clarke no se encuentra en peligro pero aun así hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta en la mente de Lexa. _“¿Por qué Echo atacaría a Clarke?, ¿qué gana Azgeda con todo esto?”_

 

Todos se encuentran callados hasta que Murphy rompe el silencio, “¿Y están seguros que Echo fue quien la ataco?, Echo no es mi persona favorita pero sin duda es fiel a Roan. Y dudo mucho que Roan le haya ordenado algo así”.

 

“Tampoco le encuentro mucho sentido” Abby comenta, “Aparte Echo parecía muy apegada a Bellamy como para perpetrar algo así contra alguien de nosotros”.

 

“Sus motivos los sabremos pronto” Lexa interrumpe, “Lo importante es que Clarke está bien”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia por fin pudo convencer a Indra para que Bellamy hable con Echo, el argumento de que Bellamy podría obtener más información fue lo que finalmente convenció a Indra.

 

Bellamy entra al calabozo, pero se le eriza la piel al ver las condiciones en que se encuentra Echo. Ella se encuentra sangrando de la boca y la nariz, tiene muchas cortadas en el cuerpo y los ojos hinchados, Bellamy piensa que se ve mucho peor que cuando Gunnar la torturo en Azgeda.

 

Bellamy se acerca hasta agacharse para poner su cara frente a la de ella, “Echo… Echo ¿cómo estás?”.

 

Echo parece responder al escuchar la voz de Bellamy y logra abrir su ojo derecho, ya que su ojo izquierdo se encuentra demasiado inflamado.

 

“Bellamy, ¿eres tú?”.

 

“Hola” Bellamy no sabe que más decirle al verla en ese estado, “¿Qué fue lo que paso?”.

 

“Ya no importa” Echo tose sangre después de decir esto, “Nadie de ellos va a creer una sola palabra que yo les diga” Echo trata de respirar pero se le dificulta mucho, “Solo debes saber que yo jamás te traicionaría Bellamy, mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre fueron verdaderos”.

 

Bellamy acaricia su mejilla, “Pero… tienes que decirme algo más, no creo nada de lo que me dicen”.

“Yo no lo hice, pero Indra y los demás ya dictaron sentencia, solo buscan un culpable de la muerte de Wanheda” Echo agacha su cabeza.

 

“Pero Clarke está viva, no murió”.

 

“¿Qué dices?” Echo parece llenarse de fuerzas al escuchar a Bellamy.

 

“Clarke está bien, solo esta inconsciente pero su vida no corre peligro”.

 

“Debes de hablar con ella por favor, o encontrar pruebas que me ayuden” Echo vuelve a toser sangre, “Sí me siguen torturando no creo que me quede mucho tiempo”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Han pasado 6 horas desde el ataque a Clarke, cuando por fin logra abrir los ojos. Y lo primero que ve es a Lexa dormida en una silla al lado de su cama.

 

Cuando voltea hacia el otro lado ve a su madre mirándola fijamente, “Hola mamá”.

 

“Hola cariño, que bueno que ya despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados”.

 

“Por fin despertaste princesa”, Murphy quien se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación es quien habla.

 

Clarke solo voltea sus ojos al escuchar a Murphy, pero la voz de Murphy hace que Lexa se despierte.

 

“Hodnes”, Lexa se acerca y toma su mano, “¿Cómo te sientes?”.

 

“Un poco mareada y la cabeza me duele mucho, pero aparte de eso estoy bien”.

 

“Me da gusto escuchar eso hodnes” Lexa aprieta su mano y besa su frente “Y no te preocupes, pronto averiguaremos porque Echo te ataco”.

 

“¿Echo?” Clarke se escucha sorprendida.

 

“Ella fue quien te ataco, muchos testigos la vieron tratando de matarte cuando ya estabas en el suelo y no solo eso también mato a Kira”.

 

Clarke no puede creer lo que Lexa le dice, “Lex, Echo no fue quien me ataco, fue Kira”.

 

“¿Qué?” Todos se sorprenden al escuchar a Clarke.

 

“Fue Kira quien me llevo hasta ese callejón y me ataco por la espalda”.

 

“No puede ser, Kira era uno de mis guardias más leales”, Lexa no logra comprender que paso.

 

En ese momento Bellamy entra por la puerta de la enfermería, “Comandante tenemos que hablar, Echo no fue quien ataco a Clarke”.

 

“Eso es lo que Clarke nos acaba de decir”, Murphy responde.

 

“¡Clarke! ya despertaste” Bellamy se escucha agitado.

 

“Si Bell, ya me encuentro mejor”.

 

Justo en ese momento Octavia entra también a la enfermería, “No puedo creer lo rápido que corres”, En ese momento Octavia ve a Clarke, “Princesa ya estas despierta”.

 

“Hola O”.

 

“Bell, ya les dijiste lo que encontramos en las ropas de Kira”.

 

“Aun no” De la bolsa de su chamarra Bellamy saca un frasco pequeño de vidrio, “Esto fue lo que encontramos”, Bellamy les muestra a todos el frasco.

 

“¿Y eso que tiene de importante?” Murphy pregunta.

 

“Tiene una etiqueta que dice CHCl3” Bellamy le muestra la etiqueta a todos.

 

“Cloroformo” Abby responde inmediatamente.

 

Clarke habla al escuchar a su mamá, “Entonces eso fue lo que uso Kira para dejarme inconsciente”.

 

Lexa realmente no entiende lo que está pasando, “¿Qué es esa sustancia?”.

 

Abby responde, “En el mundo antiguo era usada como anestésico, pero uno de sus efectos es que logra que la persona que lo inhale pierda el conocimiento”.

 

“Y no era el único frasco que tenía con ella” Bellamy muestra otro pequeño frasco sin etiqueta.

 

Abby toma el frasco y lo ve detenidamente, “Debe ser alguna otra sustancia para potenciar los efectos del cloroformo, eso explicaría porque Clarke estuvo inconsciente tantas horas”.

 

“Gente, están olvidando lo más importante”, Murphy interrumpe, “¿Como una grounder tuvo acceso a ese tipo de sustancias?”.

 

Y en ese momento la verdad le llega a Octavia, “Esto tiene que ser obra del Coronel Winston, solo ellos tendrían acceso a algo así”.

 

“Tiene sentido que haya sido obra de él” Abby comenta, “Según lo que nos dijo la Doctora Newman ellos tienen varios espías en Polis, seguramente Kira era uno de ellos”.

 

Clarke ve como Lexa se levanta y se aleja de su lado mientras aprieta los puños, “No puedo creer que Kira haya sido un espía todo este tiempo”.

 

En ese momento otro guardia entra por la puerta, “Heda, acabamos de encontrar a Virion. Estuvo inconsciente todo este tiempo”.

Clarke piensa que las piezas del rompecabezas parecen armarse poco a poco, Kira planeo todo esto detenidamente. Después piensa en algo más y dice, “Entonces Echo fue quien me salvo”.

 

“Así fue Clarke, Echo te salvo la vida” Hay orgullo en las palabras de Bellamy, “Por favor Comandante, libere a Echo”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Indra se encuentra golpeando a Echo nuevamente en los calabozos, “Habla basura de Azgeda, di porque nos traicionaste”.

 

Echo recibe un golpe más en el estómago, pero ya ni siquiera puede decir una sola palabra.

 

“Heda jamás debió de confiar en ti” Indra lanza un golpe más.

 

Cuando Indra desenfunda su espada y está lista para realizarle un corte en el estómago, se escucha una voz.

 

“¡Indra!, es suficiente, detente”.

 

Indra solo logra decir, “Heda”.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos.  
>   
> 


	18. Te quiero tener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos las consecuencias del ataque a Clarke.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Capítulo 18**  
  
  
  
  
Los primeros dos días desde que Clarke fue atacada han sido difíciles para todos, nadie entra o sale de la torre sin antes pasar por varios filtros de revisión, Lexa le encargo a Koba doblar la vigilancia en todos los puntos de acceso, pero en el fondo Lexa sabe que sí hay más espías en Polis será casi imposible detectarlos.

 

Por más que Lexa ha investigado estos dos días no ha podido encontrar nada raro en el comportamiento de Kira previo al ataque a Clarke, Kira no era nativa de Polis era de una aldea lejana al Oeste, pero tenía más de 10 años viviendo en Polis. En su historial no hay nada que indique que podría haber tenido contacto con la gente del Coronel Winston.

 

Pero sin duda quien más difícil la ha pasado estos dos días ha sido Clarke, prácticamente no ha abandonado su cuarto para nada, solo su mamá, Octavia y Mina han tenido acceso a ella, aparte de Lexa por supuesto.

 

Clarke se siente cansada y fastidiada, no puede seguir viviendo así. No es la primera vez que es blanco del enemigo, aún recuerda cuando ella y Lexa eran los blancos de Mount Weather y en ese tiempo jamás se escondió al contrario enfrento al enemigo de frente. Por supuesto que en ese tiempo ella y Lexa aún no eran novias y Clarke no tenía que darle cuentas a nadie.

 

Por una parte Clarke entiende la preocupación de Lexa pero también sabe que no puede seguir viviendo de esta forma, así que decidió realizar una junta con todos las personas de confianza que se encuentran en Polis, con la ayuda de Mina ha logrado juntar a todos en el mismo salón que le fue asignado a la delegación de Skaikru para la última reunión de la coalición.

 

Uno a uno todos los invitados fueron llegando.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Para cuando Lexa llega al salón se sorprende al ver a Abby, Octavia, Mina, Murphy, Emori y Bellamy.

 

La primera reacción que Clarke ve en Lexa, es que voltea a verla y muestra su enojo, a lo que Clarke responde, “Lo siento hodnes pero jamás hubieras accedido a esta reunión sí te hubieras enterado de lo que se trataba”.

 

Lexa cruza sus brazos y dice, “¿Y cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?”.

 

“Lex, no puedo seguir encerrada y sin poder salir de mi cuarto en todo el día, me estoy volviendo loca”.

 

“Lo siento hodnes”, Lexa se acerca a ella y le dice, “Pero no sabemos quién más podría ser un espía y no puedo permitir que te pase nada”.

 

“Y es por eso que los he reunido a todos aquí” Clarke responde, “Necesito de su ayuda y sus ideas para ver qué podemos hacer o como me pueden ayudar”.

 

“Lo que nos pides no es una tarea fácil princesa” Murphy comenta en un tono sarcástico, “Todas las personas en Polis saben quién es Wanheda”.

 

“Y es por eso que creo que debes regresar a Arkadia” Abby interrumpe, “en Arkadia estarás más segura, allá sabemos que no hay espías y es un lugar con mucha más seguridad donde prácticamente conocemos a todos”.

 

Clarke ve inmediatamente como Lexa muestra su desagrado con la idea de su mamá pero no dice nada, lo cual hace pensar a Clarke que Lexa lo podría estar considerando.

 

“La idea no es mala Clarke” Octavia es quien habla, “En Arkadia definitivamente estarás más segura”.

 

Sin duda esta propuesta ha puesto a pensar a todos los presentes.

 

“Seamos honestos, Clarke no tiene pensado regresar a Arkadia” Bellamy sorprende a todos con su respuesta, “Estoy seguro que ella ya pensó en esa posibilidad, pero no nos hubiera reunido a todos aquí si no estuviera buscando más opciones. Polis es ahora su hogar y debemos de encontrar la forma de ayudarla a seguir viviendo segura aquí”, después de decir esto Bellamy voltea a ver a Clarke quien parece decir gracias con la mirada.

 

Emori quien no ha dicho una sola palabra por fin decide hablar, “Estoy de acuerdo con Bellamy, creo que tanto Clarke, como Octavia y yo hemos encontrado en Polis un hogar y una familia adoptiva, y no debemos dejar que nada ni nadie nos aleje de aquí”.

 

“Gracias Bellamy y Emori” Clarke sonríe, “Por mi mente no ha pasado irme de Polis, pero sé que seguiré siendo un blanco para nuestros enemigos”.

 

“hodnes tienes a mi disposición todo mi ejército para protegerte, nunca lo dudes” Lexa trata de darle seguridad a Clarke.

 

“Gracias amor pero creo que ya nos dimos cuenta que eso no bastara” Clarke toma la mano de Lexa para llevarla hasta su boca y le da un pequeño beso.

 

“Tal vez un disfraz” Octavia lo dice como tratando de dar ideas al aire.

 

“Eso es” Murphy se escucha emocionado, “Podemos disfrazar a Clarke”.

 

“¿De qué rayos hablas Murphy?” Bellamy interrumpe.

 

“De disfrazar a Clarke o más bien cambiar su apariencia” Murphy se acerca a Clarke.

 

“¿Y exactamente como haríamos eso?” Lexa pregunta.

 

“Fácil, hay que traer a Wanheda de regreso”, Murphy se escucha orgulloso de su idea.

 

“¿A Wanheda de regreso?” Clarke tiene muchas dudas al escuchar a Murphy.

 

“Les pregunto, ¿Cuál es lo primero que hace resaltar a Clarke entre todas las personas?”.

 

“Su cabello rubio” Bellamy responde.

 

“Es correcto” Murphy se lleva su mano a la barbilla, “Según recuerdo Clarke, me dijiste que cuando estuviste en el bosque ocultándote lo primero que hiciste fue teñir tu cabello de rojo”.

 

“Así es”.

 

“Pues hagamos lo mismo, pintemos tu cabello de rojo otra vez”.

 

“No sé si eso será suficiente”, Clarke no se escucha muy convencida.

 

Mina se acerca a Clarke y acaricia su cabello observándolo, “También podríamos cortarlo un poco para hacerte parecer otra persona”.

 

“Sera el disfraz perfecto” Murphy se escucha bastante emocionado por su idea.

 

“Aparte de eso también podríamos hacerte pasar por otro persona, como una nueva doncella o algo así”, Ahora es Emori quien habla.

 

Todos parecen estar aportando ideas, pero las únicas personas que no lucen convencidas son Lexa y Abby, quienes se voltean a ver la una a la otra.

 

“No lo sé hodnes”, Hay duda en la voz de Lexa.

 

“Creo que valdría la pena intentarlo Lex”.

 

La mirada en los ojos de Clarke hace que Lexa sonría y diga, “De acuerdo, lo intentaremos”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo paso los dos días después del ataque a Clarke en la enfermería de la torre siendo cuidada por Nyko y Abby. Abby prefirió mantener sedada a Echo en estos dos días para que su recuperación fuera más rápida.

 

Afortunadamente Echo no tenía lesiones internas como Abby lo pensó cuando llego a la enfermería en los brazos de Bellamy.

 

Durante el día Bellamy y Octavia se han estado turnando para hacerle compañía, pero cuando Abby le dijo a Bellamy que dejaría de darle sedantes para que despertara, Bellamy no dudo en estar presente para hablar con ella.

 

Echo abre poco a poco los ojos tratando de ubicar donde se encuentra, su vista se encuentra borrosa y le es difícil enfocar.

 

Lo primero que distingue es que se tiene una aguja conectada a sus venas y una maquina a su alrededor, inmediatamente llegan a su memoria recuerdos de Mount Weather. Sin pensarlo Echo trata de levantarse de la cama pero es detenida de los hombros por dos manos.

 

“Tranquila Echo”.

 

Echo trata de forcejear un poco pero esa voz le parece conocida.

 

“Debes calmarte aun estas débil”.

 

Echo voltea hacia la derecha y trata de enfocar para ver quien la está sujetando, “¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy conectada a estas máquinas?”.

 

“Tranquila, son cosas que Abby trajo desde Arkadia hace unas semanas”.

 

“¿Bellamy?”.

 

“Si soy yo”.

 

“Bellamy ¿qué fue lo que paso?, ¿cómo llegue aquí?”, Echo aun no parece entender que está pasando.

 

“La comandante dio órdenes que fueras traída aquí para curar tus heridas”, Bellamy toma su mano, “Han pasado dos días desde que Clarke fue atacada por Kira”.

 

Echo está tratando de procesar todo lo que Bellamy le está diciendo, “Entonces todos saben que no fui yo”.

 

“Así es, cuando Clarke despertó nos dijo lo que había pasado. Aparte Octavia y yo investigamos en las ropas de Kira y encontramos indicios de que todo esto fue obra de la gente de Coronel Winston”, Bellamy aprieta con fuerza la mano de Echo, “Todos saben que tu salvaste a Clarke”.

 

Y en ese momento sucede algo que Bellamy jamás había visto, por primera vez Echo esboza una pequeña sonrisa y dice, “Gracias por confiar en mi Skaiboy”.  
  
  
  
  
~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día por la mañana Clarke se encuentra acostada, como de costumbre Lexa abandono la habitación temprano para empezar su día como Heda.

 

En ese momento alguien toca a su puerta.

 

“Princesa tienes visitas” Es la voz de Octavia, desde el incidente con Kira, Octavia es quien se ha vuelto a quedar a cargo de la vigilancia de Clarke.

 

Clarke abre los ojos y ve como el sol apenas se ve saliendo en el horizonte, “Aun es muy temprano O. quiero dormir un poco más”.

 

“Lo siento pero son ordenes de Heda”, En ese momento Octavia, Mina y Emori entran por la puerta cargando algunas cajas de madera.

 

“Buenos días Wanheda” Mina saluda respetuosamente.

 

“Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, me puedes decir Clarke” La voz de Clarke es de fastidio.

 

“Eso jamás va a pasar”, Octavia responde, “Ya debería de acostumbraste a que todas las personas que están bajo tu servicio te llamaran Wanheda”.

 

“Y tu ¿por qué no me dices Wanheda?” Clarke voltea a ver a Octavia.

 

“Lo siento princesa pero yo te conozco desde antes que fueras Wanheda la reina de los grounders. Para mí siempre serás nuestra querida princesa”, Octavia sonríe.

 

Lo único que Clarke puede hacer es voltear los ojos y dice, “Bueno y a que debo el honor de su visita”.

 

“Hemos venido a ayudarte a cambiar tu apariencia”, Emori responde.

 

“Al menos podrían haber esperado hasta después de que tomara un baño” Clarke se escucha un poco fastidiada.

 

Emori contesta, “Honestamente pensamos que ya estarías lista para estas horas”.

 

Octavia sonríe y dice, “Creo que no te conocen también como yo”.

 

Por fin Clarke se levanta y alista, se sienta en una silla frente al espejo que se encuentra en la habitación, mientras Mina y Emori comienzan a sacar varias cosas de las cajas que traían.

 

“Wanheda, ¿cómo es que pintabas de rojo tu pelo?” Mina pregunta.

 

“Pues usaba algunas bayas de color rojo, era un proceso que tenía que hacer cada dos días porque el color rojo se desvanecía muy rápido”.

 

Mina le muestra a Clarke un pequeño bote con pintura roja, “Esta pintura durara mucho más y no dañara tu cabello pero primero necesitamos cortarlo”.

 

Mina comienza a cortar su cabello mientras Emori prepara la pintura roja para teñir el cabello.

 

El cabello de Clarke es cortado hasta un poco arriba de sus hombros cambiando completamente su apariencia.

 

Después de esto Emori y Mina comienzan a teñir el cabello de Clarke de color rojo.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Adentro de una tienda en algún lugar cerca de Polis.

 

“Estoy cansada de esperar sin hacer nada, el Coronel Winston nos tiene aquí sin poder movernos, su plan de usar una espía para obtener al objetivo fallo miserablemente, es hora de que nosotros nos hagamos cargo”.

 

“Pero Anya debemos de esperar ordenes antes de hacer algo”, Alguien más comenta.

 

Anya parece estar pensando en alguna alternativa, “Necesitamos a alguien de nosotros adentro de Polis, alguien de mi confianza. Para no depender de los espías del Coronel Winston”.

 

Todos los presentes parecen estar de acuerdo.

 

“Lincoln, necesito que te disfraces como los grounders para que te infiltres en Polis y puedes obtener información de Clarke y Lexa”.

 

Lincoln asiente con la cabeza, “Entendido”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
//  
  
  
//  
  
  
Ha pasado 10 días desde que Clarke cambio su apariencia, desde entonces ha tratado de mezclarse con las demás doncellas de la torre. Las veces que lo ha intentado ha pasado desapercibida. Por otra parte han usado a una de las doncellas de cabello claro como señuelo para hacer parecer que Clarke se ha estado paseando por los pasillos de la torre.

 

Por su parte Lexa quedo sorprendida al ver la nueva apariencia de Clarke, sin duda le gustó mucho el cambio. 

 

Desgraciadamente Lexa ha tenido demasiados asuntos que atender, las noticias de que los clanes rebeldes siguen reuniendo un ejército y convenciendo a más aldeas de unirse a ellos siguen en incremento.

 

Lexa ha tenido reuniones con sus generales y los generales de los clanes aliados para afinar detalles de cómo proteger Polis en caso de un ataque.

 

Todo esto ha hecho que Lexa y Clarke tengan muy poco tiempo para estar juntas, aunque Clarke espera que su suerte cambie esta noche.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo ya se encuentra mucho mejor, sus heridas han sanado bastante bien y el último par de días a regresado a sus labores vigilando la ciudad, pero las cosas han cambiado. Las personas ya no sienten la misma confianza al verla pasar, ya no la saludan y Echo ve como la gente murmura al verla pasar.

 

El hecho de Lexa haya querido mantener bastante hermetismo alrededor del ataque a Clarke no ha ayudado a limpiar su imagen frente a las personas de Polis.

 

Todo lo que Echo había pensado antes ahora parece desvanecerse, ahora piensa que alguien como ella jamás podrá tener una vida normal dentro del Kongeda.

 

Y es por eso que ha tomado una decisión.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Entonces te vas de Polis”.

 

“Así es Octavia, regresare al lado del Rey Roan para ayudarlo a salvar a nuestra gente”, Echo contesta sin levantar la mirada mientras empaca sus cosas.

 

“¿Ya hablaste con mi hermano?, sabes muy bien lo que siente por ti”, Octavia sin duda está molesta por la decisión de Echo.

 

“Hablare con él antes de irme”.

 

Octavia quien se encuentra en la entrada del cuarto de Echo mira por el pasillo y ve como Bellamy se aproxima, “Pues creo que esta es tu oportunidad de decirle, espero que realmente hayas contemplado todas las opciones antes de tomar esta decisión”, Octavia se aleja del cuarto de Echo y al pasar al lado de Bellamy tan solo lo saluda.

 

“¿De que hablaban tú y Octavia?”, Bellamy pregunta al llegar a la habitación de Echo.

 

“Le estaba informando sobre una decisión que acabo de tomar”.

 

En ese momento Bellamy se da cuenta que Echo se encuentra empacando sus cosas, “¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde vas?

 

“No hay una forma fácil de decir esto Bellamy, pero regreso a Azgeda”, Sin duda hay tristeza en la voz de Echo.

 

“¿Pero porque?, Lexa entendió que tú no tuviste nada que ver en el ataque a Clarke, y todos en la torre saben que tú le salvaste la vida”, Bellamy trata de entender porque Echo quiere marcharse de Polis.

 

“Ayer regrese a mis labores patrullando la zona norte de Polis y me di cuenta que las personas jamás me verán como uno de los suyos. Durante las últimas semanas me convencí a mí misma de que podía buscar una vida diferente en Polis, que no todo era obedecer órdenes y tratar de sobrevivir pero…” Echo agacha la cabeza y continua, “Después de lo que paso con Clarke, y como inmediatamente todos me culparon, me torturaron sin siquiera darme tiempo de explicar que había pasado”, Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, “Y ver que en las calles Polis nadie confía realmente en mi--- No vale la pena quedarme, es mejor partir rumbo a Azgeda de donde nunca debí de haber salido”.

 

Bellamy no sabe que decir, jamás había visto este lado de Echo, ella siempre aparento ser fuerte y sin ninguna debilidad, casi sin sentimientos. Y ahora el verla así tan vulnerable es algo completamente nuevo, “Echo por favor piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, te necesitamos en Polis… Yo te necesito”.

 

Echo levanta la mirada, jamás alguien le había dicho que la necesitaba, “Bell, no se…”, Echo está a punto de abrir su corazón, pero en ese momento vuelve a levantar su coraza, “Lo siento Bellamy pero la decisión está tomada, parto esta misma noche rumbo a Azgeda. 

 

Al escuchar las palabras de Echo, Bellamy no dice una sola palabra más y abandona la habitación.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke se encuentra muy emocionada esta noche, por fin ella y Lexa tendrán un noche solo para ellas, Clarke se encuentra probándose un vestido color negro que mina le acaba de traer, solo espera que Lexa pueda terminar temprano sus labores como Heda para poder pasar tiempo juntas.

 

“Wow princesa, ese vestido te queda muy bien”, Octavia se encuentra recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

 

Clarke se sonroja un poco, “Gracias O. espero que Lexa opine lo mismo”.

 

Mientras Clarke se sigue preparando para la noche, Octavia le dice, “Sabes de que me acabo de enterar, Echo se va de Polis esta misma noche”.

 

“¿Qué?, Bellamy lo sabe”.

 

“Echo le debe de estar diciendo en este preciso momento”.

 

“Pero ¿Por qué?, Lexa sabe que ella fue la que salvo la vida”, Clarke se escucha realmente sorprendida.

 

“La verdad no lo entiendo princesa”, Octavia responde, “Creo que todo lo que paso y el hecho de que la hayan inculpado y torturado a pesar de ser inocente realmente la afecto. Al parecer Echo si tiene sentimientos después de todo”.

 

Clarke se queda pensando por unos momentos, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo al respecto.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Ya por la noche Echo se encuentra alistando su caballo para partir rumbo a Azgeda junto con varios guerreros más, hace mucho frio esta noche aunque no está nevando.

 

Justo cuando está a punto de montarse en su caballo escucha una voz, “Echo”.

 

Echo voltea sorprendida llevando su mano hacia el mango de su espada, pero de entre las sombras surge una figura conocida, “Necesito hablar contigo”.

 

“¿Eres tu Wanheda?”, Echo piensa que Clarke se ve muy diferente.

 

Clarke se descubre la cabeza, “Digamos que me realice un cambio de apariencia para pasar desapercibida”, Clarke se acerca a Echo, “Escuche que te ibas de Polis”.

 

“Así es, voy rumbo a Azgeda para reunirme con el Rey Roan y ayudar en lo que sea necesario”.

 

“¿Y esa es la única razón por la que te vas?” Clarke la mira fijamente.

 

“El servir a mi pueblo es lo más importante Wanheda, el deber esta antes que cualquier cosa”, Echo contesta con mucha seguridad.

 

“Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero yo no escuche que Roan te haya llamado de regreso a Azgeda, al contrario él quería que tu permanecieras aquí”, Clarke intenta hacer que Echo le diga sus razones.

 

Echo duda por un momento, “Yo--- necesito irme de Polis”.

 

“Estas segura que quieres irte. Echo conozco a Bellamy desde que llegamos a la tierra y jamás lo había visto tan feliz al lado de alguien. Para ser honesta tú y él parecen entenderse y de alguna extraña forma los dos se ven felices juntos” Clarke sonríe al ver la cara de Echo al escuchar estas palabras, “Solo te pido que antes de tomar una decisión tan apresurada hables con Bellamy de tus sentimientos hacia él, estoy segura de que si hablan se darán cuenta de lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro”.

 

Clarke se da la media vuelta y se aleja mientras Echo se queda pensando en lo que le acaba de decir.

 

Cuando Clarke vuelve a entrar a la torre Octavia la está esperando y le dice, “No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer, quién iba a creer que la poderosa Wanheda, también es cupido”.

 

Clarke sonríe y dice, “Yo solo hice mi parte, lo demás depende de ellos dos”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Las cosas en Arkadia han estado bastante tranquilas, las personas han continuado ayudando a construir carretas para transportar víveres y comida. Niylah ha seguido viajando entre su puesto de comercio y Arkadia para ayudarles a preparar la carne para que dure mucho tiempo y no se eche a perder.

 

Raven se la pasado ideando un plan para poder transportar el mainframe de Arkadia a donde quiera que sea necesario, sabe que lo más importante es que toda la información que existía en el Arca se mantenga intacta ya que de ella depende la vida de todas las personas de Arkadia.

 

También Octavia le platico por radio a Raven acerca del ataque que Clarke sufrió en Polis, Raven no le dijo a nadie con excepción de Kane acerca de esto, sí esta clase de noticias se esparcen en Arkadia, Jaha y Trevor podrían ganar mas adeptos.

 

Durante estos últimos días Ayako y Raven se han unido mucho más, cualquiera diría que tienen años de conocerse por la forma en que actúan, pero algo aún más importante Raven siente lo que solo se podría describir como tensión sexual cada vez que está sola con Ayako, muchas veces ha sentido la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto pero no ha tenido el valor.

 

El día de hoy por la noche las dos acordaron cenar juntas en el taller de Raven, ya que Monty y Stephen estarían ocupados en otras labores y Raven estaría sola, ya que Kane ha ordenado que siempre haya alguien presente en el taller para hacer guardia en caso de que los marcadores de temperatura o radiación cambiaran repentinamente

 

“Entonces te pasas toda la noche viendo esas pantallas, pfff que aburrido” Ayako no duda en mostrar su descontento.

 

“No tengo que estar viéndolas toda la noche, si algo llegara a cambiar repentinamente las alarmas comenzarían a sonar y me despertaría”, Raven le muestra los botones y luces de las alarmas.

 

“Bueno, eso tiene mucho más sentido” Ayako se sienta frente a la pequeña mesa que Raven tiene en su taller, “Traje la cena”.

 

Raven también se sienta a comer a un lado de Ayako, “Muchas gracias”.

 

Las dos pasan el rato platicando mientras están cenando, como siempre Raven le platica sobre alguna loca aventura de ella o a alguno de los delincuentes.

 

Después de cenar, Ayako saca de una pequeña bolsa una botella y se la muestra a Raven.

 

“¿Qué es eso?”, Raven levanta una ceja.

 

“Es una muestra del famoso licor que prepara Monty, ahora por la mañana lo preparo y por supuesto me ofreció un poco”, Ayako también saca de la bolsa dos pequeños vasos. 

 

“¿La idea es emborracharnos?”, Raven pregunta.

 

“mmm en parte sí, pero por supuesto que necesitamos hacerlo más interesante. Así que jugaremos un juego”.

 

“Eso si me gusta”, Raven responde bastante emocionada, “¿Cuál será el juego?”.

 

“El nombre del juego es, ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto? Alguna de nosotros hace una pregunta, y si la otra lo ha hecho toma un vaso del licor” Después de explicar las reglas Ayako hace la primera pregunta, “¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien desde que llegaste a la tierra?”.

 

Raven inmediatamente bebe licor.

 

Durante el resto de la noche las preguntas siguen hasta que las dos se encuentran bastante borrachas.

 

“Creo que ya he hecho todas las preguntas que se me ocurrieron” Raven arrastras las silabas de las palabras.

 

“mmm creo que yo aún tengo una pregunta más que hacer”, Ayako casi se cae de la silla cuando levanta la mano, Lo cual causa que a Raven le dé un ataque de risa.

 

“shhhh déjame hablar” Ayako toca el hombro de Raven, “¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?”.

 

Raven se queda con el vaso de licor en su mano, mientras que Ayako se bebé el suyo de un trago, al ver esto Ayako dice, “En serio Reyes, jamás has besado a otra chica”.

 

Justo cuando Raven está a punto de responder Ayako comienza a besarla, al principio Raven se encuentra sorprendida pero después responde el beso sin dudarlo.

 

Ayako toma a Raven por la cintura y la carga para ponerla sobre la mesa mientras la sigue besando.

 

En este momento Raven ha perdido todas las inhibiciones y comienza a desvestir a Ayako, mientras le susurra al oído, “Hazme el amor sobre esta mesa”.  
  
  
  
  
~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke entra a su cuarto y se sorprende al ver a Lexa sentada en la orilla de la cama vestida con un vestido de color negro.

 

Lexa se levanta de la cama y le dice, “Hodnes, ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada”.

 

“Tratando de salvar una relación”, Clarke se acerca a Lexa y le da un pequeño beso.

 

Lexa luce confundida, “¿De qué hablas?”.

 

“Echo está a punto de abandonar Polis, al parecer todo lo que paso realmente la afecto y ha decidido regresar a Azgeda”.

 

“Oh, entonces la intentaste convencer de que se quedara” Lexa la sujeta de la cintura, “Eres una buena amiga, espero por el bien de Bellamy que Echo decida quedarse en Polis”.

 

“Yo también, Bellamy realmente se ve enamorado de ella”.

 

“Pero dejemos de hablar de ellos y hablemos de nosotros. Te he dicho que me encanta como te vez con el pelo rojo”, Lexa habla en un tono de juego.

 

“Entonces a Heda le gustan las pelirrojas” Clarke sonríe y juega con su cabello, “Ven conmigo, tengo preparada una cena a solas para las dos” Clarke toma de la mano a Lexa he intenta llevarla con ella pero Lexa la detiene.

 

Clarke voltea sorprendida, “¿Qué pasa?”.

 

“Sabes hodnes, no creo soportar más tiempo”, Lexa se abalanza sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente sin darle tiempo a Clarke de hacer nada.

 

Lexa la empuja hasta chocar con ropero mientras continua besándola.

 

Cuando por fin Lexa se detiene por un momento, Clarke le dice, “Lex jamás te había visto así”.

 

“Ha pasado más de una semana desde que no hemos podido estar juntas, tengo hambre pero no de comida”, Lexa comienza a quitarle el vestido para después acariciar sus senos.

 

Mientras recupera el aliento Clarke le dice, “Este es un lado tuyo que jamás había visto y que de verdad me encanta”, Ahora es Clarke quien comienza a quitarle el vestido a Lexa, “Vamos a la cama”.

 

“No” Lexa la detiene mientras comienza a besarle los pechos, “Te quiero tener en este lugar y en este momento”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy se encuentra en su cuarto en la torre, no ha dejado de pensar en Echo. Ha pensado en muchas cosas que le podía haber dicho y que realmente quería decirle. Pero en este momento Echo ya debe ir rumbo a Azgeda.

 

Una de las cosas de las que Bellamy realmente se arrepiente es de nunca haberle dicho que la amaba. 

 

Cuando Bellamy por fin decide acostarse a dormir alguien toca a su puerta.

 

Lo primero que Bellamy piensa es que debe ser Octavia, seguramente ha venido a hacerle compañía ahora que se enteró que Echo se fue de Polis. Camina hacía la puerta y mientras la abre dice, “Hola O, que bueno que viniste…”, Pero al ver quien está del otro lado de la puerta, Bellamy se queda sin palabras.

 

“Hola Skaiboy”.  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Conversación en la cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendremos muchas platicas en la cama  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 19**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke paso gran parte de la mañana admirando la belleza de Lexa quien se encontraba acorrucada a ella, el sol ya se encuentra sobre el horizonte pero no se ha atrevido a despertarla. La noche anterior fue muy intensa y llena de pasión.

 

Hicieron el amor en el armario, en el piso y finalmente en la cama que es donde se encuentran en este momento cubiertas por las finas pieles que siempre adornar su cama debido al frio de la mañana.

 

Clarke no puede dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que es, se encuentra viviendo como una reina en una hermosa torre al lado de la mujer que ama, la vida realmente es más que sobrevivir.

 

En ese momento Lexa comienza a abrir los ojos, esta es una de las pocas veces que Clarke ha podido ver a Lexa antes de despertar, ya que por lo regular en Lexa quien se despierta primero.

 

“Hola amor, buenos días” Clarke susurra.

 

Lexa abre poco a poco los ojos y dice, “Buenos días hodnes” Después le da un pequeño beso para después acorrucarse más a ella, “Estoy tan cansada”.

 

“Me imagino, pero fue tu idea cargarme para hacer el amor” Clarke sonríe, “No creí que pudieras hacerlo”.

 

“No es la primera vez que te cargo en mis brazos”.

 

“Lo sé, pero nunca de esa forma. Anoche vi un lado de ti jamás había visto” Clarke acaricia el torso desnudo de Lexa mientras le sigue hablando, “Eras casi como un animal salvaje en celo”, Sus caras se encuentran una frente a la otra con solo unos centímetros entre ellas.

 

“¿Y eso te gusto?”.

 

“Por supuesto, solo que me sorprendió un poco” Clarke la mira fijamente y sonríe, “Entonces a Heda realmente le gustan las pelirrojas… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Siempre pensé que su debilidad eran las rubias”.

 

Lexa no puede evitar sonrojarse, “Por supuesto que no hodnes, a mí me encantan las rubias--- digo, me encantas tu”.

 

Clarke no puede evitar reírse en voz alta, “Sin duda Heda tiene la mejor charla después del sexo. Y Lex no preocupes solo estoy bromeando”.

 

“Sabes, lo de ayer no fue por el color de tu pelo o por tu nueva apariencia” La voz de Lexa es tan suave que parece perderse entre el sonido de la mañana en Polis, “Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, el hecho de quisieron raptarte y alejarte de mí me puso a pensar que no importa lo que hagamos, siempre estaremos en constante peligro y el riego de perderte siempre estará latente” Después de decir estas palabras Lexa suspira profundamente.

 

Clarke mueve su mano desde la el torso de Lexa lentamente hasta su pierna, lo cual hace que a Lexa se le ponga la piel de gallina, después le da un beso y dice, “Siempre existirá ese peligro, pero también recuerda que tenemos amigos y familia que nos aprecian y que están dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por nosotros” Clarke deja de hablar por un momento, “Por ejemplo yo jamás hubiera pensado que Echo arriesgaría su vida para salvarme”.

 

“Es que ya no se en quien confiar hodnes, ahora siento que todos podría ser espías“, Sin duda hay preocupación en su voz.

 

“Sabemos quienes nos son leales, de los que están en la torre confió completamente en Indra, Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Bellamy, Mina y ahora en Echo, y por supuesto en mi mamá”.

 

Lexa parece estar pensando sobre las palabras de Clarke y dice, “Yo creo que Ryder, Koba y Niko también son leales a nosotros”.

 

“Sí tú crees que ellos también nos son leales, entonces yo también lo creo”. 

 

Clarke se queda viendo por unos segundos hacia el horizonte, lo cual hace que Lexa le pregunte, “¿En qué piensas?”

 

“Pienso en Echo y Bellamy, no sé si Echo habrá decidido quedarse”.

 

“Confío en que tus palabras la hayan ayudado a cambiar de opinión, cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy convincente”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Lo de anoche fue increíble”.

 

Ella suspira y dice, “No recuerdo la última vez que pase una noche así, tal vez porque nunca la había tenido”.

 

Bellamy se encuentra acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras Echo descansa su cabeza en su pecho, los dos se encuentran desnudos bajo las pieles que los cubren del frio de la mañana. La noche anterior cuando Echo apareció en su puerta él quería decirle tantas cosas pero no tuvo tiempo. Echo se acercó lentamente a él y lo beso como jamás lo habían besado antes, no tuvieron que decirse palabras para expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro simplemente se dejaron llevar.

 

“¿qué fue te hizo cambiar de opinión?”.

 

“Realmente importa Bellamy”.

 

“Es solo curiosidad, pero si no quieres decirme no hay problema”.

 

“Creo que te burlaras de mi si te lo digo”.

 

Bellamy le acaricia el cabello, “Jamás me burlaría de algo así”.

 

Echo respira profundamente y dice, “Justo antes de irme, cuando estaba a punto de subirme a mi caballo… Wanheda apareció”.

 

“¿Clarke?” Bellamy se escucha realmente sorprendido.

 

“Así es, bueno la nueva Wanheda. Ahora luce muy diferente”.

 

“No puedo creer lo que me dices, Clarke fue a convencerte de que te quedaras”.

 

“Al parecer ella si tiene ese don de convencimiento que a ti te falta” Echo sonríe.

 

“Hey, yo intente que te quedaras” Bellamy trata de sonar ofendido.

 

“Pues no fuiste muy convincente” Echo lo abraza más fuerte.

 

“Creo que tendré que darle las gracias a Clarke después de todo”.

 

“Skaiboy dándole las gracias a alguien, eso sí sería algo nuevo”.

 

“Mmm… ahora que estamos juntos ¿no vas a dejar de llamarme Skaiboy?”.

 

Echo lo besa y le dice, “Tal vez solo cuando estemos solos, pero frente a Octavia, Clarke y Raven te seguiré llamando Skaiboy. A ellas parece gustarles mucho ese apodo”.

 

Bellamy voltea los ojos y dice, “Pues creo que tendré que acostumbrarme… sabes cuándo te conocí jamás pensé que tendrías sentido del humor”.

 

“Aún hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, pero tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Ya es de mañana en Arkadia, la noche anterior fue una de la mejores en la vida de Raven, fue una noche sin inhibiciones sin miedos sin nada de qué preocuparse, por fin pudo enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia Ayako y darse cuenta que realmente sentía algo por ella.

 

Las dos se encuentran desnudas en el piso del taller de Raven, cubiertas por varias pieles y por una manta que utilizan para cubrir los rovers cuando no los están usando, en este momento Raven quiere abrir los ojos pero el dolor de cabeza por la resaca no se lo permite.

 

Hace alrededor de una hora Raven pudo jugar que alguien entro al taller pero al verlas salió sin decir nada, solo espera que haya sido Harper o al menos Monty para poder hablar con ellos al respecto.

 

Ayako se encuentra entre sus brazos, al parecer así pasaron toda la noche. Poco a poco Ayako parece comenzar a despertarse.

 

Al abrir los ojos Ayako dice, “No soporto mi cabeza” y se lleva las manos a su frente, “Le diré a Monty que ese moonshine estaba demasiado fuerte”.

 

“No creo que haya estado tan fuerte, creo que más bien fue que tomamos demasiado” Raven se ríe mientras también se lleva la mano a la frente del dolor de cabeza, “Creo que no debo reírme”.

 

Al levantar la mirada Ayako ve el sol por la ventana, “Demonios, ya debe ser casi mediodía”, en ese momento se levanta rápidamente.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” Raven se ve realmente sorprendida.

 

“Debo presentarme a mi trabajo para continuar con la construcción de las carretas que Kane ordeno” Mientras dice esto Ayako comienza a vestirse rápidamente.

 

Raven aún se encuentra sentada sobre las pieles en el piso, “Mmmh pensé que podríamos comer algo antes de regresar a trabajar”. 

 

“Lo siento, pero de verdad necesito presentarme al trabajo antes de que Kane me vuelva a regañar” Ayako termina de vestirse y se acomoda el pelo, “Fue muy divertido lo de anoche Reyes, deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido, aunque espero que no tengamos que emborracharnos para volver a hacerlo”.

 

Después de escucharla Raven solo puede decir, “Si, no te preocupes”.

 

Ayako abandona rápidamente el taller de Raven diciendo, “Nos vemos”.

 

Raven se queda sentada aun desnuda pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, _”¿Qué rayos fue eso? Interprete mal las señales, o lo de anoche solo un poco de diversión para ella”._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia camina por Polis, se dirige hacia los terrenos de entrenamiento, desde que atacaron a Clarke ha tenido muy poco tiempo para entrenar, antes al menos podía practicar con Clarke todas las mañanas pero esta última semana se la ha pasado dentro de la torre.

 

Pero este día ha sido diferente, Clarke y Lexa al parecer pasaran toda la mañana juntas así que eso le da un poco de tiempo para enfrentarse a algunos guerreros y practicar un rato.

 

Al llegar a los terrenos de entrenamiento inmediatamente toma una espada y comienza a practicar con uno de los guerreros que ya se encontraban ahí.

 

Uno a uno Octavia derrota a todos los guerreros que se atreven a retarla, su fama en los últimos meses se ha incrementado bastante y todos parecen respetarla.

 

Al final ya derroto a los diez guerreros que se encontraban entrenando, y solo le falta uno por enfrenta , quien es el más novato y sin duda con menos experiencia, lo cual le hace pensar a Octavia que será una pelea fácil.

 

Como Octavia lo esperaba la pelea es bastante sencilla, así que decide divertirse un rato y no terminar la pelea rápidamente.

 

Octavia incluso deja que el chico nuevo la golpee un poco y la tire al piso, alrededor se escucha como soldados de ejercito de Indra que se encuentran viendo el entrenamiento comienzan a reírse un poco, sabiendo que Octavia no está peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando voltea a verlos para también reírse un poco algo a lo lejos capta su atención, una figura que sin duda reconoce también se encuentra viéndola luchar.

 

 _”No puede ser, ¿Lincoln?”_.

 

Tan solo un momento de distracción fue suficiente para que el guerrero con el que se encuentra pelando la golpee fuertemente en la cabeza y Octavia pierde el equilibrio, no logra reaccionar y recibe otro golpe que la tira al suelo y hace que pierda su espada, para cuando Octavia quiere reaccionar ya tiene una espada en su cuello.

 

Todo es silencio en la arena de entrenamiento y a Octavia no le queda más que reconocer su derrota.

 

El guerrero le ofrece la mano para levantarse, y Octavia dice, “Bien hecho muchacho”.

 

Cuando Octavia camina hacia donde se encuentran los demás guerreros del ejercito de Indra todos comienzan a cuestionarla.

 

“¿Qué fue lo que paso?”.

 

Octavia solo responde, “Solo fue exceso de confianza”, aunque en su interior se encuentra pensando _”Sí realmente era Lincoln debo de buscarlo y tratar de hablar con él”._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven pasó el resto del día ocupada en sus asuntos, no ha vuelto a ver a Ayako en todo el día.

 

En este momento se dirige a la oficina de Kane para hablar sobre el estatus de todos los asuntos respecto a la llegada de la radiación.

 

En su camino se encuentra con Harper.

 

“Hola Rae, ¿Cómo estás? Supongo que muy cansada”.

 

A Raven le sorprende un poco la pregunta de Harper, “Pues no tan cansada, ¿por qué la pregunta?”

 

“Supongo que Ayako no te agoto tanto después de todo”.

 

“Demonios” Raven se lleva la mano a la frente, “Fuiste tú la que entro en la a mañana a mi taller verdad”.

 

Harper se ríe, “Tuviste suerte que haya sido yo y no Monty o Steph”.

 

Raven se sonroja bastante.

 

“Entonces, ¿tú y Ayako eh?” 

 

“Creo que bebimos demasiado moonshine anoche… y pues una cosa llevo a la otra” Raven tartamudea un poco.

 

“Entonces no es nada serio, y solo fue una noche de alcohol”. Harper trata de obtener más información de Raven.

 

Raven lo piensa por unos segundos, “Realmente ni yo sé lo que fue”. 

 

Pues creo que entonces deberías de hablar con Ayako y aclarar las cosas.

 

“Lo hare, pero primero tengo que ir con Kane, Nos vemos”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~****  
  
  
  
  
Clarke y Lexa se encuentra cenando en un cuarto privado, ahora que Clarke cambio su apariencia las dos han tenido que cenar separadas de las demás personas en la torre, originalmente este cuarto estaba diseñado para que Heda tuviera privacidad, pero Lexa siempre lo vio como un lujo innecesario.

 

Por supuesto que no cenan solas, a este lugar también acuden a cenar Emori, Murphy, Abby, Bellamy y Octavia cuando tiene tiempo.

 

“Le pedí a Bellamy que nos acompañara, quiero preguntarle sobre Echo”, Clarke comenta mientras continua cenando.

 

“Me parece bien, espero que tu madre también nos pueda acompañar” Lexa responde.

 

“Perdón por la tardanza” Abby entra rápidamente, “Estaba ayudando a Nyko en la enfermería”.

 

“No te preocupes mamá, toma asiento. En un momento Mina te traerá de cenar” Clarke se encuentra feliz de que su mamá y Lexa por fin se lleven bien.

 

Lexa sonríen, “Adelante Abby”.

 

En ese momento alguien más entra por la puerta, Bellamy aparece tomado de la mano de Echo, “Buenas noches, podemos entrar”.

 

“Por supuesto Bellamy, adelante” Clarke responde.

 

Al pasar a su lado Echo voltea a ver a Clarke, y las dos se sonríen.

Murphy y Emori también llegaron a cenar y todos se encuentran sentados en la mesa cenando tranquilamente.

 

“Bell, ¿no sabes donde esta O.?” Clarke pregunta.

 

“Me dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y que no podía cenar con nosotros”.

 

“Supongo que Indra le asigno alguna tarea” Clarke toma un poco de agua y ve a todos cenando y compartiendo la comida, hace unos meses jamás hubiera pensado que esto era siguiera posible.

 

 _La vida si es más que solo sobrevivir_.

 

“Clarke, Clarke… contesta”, Se escucha en un radio, “Demonios Griffin contesta inmediatamente” La voz de Raven se escucha con mucha desesperación.  
  
  
  
  
~~~****  
  
  
  
  
En el taller de Raven se encuentran Monty, Harper y Stephen, esta noche el encargado de vigilar las maquinas será Monty, aunque por supuesto Harper no piensa dejarlo pasar la noche solo.

 

Stephen decidió quedarse un rato más porque la verdad no tiene nada mejor que hacer, desde que llego a Arkadia realmente su círculo de amigos solo han sido, Raven, Monty, Harper y Ayako.

 

“Entones, ¿por qué en la mañana nos dijiste que esperáramos para venir al taller?, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?” Stephen pregunta en un tono bastante intuitivo.

 

“¿De qué hablas?” Harper trata de sonar convincente.

 

“Por favor Harper, Monty y yo nos dimos cuenta que no querías que viniéramos hacia acá en la mañana” Stephen se recarga en la silla y dice, “Estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con Raven y Ayako”.

 

“Yo opino lo mismo que Steph”, Monty comenta.

 

Harper suspira como sabiendo que tratar de seguirles ocultando información es una batalla perdida, “Bueno les voy a platicar, pero prometan que no le dirán a nadie”.

 

Stephen se ríe, “Como sí tuviera muchos amigos en Arkadia a los que les pudiera platicar”.

 

Monty y Harper se ríen al escuchar a Stephen.

 

“Bueno les voy a platicar”.

 

Cuando Harper va a comenzar a platicarles, las alarmas comienzan a sonar y varias luces rojas comienzan a prenderse en el tablero.

 

“¿Qué rayos?” Es todo lo que Monty puede decir.

 

“Esta cosa se volvió loca” Harper comenta.

 

“No, fue lo que Raven nos dijo que podría pasar” Stephen comienza a ver los marcadores en el tablero, “Al parecer algo está incrementando mucho, necesitamos a Raven”.

 

Inmediatamente Harper corre rumbo a la oficina de Kane.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Al parecer todo va de acuerdo al plan, ya llevamos varias carretas construidas y con la ayuda de Naiylah hemos podido comenzar a guardar comida” Kane se escucha bastante satisfecho.

 

“Por mi parte creo que podremos guardar la mayor parte de la información del main frame en algunos discos duros” Raven le muestra un disco duro a Kane, “Estamos construyendo una estructura que soporte el traslado y no nos de problemas para que no pierda información”.

 

Kane parece respirar más tranquilo, “Pues parece que por primera vez las cosas están saliendo como lo planeamos”.

 

A lo lejos se escuchan algunos gritos, “¡Raven, Raven!” Los gritos parecen acercarse cada momento.

 

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Kane se abre súbitamente,

 

Harper casi no puede hablar de lo rápido que corrió, “Raven te necesitamos inmediatamente en el taller”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Harper, Raven y Kane corren por los pasillos de Arkadia hasta llegar al taller de Raven, al entrar las alarmas continúan sonando.

 

“Qué bueno que llegaste Rae, no sabemos qué está pasando”, Monty se escucha estresado.

 

Raven mira fijamente los monitores y el tablero, “No, no, no, no… esto no debería estar pasando aun”.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” Kane pregunta.

 

“Hay un incremento súbito en la radiación y en la temperatura pero…” Raven se detiene por un segundo, pensando que hacer, “Necesito un radio, tengo que hablar con Clarke y Lexa de inmediato”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Raven por el radio Inmediatamente Bellamy comienza a buscar entre su ropa el radio, “Rae, adelante soy Bellamy”.

 

“Bell, necesito que busques a Lexa y Clarke ¡es urgente!”.

 

“Te están escuchando, las dos están conmigo”, Bellamy y Clarke se ven a los ojos, sin duda algo muy malo está pasando.

 

La voz de Raven se escucha con mucho estrés, “Comandante, Griff… Hay un gran aumento en la radiación y la temperatura al Este de Polis”.

 

Las palabras de Raven dejan a todos congelados en el comedor.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció el final? ¿fue inesperado?  
>   
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos, de verdad se siente bien cuando las personas comentan que les gusta tu historia.  
>   
>   
> 


	20. ¿Qué mas encontraste?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven le da las malas noticias a Lexa y Clarke.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 20**  
  
  
  
  
Tan pronto escucharon las palabras de Raven, un frio recorrió el comedor de la torre, los peores temores de todos se estaban haciendo realidad.

 

Raven le pidió a Lexa que fuera a ver los mapas que le había dejado en Polis, necesitaba saber que se encontraba en el radio de afectación de la radiación.

 

Inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia la biblioteca y Lexa comenzó a desdoblar los mapas en la mesa con la ayuda de Clarke.

 

Se escucha la voz de Raven por el radio, “Clarke, Comandante les voy a dar una ubicación y necesito que la busquen en el mapa y me digan que se encuentra alrededor de esa zona”.

 

“Entendido Rae” Clarke contesta.

 

Raven comienza a dar las coordenadas, entre todos comienzan a interpretarlas hasta que por fin definen un lugar en el mapa.

 

“¿Estas segura de esas coordenadas Raven?”, Lexa pregunta.

 

“Si comandante, de ahí provino la radiación”.

 

“No puede ser” Lexa golpea la mesa.

 

Al ver su reacción, Clarke pregunta inmediatamente, “¿Qué pasa? ¿Que hay en ese lugar?” 

 

“Ahí se encuentra la capital de Sankru”.

 

Un silencio se apodera de la biblioteca, hasta que la voz de Raven se escucha de nuevo por el radio, “Comandante lamento decirle que no creo que quede mucho de la capital de Sankru… pero eso no es todo”.

 

Clarke sujeta la mano de Lexa y pregunta, “¿Qué más está pasando Rae?”

 

“Clarke, el radio de afectación es de 50 Kilómetros, eso quiere decir que llego hasta el mar cerca de Floukru y hasta el norte cerca de la frontera con Azgeda”.

 

Al ver que todos parecen estar congelados por la noticia, Bellamy toma el radio y pregunta, “Rae, ¿corremos peligro en Polis?”.

 

“Según mis cálculos no hay peligro en Polis, lo que paso fue solo un evento aislado y la nube de radiación que se formó se dirige rumbo al mar lejos de Polis y de la coalición”. 

 

Un sonido de alivio se escucha en todos los presentes.

 

“Necesitamos tomar acciones ante esto”, Por fin Lexa parece reaccionar, “Tengo a un general y su ejército cerca de la frontera con Sankru, enviare un scout para informarles de la situación”.

 

Inmediatamente Lexa ordena a uno de los guardias que se encuentra custodiando la entrada de la biblioteca que vaya a buscar a Indra, Ryder y Koba.

 

“¿Que más vamos a hacer Lex?” Clarke pregunta con mucha preocupación.

 

“Por lo pronto también mandare un scout a Floukru para que hable con Ethan, creo que llego el momento que él y su gente busquen asilo en Arkadia”.

 

Por la mente de Lexa pasan demasiadas cosas, pronto tendrá que hablar con su pueblo y decirles del peligro que se aproxima, “¿Raven?”.

 

“Si comandante”.

 

“¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que las cosas se pongan peor?”.

 

Por el radio se escucha como Raven habla con Monty y Stephen y entre los tres discuten las posibilidades, “Originalmente pensábamos que aun teníamos un par de meses tal vez un poco más, pero después de consultarlo con los chicos y ver lo que marcan los instrumentos… creemos que tenemos alrededor de cuatro semanas máximo”.

 

Después de escuchar esto Clarke y Bellamy dicen al mismo tiempo, “Demonios”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente a primera hora Lexa convoco a una junta con Indra, Ryder, Koba y Echo. En el salón del trono no se encuentra nadie más, Clarke esta con su Abby, Bellamy, Octavia y Murphy afinando detalles de las cosas que tienen que llevar para Arkadia.

 

Lexa se encuentra sentada en el trono, “Los he convocado a esta reunión porque el día de ayer recibí noticias muy preocupantes, como ustedes saben el peligro de que se acercara el _praimfaya_ era latente”.

 

Todos asientes con la cabeza.

 

“Desgraciadamente ese día a llegado” Lexa pasa saliva y continua, “El día de ayer se me informo que la capital de Sankru había sido afectada por la radiación y que al parecer no quedaban sobrevivientes”.

 

Lexa ve como Ryder y Koba se voltean a ver, mientras Indra se mantiene estoica.

 

“El día de mañana estaré informando a las personas de Polis acerca del peligro que se aproxima, y como todos tendremos que huir hacia el Sur y el Oeste para salvarnos. También ya mande scouts a todas las aldeas y a nuestros clanes aliados para que informen a los líderes de esto”.

 

En todos sus años como Heda, Lexa jamás pensó que tendría que dar este tipo de órdenes, Lexa se levanta del trono, “Ryder y Koba, necesito que organicen al ejército, necesito que organicen un camino seguro hasta Trishanakru pasando por Arkadia”.

 

“Entendido Heda”, Los dos responden.

 

“Indra, tu permanecerás a mi lado junto con Octavia”.

 

“Entendido Heda”.

 

“Echo, necesito que en un par de días vayas a Azgeda y le informes a Roan sobre todo lo que está pasando, llevaras contigo un radio para estar en contacto”.

 

“Por supuesto Heda” Echo responde.

 

Lexa termina diciendo, “El futuro del Kongeda esta es nuestras manos, háganme sentir orgullosa”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
En Arkadia Kane también puso manos a la obra, convoco a una reunión con el consejo para decirles los que estaba pasando, también les informo que pronto llegarían todos las habitantes de la plataforma petrolera de Floukru. Esto por supuesto que no le agrado mucho a Jaha pero esto era parte del plan de Lexa que ya se había aprobado con anticipación.

 

El día de hoy por la tarde hablara con el resto de la gente en Arkadia para explicarles lo que paso en Sankru y que el tiempo para prepararse se redujo drásticamente.

 

Pero sin duda hay algo que Kane está pensando, desearía que Clarke o Abby estuvieran en Arkadia para estar con él al momento de hablar con todos los habitantes, las cosas podrían complicarse en caso de que Jaha decidiera intervenir.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo camina por los pasillos de la torre pensando en lo que Lexa le dijo el día de hoy por la mañana, ahora si tendrá que regresar a Azgeda y no porque este huyendo de algo, sino porque Heda se lo ha ordenado, es su deber estar al lado de Roan en estos momentos difíciles.

 

Pero ahora tendrá que hablar con Bellamy y decirle que tendrán que separarse por tiempo indefinido.

 

Cuando Echo entra a la habitación Bellamy se encuentra cambiándose para salir al frio de Polis.

 

“Hola Bellamy”.

 

“Hola, ¿Qué tal estuvo la junta con Lexa? ¿Que está pensando hacer?”.

 

Echo camina y se sienta a la orilla de la cama, “Nos mandó a llamar a Ryder, Koba, Indra y a mí, creo que las cosas realmente se han complicado”.

 

“¿Y qué fue lo que les dijo?”.

 

“Nos dio ordenas especificas a cada uno, Koba y Ryder se harán cargo del ejército para preparar un camino seguro hasta Trishanakru, mientras que Indra se quedara a cargo de la seguridad de Heda y Wanheda”.

 

“¿Y tú?” Bellamy pregunta como sabiendo cual será la respuesta de Echo.

 

“Heda me ordeno regresar a Azgeda en un par de días para informarle a Roan sobre todo lo que está pasando y para ayudarlo a salvar a nuestra gente” Echo trata de hablar con seguridad pero por dentro se encuentra con un sentimiento que solo podría describir como tristeza.

 

Bellamy se acerca a Echo hasta quedar frente a ella, “Sabíamos que este día llegaría, que tu tendrías que regresar a Azgeda” Bellamy trata de que Echo no se deprima pero realmente él siente lo mismo que ella.

 

“Lo sé, es el destino de un guerrero como yo, estar siempre al servicio de mi Rey… Es solo que por fin estaba comenzando a vivir una vida diferente” Echo suspira profundamente.

 

“El plan de Lexa es que todos nos reunamos en algún momento” Bellamy toma sus manos, “Solo asegúrate de sobrevivir para volver a vernos”.

 

Echo sonríe, “Debes estar seguro que sobreviviré, ni la montaña pudo conmigo”.

 

Bellamy también sonríe, “Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“¿Qué piensas Lex?”

 

“En todo los que está pasando, nuestros peores temores se hacen realidad”.

 

Lexa se encuentra acostada en el sillón con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Clarke, así han estado toda la tarde, en unos minutos Lexa tendrá que hablar con la gente de Polis para decirles todo lo que está pasando.

 

Clarke acaricia su cabello, “Pero que es lo que más te preocupa, ¿abandonar Polis?”.

 

“Polis siempre ha sido mi hogar, realmente no tengo recuerdo de haber vivido en otro lugar. Aquí siempre me he sentido protegida y a salvo, tener que dejar todo esto es… tan difícil hodnes”.

 

“Eso no quiere decir que nunca podamos regresar, Raven nos dijo que la radiación duraría algunos años pero después se estabilizaría, y quien sabe tal vez algún día podamos regresar a Polis” Clarke trata de darle ánimos a Lexa, aunque realmente sabe que sobrevivir todos esos años va a ser difícil.

 

Lexa sonríe levemente, “Gracias hodnes, por estar a mi lado y darme la fuerza para enfrentar todo esto”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa reunió a todo su pueblo y hablo ante ellos, les explico los peligros que se aproximan y todo lo que podría pasar, por supuesto las personas de Polis respetan a Lexa y confían plenamente en ella, pero el miedo en sus rostros era evidente, dejar sus hogares y sus cosas para enfrentar un futuro incierto nunca es fácil.

 

Por supuesto Lexa utilizo un poco del aura de divinidad que las personas de Polis ven a su alrededor después de haber regresado de la muerte, Lexa les aseguro que ella había tenido visiones de los anteriores comandantes donde le aseguraban que este era el camino a seguir y que Wanheda está de acuerdo con ella.

 

Lexa dividió a su pueblo en varias labores, a uno les ordeno que se pusieran a construir carretas y medios de transporte para llevar sus cosas, a otros les ordeno que se pusieran a cazar para tener alimento en el viaje y les aseguro que el ejército se iba a mantener con ellos para protegerlos.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
En Arkadia las cosas no fueron tan diferentes, ya que Kane les había dicho con anterioridad a lo que se iban a enfrentar, lo único que Kane agrego es que las personas de Floukru llegarían pronto para buscar asilo.

 

Como siempre hubo protestas pero esta vez fueron menos, el temor en todos es más grande que cualquier cosa, y saben que deben estar juntos para sobrevivir.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día por la mañana.

 

“Señor, un scout de parte de Heda acaba de llegar”.

 

“Háganlo pasar” Ethan responde.

 

Desde que Luna murió Ethan se quedó a cargo de Floukru, durante este tiempo cada vez son menos las personas que buscan asilo en la plataforma, pero aun así hay alrededor de 300 personas viviendo en ella.

 

“Hola, mi nombre es Taku” El scout se presenta, “He venido a traer un mensaje de parte de Heda para Ethan líder de Floukru”.

 

“Yo soy Ethan, cual es el mensaje que envía Heda”.

 

El scout le entregauna carta con el sello de Heda, al abrir la carta Ethan lee lo siguiente, _“Ehtan, la hora ha llegado, deben abandonar inmediatamente la plataforma y dirigirse a Arkadia como ya lo habíamos hablado, praimfaya se acerca rápidamente”._

 

Después de leer la carta de Lexa, Ethan se queda frio. Desde la cumbre en Polis siempre supo que este momento llegaría pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Todo parece estar en orden, el bebe se escucha bien aunque creo que ya es hora de que te haga una revisión con los aparatos que tenemos en Arkadia” Abby sujeta un estetoscopio para escuchar el corazón del bebe en el vientre de Emori.

 

“Muchas gracias Abby”, Emori sonríe.

 

“Gracias Doc. Entonces Emori no tendría problemas para viajar” Murphy se escucha preocupado.

 

“Su salud es perfecta, aunque me gustaría que ella regresara conmigo a Arkadia en un par de días”, Abby voltea a ver a Murphy, “Regresaremos en un rover y el viaje será mucho más fácil para ella”.

 

Murphy se queda pensando en las palabras de Abby

 

“Pero quiero quedarme en Polis con John” Emori interrumpe.

 

“Emori, supongamos que de repente tenemos que huir de Polis por la radiación o porque estamos bajo ataque” Abby trata de explicar los peligros que podrían pasar, “Sera peligroso para ti escapar, por eso creo que es mejor que viajes junto conmigo a Arkadia ahora que las cosas aún están tranquilas”.

 

“Creo que la doctora tiene razón, no quiero poner en riesgo ni a ti, ni a nuestro bebe” Murphy se acerca a ella y la abraza, “Aparte en Arkadia hay toda clase de equipo médico para atenderte, ahí estarás mucho mejor”.

 

“Pero no me quiero ir sin ti” Emori lo abraza con fuerza.

 

“Yo llegare en poco tiempo junto con Clarke y Lexa, no te preocupes”.

 

Emori voltea a ver a Abby, “De acuerdo, regresare a Arkadia contigo Abby”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Han pasado 2 días desde la destrucción de Sankru, Lexa se encuentra impaciente caminando de lado a lado en el cuarto del trono, está esperando noticias de los guerreros que tenía cerca de la frontera con Sankru y de los guerreros que se encuentran vigilando la frontera con Boudolan.

 

“Tranquila Lex, pronto tendremos noticas” Clarke se encuentra en una esquina cerca del trono, los últimos días se ha hecho pasar por un doncella para estar cerca de Lexa.

 

“Clarke tiene razón, por el momento solo podemos prepararnos para irnos de Polis” Murphy se encuentra del otro lado del trono, “Mañana Abby y Emori partirán rumbo Arkadia, y escuche que Echo también se va Azgeda, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para prepararnos”.

 

Lexa detiene su paso, “Lo sé, pero me tiene preocupada el hecho de que no sepamos nada nuevo de los clanes rebeldes, seguramente la noticia de que algo malo paso en Sankru ya habrá llegado hasta sus oídos y sin duda pensaran que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver”.

 

En ese momento alguien irrumpe en el cuarto del trono, un guerrero entra a toda prisa.

 

“Heda tenemos noticias, han regresado varios scouts y no vienen solos”.

 

“Que pasen inmediatamente” Lexa ordena.

 

Clarke y Murphy se voltean a ver y comparten una mirada de preocupación.

 

Después de algunos minutos uno de los scouts entra al cuarto del trono.

 

“Heda” Inclina la cabeza y pone una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto, “Tenemos noticias de la frontera con Sankru”.

 

“¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?” Lexa pregunta.

 

“No nos pudimos acercar mucho porque el calor era insoportable, pero como lo sospechabas, hay mucha destrucción y alcanzamos a ver varios cuerpos quemados en el pueblo que se encuentra cerca de la frontera con Trikru”.

 

Lexa ve como la mano derecha del scout también muestra señales de quemaduras.

 

Lexa pone sus manos detrás de la espalda, “Muchas gracias por la información tan valiosa que me has traído”.

 

“Heda pero eso no es todo, encontramos algo más”, El scout comenta.

 

Al escuchar al scout Clarke se acerca un poco.

 

“¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?”.

 

El scout voltea hacia la puerta y dice, “Tráiganla”.

 

En ese momento otro guerrero entra por la puerta cargando a una pequeña niña ante el asombro de Lexa, Clarke y Murphy.

 

El scout continua, “La encontramos vagando cerca del pueblo al que nos pudimos acercar, tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo pero estaba caminando”.

 

La niña es llevada hasta donde se encuentra Lexa.

 

Lexa se encuentra más que asombrada, como una pequeña niña pudo sobrevivir, al verla Lexa se pone de rodillas para verla más de cerca. La niña no parece tener más de 5 años, tiene cabello negro y ojos verdes.

 

“Chit ste bilaik tagon?” (¿Cuál es tu nombre?).

 

“Heda, lo siento ella no habla” El scout interrumpe.

 

“¿Qué?”.

 

“No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que la encontramos”.

 

Para este momento Clarke prácticamente se encuentra al lado de Lexa.

 

“Muchas gracias por su información, por favor regrese a sus labores” Lexa le ordena a los scouts.

 

Los dos scouts asienten con la cabeza y se salen del cuarto del trono.

 

“¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña niña haya sobrevivido?” Clarke no parece salir de su asombro, y también se acerca a la niña y se pone de rodillas junto a Lexa, “Tiene algunas quemaduras pero parece estar bastante sana, creo que mamá debería de revisarla”.

 

“Estoy de acuerdo hodnes, es mejor que Abby la vea”.

 

Clarke toma la mano de la niña, y al ver el miedo en sus ojos le dice, “Tranquila, no te haremos daño”.

 

“No sé si entienda Gonadasleng, aún es muy pequeña” Lexa comenta.

 

Clarke mira detenidamente la cara de la niña y al ver como tiene varias manchas en la cara trata de limpiarla con su mano, “Lex, estas marcas en su cara no son quemaduras y creo que tampoco es suciedad” Sin duda Clarke recuerda esta sensación en sus manos, ya antes ha tocado es líquido, “Esto es sangre”.

 

“Pero es de color negro” Murphy interrumpe.

 

“Así es” Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa, “Su sangre en de color negro”.

 

En ese momento Lexa también toca la cara de la niña con sus dedos tratando de limpiar el líquido negro, la niña se muestra un poco renuente pero deja que Lexa también la toque, al ver el líquido en sus manos Lexa dice, “No puede ser, esta niña es una natblida”.

 

Clarke reacciona y dice, “Murphy necesito que vayas inmediatamente por mi mamá para vernos en la enfermaría y que revise a la niña”.

 

Murphy abandona rápidamente la habitación en busca de Abby.

 

Lexa y Clarke se miran fijamente pensando lo mismo, acaban de encontrar a una natblida.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque no lo crean, la ultima escena la planee desde Diciembre 2016 cuando empece a hacer los borradores de esta historia, mucho antes de saber de la existencia de Madi o de que la Sangre Negra seria la cura para la radiación.
> 
> Tal vez en el ultimo capítulo de la serie les muestre mis borradores, muchos llegaron a la versión final, pero algunos otros no.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos  
>   
> 


	21. Un gusto conocerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conoceremos un poco mas sobre la niña que acaban de encontrar.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 21**  
  
  
  
  
Para cuando Clarke y Lexa llegaron a la enfermería de la torre, Abby y Niko ya se encontraban ahí, Al principio la niña mostro bastante desconfianza pero una vez que Clarke se acercó a ella y la acaricio la niña mostro confianza en ella, así que Clarke la llevo cargando hasta la enfermería.

 

Había demasiadas dudas respecto a como esta niña había sobrevivido a la radiación, la sangre negra realmente le ayudo o fue algo más.

 

Por supuesto por motivos de seguridad no se permitió que nadie más estuviera presente en la enfermería, el hecho de que un nuevo natblida se encontrara con vida podía causar gran revuelo en Polis, pero la niña también podría ser objeto de algún ataque por parte de los clanes o incluso de la gente del coronel Winston.

 

“Necesito que la pongas sobre la cama para poder examinarla”, Abby se encuentra tan sorprendida como Clarke y Lexa.

 

Clarke camina hacia la cama y cuando trata de dejarla la niña se aferra a sus brazos, “Tranquila, ella es mi mamá, no te hará daño”.

 

Aun así la niña se mantiene aferrada a Clarke.

 

“Hija creo que es mejor que no te alejes de ella mientras la reviso, al parecer eres la única persona en la que confía”.

 

La niña por fin se sienta en la cama pero se mantiene agarrada de la mano de Clarke.

 

Abby voltea a ver a Clarke y Lexa, “Y bueno que más me pueden decir aparte de que su sangre es aparentemente negra”.

 

“Aparte de eso no sabemos mucho más”, Lexa responde, “Lo único que nos dijeron los scouts es que no había dicho una sola palabra”.

 

“Interesante” Niko responde, “Creo que debemos revisarla Abby.

 

“Lo primero que quiero hacer es tomar una muestra de su sangre” Abby comenta, “necesitamos verificar que su sangre sea negra y compararla con la de Lexa. Si como dicen sobrevivió a la radiación debe haber algo en la sangre que nos de alguna pista”.

 

Y justo cuando Abby saca una jeringa la niña se aferra más a Clarke, “Mamá creo que esto será un problema”.

 

“Clarke necesito que tú y Lexa la sujeten mientras le extraigo un poco de sangre”.

 

La tarea no fue fácil pero después de un poco de problemas pudieron sacarle sangre, la niña lloro bastante pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

 

Mientras Abby observa la muestra de sangre dice, “Llevare esta muestra de sangre a Arkadia para examinarla junto con una muestra de Lexa”

 

“Heda no lo entiendo, como una natblida pudo pasar desapercibida por tanto tiempo” Nyko comenta.

 

“No es la primera vez, lo mismo paso con Ontari, aunque no creo que a esta niña la hayan ocultado por la misma razón” Lexa trata de pensar en la razón por la cual no tenía conocimiento sobre esta niña, ya que a los tres años todos los niños dentro del Kongeda son inspeccionados para verificar el color de su sangre.

 

“La otra cosa que me gustaría verificar son sus cuerdas vocales, debemos de averiguar porque no habla, no creo que sea sordo muda, ya que es bastante obvio que si nos escucha” Abby busca dentro de sus cosas algo para examinarle la boca.

 

Después de batallar un poco y de hacer que Clarke pasara por el mismo procedimiento para que la niña tuviera confianza por fin Abby puede revisar sus cuerdas vocales.

 

“Pues tengo buenas noticias” Abby ve a Clarke y Lexa con una sonrisa, “Sus cuerdas vocales están perfectas sin ningún daño”.

 

“¿Pero entonces porque no habla mamá?”.

 

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos Abby dice, “Creo que está pasando por una etapa de estrés postraumático”.

 

“¿qué?”, Lexa realmente no entiende el concepto.

 

“Creo que el trauma por el que paso recientemente es lo que causo que no nos haya hablado” Al ver la cara de confusión de Lexa, Abby ahonda más en el tema, “Existe un síndrome llamado mutualismo selectivo, en el cual la persona que ha pasado por un trauma no dice una sola palabra debido al estrés o a la ansiedad, esto es más común en los niños pequeños”.

 

“Lex, lo que mamá quiere decir es que no es muda, si no que por miedo no ha hablado”.

 

“¿Y cuánto tiempo dura ese síndrome que mencionan?”, Lexa pregunta aun dudando un poco, “Necesitamos saber que paso y como sobrevivió”.

 

Abby responde, “Regularmente cuando los niños empiezan a tomar confianza en su entorno poco a poco comienzan a hablar”.

 

“No hay problema mamá”, Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa y dice, “Lex y yo la cuidaremos hasta que confié en nosotros y comience a hablar”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Desde que Octavia vio a Lincoln en Polis no ha hecho más que caminar por las calles tratando de encontrarlo pero no ha tenido suerte, aparte desde el anuncio de Lexa de que pronto todos deberían de abandonar Polis las cosas en la capital han estado bastante tensas.

 

Se han desatado muchas peleas y confrontaciones así que ha tenido bastante trabajo tratando de mantener el orden en la ciudad.

 

En este momento Bellamy camina a su lado, desde la mañana Bellamy ha estado muy raro, Octavia podría decir que se ve triste pero Bellamy no le ha dicho el porqué de su actitud.

 

“Y entonces hermano, por fin me vas a decir que te tiene tan preocupado, o tendré que sacártelo a golpes” Octavia sonríe.

 

“O. hable con Echo hace un par de días, y me dijo que regresara a Azgeda mañana por órdenes de Lexa”, Bellamy sigue caminando con pero agacha la cabeza.

 

Octavia puede ver como hay tristeza en la cara de su hermano, “Sabias que este este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, Echo es muy importante para Roan y Azgeda. Aunque no por eso dejará de ser difícil”.

 

“Siempre supe que este momento llegaría, pero mi preocupación es que no sé cuándo la volveré a ver o sí es que la volveré a ver”.

Octavia coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Bellamy, “Ella es la mujer más dura que conozco, sobrevivió la infancia más difícil que jamás he escuchado, sobrevivió a Nía, sobrevivió a estar capturada en la montaña, sobrevivió a Allie… así que no te preocupes, estoy segura que la volverás a ver y después se casaran y tendrán muchos hijos que serán igual de testarudos que ustedes dos”.

 

Bellamy sonríe y dice, “Creo que te estas adelantando un poco, apenas tenemos algunas semanas de estar saliendo juntos”.

 

“Esta es la tierra Bell, hay que apresurar las cosas porque no sabes cuanto tiempo te quede antes de que surja algún otro peligro que trate de aniquilarnos a todos”.

 

“Creo que ese es un buen punto O.” Bellamy ve hacia donde se encuentran los guerreros de Azgeda y ve a Echo, “Nos vemos, voy a hablar con Echo”.

 

“Adiós”, Octavia se despide y sigue caminando por varios minutos hasta que a lo lejos ve algo que llama su atención, _“Ahora si te tengo, no escaparas”._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Las cosas en Arkadia están un poco agitadas, la noticias de que la radiación se acerca ha puesto a todos en alerta, se han puesto a punto varias carretas así como los vehículos de transporte que obtuvieron de la montaña.

 

Las cosas principales que Kane quiere salvar es el main frame de Arkadia y todo lo que se pueda rescatar de la enfermería, Raven se ha pasado los últimos días acondicionando uno de los camiones militares que obtuvieron de la montaña para transportar los aparatos de la enfermería así como todo el medicamento disponible.

 

Junto con Raven se encuentran trabajando Monty, Stephen, Harper, Miller Jr, Bryan y Ayako. Todos se encuentran realizando el mayor esfuerzo posible para completar este trabajo a tiempo.

 

La otra persona que realmente se ha esforzado por apoyar en todo lo necesario es Naiylah, quien ha decidido abandonar su puesto de comercio para venir a ayudar a Arkadia, Kane ha ordenado a un grupo de personas para que le ayuden a preparar los víveres para el viaje.

 

Raven se encuentra realmente preocupada, sus cálculos fueron erróneos y la radiación llegara más pronto de lo que pensaban, la lluvia negra podría aparecer en cualquier momento, y si eso pasa toda el agua de los ríos y lagos dejaría de ser potable en esta zona.

 

Sí no logran llegar pronto a Trishanakru las cosas podrían complicarse para todos.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia caminó por varias cuadras en Polis siguiendo a Lincoln, durante estos días pensó en decirle a Clarke o a Bellamy al respecto pero no lo quiso hacer hasta estar cien por ciento segura de que se trataba de él.

 

Por un momento piensa que lo perdió de vista, pero a lo lejos ve como da vuelta en una esquina en una calle bastante alejada de la ciudad, inmediatamente Octavia corre se sube a un techo y camina para interceptarlo. Cuando ve la oportunidad salta sobre él para sorprenderlo.

 

Sin pensarlo cae sobre él y los dos ruedan por el piso, inmediatamente Octavia se levanta y se pone en posición de pelear.

 

Lincoln se queda con una rodilla en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, en ese momento decide quitarse la capucha para mostrar su rostro.

 

Octavia no lo puede creer, definitivamente en Lincoln, aun se sigue viendo diferente pero no tanto como la última vez, ahora su cabeza se encuentra rapada y con varias cicatrices, “No tiene caso seguirme escondiendo”.

 

“¡Lincoln! Soy yo, no me recuerdas”, Hay un tono de angustia y desesperación en la voz de Octavia.

 

“Por supuesto que te recuerdo, eres la mujer que ha estado protegiendo a Clarke, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?”.

 

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que Octavia esperaba, “No me refiero a eso, ¿no me recuerdas de antes?”.

 

Lincoln parece un poco confundido, “No sé de qué hablas niña, pero ahora que me descubriste no puede permitirte vivir”.

 

Lincoln desenfunda su espada para atacar, Octavia bloquea sus ataques uno tras otro pero sin contra atacar.

 

Por supuesto que Octavia no quiere dañar a Lincoln, pero si esto sigue así Lincoln la derrotara sin problemas, así que por fin decide contra atacar.

 

Pero por más que lo intenta, Octavia no puede pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra Lincoln, después de darle un golpe pierde una oportunidad para desarmarlo, por supuesto Lincoln no duda y despoja a Octavia de su espada la tira al suelo y pone sobre ella con su espada a punto de cortarle la garganta.

 

“¿Por qué no peleaste con todas tus fuerzas?, te he visto pelear antes y nunca dudaste”, Lincoln pregunta.

 

Octavia trata de hablar, aun cuando Lincoln se encuentra presionando sus costillas con las rodillas y la espada en su garganta, “Porque nunca podría hacerte daño”.

 

“¿De qué hablas?”

 

Después de derramar una lagrima Octavia dice, “No podría soportar perderte otra vez”.

 

Sin duda Lincoln se encuentra confundido, “No trates de engañarme, yo jamás te había conocido”.

 

“Tú y yo nos conocemos”, Octavia trata de detener con sus manos la espada de Lincoln que cada vez corta un poco más de su garganta, “Tu yo estuvimos juntos, yo te amaba más que a nada en este mundo”.

 

“¡Mientes!, no sé de qué locuras hablas niña, pero eso no te salvara de morir”.

 

En ese momento Octavia comienza a llorar con más fuerzas, “No voy a pelear más, Te amo Lincoln kom Trukru, y si tienes que hacerlo… mátame”, Octavia baja sus manos y cierra sus ojos como aceptando su destino.

 

Pero nada pasa, Lincoln se queda paralizando al ver la actitud de Octavia, en ese momento se empiezan a escuchar pasos acercándose rápidamente.

 

Cuando Octavia abre los ojos, Lincoln ya no encuentra sobre ella y varios guerreros se acercan rápidamente, “Octavia ¿te encuentras bien?”.

 

Octavia se levanta poco a poco y pone una rodilla sobre el suelo, “Estoy bien, alguien me ataco pero no pude ver su rostro”, después de esto limpia sus lágrimas y piensa _“¿Qué paso?, me recordaría… pero porque no dijo nada más y se fue.”_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Ya es de tarde en Arkadia, Miller Jr. Se encuentra en su puesto de vigilancia en Arkadia junto con Harper, los últimos días han sido tranquilos, todos se encuentran trabajando para estar preparados cuando llegue la radiación.

 

Kane les dijo que Ethan y que las personas de la plataforma petrolera deberían de estar llegando a Arkadia el día de hoy, así que se encuentran atentos ante cualquier movimiento.

 

“Esto es aburrido, preferiría estar cazando o construyendo algo” Harper se encuentra aburrida y bastante fastidiada.

 

“No esta tan mal Harper, al menos estamos al aire libre y no adentro del Arca”.

 

Harper se recarga contra la pared del puesto de vigilancia, “Pues yo preferiría estar con Monty que estar aquí sin hacer nada”.

 

Miller está a punto de decir algo, pero a lo lejos ve varias personas acercándose a Arkadia.

 

“Harper, mira”.

 

Los dos ven como varias decenas de personas se acercan a Arkadia, ningún parece traer armas, pero varios parecen estar heridos o con dificultades para caminar.

 

“Hay que sonar la alarma inmediatamente, creo que es la gente de Floukru”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al escuchar la alarma Kane abandona inmediatamente su oficina, al parecer Ethan y su gente se encontraban a las puertas de Arkadia.

 

Pero al llegar a la puerta de entrada, el panorama es muy diferente a lo que Kane esperaba.

 

En lugar de ser más de 300 personas, son apenas más de 50 personas las que llegaron hasta Arkadia, Kane busca a Ethan entre las personas hasta que lo logra ver.

 

“Ethan ¿qué paso? ¿Los atacaron’”.

 

Ethan no parece estar herido, “No, el día de ayer cuando nos preparábamos para salir, la gente comenzó a enfermar, varios murieron solo horas después de haber enfermado, cuando vimos que no sabíamos que estaba pasando decidimos venir a Arkadia con la esperanza de que nos ayudaran”.

 

En ese momento Jackson y las personas de la enfermería se acercan rápidamente. Jackson ve detenidamente a uno de los enfermos, ve manchas rojas y ámpulas en su piel.

 

“Jackson, que es lo que tiene, ¿es una enfermedad?” Kane pregunta preocupado, sabe que si es alguna especie de virus no puede dejarlos pasar a Arkadia.

 

“No lo creo” Jackson camina un poco para ver a otras personas que se encuentran enfermas, “Canciller, creo que lo que tienen es… envenenamiento por radiación”.

 

“¿Cómo es eso posible?”, Kane no puede creer lo que está escuchando, la radiación está mucho más cerca de lo que pensaban.  
  
  
  
  
~~~****  
  
  
  
  
De noche en Polis, Clarke y Lexa, se encuentran en el elevador junto con la natblida que acaban de encontrar, por supuesto que Clarke se encuentra cargando a la niña ya que al parecer con ella es con la única persona que se siente segura.

 

Lexa parece estar pensando y dice, “Le ordenare a Mina que acondicione un cuarto para la niña, necesito ver si el antiguo cuarto de los natblidas se encuentra en buen estado”.

 

“¿Qué dices?” Clarke pregunta sorprendida, “No puede dormir sola, acaba de pasar por una experiencia traumática y no conoce a nadie”.

 

“¿Qué sugieres entonces?” Lexa pregunta.

 

Clarke trata de pensar en cuál sería la mejor opción. “Creo que debe de dormir con nosotros, al menos algunos días, hasta que se encuentre cómoda en la torre”.

 

Lexa está a punto de contradecirla, pero al ver como la niña se acorruca en el pecho de Clarke, Lexa desiste de cualquier objeción, “De acuerdo hodnes, ordenare a Mina que prepare una cama extra en nuestra habitación”.

 

“Muchas gracias Lex”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Para cuando Lexa y Clarke llegaron a su habitación después de cenar, ya se encontraba acondicionada para que la niña durmiera al lado de ellas.

 

Lexa mando a traer ropa nueva para la niña para que estuviera más cómoda, y Clarke le ayudo a bañarse y a cambiarse.

 

Lexa salió por un momento del cuarto ya que Indra la estaba buscando, mientras tanto Clarke se encuentra frente al espejo peinando su cabello, poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a su cabello rojo y a su nuevo corte de cabello.

 

La niña quien se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama viéndola fijamente, casi hipnotizada por Clarke. Al verla por el espejo Clarke le dice, “Sí quieres, puedo peinarte a ti también”.

 

La niña solo sonríe mientras Clarke continúa peinándose hasta que escucha susurrar… “Madi”.

 

Después de oír esto Clarke voltea a ver a la niña, “¿Dijiste algo?”.

 

“Mi nombre es Madi”.

 

Clarke se acerca a ella pone sus manos entre las de ella y le dice, “Mi nombre es Clarke, mucho gusto en conocerte Madi”.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia les haya gustado hasta el momento, gracias por sus Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	22. Te daré la razón esta vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averiguaremos un poco mas sobre Madi.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 22**  
  
  
  
  
Es un nuevo día en Polis, la noche anterior Madi hablo un poco con Clarke, pero solo para decirle su nombre y que se sentía bien, Clarke esperaba obtener más respuestas pero al menos eso ya es un avance.

 

Clarke le platico a Lexa que la niña por fin había hablado y le había dicho su nombre, pero por algún razón solo ha hablado con Clarke, otra cosa que realmente sorprendió a Lexa es que Madi hablara gonasleng siendo tan pequeña, eso entre muchas otras cosas sigue siendo un gran misterio.

 

Como es costumbre por la mañana Lexa se levantó temprano para seguir atendiendo los asuntos referentes a las preparaciones del pueblo de Polis para huir de la radiación.

 

Así que Clarke camino con Madi rumbo al pequeño salón donde ha estado comiendo junto con sus amigos, Clarke ha logrado pasar desapercibida desde que pinto su pelo y se lo corto, pero el verla ahora con una pequeña niña, levantaría muchas más sospechas. 

 

Para evitar esto Lexa ha ordenado que ninguna personan fuera del círculo de confianza pueda entrar al piso donde se encuentran los cuartos de Lexa, Abby, Murphy y las demás personas en quien Lexa confía plenamente.

 

Cuando Clarke entra al comedor ahí ya se encuentran Octavia, Emori y Murphy almorzando, se le hace extraño que Abby no se encuentre en el lugar, pero seguramente se encuentra alistando los detalles para partir rumbo a Arkadia el día de mañana.

 

Clarke toma una silla para que Madi se siente y ella se sienta a su lado, inmediatamente Octavia y Emori se le quedan viendo a Madi, las dos ya sabían de su existencia gracias a Murphy pero el verla en persona solo ha levantado su curiosidad.

 

“Mmm… chicas, podrían por favor no quedársele viendo a Madi de esa forma, la van a poner más nerviosa de lo que ya está”, Clarke dice en voz baja.

 

“Lo siento Clarke, pero es que tienes que admitir que el hecho de que una natblida haya sobrevivido a la radiación es sorprendente” Octavia dice esto sin dejar de ver a Madi.

 

“Lo se O. creemos que la sangre negra tuvo algo que ver con eso, por eso mamá va a llevar un par de muestras de sangre a Arkadia para examinarlas” Clarke voltea a ver a Madi y después dice, “Pero por lo pronto podrían dejar de verla como un bicho raro y tratar hacerla sentir como en su casa”.

 

“No te preocupes Clarke” Emori responde, “Yo sé lo que es que las personas te vean de manera diferente, así que por supuesto que haremos que Madi se sienta a gusto”.

 

“Gracias, y por cierto” Clarke se dirige a Emori, “Escuche que regresaras el día de mañana a Arkadia con mamá”.

 

“Así es, John y tu mamá fueron muy convincentes es sus argumentos, así que decidí regresar con ella a Arkadia mañana” Emori sujeta la mano de Murphy y le da un pequeño beso.

 

Todos siguen almorzando tranquilamente, incluso Madi juguetea un poco con Murphy quien al parecer el hecho de pronto va a tener un hijo, le ha despertado un instinto paterno que no creía tener.

 

Ya casi para finalizar de comer Octavia habla con Clarke, “Princesa, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo a solas”.

 

Esto toma por completa sorpresa a Clarke, “Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa?”.

 

“¿Podrías ir a mi cuarto en un par de horas?”

 

“De acuerdo”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Abby se disponía a salir para almorzar con Clarke y los demás se escucha la voz de Kane por el radio, “Abby ¿te encuentras ahí?... Habla Marcus”.

 

Al escuchar la voz de Kane, Abby corre inmediatamente a buscar el radio de entre sus cosas, “Habla Abby, adelante”.

 

“Hola, perdón por no saludar como debe ser, pero tengo noticias importantes para todos”, La voz de Kane es de preocupación.

 

“¿Qué pasa?”.

 

“Ethan y   
su gente llegaron ayer por la noche a Arkadia pero no son buenas noticias”.

Por un momento un silencio se apodera de Abby _“¿Que habrá pasado?”_

 

“¿Abby sigues ahí?”.

 

“Perdón Marcus, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Ethan y su gente?”.

 

“De las más de trecientas personas que esperábamos solo llegaron un poco más de 50, y durante la noche murieron diez personas más”.

 

Abby sujeta el radio con fuerza, “Pero ¿qué paso? Fueron atacados”.

 

“No… al parecer nuestros peores temores se han vuelto realidad, la mayoría de ellos sufre envenenamiento por radiación”.

 

“Pero Raven nos dijo que la radiación no había alcanzado la plataforma petrolera, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan sido afectados?’” Abby trata de imaginar que pudo haber pasado.

 

“La radiación no alcanzo la plataforma petrolera, pero al parecer si alcanzo a los peces que la rodean, y gran parte de la comida que capturaron los últimos días estaba contaminada con radiación”.

 

“No puede ser”, Este es un escenario que Abby no había imaginado, “¿Cuantas personas se encuentran enfermas?”.

 

“Ya solo quedan alrededor de quince personas con síntomas, los demás se encuentran bien de salud incluyendo a Ethan. Jackson se ha hecho cargo de la situación y estamos haciendo lo posible por salvar a los que aún se encuentran enfermos”.

 

“Marcus, es necesario que hagan pruebas de radiación en el rio que corre cerca de Arkadia, no podemos permitir que nos pase lo mismo”.

 

“Entendido, le pediré a Miller y Harper que se encarguen de eso”.

 

Hay un silencio por unos segundos hasta que Abby habla por el radio, “Por cierto, también hay noticias aquí en Polis, encontramos a una pequeña niña que sobrevivió a la radiación en Sankru”.

 

Kane contesta inmediatamente, “¿Cómo?”

 

“Al parecer la sangre negra podría ser la solución contra la radiación”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke se encuentra con bastante curiosidad acerca del porque Octavia le pidió hablar con ella a solas, así que después de las dos horas que Octavia le dijo se dirige a su cuarto, por supuesto que Madi se encuentra con ella, por un momento pensó en dejarla con Mina pero al ver que por el momento eso no era una opción decidió llevarla con ella.

 

Clarke toca la puerta del cuarto de Octavia, “O. ¿estás ahí?”.

 

“Adelante”, Octavia contesta.

 

Después de entrar y ver a Clarke junto con Madi, Octavia dice sonriendo, “Creo que sin darte cuenta ya la adoptaste como tu hija”.

 

Clarke también sonríe, “La verdad mi experiencia con niños se limita al tiempo en que ayude a mi mamá en la enfermería del Arca, espero que eso sea suficiente”.

 

Después de dejar a Madi sobre la cama jugando con una muñeca que Mina le dio por la mañana, por fin Octavia y Clarke comienzan a hablar de temas más serios.

 

Clarke y Octavia se sientan en unas sillas que se encuentran a un costado de la cama, “¿Qué es lo que pasa O?, se me hizo muy extraño que pidieras hablar conmigo a solas”.

 

“Lo que te voy a decir es algo de mucha importancia, pero preferí hablar primero contigo antes de hablar con Indra o con Lexa”.

 

Después de escuchar esto la curiosidad de Clarke aumento considerablemente, “Ahora sí que estoy interesada, ¿Qué pasa?”.

 

“El día de ayer vi a Lincoln en el mercado”.

 

“¿Qué? Y porque no nos habías dicho nada”.

 

“Perdón pero por un momento no supe que hacer” Octavia agacha la cabeza.

 

“Y hablaron, ¿O qué fue lo que paso?”.

 

“En realidad hicimos más que hablar… pelamos a muerte”.

 

Clarke no puede ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar a Octavia, “O. No puedes decirme estas noticias así de repente… pero ¿cómo fue?”.

 

“Hace algunos días me pareció verlo verme entrenando pero no estaba segura de que fuera él, hasta el día de ayer que lo vi en el mercado y lo seguí hasta las afueras de la ciudad”.

 

“¿Y cómo fue que terminaron peleado?”.

 

“Lo acorrale y lo tumbe al suelo, después de eso peleamos por unos minutos pero Clarke…” En ese momento la voz de Octavia comienza a quebrarse, “Él pudo haberme matado pero no lo hizo”, En ese momento una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

 

Muchas cosas pasan por la cabeza de Clarke en estos momentos, aún recuerda la primera vez que volvió a ver a Lexa y como Lexa la ataco y trato de capturarla, sin duda fue muy difícil y Octavia debe estar pasando por lo mismo en este momento.

 

“Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero debes de entender que probablemente Lincoln estaba aquí por órdenes del Coronel Winston para espiarnos” Clarke se acerca a Octavia al ver como comienza a llorar y la abraza, “O, te prometo que hablare con Lexa y trataremos de recuperar a Lincoln”. 

 

“Gracias princesa”.

 

En ese momento Madi también se acerca a Octavia y la abraza, “No estés triste”.

 

Octavia se sorprende y la voltea a ver limpiándose las lágrimas, “Gracias pequeña”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Por la tarde en las afueras de la torre Echo se encuentra junto con los guerreros de Azgeda arreglando las cosas para partir, es aproximadamente un contingente de 30 personas.

 

Las ultimas noticias que tienen de Azgeda es que las cosas se han complicado bastante, no solo por la radiación si no porque muchos han abandonado a Roan y se han unido a los rebeldes de Boudolan y los demás clanes rebeldes.

 

Echo sabe que ir rumbo a Azgeda en estos momentos puede ser muy peligroso, la radiación podría afectarlos en cualquier momento y ese sería su final, pero no puede abandonar a su gente y a Roan a su suerte.

 

Esta semana no ha hecho tanto frio, las nevadas han cesado y el sol se ha visto en su esplendor, por lo tanto debería ser un viaje tranquilo rumbo a Azgeda.

 

Para despedir a Echo se han reunido varias personas, junto con Bellamy están Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Lexa, Abby y en detrás de ellos sin tratar de hacerse notar se encuentra Clarke junto con Madi, por supuesto Clarke tiene una capucha para tratar de ocultarse.

 

Lexa se acerca a Echo y le dice, “Gracias por tu servicio durante estas semanas Echo” Y en voz más baja dice, “Gracias por salvar la vida de Clarke”.

 

“Es un honor haberte servido durante estos días Heda”, Después de decir esto Echo hace una pequeña reverencia, al levantar la mirada voltea a ver a Clarke quien le sonríe y le da las gracias.

 

Lexa saca de su abrigo uno de los radios que Bellamy y Clarke trajeron en su última visita a Arkadia, “Echo, toma este radio para que tú y Roan estén en contacto con nosotros”.

 

“Gracias Heda”, en ese momento Echo voltea a ver a Bellamy quien se acerca a ella, “Creo que esta es la despidida Skaiboy”.

 

Bellamy sonríe y dice, “Que nos volvamos a ver” después extiende su brazo en la manera en que los grounders lo hacen para saludar o despedirse, pero Echo lo jala del brazo para acercase mas a él y le da un beso.

 

Bellamy le susurra al oído, “Prométeme que sobrevivirás y nos volveremos a ver por favor”.

 

Echo también le susurra, “Te lo prometo… _ia hod yu in_ Bellamy kom Skaikru”.

 

Después de la despedida, Echo se sube a su caballo y parte junto con su ejército rumbo a Azgeda mientras todos observan.

 

Bellamy se acerca a Octavia y le dice, “O. ¿Qué significa _ia hod yu in_?”.

 

Octavia sonríe, “¿Te lo dijo Echo?”.

 

Bellamy asiente con la cabeza.

 

“Significa… Te amo”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~****  
  
  
  
  
Lexa y Clarke se encuentran en su cuarto después un día demasiado agitado, Abby ya platico con ellas acerca de lo que está pasando en Arkadia, las noticias de que Ethan y su gente llegaron enfermos por envenenamiento por radiación sorprendieron a Lexa. Su pueblo ha comenzado a morir por la radiación y sin que ella pueda hacer nada.

 

También Clarke le platico a Lexa acerca de lo que paso con Octavia, el hecho de que Lincoln estuviera en Polis significa que el Coronel Winston está incrementando sus esfuerzos para obtener información respecto a Lexa y Clarke, toda estas noticias han hecho que Lexa se encuentra bastante estresada y sin poder encontrar una solución a los problemas.

 

Madi por su parte ha comenzado a tener más confianza con Lexa y los demás, la vida en la torre no es tan mala comparado con lo que seguramente sufrió en Sankru.

 

Lexa mando a traer más ropa para Madi, esta vez mando a traer ropa en color negro como la que utilizan los natblidas según la tradición, pero Clarke no está de acuerdo en que Madi utilice está ropa por varios motivos y las dos se encuentran discutiendo un poco sobre este tema.

 

“Lex no veo la razón por la cual Madi deba utilizar esa ropa” Clarke se encuentra cruzada de brazos.

 

“Es una tradición, todos los natblidas que viene a Polis siempre han vestido de negro”.

 

“Pues me parece que no es el momento de seguir con esas tradiciones, Madi no va a participar en ningún conclave y por supuesto no va a ser entrenada por Titus”, Clarke se escucha molesta.

 

Madi se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama viendo como Lexa y Clarke están discutiendo.

 

Lexa se encuentra con las manos detrás de la espalda tratando de mantener la compostura, “Tal vez no será entrenada por Titus y no participara en un conclave, pero algún día ella será la heredera del trono de Heda cuando yo muera, y debemos prepararla para cuando llegue ese día”.

 

En ese momento Clarke se da cuenta de que Madi algún día será Heda y llevara la flama en su cerebro, lo cual hace que le den escalofríos, en ese momento Clarke alza la voz, “Pues no estoy de acuerdo, aún es muy pequeña para pasar por algún tipo de entrenamiento”.

 

Lexa alza también la voz, “Yo llegue a Polis a los 5 años y comencé a entrenar y prepararme para ser Heda, ella debe estar preparada para ser líder”.

 

Cuando las dos se encuentran bastante alteradas y casi gritando, se escucha una voz, “beja, no discutan por mi culpa”, Madi las interrumpe.

 

En ese momento Clarke y Lexa relajan sus posturas, “Lo siento ia strik natblida” Clarke se acerca a ella y se pone de rodillas, “Lexa y yo solo estamos un poco nerviosas por todo lo que está pasando”.

 

Al ver a Clarke acercase a Madi y hablarle con ternura, Lexa también se acerca a ella, “Ai laik fiya goufa (lo siento pequeña)”.

 

Las dos se encuentran de rodillas enfrente de Madi, quien sonríe al ver como Lexa y Clarke se toman de la mano, “beja, no peleen más, son muy hermosas para estar enojadas”.

 

“Te prometo que Lex y yo trataremos de no pelar, ¿verdad Lex?”, Clarke ve a Lexa a los ojos.

 

“Lo prometo hodnes”, las dos se dan un pequeño beso.

 

Madi sonríe y dice, “Y a mí me gusta la ropa negra que me trajeron”.

 

Lexa sonríe diciendo, “Lo vez hodnes, tengo buen gusto después de todo”.

 

Clarke voltea sus ojos, “Te daré la razón esta vez, pero solo esta vez”.

 

Por primera vez desde que Madi llego a Polis, Lexa la carga en sus brazos mientras caminan hacia donde se encuentra la ropa y le dice, “¿Cuál de los tres atuendos te gusta más para usar mañana?”

 

Mientras Lexa y Madi continúan viendo los atuendos, Clarke sonríe y piensa que sin proponérselo al parecer ha comenzado a formar una familia con Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero les haya gustado la historia hasta este momento.  
>   
> 


	23. Creo que ha llegado la hora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las personas se están preparando para abandonar Polis.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña recapitulación de lo que ha pasado en los últimos capítulos:
> 
> Lexa y Clarke encontraron una natblida y supieron que su nombre era Madi.  
> Octavia peleo con Lincoln en las calles de Polis.  
> Echo partió rumbo a Azgeda.  
> Ethan y su gente (Floukru) llegaron a Arkadia, pero muchos sufrían de envenenamiento por radiación.
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto, las // significan que hay un pequeño salto en el tiempo.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 23**  
  
  
  
  
Todo se encuentra listo para que Abby y Emori partan rumbo a Arkadia por la mañana, la situación en Arkadia es bastante delicada y la presencia de Abby es necesaria para atender a los enfermos por radiación.

 

Una vez que Abby se vaya de Polis solo quedaran Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy y Clarke como representantes de Skaikru, Bellamy también pensó en partir rumbo a Arkadia con Abby una vez que Echo también se fue rumbo a Azgeda pero al final decidió que era mejor quedarse junto con Octavia y Clarke.

 

La despedida para Murphy fue difícil, quedarse lejos de Emori y de su futuro hijo no será fácil para él, pero sabe que es necesario quedarse al lado de Lexa ya que su papel como Flamekeeper aun en respetado ante el resto de los Clanes y en estos momentos de dificultades es necesario apoyar a Lexa en todo lo posible.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
//  
  
  
Una semana después.  
Una vez que Abby y Emori partieron rumbo a Arkadia Lexa se encuentra lista para enviar el primer contingente de personas de Polis rumbo a TonDc en unos días, en la última conversación con Raven les dijo que las cosas podrían ponerse peor de un momento a otro y que no hay tiempo que perder.

 

Del otro lado de la coalición en Azgeda, las cosas no se encuentran mucho mejor, después de un par de días Echo llego a Azgeda y se comunicó con Bellamy. Las noticias de parte de Roan no fueron buenas, más y más gente se encontraba revelándose en su contra y uniéndose a los rebeldes.

 

Roan se encuentra casi listo para para partir junto con las personas que aún le son fieles rumbo a Podrakru en algunos días, una vez ahí intentaran llegar a Trishanakru, donde Eva la líder de Trishanakru los estará esperando.

 

Lexa tuvo una última junta con los embajadores de los clanes que aún le son leales, les dijo cuál era el plan a seguir y les deseo suerte. Lexa se siente impotente, jamás pensó que lo único que podría hacer por su gente era desearles suerte para sobrevivir.

 

Por otra parte los reportes de que los rebeldes se están acercando a territorio Trikru se han incrementado, en otro momento Lexa ya hubiera ordenado a Ryder o Koba que llevaran ejercito a enfrentarlos o al menos para demostrarles que Trirku está listo para la batalla, pero en estos momentos la mayoría del ejército se encuentra preparando un camino entre Polis y Arkadia para después seguir rumbo a Trishanakru.

 

Así que sí los rebeldes deciden atacar no tendrán mucha resistencia por parte del ejercito Trikru, por lo que Lexa espera poder mover a su gente antes de que esto suceda.

 

Lo único que ha aliviado la tensión que se siente en la torre es tener a Madi, sin duda su presencia ha inyectado alegría a todos los que pasan el tiempo con ella, con el paso de los días Madi ha tomado bastante confianza con todos y no solo con Lexa y Clarke, pasa mucho tiempo jugando con Octavia, Murphy y Mina. Incluso Ryder y Koba se han encariñado bastante con ella.

 

Por el momento Lexa se olvidó completamente de entrenarla como a los demás Natblidas a petición de Clarke, así que Madi ha podido vivir en estos días una vida como la de cualquier niño en el Kongeda.

 

A sabiendas de que pronto tendrán que partir rumbo a Arkadia, Clarke ha comenzado a platicarle un poco sobre su gente y la vida en el espacio, Madi ha insistido bastante en que Clarke le platique como es que Lexa y ella se conocieron, pero Clarke siempre contesta con la misma respuesta, “ _Aun estas muy chica para escuchar esa historia_ ”.

 

Y un día sin que Clarke y Lexa se lo pidieran Madi comenzó a llamarlas _Nomon_ o Mamá, al principio fue una gran sorpresa para las dos pero también fue bastante entendible ya que sin duda Madi las ve como su madre.

 

Madi aun no les ha querido platicar como fue que sobrevivió a la radiación en Sankru o como era su vida antes de llegar a Polis, las veces que lo han intentado Madi siempre cambia de tema, lo único que han podido averiguar fue que el padre de Madi era un guerrero importante en Sankru, esto gracias a que Madi se lo platico a Ryder, al parecer Ryder le recuerda un poco a su padre.

 

Desde Arkadia Abby les confirmo que la sangre negra es la responsable de que Madi haya sobrevivido a la radiación, al parecer la sangre en si consta de pequeñas partículas de radiación, Abby y Jackson se encuentran trabajando en una posible solución utilizando la sangre negra, buscan crear alguna terapia a base de la sangre para tratar de proteger a todos de la radiación.

 

Raven es quien más ocupada ha estado, ya respaldo la mayoría de la información del main frame del Arca, y ha estado ayudando a acondicionar los camiones militares para poder transportar de maneara segura muchos de los aparatos que se encuentran en la enfermería, Durante estos días su contacto con Ayako ha sido muy poco, ha estado prácticamente 100% dedicada en lograr que todos sobrevivan a la radiación que no le ha quedado tiempo para nada.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
//  
  
  
Después de dos semanas el primer contingente de gente Polis ha partido rumbo a TonDc comandado por Indra, casi la mitad de la ciudad se encuentra vacía.

 

En solo 4 dias partirá el siguiente contingente de personas, una vez en TonDc se dirigirán rumbo a Arkadia para después emprender un largo viaje hasta Trishanakru, donde Eva ya le confirmo a Lexa que los estará esperando.

 

Por otra parte en Azgeda las cosas están poco más complicadas, Roan y Echo han logrado organizar un grupo grande de personas que se unirán a ellos para viajar rumbo a Podakru, pero tendrán que pasar por territorio enemigo para poder reunirse con Lexa en un futuro.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“¿Qué noticias tenemos?” Una voz se escucha por el radio.

 

“Lexa comenzó a mover a su gente, al parecer se dirigen rumbo a Arkadia” Anya responde.

 

“Como esperábamos trataran de refugiarse en el Sureste” La voz contesta por el radio, “Por el momento es mejor que regresen y tengan cuidado, la radiación podría llegar pronto”.

 

“Entendido, cambio y fuera” Anya guarda el radio, junto con ella se encuentra Lincoln en una tienda en medio del bosque.

 

“¿Qué opinas Lincoln?”.

 

Lincoln se encuentra con las manos en la espalda, “Al estar lejos de Polis y de la torre serán más vulnerables, podríamos tener una oportunidad en un futuro cercano”.

 

“Pienso exactamente lo mismo” Anya camina de un lado a otro, “Lincoln, siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo” Anya se detiene y ve directamente a los ojos de Lincoln, “Habla”.

 

“La mujer que ha protegido a Clarke, a la que llaman Octavia… ella me llamo por mi nombre”.

 

Anya hace un sonido de desaprobación con su boca, “Es fácil, la traidora de Lexa se lo dijo”.

 

Lincoln agacha la cabeza, “Pero hay cosas que no entiendo, no solo el hecho de que Lexa nos haya traicionado, si no que Octavia realmente parecía conocerme”.

 

Anya se acerca lentamente a Lincoln, “Nosotros no estamos aquí para suponer o para hacer conjeturas, estamos aquí para obedecer órdenes… Entendido”.

 

“Entendido”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
//  
  
//  
  
  
Varios días después. 

 

Lexa se encuentra supervisando a las últimas personas que están abandonando Polis, la mayoría de las personas eligió irse a un campamento instalado a las afueras de TonDc, es el tercer y último grupo que parte de la ciudad, aun así hay mucha gente que prefirió quedarse en Polis, principalmente los ancianos.

 

Al principio Lexa pensó en obligarlos a irse de Polis, pero después de hablar con Clarke comprendió que las personas tenían derecho a elegir si quieren quedarse o no.

 

Lexa quería que Clarke y Madi se fueran de Polis desde hace unos días, pero Clarke se negó a abandonar Polis sin Lexa a su lado, y por supuesto Madi se negó a irse sin Clarke y sin Lexa.

 

Bellamy, Octavia y Murphy aún se encuentran en Polis, todos se irán juntos de Polis una vez que Lexa haya constatado que todas las personas que quisieron abandonar la ciudad lo hayan hecho.

 

La mayor parte del ejército de Lexa también ha abandonado la ciudad, todos se encuentran reguardando los campamentos establecidos en TonDc y Arkadia así como estableciendo un camino libre hasta Trishanakru, aunque en Polis aún se encuentra Ryder junto con un grupo elite de soldados leales a Lexa.

 

Lexa se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad hablando con algunos ancianos que prefirieron quedarse en Polis, junto con ella están Bellamy, Muhrpy, Octavia y varios guerreros cuidándola.

 

Clarke se quedó en la torre junto con Madi y Ryder, Madi realmente se ha sentido como en su hogar en la torre, los últimos días se le ha pasado corriendo y jugando por los pasillos aprovechando que es muy poca la gente que queda en la torre, quien se ha llevado la peor parte es Ryder quien ha tenido que cuidarla y estar detrás de ella, realmente los dos se han comenzado a llevar muy bien.

 

En solo un par de días, todos partirán juntos rumbo a Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven se encuentra en la bahía de mecánicos, prácticamente no ha salido de ahí en los últimos días, duerme y come frente a las computadoras para que todo esté listo y no haya ninguna sorpresa cuando tengan que abandonar Arkadia.

 

Monty y Stephen la han estado ayudando bastante, entre los tres se han encargado de que Arkadia esté lista para cuando llegue la radiación.

 

“Toda esta listo Rae, una vez que nos vayamos de aquí, toda la información estará a salvo y con nosotros”, Monty se siente orgulloso.

 

“Solo esperemos que la lluvia negra no llegue pronto, porque aunque salvemos toda las información y los equipos, las personas quedaran expuestas”, Stephen se escucha realmente preocupado.

 

“Tranquilos muchachos” Raven se recarga en su asiento frente a los monitores, “El incremento del radio de afectación de la radiación será gradual, Polis será una de las ciudades más afectadas porque hay un reactor nuclear cerca, pero de acuerdo a mis cálculos la radiación solo llegara hasta unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de TonDc en la primera etapa, por supuesto que la lluvia negra podría afectarnos, pero al menos nos dará tiempo de irnos a Trishanakru”.

 

Monty se rasca la cabeza, “Solo espero que la líder de Trishanakru sea tan amable como Clarke nos ha dicho”.

 

“Pues según Clarke, Lexa y ella son muy amigas, así que espero que seamos bienvenidos”.

 

En ese momento se siente un pequeño temblor.

 

“¿Que rayos fue eso?” Stephen se levanta de su lugar.

 

Monty también se sorprende, “En todo lo que llevamos en la tierra jamás había sentido un temblor tan fuerte”.

 

Enseguida Raven comienza a revisar su monitor y toda la información de las áreas cercanas a Arkadia y Polis. “Esto no creo que sea normal”.

 

Monty dice, “Al menos no ha sonado ninguna alarma”.

 

Pero justo en ese momento una alarma comienza a escucharse.

 

“Rayos, rayos, rayos” Raven se escucha asustada, “Creo que llego la hora”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke se encuentra caminando a las afueras de la torre, ahora que Polis esta tan sola recordó que no hay nadie que le esté dando de comer a los caballos en los establos, por supuesto que la mayoría de los caballos ya no se encuentran en Polis, pero tanto su caballo como el de Lexa aún se encuentran ahí para que Ryder y Octavia los utilicen para irse a TonDc en un par de días.

 

Clarke quería que Madi la acompañara, pero increíblemente a Madi le dan miedo los caballos. Al parecer tuvo una mala experiencia con uno hace algún tiempo, por supuesto que Clarke y Lexa tomaron nota de esto para en un futuro ayudar a que Madi les pierda el miedo.

 

En ese momento Clarke llega hasta el establo y se dirige hasta donde se encuentra su caballo, “Hola hermoso, por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti”, Clarke lo acaricia y busca un poco de comida y agua para alimentarlo.

 

“Pronto te iras de Polis junto con nosotros, pero prometo que te cuidaremos para que nada te pase”.

 

Mientras Clarke lo está acariciando, siente un temblor que casi la hace perder el equilibrio, “¿Qué demonios?”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa ha terminado de visitar a los últimos ancianos que decidieron quedarse en Polis, realmente trato de convencerlos de irse de la ciudad, pero la mayoría le dijeron que ya estaban muy viejos y preferían pasar sus últimos días en sus casas.

 

Lexa camina junta a Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy y par de guerreros en una ciudad casi desierta.

 

Octavia admira su alrededor, “No puedo creer lo diferente que se ve Polis ahora que casi no hay nadie, me pregunto si algún día podremos regresar”.

 

Bellamy responde, “De acuerdo a Raven la radiación debería de durar entre 5 y 7 años, así que tal vez después de ese tiempo podríamos regresar”.

 

Los tres caminan admirando todo con un poco de tristeza, cuando en ese momento comienza a sentirse un temblor, Octavia tiene que sostenerse de Bellamy para no caer al suelo, “¿Qué está pasando?”.

 

“Esto puede ser algo muy malo”, Murphy no puede ocultar su temor.

 

Inmediatamente Lexa comienza a pensar en sus opciones, el _praimfaya_ podría haber llegado, “Bellamy ve inmediatamente por el rover y llévalo a la puerta de la torre”.

 

Sin pensarlo Bellamy corre hacia donde se encuentra el rover junto con Murphy, afortunadamente el rover encontraban cerca de ellos, mientras que Lexa y Octavia corren apresuradamente rumbo a la torre.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después del susto por el temblor, Clarke corre inmediatamente rumbo a la torre, necesita ver a Madi y a Lexa y ver que está pasando, por suerte siempre carga con ella uno de los radios que Raven le dio, al momento de llegar a la entrada de la torre ve como a lo lejos Octavia, Lexa y un par de guerreros se acercan corriendo a toda prisa.

 

Clarke toma su radio, “Raven contéstame, ¿qué está pasando?”.

 

Raven contesta inmediatamente, “Griffin, tengo malas noticias… necesitan abandonar Polis inmediatamente”, Un miedo recorre todo el cuerpo de Clarke, 

 

Para ese momento Lexa y Octavia ya se encuentran a su lado en la entrada de la torre, “Hodnes ¿estás bien?”.

 

“Si, tengo a Raven en el radio, y me dice que debemos irnos de Polis inmediatamente” Clarke toma el radio y dice, “Rae ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?”.

 

Se escucha un silencio en el radio, hasta que Raven dice, “Menos de 15 minutos Clarke”.

 

Octavia, Lexa y Clarke se ven entre ellas, es muy poco el tiempo para huir de la ciudad.

 

En ese momento Bellamy llega con el rover y se estaciona frente a ellas, “También escuche a Raven por el radio, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!”.

 

“¿Clarke donde esta Madi?” Lexa pregunta desesperada.

 

“Esta con Ryder en su cuarto”, Clarke jamás pensó que dejar a Madi por unos minutos podría ser tan peligroso.

 

“Debemos ir por ella inmediatamente”, Clarke y Lexa entran corriendo a la torre, pero al dirigirse al elevador se encuentran con algo que les hace despertar sus peores temores.

 

“No puede ser”, la voz de Clarke está llena de miedo, con el temblor una de las poleas que se utilizan para mover el elevador se desprendió, regularmente repararla le llevaría a uno de los herreros de Polis solo unas horas pero en este momento es la peor noticia que pudieran encontrar.

 

Clarke dice con un tono de bastante desesperación, “Hay que subir por las escaleras”, cuando se dispone a correr Lexa la sujeta del brazo, “¿Qué pasa Lex?”

 

“Raven dijo que solo tenemos menos de 15 minutos, jamás alcanzaremos a subir y bajar todos los pisos hasta el cuarto de Madi en menos de 15 minutos”, Lexa habla de forma calmada, pero sabe que están en verdaderos aprietos.

 

“¡No dejare a Madi!”, Clarke dice casi gritando.

 

“No te preocupes, yo tampoco pienso hacerlo” Lexa contesta.

 

“¿De qué hablan?” Octavia no entiende que esta pasado.

 

Lexa toma las manos de Clarke, “hodnes, Madi y yo somos inmunes a la radiación, sí yo subo por ella, podre cargarla y tendremos oportunidad de salvarnos”.

 

“No Lex, no puedo abandonarlas” Una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de Clarke mientras sacude su cabeza de lado a lado, “No sé si las volveré a ver”.

 

Lexa la abraza y le dice, “Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, Madi y yo somos natblidas, la radiación no nos matara, tu madre ya nos los dijo”.

 

Por un momento todos se quedan callados.

 

Hasta que Murphy interrumpe con bastante desesperación, “Lo que vayamos a hacer tenemos que hacerlo ya”.

 

“Lexa tiene razón Clarke, jamás alcanzarían a subir y bajar por las escaleras en menos de 15 minutos”, Octavia sabe que es una decisión muy difícil, pero Lexa tiene razón.

 

En ese momento se escucha la voz de Raven por el radio, “Chicos, tiene que huir de Polis en este momento si quieren salir con vida”.

 

Bellamy toma su radio y contesta, “Ya nos estamos yendo Rae”, después se acerca a Clarke y le dice, “No tenemos mucho tiempo Clarke”.

 

Clarke abraza fuertemente a Lexa y le dice, “Ai hod yu in Leksa kom Trkru, may we meet again”.

 

“Ai hod you in Clarke kom Skaikru”, Lexa la besa y la mira fijamente como queriendo grabar el rostro de Clarke en su mente.

 

Entre sollozos Clarke dice, “Por favor salva a Madi, prométeme que las volveré a ver a las dos”.

 

“Te lo prometo”.

 

Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy y Octavia corren y se suben al rover, mientras los dos guerreros Trikru que los acompañaban se quedan al lado de Lexa, ella los ve y les dice, “Pueden ir por los caballos que están es el establo para huir de Polis”.

 

Los dos se voltean a ver y uno de ellos dice, “Jamás dejaríamos a Heda sola”.

 

Lexa asiente con la cabeza y sube corriendo por las escaleras de la torre.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Para cuando Lexa llega al cuarto de Madi, Ryder la tiene cargada en sus brazos, “Heda, Madi se asustó con el temblor”.

 

Madi ve a Lexa y pregunta, “¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Clarke?”.

 

Lexa se acerca a ella y la toma en sus brazos, mientras habla con ella tratando de permanecer calmada, “Ai strik natblida, el _praimfaya_ llego más pronto de lo que esperábamos, Clarke, Octavia y los demás tuvieron que irse de Polis hace unos momentos para salvarse”.

 

Lexa puede ver el miedo en los ojos de Madi y le dice, “Pero no te preocupes, recuerda que nuestra sangre es especial y no nos pasara nada, pronto nos reuniremos con ellos”.

 

Madi voltea a ver a Ryder y dice, “¿pero qué pasara con Ryder y los otros guerreros?”.

 

Lexa ve a Ryder y trata de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca, hasta que Ryder la mira y le dice, “No te preocupes por nosotros pequeña, Heda y tu deben salir de la torre los más pronto posible”, Ryder se acerca a Lexa y le dice, “Heda, ha sido un honor servirte todos estos años”.

 

Lexa lo ve a los ojos, sabe que Ryder no sobrevivirá, “Mochof Ryder, siempre fuiste leal y valiente y te estaré siempre agradecida”.

 

En ese momento Lexa observa por la ventana de la torre como una nube de polvo y destrucción avanza rápidamente hacia Polis, sujeta a Madi con fuerza entre sus brazos, sabe que tendrán que correr por sus vidas para salir de la torre y buscar salvarse.  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Cuéntame una historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sigue luchando por mantener a Madi con vida.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 24**  
  
  
  
  
Al ver la nube de destrucción acercándose a Polis a toda velocidad Lexa corrió desesperadamente por las escaleras de la torre, por su mente solo pasaban las caras de Ryder y el par de guerreros que había dejado atrás, siempre le fueron leales hasta el último momento.

 

Cuando Lexa llega a los primeros pisos de la torre su piel comienza a arder, este debe ser el efecto de la radiación del que Clarke tanto le hablo, Madi se mantiene sujeta a ella con los ojos cerrados, sin duda ella también debe estar sintiendo los efectos del _praimfaya_.

 

Cuando por fin Lexa sale de la torre, comienza a sentir pequeñas punzadas como agujas tocando su piel, es la lluvia negra que ha comenzado a caer en Polis, _’Debe de haber algún lugar donde podamos escondernos’_ , Lexa cubre a Madi con su abrigo para que la lluvia no queme su piel.

 

Por un momento considera sus opciones, podría correr hasta las afueras de Polis a buscar alguna cueva, pero le tomaría mucho tiempo, podría buscar refugio en alguna casa alrededor de la torre pero podría no ser seguro. Pero cuando voltea a su derecha ve el templo, el lugar en el que tantas noches paso escuchando las enseñanzas de Titus, ese podría ser el mejor escondite ya que se encuentra en un sótano y bastante protegido.

 

“¿A dónde vamos Nomon?”.

 

“Cúbrete, tengo una idea”.

 

Lexa corre desesperadamente por las calles de Polis, mientras escucha cada vez más cerca la nube de destrucción acercándose, su piel comienza a arder de una manera casi insoportable y su nariz comienza a sangrar.

 

Al llegar a la entrada del templo de una patada abre la puerta y corre por las escaleras hasta llegar al nivel inferior, ahí abre una segunda puerta después de entrar la cierra y se detiene por un momento, ya se encuentra en el templo pero tal vez no sea suficiente protección, mira al su alrededor y lo primero que salta a su vista es la capsula en la que Becca llego a la tierra, recuerda que Clarke le dijo que la capsula era capaz de soportar grandes cantidades de radiación y de presión.

 

Lexa se dirige a la capsula y lo primera que hace es colocar a Madi en un asiento para después subirse ella, cierra la puerta… en ese momento una onda de destrucción entra en la habitación y apaga las velas que aún estaban encendidas y todo es obscuridad.

 

Madi comienza a llorar, seguramente la experiencia de revivir todo lo que paso en Sankru ha sido demasiado para ella.

 

“Tranquila _ai strik natblida_ , estamos a salvo, nada malo nos pasara”.

 

“Tengo miedo Nomom”.

 

“No tengas miedo, mientras estés conmigo nada malo te pasara”, Lexa la abraza con fuerza mientras piensa en cómo hacer un poco de luz para que Madi no esté tan asustada.

 

Mira a su alrededor y piensa _’Es capsula está hecha de tecnología, debería de tener alguna luz interior tal y como en los rovers’_.

 

En ese momento dentro de su mente accede a la memoria de los comandantes anteriores y encuentra la respuesta, “Gracias Beca”, Lexa aprieta unos cuantos botones y logra que las luces de emergencia de la capsula se prendan.

 

“¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?” Madi mira asombrada la luz de emergencia dentro de la capsula.

 

“Hay muchos secretos que algún día de contare, por lo pronto estaremos seguras aquí mientras la peor parte de la ola de destrucción pase por Polis”.

 

Lexa mira su piel y la piel de Madi, las dos tienen bastantes quemaduras y se encuentran sangrando de la nariz, sin duda son los efectos de la radiación.

 

Por un momento las dos pueden respirar tranquilas pero Lexa sabe que no se pueden quedar ahí por mucho tiempo, que tienen que buscar la forma de llegar a Arkadia y encontrarse con Clarke.

 

Madi se recuesta y coloca su cabeza sobre las piernas de Lexa, Lexa acaricia su cabello y le dice, “reshop ai strik natblida, mañana tenemos un día muy difícil por delante”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa no sabe en qué momento se quedó dormida junto con Madi pero despertó por el intenso ardor en su piel, Lexa no está segura de cuantas horas han pasado desde que llegaron a la capsula pero afuera ya no se escucha el ruido y la destrucción que se escuchaba antes-

 

Madi aún se encuentra dormida en su regazo mientras la observa no puede creer por todo lo que ha pasado Madi a sus 6 años, en este momento Lexa se encuentra sumamente preocupada, está muy lejos de Arkadia sin ningún medio de transporte disponible, sin comida y sin agua.

 

Lo único que se le ocurre es buscar dentro de la capsula por algún objeto que les pudiera servir, después de buscar por un momento lo primero que encuentra es una pequeña pieza de tecnología, al hacer clic en la parte superior se enciende una pequeña luz “Esto debe ser lo que Clarke conoce como linterna”, Lexa la guarda en su abrigo y continua buscando hasta que encuentra lo que parece ser una especie de traje, Lexa recuerda los dibujos en las paredes del templo y como Clarke le dijo que lo que estaba dibujado eran los trajes que se usaban para viajar a través del espacio y piensa _’Se lo pondré a Madi mientras salimos de Polis’_.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Pasan algunas horas más hasta que Madi por fin despierta y dice, “Por un momento pensé que todo era pesadilla” Madi hace un puchero y trata de contener las lágrimas.

 

“Por favor no llores, aún estamos con vida y recuerda que a nosotros somos inmunes al _praimfaya_ ” Lexa limpia una lagrima que escurre por la mejilla de Madi, “Pronto tendremos que salir y caminar por un largo tiempo para llegar a Arkadia y reunirnos con Clarke”.

 

Lexa respira profundamente tratando de mantener la calma, “Encontré un traje diseñado para proteger a las personas de los efectos de la radiación, es muy grande para ti, pero creo como quiera nos servirá para que al menos la lluvia negra no te haga tanto daño”.

 

Madi asiente con la cabeza mientras ve el traje espacial.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Lexa siente que es momento de partir comienza a ponerle el traje a Madi, mientras ella se cubre la boca y la cara, carga a Madi en sus brazos y se dispone a salir de la capsula.

 

Cuando salen del templo el calor que se siente es insoportable y la visión es prácticamente Nula, Lexa siente como sus ojos comienzan a arder y su nariz y oídos comienzan a sangrar.

 

“Madi, no abras los ojos y trata de mantenerte dentro del traje”.

 

Por puro instinto Lexa camina entre las ruinas de Polis, sabe hacia dónde debe de caminar para dirigirse a Arkadia pero entre el polvo y la poca visibilidad es una tarea muy difícil.

 

Lexa camina por varios minutos hasta que alcanza los límites de la ciudad, una vez ahí piensa en que es imposible que llegar a Arkadia el día de hoy, que tendrá que buscar otro lugar para refugiarse para pasar otra noche.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de caminar por horas y horas entre arboles incendiados y destruidos, el único sonido que se escucha es el del aire que corre por lo que queda del bosque, Madi se ha mantenido callada en todo el camino, para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien Lexa le pregunta algo cada cierto tiempo y Madi siempre responde.

 

Cuando Lexa por fin se siente agotada comienza a buscar un lugar para refugiarse y piensa _’Debe haber alguna cueva cerca de donde se encuentran’_.

 

Camina por media hora más hasta que ve lo que parece ser una cueva.

 

Sin dudarlo Lexa entra a la cueva que por suerte es muy profunda, cuando por fin llega al final Lexa coloca a madi en el suelo y trata de recuperar el aliento, “Pasaremos aquí la noche”.

 

Con la luz de la pequeña linterna Lexa busca a su alrededor y encuentra un pequeño charco de agua, “Madi ven aquí, hay un poco de agua”, Sin duda el agua podría estar contaminada por la radiación pero en este momento las dos necesitan tomar algo de agua o morirán de deshidratación.

 

Lexa se lava la cara y ayuda a Madi a hacer lo mismo, “Lo vez, todo estará bien” Lexa acaricia el pelo de Madi y esta sonríe un poco.

 

Lexa ve algunos hongos y dice, “Ten Madi come esto, por ahora debe ser suficiente hasta que lleguemos a Arkadia”.

 

Madi se los come y dice, “Gracias por salvarme” Madi la abraza y las dos se quedan así por un momento hasta que Lexa dice.

 

“Necesito hacer una fogata para pasar la noche”, Comienza a buscar algunos trozos de madera dentro de la cueva, no son muchos pero la ayudaran a hacer una pequeña fogata.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Después de encender la fogata Lexa y Madi se encuentran acostadas en el piso de la cueva abrazas y sufriendo por el dolor de las quemaduras en la piel y por el hambre que tienen.

 

Las cosas en este momento no se ven muy bien para las dos, en este momento Lexa no sabe si podrán llegar a Arkadia con vida.

 

_“Nomon”_

 

_“Sha, ai strik natblida”._

 

“ _Beja_ , Cuéntame una historia”, Durante los últimos días Clarke y Lexa le estuvieron contando historias para dormir, básicamente historias sobre Raven, Anya, Jasper. Todas historias con finales felices y que les recordaban los buenos momentos.

 

“¿Qué quieres escuchar?”.

 

“Cuéntame la historia de cómo tú y nomon Clarke se conocieron”.

 

Lexa frunce el ceño, “Clarke ya te ha dicho que algún día te platicaremos eso”.

 

“ _Beja_ , me ayudara a olvidarme de todo lo que está pasando y poder dormir”.

 

Lexa no resiste la mirada de ternura de Madi y dice, “Okay, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Clarke”.

 

Madi sonríe “Te lo prometo… mmm ¿cómo fue la primera vez que viste la viste?”.

 

Lexa sonríe al recordar el momento, “Debes de saber que cuando Clarke y yo nos conocimos Skaikru y Trikru estábamos en guerra”.

 

Madi asiente con la cabeza, “He escuchado a Octavia y Bellamy contar historias sobre eso”.

 

“Yo me encontraba furiosa con Skaikru y su líder había solicitado una audiencia conmigo”.

 

“Ooohh, creo que ya se quien solicito esa audiencia”.

 

“Así es” El recordar a Clarke ese día sin duda ha puesto a Lexa de buen humor, “Cuando me dijeron que la líder de Skaikru se encontraba afuera de mi tienda me prepare para recibirla, me cruce de piernas y tenía una cuchillo en mis manos, quiere lucir lo más amenazante posible”.

 

“¿Y qué paso después?”.

 

“Yo esperaba a alguien parecido a Indra, una mujer fuerte, de edad avanzada pero mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a una joven mujer de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules entrar a mi tienda”.

 

Madi sonríe, “Creo que te gusto desde el primer momento”.

 

Lexa se queda pensando por unos segundos, “Realmente no lo sé, en ese momento me encontraba furiosa, lo primero que le dije fue… Así que tú fuiste la que mató a 300 de mis guerreros”.

 

“Ohhh y que contesto Clarke”.

 

“Ella contesto… Así que tú fuiste la que los mando a matarme”, Pero en ese momento Lexa piensa que esta historia realmente no es para alguien tan joven como Madi, “Bueno ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, pero creo que mejor te cuento de cuando me di cuenta que me estaba enamorada de ella”.

 

“Si, eso se escucha mucho mejor”.

 

“Bueno, para este momento Trikru y Skaikru ya éramos aliados en la lucha contra los hombres de la montaña, pero Clarke no era aceptada por la mayoría de mis hombres” Lexa piensa en decirle como Quint intento matar a Clarke y luego Lexa mato a Quint pero también siente que es una historia no apta para Madi así que continua, “Ella y yo salimos a conversar a las afueras de TonDc pero fuimos sorprendidas por un gorrilla que vivía por esos rumbos, corrimos por nuestras vidas y cuando el gorrilla estaba a punto de devorarme ella me salvo la vida, después me ayudo porque me lastime el brazo y gracias a su idea logramos escapar” Lexa se siente realmente orgullosa de Clarke al contar esta historia.

 

“Wow, nomon Clarke es increíble”.

 

“Por supuesto que es increíble, pero aún no termina la historia. Las dos tuvimos que pasar la noche en el bosque, algo similar a lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo en este momento”.

 

“¿Y Se besaron?”.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lexa suelta una carcajada, “Por supuesto que no, recuerda que teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos y de ser aliados. Esa noche no dormí, me la pase cuidándola hasta que amaneció, pero durante todo ese tiempo que estuve contemplándola supe que sin duda había algo especial en ella y sin darme cuenta comencé a enamorarme”.

 

“Es una historia hermosa, deberías de platicarme cómo fue su primer beso”.

 

“Esa es una historia para otro día, por el momento debemos descansar para continuar nuestro viaje mañana”, Lexa abraza a Madi con fuerzas y las dos se quedan dormidas mientras piensan en todo lo que les espera antes de llegar a Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que cortar algunas escenas que sentí que no encajaban bien, realmente solo quería mostrar como ha crecido la relación entre Madi y Lexa, porque al principio Lexa quería que Madi entrenara como natblida para ser la siguiente Comandante pero ahora solo esta encantada con esta pequeña niña que llego a su vida de repente.  
>   
> 


	25. Por favor Contéstame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke esta muy preocupada por Madi y Lexa.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 25**  
  
  
  
  
Cuando el rover por fin está a punto de llegar a Arkadia todos se encuentran bastante serios, el viaje de regreso estuvo lleno de silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir nada con excepción de Octavia que trato de consolar a Clarke.

 

Al llegar a la puerta Bellamy habla por el radio para que los dejen entrar, a las afueras de Arkadia ya se encuentra un campamento muy grande de grounders que vienen principalmente de las aldeas Trikru cercanas.

 

Al bajarse del rover ya se encuentran esperándolos, Abby, Emori, Raven, Kane entre otros.

 

Emori inmediatamente corre a abrazar a Murphy, mientras que Abby se acerca y abraza a Clarke, por el radio Bellamy informo a Arkadia de la situación de Lexa y Madi así que todos ya saben los que paso con ellas.

 

“¿Estas bien cariño?” Abby abraza fuertemente a Clarke tratando de consolarla.

 

Clarke no puede contener más las lágrimas, “No mamá, no estoy bien”.

 

La escena es bastante triste a las afueras de los restos de Arca, Raven también se acerca para tratar de consolar a Clarke, “Debes de tener confianza Griffin, sí alguien puede sobrevivir a la radiación son Lexa y Madi”.

 

“Gracias Rae”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Durante la noche se hicieron esfuerzos para tratar de acercarse a Polis pero el radio de afectación fue muy grande, la nube de destrucción llego muy cerca de TonDc. Indra quien tiene uno de los radios se ha encargado de informar a Kane sobre la situación, Kane también le informo sobre lo que paso con Lexa y Madi, por supuesto las noticias no fueron del agrado de Indra quien inmediatamente monto una guardia a las afueras de TonDc para buscar a Lexa y Madi.

 

También durante la noche las malas noticias siguieron llegando, Bellamy fue incapaz de comunicarse con Azgeda por medio de los radios, según Raven la radiación ha afectado cualquier comunicación hacia el norte del Kongeda pero le aseguro a Bellamy que la mayoría del territorio de Azgeda aún se encuentra sin afectaciones por la radiación.

 

Por su parte Kane está poniendo en marcha el plan para marcharse de Arkadia lo más pronto posible, no quiere que la radiación los sorprenda de la misma forma en que los sorprendió en Polis.

 

Prácticamente nadie durmió en Arkadia durante la noche, entre los preparativos para huir rumbo a Trishanakru y la esperanza de encontrar a Lexa con vida todos se mantuvieron ocupados.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Por la mañana Octavia se encuentra por primera vez en mucho tiempo en uno de los puestos de vigilancia de Arkadia, no hacia esto desde antes de Pike tomara el control de Arkadia, junto a ella se encuentran Harper y Nate Miller.

 

“¿Qué se siente estar de vuelta en Arkadia?” Harper pregunta mientras sujeta su arma.

 

Octavia encoge los hombros y dice, “Realimente nunca sentí que Arkadia fuera mi hogar, pero es bueno volver a ver a muchos amigos”.

 

“¿Y cómo esta Clarke?”, Pregunta Miller.

 

“Realmente espero que Lexa y Madi aparezcan en cualquier momento, creo que Clarke no soportaría penderlas a las dos”.

 

“¿Clarke se encariño bastante con la niña verdad?”

 

Octavia recuerda las últimas semanas en Polis y dice, “Desde el primer momento Madi mostro mucha afinidad con Clarke, pero poco a poco también Lexa se fue encariñando con ella. Madi ya se refiere a ellas como _Nomon_ ”.

 

“¿ _Nomon_?” Pregunta Harper un poco confundida.

 

“Significa madre o mamá”.

 

“Ohhh” Harper y Miller contestan al mismo tiempo, “Entonces debe ser aún más difícil para ella”.

 

En ese momento Octavia ve a lo lejos como Clarke camina por las afueras de Arkadia seguida por Bellamy y Raven.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke camina por las afueras de Arkadia preocupada porque aún no sabe nada de Madi y Lexa, sabe que aún es muy pronto para que Lexa pudiera llegar hasta Arkadia pero aun así el no poder hacer nada la está matando.

 

En ese momento escucha un par de pasos acercando a ella.

 

“Princesa, sabes que no debes andar solo afuera de las paredes de Arkadia”.

 

Clarke detiene su paso y voltea, “Hola Rae”.

 

“Tuve que ir por Bellamy para acompañarte, aparentemente las reglas obligan a que cualquier persona que salga debe ir acompañada de un guardia”.

 

Clarke agacha la cabeza y dice, “Perdón no quería molestarlos”.

 

“No es ninguna molestia Clarke”, Bellamy contesta, “Somos tus amigos”.

 

“Pero estoy segura que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer” Clarke voltea a ver a Rave, “Rae tu no deberías de despegarte de los monitores”.

 

“No te preocupes, tengo a Monty y Steph encargándose de eso, sabes es bueno tener gente a tu servicio, ellos hacen la mayoría del trabajo y yo solo les ordeno que hacer” Raven sonríe.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Clarke al escuchar a Raven, después voltea a ver a Bellamy y dice, “Bell como van las cosas, ¿pudiste comunicarte con Echo?”

 

Bellamy agacha un poco su cabeza, “Lamentablemente aun no, pero Raven dice que es porque la radiación genera mucha interferencia”.

 

“Según mis cálculos la radiación no alcanzo la capital de Azgeda, así que Roan y Echo deberían estar bien”, Raven se escucha con mucha seguridad, “Pero creo que no sabremos de ellos hasta que estén realmente cerca de nuestra posición”.

 

Raven ve como tanto Bellamy como Clarke se ven bastante deprimidos por no saber nada de Echo y Lexa, “hey chicos, relájense… Echo y Lexa son las dos mujeres más duras y resistentes que conozco, estoy segura que ellas están bien. Y por supuesto Madi esta con Lexa así que tampoco tengo dudas que se encuentra bien”.

 

Bellamy y Clarke sonríen un poco y Raven dice, “No sería genial una doble boda entre ustedes cuatro”.

 

“Cállate Raven” Bellamy contesta.

 

“Por cierto Griff” Raven se acerca a Clarke y toca su cabello, “Tu nueva apariencia como pelirroja dejo a todos aquí con la boca abierta, luces muy bien”.

 

Clarke se sonroja y dice, “Al menos Lexa no es la única que piensa eso”.

 

Raven cruza los brazos y dice, “Así que a la comandante también le gustan las pelirrojas, ¿quién lo diría?”

 

Ahora es Clarke quien dice jugando, “Cállate Raven”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día las cosas no mejoraron, no hay señales de Lexa y Madi por ningún lado, la desesperación comienza a apoderarse de Clarke, incluso salió con Bellamy, Octavia, Miller y Haper en un rover para buscar a Lexa y Madi aun contra las indicaciones de Kane, pero no tuvieron ninguna suerte.

 

Han tenido comunicación por radio con Indra, al parecer sus guerreros ya se encuentran preparando un campamento a medio camino entre Arkadia y la ciudad capital de Trishanakru llamada Ashvi.

 

Por supuesto que en TonDc nadie sabe que Lexa no ha llegado a Arkadia con excepción de Indra, las noticias de que Lexa se encuentra perdida podrían desestabilizar aún más la ya difícil situación que existe.

 

Por la noche Octavia organizo una pequeña fogata junto con los demás delincuentes que también incluyo a Ayako y Stephen.

 

Por supuesto Clarke también asistió, aunque estuvo todo el tiempo distante y cabizbaja, el no saber aun de Lexa y de Madi la tiene demasiado preocupada.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Este el tercer día que Clarke aún no sabe nada de Lexa y Madi, mientras tantos los preparativos para empezar la mudanza de Arkadia se encuentran casi listos, los camiones y los rovers se encuentran cargados de equipo así como las carretas que construyeron que serán jaladas por los rovers y algunos caballos.

 

Todos se encuentran ocupados, Raven se va a esperar hasta el último momento para desconectar el main frame de Arkadia para poder seguir monitoreando la temperatura y la radiación. También la mayoría de los aparatos en la enfermería han sido desconectados y pues en uno de los camiones, varios de los aparatos cuentan con baterías semi-nucleares especialmente diseñadas para durar por mucho tiempo, algunos otros fueron adaptados para funcionar con energía solar así a Abby no le preocupa tanto que vayan a dejar de funcionar por ser desconectadas.

 

Kane ha seguido enviando varias patrullas a tratar de encontrar a Lexa y Madi en los bosques cercanos a Arkadia, pero ya no permitió que Clarke fuera con ellos, su presencia es indispensable en Arkadia y aparte Clarke sigue siendo un blanco de los enemigos.

 

Por la mañana el primer contingente de Arkadia partió rumbo al campamento que se estableció a medio camino rumbo a Trishanakru junto con ellos también partieron el grupo de grounders que se encontraba en un campamento a las afueras de Arkadia, todos ellos se encontraran con un contingente de Trikru que también se dirige al campamento.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Es la mitad de la tarde y Clarke se encuentra sentada viendo como Bellamy y Octavia tienen un combate de entrenamiento, Bellamy realmente aprendió bastante entrenando con Echo ya que no ha sido fácil para Octavia derrotarlo.

 

Junto con Clarke se encuentran observando el combate Murphy, Emori, Ayako y Niylah.

 

“No puedo creer lo mucho que han aprendido Octavia y Bellamy” Ayako comenta asombrada al verlos pelear.

 

“Pero sus estilos son muy diferentes” Niylah responde, “Octavia usa el clásico estilo de pelea Triku, mientras que el estilo de Bellamy es una mezcla en Azgeda y algunos otros clanes”.

 

“Eso es porque a Bellamy lo entreno Echo”, Clarke comenta sin dejar de ver la pelea.

 

“¿Echo?” Niylah pregunta un poco confundida.

 

“Es una espía y guerrera de Azgeda, era muy cercana a la reina Nia”, Por fin Clarke voltea a ver a Niylah, “Pero ahora se encuentra al servicio de Roan y bueno aparte de eso Bellamy y ella están juntos”.

 

Niylah sonríe y dice, “Sin duda ustedes los del espacio saben elegir bien a sus parejas”.

 

Clarke trata de sonreír pero agacha su cabeza tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

 

Niylah coloca una mano sobre el hombre de Clarke, “Debes mantener la esperanza en que Lexa aparecerá en cualquier momento, el viaje a pie desde Polis a Arkadia es largo, y si le agreguemos los obstáculos del _praimfaya_ seguramente le tomara a Lexa más tiempo llegar hasta aquí”.

 

“Mochof” Clarke contesta en Trigedasleng, “Pero cada día que pasa se ha vuelto más difícil seguir manteniendo la esperanza”.

 

Mientras Bellamy y Octavia continúan peleando se escucha un trueno en el cielo anunciando lo que pareciera ser un poco de lluvia.

 

Inmediatamente la alarma comienza a sonar en Arkadia, desde que el peligro de la lluvia negra se hizo inminente Kane ordeno que cada vez que hubiera amenaza de lluvia se debería de encender la alarma para alertar a todos y que se pusieran a salvo.

 

“¿No deberíamos de buscar refugio?” Niylah pregunta.

 

“No lo creo” Ayako contesta con una actitud despreocupada, “Ya antes hemos tenido estos avisos pero la lluvia negra no ha llegado, aparte no parece ser una tormenta sino solo un poco de lluvia”.

 

Solo algunas personas comienzan a resguardarse adentro del arca, mientras que las demás siguen realizando sus actividades normales.

 

En ese momento se escucha como comienza a caer un poco de lluvia y en ese instante que Clarke siente como una pequeña aguja se clava en su mano y comienza a arder, “¿Qué fue eso?”.

 

Ayako y Niylah también sienten la misma sensación, y en ese momento Clarke se da cuenta de que la lluvia negra ha llegado a Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
La personas comienzan a correr para resguardarse adentro del arca, por suerte ya no quedan tantas personas en Arkadia ya que la lluvia negra llego sin aviso y los tomo por sorpresa.

 

Todos comienzan a quitarse la ropa y lavarse las manos y la cara con agua limpia mientras más personas siguen llegando a resguardarse.

 

Kane y Abby llegan corriendo hasta donde se encuentran Clarke y los demás, “¿Todos están bien?” Abby pregunta.

 

“Si, por suerte no fue mucha la lluvia que comenzó a caer”, Clarke contesta mientras se lava los brazos y la cara.

 

“¿Emori estas bien?” Abby pregunta preocupada por sabiendo que Emori está embarazada.

 

“Si, Murphy me ayudo a resguárdanos rápido, casi no me cayó nada de lluvia”.

 

Bellamy comienza a mirar entre las persona y pregunta, “¿Dónde están Raven, Monty, Harper y Stephen?”

 

“Ellos están bien” Kane contesta, “Se encuentran en la bahía de mecánicos, ahí estarán a salvo”.

 

Después de ver alrededor, Kane pregunta casi gritando. “¿Todos se encuentran bien?” 

 

Uno de los guardias que se encuentra en la puerta contesta, “Señor, todos se encuentran adentro del arca”.

 

Kane siente un gran alivio, al parecer todos están a salvo y solo con leves quemaduras.

 

Pero en ese momento, “¡Señor!” El guardia que se encuentra en la entrada grita de forma inesperada, “Hay alguien afuera”.

 

Kane corre hasta la puerta tratando de ver quien podría ser, a lo lejos ve la figura de lo que parecer ser una mujer cargando algo entre sus brazos, en ese momento la mujer cae al suelo de rodillas, “¿Pero quién podrá ser?”

 

Abby, Clarke, Bellamy y Octavia se acercan a la puerta para ver que está pasando y Abby dice, “¿Hay que ayudarla?”.

 

Cuando Clarke llega a la puerta trata de distinguir de quien se trata, pero en ese momento un frio recorre su cuerpo… no puede ser, “¡Lexa!”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
El primero instinto de Clarke es correr hacia ella, pero Kane la detiene del brazo, “Clarke no puedes salir así, la lluvia negra te quemará y podría matarte”.

 

“Tengo que ir por ella”, Clarke lucha zafarse de Kane.

 

“Clarke espera”, Bellamy busca alrededor por algo que les sirva para poder cubrirse de la lluvia, en una esquina se encuentra una lámina de acero de lo que al parecer era parte de una puerta de arca y dice, “Podemos usar esto”.

 

Bellamy toma la lámina la pone sobre su cabeza mientras que Clarke y él caminan debajo de ella entre la lluvia.

 

Mientras Kane y uno de los guardias comienzan a ponerse los trajes especiales anti radiación para ayudarlos.

 

Clarke camina y grita desesperada, “¡Lexa!” Pero Lexa no contesta, aún se encuentra de rodillas entre el lodo con Madi entre sus brazos aun envuelta en el traje espacial.

 

Cuando se encuentran a unos metros, Clarke puede ver como la cara y las manos de Lexa se encuentran llenas de ámpulas y sangre negra, “¡Lexa por favor contesta!” 

 

Cuando por fin Clarke y Bellamy llegan hasta donde se encuentran Lexa y Madi, entre sollozos Clarke se inca frente a ella y toma su mano, “Amor, lo lograste… regresaste a mi lado”.

 

Lexa solo levanta la mirada para ver a Clarke y se desmaya en sus brazos.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les quería comentar que tengo varias dudas sobre el tercer acto de esta historia, se exactamente como quiero que termine pero tengo dudas de como llegar hasta ese punto. Por este motivo mis actualizaciones serán un poco mas lentas que de costumbre.  
>   
>   
> 


	26. Estas a Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa y Madi por fin llegan a Arkadia.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 26**   
  
  
  
  
_Lexa esta recostada en el césped viendo hacia las estrellas con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, a su lado se encuentra Luna también mirando al cielo._

_Ha sido un día muy duro de entrenamiento, Lexa lleva 5 años entrenando mientras que Luna lleva un poco más._

_“Alguna vez piensas en los imponente que es el cielo y las estrellas”. Lexa pregunta sin dejar de ver hacia el cielo”._

_“Debe de ser inmenso, me gustaría que Titus nos dejara leer los libros que hablan sobre el cielo y las estrellas, pero es tan obstinado que dice que primero debemos aprender todo sobre el arte del combate y después aprender sobre la historia”, Luna no puede negar su enojo hacia Titus._

_“En realidad yo he podido leer alguno de esos libros”._

_“Por supuesto, tu eres su favorita”, Luna lo dice en un tono de molestia._

_“Claro que no, a todos nos trata igual”._

_Luna se ríe y dice, “Por supuesto Lexa, lo que tú digas”._

_Las dos se mantienen en silencio por unos minutos contemplando las estrellas. Hasta que Lexa dice, “Sabes, a veces pienso si alguien vivara en las estrellas vemos”._

_“¿Porque lo dices?”_

_“Tú sabes, esas historias que cuenta la gente de objetos metálicos que han caído del cielo con personas adentro”._

_Luna hace un sonido de desaprobación con su boca, “Son solo historias para asustar a los niños”._

_Lexa suspira y dice, “Tal vez alguien caiga del espacio y cambie mi vida por completo”._

_“De verdad que estas soñando Lexa, nunca nadie caerá del cielo. Mejor deberías de enfocarte en la hija del herrero, he visto cómo te mira”._

_Lexa responde de manera nerviosa, “¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?”_

_“Tú sabes, la chica morena de cabello rizado… creo que su nombre es Costia, no puedes negar que es hermosa”._

_Lexa se sonroja y dice, “ah te refieres a Costia, pues… la verdad si es bonita”._

_Luna no puede contener más la risa, “Solo espero que si llegas a ser comandante puedas ocultar mejor tus sentimientos, porque si no estarás perdida”._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke corre por los pasillos del Arca cargando a Madi, se encuentra corriendo detrás de Bellamy quien lleva cargando a Lexa. En sus brazos y su cara siente como las gotas de lluvia negra que tocaron su cuerpo queman como aceite hirviendo.

 

Cuando entrar a la enfermería Abby comienza arreglar algunas camas y ordena a Jackson que prepare el equipo.

 

“Bellamy pon a Lexa sobre esa cama” Abby ordena, “Clarke pon de este lado a Madi”.

 

Después de poner a Madi y Lexa sobre sus respetivas camas, Clarke se frota los brazos tratando de calmar el dolor que siente debido a las quemaduras.

 

“Clarke, necesito que tú y Bellmay vayan a limpiarse la lluvia acida del cuerpo”.

 

“No me voy a mover de aquí mamá”.

 

Abby detiene lo que está haciendo, mira directamente a Clarke y le dice, “Cariño, Lexa no lucho para llegar hasta aquí para que tu mueras por culpa de la radiación, así que por favor ve a limpiarte, entre más pronto te vayas a asear más pronto regresaras a ver a Lexa”.

 

A regañadientes Clarke abandona la enfermería junto con Bellamy.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Clarke y Bellamy regresan a la enfermería después de unos minutos, todos sus amigos ya se encuentran afuera esperando información acerca de Lexa y Madi. Todos muestran caras de preocupación.

 

Han pasado ya varios minutos y aun no hay noticias de parte de Abby, realmente la condición de salud de Lexa era muy mala, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de ámpulas, quemaduras y su piel comenzaba a caerse, por su parte Madi estaba en mucho mejor condición. El traje con el que Lexa la cubrió realmente la ayudo ya que la protegió de la lluvia negra.

 

Clarke se sienta en el suelo al lado de Raven, cuando intenta recargar su espalda contra la pared protesta debido al dolor de las quemaduras en su espalda causadas por la lluvia. Clarke quisiera estar adentro en la enfermaría ayudando a su mamá y a Jackson pero sabe que en este momento solo estovaría.

 

“¿Cómo estas Griff?” Raven pregunta al ver como Clarke se queja del dolor en su espalda.

 

“Bien, realmente mis lesiones solo son superficiales… las que realmente me preocupan son Madi y Lexa”.

 

Raven piensa en lo que le dijo Abby acerca de la sangre negra y dice, “Ellas estarán bien, su sangre negra las ayudara a sanar más rápido, tu mamá estuvo investigando mucho al respecto en los últimos días”.

 

“Eso espero, es que Lexa se veía tan mal…” Entre sollozos Clarke comienza a llorar.

 

Esto hace que Octavia, Harper y los demás se acerquen a consolarla.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Han pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Lexa y Madi entraron a la enfermería y aun no hay noticias de ellas. Fuera de la enfermería todos se encuentran bastante preocupados y tensos. Bellamy camina de un lado a otro mientras que Octavia y Raven se encuentran con Clakre tratando de darle ánimos. Del otro lado se encuentran Emori, Murphy y Niylah platicando pero todos están en la espera de que Abby les diga cuál es el estado de salud de Lexa y Madi.

 

En ese momento se escucha la puerta de la enfermería y Abby aparece frente a ellos. Todos dejan lo que están haciendo y se acercan a Abby.

 

Clarke muy apenas puede hablar y dice en voz baja, “¿Cómo están?”

 

“No fue fácil” Abby responde con voz cansada, sin duda estas dos horas han sido de mucho estrés para ella también, “Las dos llegaron con un grado avanzado de deshidratación, Madi se encuentra bien y estable, La idea de Lexa de cubrirla con el traje espacial realmente le ayudo mucho, su recuperación no debería de tardar mucho”.

 

Calrke sonríe un poco, sin duda que Madi se encuentre bien es una buna noticia, “¿Y Como esta Lexa?”.

 

Abby toma aire y dice, “Su caso es mucho más complicado cariño, estuvo expuesta por mucho tiempo a la radiación y la lluvia negra… Sus órganos vitales sufrieron lesiones, pero sobre todo sus pulmones se encuentran en muy mal estado. En este momento se encuentra conectada a un respirador artificial y con suero intravenoso”.

 

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre Clarke parece desvanecerse pero Octavia la sostiene del brazo.

 

Al ver el estado de su hija, Abby trata de darle ánimos, “Debes tener fe cariño, aún no sabemos de lo que la sangre negra es capaz de hacer. Realmente ahora estamos a la espera de que eso la ayude a recuperarse”.

 

“Doc. ¿Cuándo podremos verlas?” Raven pregunta.

 

“Las dos se encuentran sedadas para que descansen, pero a Madi ya se encontrara consiente para mañana por la mañana, si sigue evolucionando de forma favorable mañana podrán hablar con ella”.

 

Abby se acerca a Clarke y la abraza tratando de no lastimarla por las quemaduras en su cuerpo, “Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que se recuperen”.

 

“Gracias mamá”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Indra por favor responde, habla Kane”, La voz de Kane se escucha en el radio.

 

Inmediatamente Indra busca el radio entre sus pertenecías.

 

“Habla Indra, adelante Marcus Kane”, Inmediatamente Indra piensa que algo paso con Lexa.

 

“Hay noticias sobre Lexa, ella y Madi llegaron a Arkadia en medio de la lluvia negra pero la radiación realmente las afecto mucho”.

 

Indra aprieta el radio con fuerza y dice, “¿Que tan mal están?”.

 

“Lexa protegió a Madi con un traje de los que usábamos en el espacio y eso la salvo de que sufriera lesiones de gravedad, pero… Lexa realmente está en muy mal estado de salud”.

 

Indra trata de controlar sus emociones y pregunta, “Se honesta conmigo, ¿qué tan mal esta?”.

 

Del otro lado del radio se escucha como Kane suspira y dice, “Muy mal Indra, Lexa tiene bastante daño en su cuerpo, pero eso no es lo peor… sufrió severos daños en sus órganos internos” Hay un momento de silencio en el radio hasta que Kane dice, “No hay mucho más que Abby pueda hacer, realmente la única esperanza es que la sangre negra la ayude a sobrevivir”.

 

Los peores temores de Indra se han hecho realidad, En este momento es cuando más se necesita el liderazgo de Lexa. El pueblo se encuentra asustado y con miedo, por lo pronto ella tendrá que asumir el liderazgo y esperar a que Lexa se recupere, “Muchas gracias por la información, por favor manteneme informada sobre la salud de Lexa, por lo pronto seguiré preparando al segundo grupo para que se dirija al nuevo campamento cerca de Trishanakru”.

 

Indra deja el radio y camina hacia la entrada de su tienda pensando en que no puede perder a Lexa por segunda vez. Lexa se ha convertido en casi una hija para ella y perderla de nuevo seria devastador no solo para el pueblo si no para ella.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Demasiadas cosas han pasado en Arkadia el día de hoy, primero la llegada de la lluvia negra puso a todos bajo bastante estrés, después el ver a Lexa y Madi llegar en tal mal estado fue un golpe muy duro para las personas que aún quedan en Arkadia.

 

Aparte otro problema más ha surgido, con la llegada de la lluvia negra toda el agua potable del rio que corre cerca de Arkadia ha sido contaminada, así como el agua de la pequeña laguna que se encuentra a solo unos pasos.

 

Por suerte Kane había ordenado que desde hace semanas se comenzara a almacenar agua, toda el agua posible fue almacenada en los contenedores disponibles, el agua será transportada en uno de los camiones con destino a Trishanakru.

 

Raven también le informo a Kane que la lluvia negra y la radiación no llego mucho más hacia el sur, así que el camino al nuevo campamento debería de estar libre y sin peligro de contaminación. Todo estaba listo para que Raven desconectara el mainframe de Arkadia esta misma noche pero con los acontecimientos de hoy se ha pospuesto por un par de días.

 

Kane y Abby se encuentran bastante preocupados porque la salida del último grupo de personas de Arkadia estaba programada para el día de mañana, pero Madi y sobretodo Lexa no estará en condiciones de viajar por varios días. Esto significa que muchos de los aparatos médicos aun no pueden desarmarse para ser transportados todo esto sin duda retrasara los planes que ya se tenían programados, pero sin duda la preocupación más grande es que una nueva ola de radiación alcance a Arkadia antes de que todos se hayan marchado rumbo al nuevo campamento.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Esa misma noche después de confirmar que Lexa y Madi se encontraban en mejor estado a Clarke se le permitió acceder a la enfermería, de acuerdo a lo que le dijo su madre Madi debería despertar en cualquier momento y podrá hablar con ella, mientras que Lexa permanecerá sedada al menos por 8 horas más.

 

Clarke se encuentra sentada en una silla enfrente de las camas de Lexa y Madi mientras ve como Jackson revisa sus signos vitales y se mantiene al tanto de su salud.

 

Raven, Octavia y los demás se han turnado para estar con Clarke pero al mismo tiempo ayudan en los preparativos para guardar y empacar las últimas cosas para el viaje, pero en este momento Octavia acaba de salir de la enfermería así que Clarke se encuentra sola con Jackson.

 

“¿Cómo esta Madi?”, Clarke pregunta.

 

“Le redujimos la dosis de analgésicos así que debería de despertar en cualquier momento” Jackson se acerca a Madi y revisa sus signos vitales, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Clarke se acerca a ella y le dice, “No te preocupes, les estamos administrando el medicamento contra envenenamiento por radiación, eso junto con su lo que sabemos puede hacer la sangre negra sin duda las ayudara a mejorarse más rápido.

 

Clarke suspira y dice, “Gracias Jackson”.

 

Jackson toma la mano de Clarke “Y no te preocupes, yo no me iré de Arkadia hasta que las dos se encuentren bien”.

 

Clarke sonríe y está a punto de decir algo cuando Madi comienza a despertar.

 

Poco a poco Madi comienza a abrir los ojos tratando de enfocar su visión, Clarke se apresura para estar a su lado.

 

Madi ve a sus alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra, ya que todo es muy brillante y extraño “¿Dónde estoy?, estoy muerta”, en ese momento una la silueta de una mujer de cabello entre rojo y rubio aparece a su lado.

 

“Ai strik natblida, estas a salvo”, Clarke acaricia su mejilla y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, pero aun estoy trabajando en el tercer acto de esta historia, puede que tarde algún tiempo para volver a actualizarla.
> 
> Aparte he estado bastante ocupado en mi nueva historia que escribí para Clexa Week 2018, si saben inglés pueden leerla aqui:  
> ['Here we are again'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847916/chapters/31850568)  
>   
> Gracias por sus Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	27. Hola mi amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa y Madi son atendidas después de llegar a Arkadia.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño resumen de donde nos encontramos en la historia:
> 
> Después de que la primera ola de radiación llegara súbitamente a Polis Clarke, Lexa y los demás que aun se encontraban en la ciudad tuvieron que huir.  
> Madi se encontraba en el ultimo piso de la torre y Lexa fue a rescatarla, pero ambas no pudieron salir a tiempo.  
> Clarke y Lexa se despidieron, ya que Clarke huyo de la ciudad en el Rover junto con Bellamy, Octavia y Murphy.  
> Lexa y Madi lucharon por sobrevivir en la ola de radiación por días hasta que por fin lograron llegar a Arkadia aunque en muy mal estado.  
> La lluvia negra por fin llego a Arkadia y las cosas se complicaron.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 27**  
  
  
  
  
Han pasado cinco días desde que Lexa regreso a Arkadia, durante estos días su salud ha mejorado aunque aún no logra despertar. Por lo pronto ya le quitaron el respirador artificial y Abby espera que despierte en cualquier momento así que todos se encuentran un poco más tranquilos.

 

Más personas han abandonado Arkadia con rumbo hacia el campamento cerca de Trishanakru, los que también comenzaron su peregrinaje hacia el campamento fueron los habitantes de TonDc, de esta forma ya es muy poca la gente que queda dentro del territorio Trikru y al norte del Kongeda.

 

De acuerdo al sargento Miller quien hablo por radio con Kane, el campamento ya se encuentra instalado y funcional a un 80%, varios guerreros de Trishanakru también se acercaron al campamento para recibirlos y para decirles que Trishanakru se encuentra en condiciones de recibir a Heda.

 

Por otro lado aún siguen sin tener noticias de Azgeda, todos esperan que Roan se mantenga fiel al plan y lleve a su gente al campamento después de atravesar por Podakru y parte de Delphikru.

 

En este momento son muy pocas las personas que quedan en Arkadia, solo Clarke, Madi, Octavia, Bellamy, Nathan Miller, Harper, Abby, Niylah, Monty, Jackson, Raven y algunos guardias siguen ahí.

 

Los camiones para viajar se encuentran listos, Raven ya tiene todo preparado para trasportar el main frame de Arkadia en cuanto Kane lo ordene. 

 

Por su parte Madi ha mejorado bastante, ya camina y come normalmente. Clarke ha pasado bastante tiempo con ella, Madi le ha platicado todo lo que pasaron Lexa y ella para escapar de Polis. Clarke no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar como Ryder murió en la torre y después huyeron para refugiarse en la capsula de Beca, para después continuar huyendo y refugiarse en la cueva donde pasaron un par de noches más.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Clarke se encuentra sentada en un silla al lado de la cama de Lexa con Madi en su regazo, así han pasado los últimos días esperando a que Lexa despierte. La mayoría del equipo médico de Arkadia ya ha sido desarmado y llevado en camiones hacia el nuevo campamento, tan solo las cosas esenciales para que Lexa se recupere continúan en la enfermaría.

 

Tal y como lo prometió Jackson se ha encargado de estar al tanto de la salud de Lexa, ya que Abby ha estado ocupado con las labores de mudanza.

 

Clarke no pudo más y se quedó dormida junto con Madi sentada en la silla contemplando a Lexa, hasta que de pronto siente como alguien toca su mano.

 

Clarke despierta al sentir el toque de alguien y al abrir los ojos puede ver la mano de Lexa rozando su mano. Lexa tiene los ojos apenas entre abiertos pero aun así Clarke puede apreciar los verde de sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

 

Clarke trata de moverse lentamente para no despertar a Madi que aún se encuentra dormida entre sus brazos, así que lentamente se acerca más a Lexa y aprieta su mano, “Hola mi amor, estaba segura que pronto despertarías”.

 

Clarke siente como Lexa aprieta fuertemente su mano pero al tratar de hablar la voz de Lexa es apenas perceptible, así que Clarke le dice, “Shhhh… no te esfuerces para hablar, tus cuerdas vocales y tu tráquea se encuentran bastante lastimadas, llevara un poco de tiempo para que puedas habla con normalidad”.

 

Lexa asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, después ve a Madi y acaricia su pelo.

 

“Madi se encuentra bien, gracias a que la cubriste con el traje espacial sus lesiones fueron mucho menores” Clarke acaricia el rostro de Lexa y continua, “Ella me platico todo lo que hiciste para protegerla” Los ojos de Clarke se llenan de lágrimas y un nudo se forma en su garganta, “Muchas gracias hodnes eres la mujer más increíble que conozco, pero ahora descansa un poco más porque dentro de poco tiempo tendremos que abandonar Arkadia”.

 

Lexa sonríe y cierra los ojos una vez más.

 

Clarke no puede ocultar su felicidad, Lexa por fin ha despertado y parece que pronto estará mejor. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que esté lista para viajar para trasladarse al campamento.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Indra se encuentra cabalgando y sabe que está por llegar al nuevo campamento, junto con ella se encuentra parte de la población de TonDc así como una brigada del ejército de Trikru.

 

Todo se encuentra tranquilo, aunque ha notado como el calor ha aumentado súbitamente, algo completamente anormal para esta época del año, ya que aún debería de estar nevando.

 

Indra se encuentra preocupada ya que no ha tenido noticias de los clanes rebeldes desde hace días, Koba y Ryder ya se encuentran en el campamento y los scouts no han visto nada sospechoso. Tanta tranquilidad tiene a Indra un poco nerviosa. 

 

A lo lejos Indra divisa el campamento y sonríe, la salvación de su gente aún es posible gracias a la tecnología de Skaikru.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Bellamy se encuentra caminando a las afueras de Arkadia donde el paisaje ha cambiado bastante, al norte Bellamy puede ver a lo lejos como los árboles se encuentran quemados y la nieve se derritió de las montañas. También el clima ha cambiado bastante ya que el calor ha aumentado considerablemente.

 

Pero en este momento su preocupación es otra, desde hace semanas que no tienen ninguna noticas de Echo o de Azgeda. Los radios aún siguen sin funcionar, al menos es lo Raven le ha dicho varias veces, que la radiación causa interferencia y que hasta que Echo no se encuentre en un radio cercano no van a poder contactarse con ella y con Roan.

 

Pero Bellamy teme lo peor, ya que nadie le asegura que la radiación no haya alcanzado al contingente de Azgeda que se encontraba viajando hacia el suroeste.

 

“Debes tener fe Bell”.

 

Bellamy voltea a su lado y dice, “O. Me sorprendiste”.

 

“Perdón, no quise asustarte,” Octavia sonríe y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

 

Bellamy lanza lejos una piedra que tenía en sus manos, “Espero que Echo se encuentra bien”.

 

“Ya te lo dije una vez, ella es la chica más ruda que conozco… por supuesto que estará bien”.

 

“Por cierto escuche que tuviste un encuentro con Lincoln en Polis antes de que tuviéramos que huir”.

 

Octavia se sorprende un poco pero después dice, “Así es, tuvimos una pequeña pelea y después el huyo”.

 

“¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?”

 

“No lo sé Bell” Octavia encoje los hombros, “Tal vez aun no puedo creer que realmente sea él”.

 

Bellamy la ve directo a los ojos y le dice, “O. Si trajimos a Lexa de regreso, estoy seguro que podremos traerlo a él también”.

 

“Gracias”.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Raven se encuentra ayudando en las labores de limpieza del Arca, ella, Monty y Nathan Miller se encuentran en un almacén decidiendo que es lo que se pueden llevar en el viaje. Todo lo que no puedan llevar será trasladado al centro de lo que solía ser el Arca, Kane decidió que la parte central del Arca fuera sellada para tratar de preservarla y en un futuro poder regresar a ella.

 

Raven se encuentra frustrada ya que le gustaría poder llevarse muchas más cosas pero el espacio es limitado en los camiones y las carretas. Así que solo lo realmente esencial es llevado con ellos.

 

“Creo que es todo lo que podemos llevar Rae,” Monty se rasca la cabeza mostrando frustración, “El camión ya se encuentra lleno y aún falta cargar algunos equipos médicos.”

 

Nathan quien se encuentra cargando una caja dice, “Creo que tendremos que amarrar algunas cosas en el techo del camión para poder transportarlas, pero creo que si podremos llevarnos la mayoría de lo que separamos”.

 

Raven sabe que tanto Miller como Nathan tienen razón así que levanta la mirada y dice, “De acuerdo chicos, es hora de prepararnos para el viaje”.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

//

//  
  
  
  
  
Algunos días después los camiones y las carretas ya se encuentran listos para realizar el viaje hasta el campamento. Kane ordeno a todos que estuvieran listos para viajar en cualquier momento ya que una posible nube de radiación podría generarse de un momento a otro.

 

Por su parte Lexa ha mejorado bastante en estos días, ya puede caminar y hacer un poco de esfuerzo, sin duda el hecho de ser Natblida la ha ayudado bastante en su recuperación.

 

Aunque por precaución, Abby no ha permitido que Lexa la abandone la enfermería. Así que Madi se ha encargado de hacerle compañía durante estos días ya que Clarke también se encuentra ayudando en las labores de limpieza y acomodo para el viaje.

 

En este momento Clarke se dirige a la enfermería pero al entrar se detiene en la puerta, frente a ella se encuentra una imagen por demás encantadora, Lexa se encuentra sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y frente a ella también sentada en la cama se encuentra Madi, al parecer Madi le está enseñando un juego con las manos que Harper le enseño hace algunos días.

 

Por unos segundos Clarke se queda recargada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo al ver a sus dos mujeres favoritas sonriendo y divirtiéndose, hasta que algunos segundos después Lexa voltea a verla y le dice, “Hodnes, ¿no vas pasar?”

 

Clarke sonríe y comienza a acercarse, “Por supuesto Lex, pero quise detenerme un momento a contemplar esta maravillosa escena”.

 

Clarke se acerca a la cama y le da un beso en la frente a Madi y un pequeño beso en la boca a Lexa, “No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento al verlas a las dos felices y sonriendo”.

 

Estos días han sido como una montaña rusa para Clarke, primero tuvo que huir de Polis y dejar a su familia atrás, después siguieron los días de incertidumbre sin saber que había pasado con Lexa y Madi y por ultimo siguieron los días de desesperación al ver que Lexa no despertaba.

 

Pero todo ha valido la pena, Lexa se encuentra recuperándose y tanto ella como Madi están a su lado.

 

Clarke toma una silla y se sienta a un lado de la cama para comenzar a jugar con ellas y olvidarse por un momento de todos sus problemas, en este momento no son Heda, Wanheda y la natblida heredera al trono de Heda, en este momento son simplemente una familia feliz por estar juntos de nuevo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no sabía si continuar con esta historia, pero un par de personas me lo pidieron en los comentarios.
> 
> Así que me gustaría escuchar la opinión de los que aun continúan leyendo, para saber si aun siguen interesados en el desenlace de esta historia, realmente sus comentarios y sus Kudos son los que hacen que el autor continue con el deseo de terminar un fic como este, así que quedo en espera de sus comentarios.
> 
> Gracias de antemano.  
>   
>   
> 


	28. Regresaras con nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos por fin abandonan Arkadia.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se hablara sobre cosas que pasaron en la historia anterior (Vida, muerte y algo más), que son cosas importantes para la trama de la historia en general, así que espero que recuerden un poco lo que paso antes.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 28**  
  
  
  
  
En Arkadia todo se encuentra listo para por fin partir rumbo al campamento, Lexa ya se encuentra mejor y está en condiciones de viajar. Así que mañana por la mañana las personas que aún están en Arkadia saldrán rumbo a Trishanakru.

 

Una parte del Arca quedara sellada para conservar gran parte del equipo que dejaran atrás, ya que de acuerdo a las cálculos de Raven en aproximadamente 5 o 6 años los niveles de radiación serán otra vez normales para poder regresar a Arkadia y a Polis.

 

Kane informo por radio la situación y que en un par de días más estarán en el campamento, el viaje será mucho más corto utilizando los rover y los camiones para jalar las carretas. Indra le informo a Kane que todos están muy ansiosos por ver a Lexa ya que muchos rumores se han expandido entre los guerreros acerca de la salud de la comandante, así que entre más pronto vean que Lexa está con vida será mejor para todos.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke ha pasado casi todo el día con Lexa y Madi en su cuarto, todas están de muy buen humor y listas para viajar. Sin duda Madi ha ayudado mucho a que Lexa se sienta bien en tan poco tiempo, Clarke jamás pensó poder ver a Lexa de esta forma, como una madre feliz de jugar con su pequeña niña. Pero sabe que todo esto no durara mucho, que una vez que lleguen al campamento Lexa tendrá que ponerse la máscara de Heda una vez más y liderar a su pueblo hacia la salvación.

 

Pero hace solo unos minutos Clarke recibió una llamada de su madre, Abby la está esperando en su oficina para hablar de algo importante. Realmente Clarke no tiene idea de que se trata ya que todo se encuentra listo para viajar, así que la curiosidad de Clarke es mucha en este momento.

 

Clarke camina por el Arca hasta que por fin llega a la oficina de su madre, después de entrar Abby la está esperando sentada en su escritorio.

 

“Hola Cariño”.

 

“Hola mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar?” Clarke toma asiento en la silla frente al escritorio.

 

Abby coloca los codos sobre el escritorio sosteniendo su barbilla con ambos puños, “Sabes cariño durante un par de días he dudado si decirte la siguiente información o no. Pero después de considerarlo bastante creo que es oportuno que te enteres de lo que estuvimos investigando”.

 

En este momento Clarke se encuentra verdaderamente intrigada por las palabras de su madre, _’¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Qué han estado investigando?’_

 

Al ver la mirada de confusión de Clarke, Abby continua, “Desde hace algunos meses comenzamos una investigación, no sé si lo recuerdes pero la primera vez que fuiste atacada en el bosque cuando regresabas de Polis después de la ascensión de Luna, obtuvimos una muestra de sangre de uno de los atacantes que murió”.

 

Clarke hace memoria y recuerda el ataque, y lo que pasó después, “Si, lo recuerdo. Tomaron una muestra de sangre de él, pero aún no sé a dónde va esta conversación”.

 

Abby toma un respiro y continua, “Después cuando te volvieron a atacar camino a Polis y capturamos a Lexa, pero también obtuvimos muestras de sangre de un par de atacantes”.

 

Clarke asiente con la cabeza.

 

“Jackson y yo comenzamos a analizar las muestras de sangre, ya que de acuerdo a Indra y a varias personas los guerreros que los atacaron eran Trikru, incluso me comentaste que viste a Anya y Lincoln con vida” Abby hace una pausa pensando en cómo decir las siguientes palabras, “En las muestras de sangre esperábamos encontrar residuos de alguna sustancia para controlar la mente o algo similar pero no encontramos rastro de dichas sustancias”.

 

“¿Pero encontraron algo más verdad?”

 

Abby asiente y dice, “Así es cariño, casi por casualidad Jackson encontró una anomalía genética en las cadenas de ADN de las muestras de sangre, buscando en los archivos de arca esta anomalía solo se presenta en un caso en específico… cuando el código genético de la persona ha sido manipulado”.

 

Clarke trata de entender a donde va su mamá con todo esto, pero aun no logra atar cabos, “Mamá, ¿me estás diciendo que modificaron genéticamente Anya, Lincoln y los demás?”

 

Abby tarda en responder y dice titubeando un poco, “No exactamente cariño, cuando quedan rastros de este tipo es porque el ADN paso por un proceso de clonación”.

 

Clarke se queda congelada por un instante, _clonación_ pero pensándolo bien todo tiene sentido ya que tanto Anya como Lincoln no tienen tatuajes en sus cuerpos, _’Pero… Lexa, ¿Ella también será un clon?’_ Clarke comienza a hacer memoria y piensa en los tatuajes que Lexa si tiene en su cuerpo y las cicatrices antiguas y pregunta, “Mamá, ¿también analizaste la muestra de sangre de Lexa?”

 

Abby releja un poco su postura, sabiendo que esta sería la siguiente pregunta de Clarke, “Así es cariño, también analizamos sus muestras de sangre pero sus resultados son inconclusos. Su sangre de color negro es muy difícil de analizar ya que contiene propiedades únicas que desconocemos”.

 

“¿Entonces no sabemos si Lexa es un clon o no?”

 

Abby mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, “No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta cariño”.

 

Clarke no sabe que pensar en este momento, hace solo unos instantes estaba tan feliz de tener a Lexa de vuelta pero ahora después de escuchar a su mamá un sentimiento de preocupación se ha apoderado de su mente. “Gracias por decírmelo mamá, y por favor no se lo digas nadie más por el momento, primero necesitamos averiguar un poco más”.

 

“De acuerdo cariño, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie más”.

 

Clarke abandona la oficina pensando en todo lo que se acaba de enterar.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke camino por los pasillos de Arkadia hasta su cuarto pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, _’Lexa podría ser un clon’_ Ese pensamiento no dejaba de dar vueltas por su mente una y otra vez. Clarke seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que volvió a encontrar a Lexa, como al principio Lexa la ataco e intento secuestrarla y como poco a poco Clarke se volvió a ganar su confianza hasta que no le quedó otra opción más que regresarle la flama, lo cual hizo que Lexa recuperar la memoria definitivamente.

 

Ahora Clarke se pregunta si Lexa hubiera recuperado la memoria sin el chip, o si en este momento Lexa aun sería su enemiga.

 

Cuando por fin se encuentra frente a la puerta de su cuarto se detiene por un momento, indecisa sobre cómo va a actuar o que le va a decir a Lexa, lleva su mano hacia la manija de la puerta pero aún no se decide a girarla. 

 

Clarke toma un gran respiro y abre la puerta, al entrar a su habitación se encuentra con una imagen bastante peculiar, Madi se quedó dormida en los brazos de Lexa mientras juagaban. Al ver esta imagen de Lexa y Madi todas las dudas se disipan de la cabeza de Clarke. La mujer que esta frente a ella es Lexa y es el amor de su vida, y no importa lo que le digan o lo que llegaran a averiguar en un futuro, ella y Lexa estarán juntas por siempre.

 

“¿Que pasa hodnes? ¿Para qué te hablo tu mamá?”

 

Clarke camina hacia Lexa y toma su mano, “Nada importante, quería afinar algunos detalles del viaje de mañana”.

 

Lexa aprieta la mano de la rubia para después decirle, “Todo estará bien, veras como en Trishanakru las cosas mejoraran para nosotros”.

 

A lo que Clarke contesta, “Alguna vez te he dicho que tú me inspiras muchas confianza, que contigo a mi lado sé que nada va a salir mal”.

 

Lexa sonríe, “Ven acuéstate a mi lado, vamos a descansar que mañana nos espera un día muy pesado”.

 

Clarke se acuesta y coloca su cabeza al lado de la de Madi en el regazo de Lexa, “Te amo Lex”.

 

_“I hod yu in hodness"._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Indra se encuentra caminando por el campamento hablando con sus guerreros y poniendose al tanto de todos lo que está pasando.

 

Hace unos momentos tuvo una pequeña reunión con los representantes de Skaikru que se encuentran en el campamento. Indra hubiera deseado que Kane o Abby estuvieran en este momento en el campamento pero desgraciadamente tuvo que reunirse con Jaha, un hombre en el que definitivamente Indra no confía.

 

Una vez que Indra termino el recorrido ingresó en su tienda y cuando se disponía a descansar el guerrero afuera de su tienda alza la voz y le dice, "General, los representantes del líder Eva de Trishanakru desean hablar con Heda, pero al enterarse que no está presente pidieron hablar con quien estuviera a cargo".

 

Indra se detiene y piensa, _'Solo espero que Heda no tarde mucho tiempo en llegar, los rumores por su ausencia comienzan a expandirse rápidamente en el campamento'_.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Al siguiente día en Arkadia las cosas se retrasaron un poco y no pudieron comenzar el viaje a primer hora de la mañana porque uno de los rovers presento fallas, pero una vez que Raven se puso a trabajar en el por un par de horas pudieron comenzar el viaje rumbo al campamento.

 

El convoy consta de dos camiones militares grande, dos rovers así como 6 carretas que son jaladas por los vehículos. Es un convoy bastante grande pero necesario para transportar las últimas cosas de Arkadia.

 

Clarke quien viaja en un Rover junto con Llexa y Madi observa por la ventana como Arkadia comienza a hacerse más y más pequeña, y piensa como por segunda vez en menos de un mes ha tenido abandonar su hogar, primero fue Polis y ahora Arkadia. Y sabe que después de que el praimfaya pase por el lugar no quedara mucho de el.

 

De pronto siente como la mano de Lexa se entrelaza con la suya para después escuchar la voz de Lexa diciéndole, “No te preocupes hodnes, construiremos otro lugar al que llamaremos hogar”.

 

Cuando Clarke ve a Lexa una sonrisa se dibuja en rostro, ya que a pesar de que Lexa aún se encuentra un poco convaleciente no ha perdido el buen ánimo.

 

“¿Y hacia dónde vamos es muy diferente?” Madi interrumpe.

 

“Es un lugar muy hermoso,” Lexa contesta sonriendo, “Es un lugar llamado Trishanakru, su nombre en gonadasleng seria Bosque luminoso, y cuando lleguemos ahí vas a entender porque le llaman así… es un espectáculo impresionante”.

“Entonces ya quiero llegar,” Madi dice con mucho entusiasmo, lo cual causa que Clarke y Lexa comiencen a reír.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

El viaje ha sido bastante tranquilo, ya llevan más de 10 horas de viaje sin detenerse pero de acuerdo a Raven en posible que tengan que realizar una pausa, Raven quien se encuentra en el rover que fallo por la mañana comenta que la batería del mismo se está terminando más rápido de lo que tenía pensando.

 

En este momento ya es de noche y aún faltan alrededor de 4 horas para que amanezca y la batería solar del rover pueda recargarse. Así que Kane ordena que todos se detengan a acampar por algunas horas mientras amanece.

 

Una vez que apagan los vehículos todos comienzan a descender de ellos y a estirar las piernas, Madi se encuentra dormida así que Clarke prefiere moverla al camión donde se encuentran algunas otras personas de Arkadia dormidas, ya que en este momento el frio de la noche es mucho en esta parte del bosque.

 

Los guardias de Arkadia comienzan a encender un fuego con la ayuda de Niylah, quien aparte de Lexa es la única grounder que se encuentra en el grupo.

 

“Parece un buen lugar para acampar unas horas” Dice Kane mientras admira la belleza del lugar.

 

“El bosque es muy tranquilo en la noche” Abby también admira el bosque.

 

Pero Lexa se mira nerviosa, por lo regular cuando decide pasar la noche en el bosque primero envía a sus scouts a que vean el lugar, después sus guerreros establecen un perímetro y comienzan la instalación de las tiendas y de los puntos de vigilancia. Pero como todo esto fue improvisado Lexa se siente insegura.

 

Octavia también se acerca al grupo junto con Bellamy y dice, “De acuerdo a Raven, una vez que salga el sol el rover solo necesitara dos horas para recarga la batería y comenzar a andar”.

 

Lexa piensa que entonces en 6 horas podrán continuar con su viaje.

 

“Son buenas noticias” Dice Clarke quien se encuentra abrazando a Lexa para mitigar el frio. Al no haber ningún guerrero de Lexa en el grupo no es necesario que mantengan la formalidad entre las dos, en este momento pueden comportarse como dos personas enamorados sin tener que mantener las apariencias.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Han pasado ya casi 4 horas desde que se detuvieron, y las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas. Todos comieron un poco de las reservas de comidas que empacaron para el viaje y en este momento se encuentran sentados alrededor de una de las dos fogatas que tienen encendidas.

 

Madi continúa durmiendo en el camión junto con un par de niños más que realizaron el viaje, Raven por su parte se encuentra en el otro camión revisando el main frame para ver que se encuentre en perfectas condiciones después de las 10 horas de viaje que llevan hasta el momento.

 

Por su parte Lexa se encuentra ya mucho más tranquila, ha platicado un par de horas con las personas de Skaikru y eso la ha ayudado a pasar el rato. Incluso ha platicado con Bellamy por algunos minutos, lo cual hace apenas unas semanas le hubiera parecido impensable.

 

Durante todo este tiempo Clarke le ha sujetado la mano mientras platica y se ríe con sus amigos, algo también impensable hasta hace un par de meses. Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lexa se siente feliz y tranquila.

 

“¿Alguien ha visto a Chris?” Pregunta Nathan Miller, “Dijo que iba al baño pero ya se tardó un poco”.

 

Miller es quien se encuentra a cargo de la vigilancia en este momento, y Chris es uno de los guardias que le ayuda.

 

“Ya lo conoces seguramente comió mucho y se está tardando un poco,” Bellamy dice esto en tono de broma y todos se sonríen.

 

La noche está más fría cada vez y Lexa abraza a Clarke para mitigar el frio, mientras ve a lo lejos como Octavia se encuentra platicando con Niylah, del otro lado Kane y Abby se encuentran conversando cerca del camión donde se encuentra Madi.

 

Pero en ese momento Lexa siente algo raro, un cambio en el sonido del bosque. Algo que sin duda Indra, Ryder o Koba también hubieran percibido.

Inmediatamente Lexa se endereza y su cuerpo se tensa, su instinto le dice que algo no está bien.

 

Al darse cuenta de esto Clarke le pregunta, “¿Qué pasa?”

 

“Algo no está bien,” Es todo lo que alcanza a decir mientras lentamente Lexa lleva su mano hacia si espada.

 

Al ver esto Clarke también lleva su mano hacia su pistola, y hace un par de señas a Bellamy quien inmediatamente entiende que algo no está bien. Lexa quisiera gritarle a Octavia para que también estuviera en alerta pero eso podría ser peor.

 

Cuando Clarke voltea hacia donde se encuentra su madre para decirle algo, una flecha con fuego vuela por el aire y se incrusta en la pierna de Miller.

 

En ese momento los peores temores de Lexa se convirtieron en realidad, los acababan de emboscar.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Mas flechas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, inmediatamente Bellamy y los demás guardias accionaron sus armas pero sin saber hacia dónde estaban apuntando.

 

Al ver lo que estaba pasando muchos trataron de correr hacia los rovers y los camiones, Clarke comenzó a gritarle a su madre y a Kane, “Llevense los camiones, huyan inmediatamente salven a Madi y salven el main frame”.

 

En ese momento se escucha como Kane enciende el motor del primer camión y alguien más enciendo el otro para comenzar a huir. Desgraciadamente los camiones estaban muy lejos de donde se encontraban Clarke y Lexa, así ellas que corren a esconderse detrás del rover que se quedó sin batería.

 

Clarke observa como los camiones se alejan rápidamente mientras que los demás tratan de protegerse.

 

Cuando Clarke esta por preguntar que pueden hacer, una nueva lluvia de flechas cae sobre ellos, y así comienza la batalla.

 

Más y más guerreros salen de la obscuridad para combatir sin importar que caigan uno tras otras por las balas de las armas de los guardias de Skaikru. Pero pronto Lexa y Clarke se dan cuenta que esta será una batalla que no podrán ganar.

 

Por un lado, Octavia se encuentra peleando junto con Niylah pero son superadas en número, por otro lado Bellamy y Miller y algunos guardias hacen lo que pueden pero es imposible. 

 

Lexa se siente tan impotente en este momento, apenas se encuentra sanando de sus heridas y no puede luchar como ella acostumbra, asi que pronto es tirada al suelo por un guerrero y Clarke también es controlada por los agresores.

 

De pronto se escucha una voz, “Tiren sus armas o él muere”. Un guerrero se encuentra sujetando a Jackson por el cuello amenazándolo con un cuchillo en la garganta.

 

Para este momento se encuentran rodeados y a Clarke no le queda otra cosa más que decir, “Bajen sus armas”.

 

Dudando un poco, Bellamy y los demás bajan sus armas y la misma voz de hace un momento dice, “Tiren sus armas hacia nosotros”.

 

Todos obedecen y un silencio se apodera del bosque, todos son llevados al centro del campamento donde son rodeados por los atacantes.

 

Desde las sombras de la noche comienzan a aparecer más guerreros, unos con las vestimentas típicas de los grounders, pero algunos otros con vestimentas completamente negras y con bufandas que les cubren sus rostros.

 

Clarke ve a Lexa tratando de descifrar que es lo que pueden hacer en este momento pero todo parece perdido.

 

De pronto un hombre aparece de entre los guerreros, “Hola Heda y Wanheda, es un placer volver a vernos”.

 

“Xander” Lexa dice incrédula.

 

“Así es comandante, la última vez que nos vimos estabas ansiosa por matarme pero gracias a tus nuevas leyes no pudiste hacerlo, así que me desterraste”.

 

Clarke recuerda como Lexa y ella debatieron sobre el futuro del ex embajador de Boudolan hace un par de meses, y decidieron respetar el _jus nou drein jus daun_.

 

Xander se acerca a Lexa y le dice, “Comandante, no fue difícil conseguir un ejército en tu contra, muchas personas está muy inconformes con lo que está pasando, y culpan a Skaikru por el nuevo praimfaya… Y Wanheda…” Xander ve a los ojos a Clarke, “Asesinarte para tomar tu poder en frente de los guerreros será un honor”.

 

“Como te atreves a revelarte contra mí, esta osadía la pagaras con tu vida,” Lexa casi escupe estas palabras.

 

Xander sonríe y dice, “Comandante, creo que no esta posición de hacer amenazas”.

 

“Ya fue suficiente plática,” Una voz femenina se escucha de entre las sombras, y una mujer vestida de negro y con la cara tapada aparece acercándose hacia ellos hasta quedar a un lado de Xander.

 

Al verla caminar y al escuchar lahablar Clarke inmediatamente piensa _’Es Anya!’_.

 

Xander sonríe, “Por supuesto, perdón por la arrogancia… como lo acordamos ustedes pueden llevarse a Lexa y nosotros nos quedaremos con Wanheda”.

 

“¿Qué?” Clarke voltea desesperada a ver a Lexa tratan de descifrar que pueden hacer, pero al ver a Lexa se da cuenta que ella se encuentra igual de desesperada. Cuando Clarke ve alrededor puede ver a Octavia y Niylah sangrando y golpeadas, del otro lado Miller también se encuentra bastante herido. Al ver esto las esperanzas de Clarke de salir con vida de aquí se esfuman rápidamente, y piensa _’Al menos Madi y mi madre lograron huir y están a salvo.’_

 

Anya camina lentamente hasta quedar frente a Lexa, y Xander hace lo mismo hasta quedar frente a Clarke, la escena parece sacada de uno de una de las antiguas películas de vaqueros, ya que el sol comienza a hacer su aparición en el horizonte y comienza a amanecer.

 

“Nos volvemos a ver Lexa,” Anya dice en voz baja, “Regresaras con nosotros”.

 

Cuando Xander se acerca para tomar a Clarke por el brazo varios guerreros de Xander caen al suelo golpeados por flechas al parecer, y el sonido de un cuerno se apodera del aire.

 

La cara de Clarke se ilumina al ver varias figuras vestidas con pieles de color azul y caras pintadas de blanco salir de entre los árboles, sabe que sin duda han venido a ayudarlos.

 

_Azgeda ha llegado al rescate._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continuara...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de las cosas que no se resolvieron en la historia anterior, fue saber que le había pasado a Lexa en el tiempo que paso después de que Clarke la dio por muerta hasta que Clarke la volvió a encontrar, si recuerdan un día Lexa apareció tratando de atacar a Clarke para obtener la flama pero nunca supimos las causas.  
> El tercer acto de esta historia tratara de ese tema en particular, así como de quienes son realmente los enemigos.
> 
> Increíblemente todo esto lo pensé cuando comencé a planear la historia en Noviembre del 2016, nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en llegar a este punto de la historia LOL.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos.  
>   
> 


	29. Ahórrate tus explicaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azgeda llego al rescate.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recapitulando:
> 
> Cuando Lexa, Clarke y el ultimo convoy de Skaikru se dirigían al campamento cerca de Trishanakru fueron emboscados por Anya y Xander que al parecer se habían unido.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 29**   
  
  
  
  
_Cuando Echo regreso a Azgeda el panorama era mucho peor de lo que esperaba, Roan no pudo lograr un control total sobre las tierras de Azgeda y se encontraban al borde de una guerra civil._

_Dos generales fieles a Nia se rebelaron contra Roan al enterarse de que se acercaba un nuevo praimfaya, para los generales todo era un engaño de Lexa y Skaikru para debilitar aún más a Azgeda. Roan también tenía noticias de que estos generales buscaban alianza con los clanes rebeldes._

_El panorama se veía más y más complicado con el pasar de los días, a pesar de que Echo siempre fue leal al trono de Azgeda su influencia dentro del ejercito era poco en este momento, los meses que paso prisionera en la montaña, más el tiempo que estuvo en Polis disminuyeron su influencia sobre una gran parte del ejercito de Azgeda._

_Pero todo cambio un día por la tarde, un gran temblor se sintió en la capital de Azgeda, Echo recordó las palabras de Raven acerca de las señales de que el praimfaya había iniciado. Después de hablar con Roan, Echo organizo a los pobladores de la capital y de los pueblos cercanos para comenzar su travesía hacia Trishanakru tal y como lo habían acordado con Lexa._

_Pero el viaje no sería fácil, no solo no podían comunicarse por radio con Bellamy si no que tendrían que pasar por territorio enemigo para poder llegar hasta el punto de encuentro con Lexa._

_Un largo camino le esperaba al pueblo de Azgeda para buscar la salvación._   
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

La cara de Lexa se ilumina al ver a los guerreros de Azgeda llegar al rescate, Clarke observa como más y más guerreros vestidos de azul y con la cara pintada de blanco comienzan a salir del bosque para ayudarlos. De esta forma comienza una batalla a muerte por la supervivencia del más fuerte.

 

Pero Lexa y los guerreros de Skaikru no tienen armas en este momento así que comienzan a luchar con las manos. Lexa comienza a pelear con Anya tratando de liberarse de ella, Clarke comienza a hacer lo mismo con Xander.

 

De pronto pasa algo inesperado, los guerreros que venían con Anya toman las armas que le quitaron a Skaikru y comienzan a disparar… En ese momento la batalla toma un giro inesperado, lo que parecía una victoria segura para Azgeda se complica.

 

Bellamy y Harper corren hacia el rover que se encontraba descompuesto y toman las armas que ahí se encontraban, esto nivela un poco las cosas pero más y más guerreros comienzan a caer heridos por las balas, las flechas y las espadas.

 

A lo lejos Lexa ve como Roan también se ha incorporado a la batalla luchando al lado de sus guerreros. Lo cual dibuja una sonrisa en la cara de Lexa, hace unos meses jamás hubiera pensando que Azgeda y Roan llegarían al rescate.

 

Pero en este momento el objetivo de Lexa es salvar a Clarke quien se encuentra luchando con Xander, pero si quiere ayudar a Clarke primero tienen que derrotar a Anya.

 

“Vendras con nosotros cueste lo que cueste,” Anya le dice mientras sujeta una espada con fuerza.

 

“Lo siento Anya, pero eso no será posible”.

 

Lexa esquiva un par de ataques más, sin duda la intención de Anya no es asesinarla. Anya busca capturarla con vida.

 

Mientras siguen luchando Lexa nota como Anya cambia de actitud, al parecer se da cuenta que esta batalla se encuentra perdida y con la mirada busca a sus guerreros para huir.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Las arduas sesiones de entrenamiento que Clarke tuvo con Octavia por fin surtieron frutos, ya que ha podido defenderse de los ataques Xander una y otra vez.

 

Pero al ver a su alrededor Clarke se da cuenta que la batalla está siendo una verdadera carnicería, más y más guerreros de los dos mandos caen al suelo, heridos o muertos.

 

Pero Clarke ya no puede más, está perdiendo batalla con Xander, al final de cuentas el embajador de Boudolan es un guerrero más experimentado que ella.

 

Cuando Clarke trata de defenderse cae al suelo, y Xander camina lentamente hacia ella apuntándole con la espada, “Este es tu fin Wanheda, tu poder será mío”.

 

Pero en ese momento una espada se atraviesa y detiene a Xander, “No te atrevas a tocarla”.

 

Clarke ve asombrada la figura que acaba de salvarla, “¡Echo!”

 

“Wanheda está bajo mi protección,” Echo comienza a atacar a Xander, ahora sin duda la ventaja está del lado de la guerrera de Azgeda, quien tiene mucho más experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 

Xander comienza a retroceder al ser atacado una y otra vez por Echo, cuando Xander intenta atacar con todas sus fuerzas, Echo lo detiene, gira hacia su derecha lo desarma y en un solo movimiento le corta la garganta y Xander cae al suelo desangrándose.

 

Echo camina hasta donde se encuentra Clarke y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, “Te encuentras bien Wanheda”.

 

“Si,” Clarke asiente y dice, “Muchas gracias Echo, me salvaste la vida”.

 

De pronto se escucha un grito, “Retirada”.

 

Clarke ve como Anya y sus hombres comienzan a huir mientras que los guerreros de Xander no saben qué hacer si quedarse a luchar o comenzar a huir.

 

Bellamy se acerca corriendo hacia donde se encuentran Clarke y Echo, “Clarke, Echo ¿están bien?”

 

Cuando Clarke está punto de responderle a Bellamy más disparos se escuchan de los guerreros de Anya que están huyendo y la ropa de Clarke se mancha de sangre.

 

Clarke ve su ropa manchada de sangre y trata de buscar si está herida, pero no, no es su sangre. Después levanta la mirada y ve a Echo a los ojos… en ese momento Echo se desvanece frente a ella.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Los guerreros de los clanes rebeldes huyen al ver que la batalla se encuentra perdida. Lexa corre hacia donde se encuentra Clarke y al llegar ve a Bellamy hincado a un lado de Clarke sujetando a Echo entre sus brazos.

 

“¿Qué paso Clarke?” Lexa pregunta.

 

“Al parecer una de las balas alcanzo a Echo, necesitamos llevarla con mi mamá inmediatamente”.

 

En ese momento Roan también llega a la escena, “Heda, te encuentras bien”.

 

“Mochof rey Roan, sin ustedes no habríamos podido ganar esta batalla”.

 

En ese momento Roan también ve a Echo en el suelo y su semblante cambia por completo, inmediatamente Roan también se hinca a un lado de Echo y pregunta, “¿Qué le paso?”.

 

Bellamy se encuentra sujetándola con fuerzas con lágrimas en sus ojos, “Clarke debemos llevarla inmediatamente al campamento…” Después abrazándola con fuerzas comienza a decir, “Echo, Echo… me escuchas”.

 

Pero Echo solo hace una pequeña mueca con su boca y dice, “Hola Skaiboy, te extrañe”.

 

Para este momento Octavia y Niylah ya se encuentran también alrededor de Lexa y Clarke.

 

“Clarke” Octavia baja la mirada, “Miller y Cris están muertos… y hay varios heridos de gravedad”.

 

“Octavia, revisa inmediatamente otro rover y ve si funciona, necesitamos trasladar a los heridos inmediatamente al campamento”.

 

“Los demás tenemos que movernos, aquí nos encontramos muy expuestos” Lexa le dice a Roan y a Clarke.

 

Cuando parece que las noticias acabaron, se escucha la voz de Harper, “Hey chicos, este guerreros está vivo,” Al parecer es uno de los guerreros que venían con Anya. Harper se agacha para tratar de quitarle el pasamontañas que cubre su rostro, pero al quitárselo no puede creer quien es, “¡Lincoln!”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Murphy, Emori, Ayako y Stephen se encuentran platicando alrededor de una fogata en el campamento, aun es de mañana pero se encuentran preparando el almuerzo. Durante las últimas semanas los cuatro se han vuelto muy amigos, más que nada porque son las únicas personas de Skaikru de la misma edad que se encuentran en el campamento.

 

Emori poco a poco comienza a mostrar su embarazo, así que Murphy ha estado un poco sobre protector con ella, por esta razón Steph y Ayako se han estado burlando un poco de él.

 

Pero más que nada los cuatro se encuentran ansiosos de que Clarke y Lexa lleguen al campamento ya que el control de Skaikru ha quedado en manos de Jaha por el momento. Por supuesto que a ninguno le agrada la idea de que el antiguo canciller se haga cargo de las relaciones con los grounders. Hasta el momento no han tenido ningún altercado pero Indra cada vez se muestra menos paciente con Jaha.

 

“El campamente no es tan mal, pero ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?,” Steph pregunta un poco fastidiado.

 

A lo que Murphy responde, “Según lo que me dijo Clarke, la idea es establecer un segundo campamento del otro lado _Ashvi_ la capital de Trishanakru y buscar expandirnos hacia el oeste”.

 

“Pues espero que eso sea pronto por cada vez somos más personas en el campamento y la comida comienza a escasear” Tan pronto y Ayako termina de decir esto, un gran alboroto se escucha a la entrada del campamento.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” Emori pregunta.

 

A lo que Murphy responde, “Quédate aquí, déjame averiguar qué pasa”.

 

Mientras Murphy y Steph se acercan a la entrada del campamento observan como un par de camiones militares acaban de llegar al campamento… “Es Kane y Abby, creo que también Raven viene con ellos”.

 

Murphy ve como Kane se baja de camión bastante agitado y comienza a decir, “Necesito hablar con Indra, fuimos atacados mientras veníamos al campamento”

 

Inmediatamente Murphy se acerca y ayuda a Raven a bajar del segundo camión, “¿Qué rayos paso Rae?”

 

“¿Te encuentras bien?” También Steph pregunta.

 

“Uno de los rovers tuvo un problema y tuvimos que parar, pero nos emboscaron mientras tomábamos un descanso,, solo pudimos huir en estos dos camiones… pero Clarke y los demás se quedaron a pelear,” Raven se escucha completamente desolada.

 

“¿Y Madi?” Murphy inmediatamente pregunta por la pequeña natblida, ya que al igual que muchos en la torre inmediatamente ese encariño con ella.

 

“Ella está bien, se encontraba dormida en el camión justo cuando comenzó el ataque y pudimos traerla con nosotros”.

 

De pronto se escucha la voz de Indra, “Tenemos que partir inmediatamente, síganme,” Y de esta forma un grupo de guerreros parte inmediatamente a encontrarse con Lexa y Clarke.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Después todo pasó muy rápido, Indra junto a varios guerreros para ir en el auxilio de Lexa y Clarke, pero ellas ya se encontraban en camino hacia el campamento con varios heridos.

 

La situación en el campo de batalla era desoladora, muchos muertos de ambos mandos. Roan se quedó a cargo de encender hogueras para quemar los cuerpos de los guerreros caídos. 

 

Cuando los rovers por fin llegaron al campamento todos se tuvieron que mover rápido, en el campamento ya existía una enfermería improvisada de la cual Niko se había quedado a cargo, en los rovers trajeron a varios los heridos, pero quien más grave se encontraba era Echo. Durante el viaje perdió mucha sangre, tenía dos heridas de bala una en el hombro y otra en la parte baja de la espalda.

 

Inmediatamente Abby comenzó a atenderla para tratar de salvarle la vida, por otro lado Lincoln fue llevado inconsciente hasta una tienda que sería utilizada como prisión.

 

El ver a Lexa en el campamento fue una motivación para todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, pero realmente la situación era muy tensa. Por un lado Lexa estaba segura de que alguien más le seguía pasando información al coronel Newman y a Anya, y por otro lado el hecho de que Anya y Xander se hayan aliado la tenía aún más preocupada, los clanes rebeldes seguramente seguirían buscando derrocarla.

 

Lexa entra inmediatamente a su tienda enojada por todo lo que pasado, “Necesitamos información y la necesitamos urgentemente”.

 

Clarke quien entro a la tienda enseguida, responde, “Lo se Lex, ahora que tenemos a Lincoln tal vez podamos saber un poco mas quien es el enemigo”.

 

“No será fácil obtener información de él”.

 

Clarke agacha la mirada y dice, “El mayor problema será Octavia”.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~

 

 

 

“¿Cómo esta Echo?” Murphy pregunta, tanto Murphy, Bellamy, Ayako y Steph se encuentran afuera de la enfermería.

 

“Aún no lo sé, Abby está tratando de salvarle la vida, pero aun no tengo noticias,” Bellamy trata de ocultar sus lágrimas al hablar, “Es solo que por fin la encuentro después de estar separados tanto tiempo… y no quiero perderla”.

 

“Hey, tranquilo Bell,” Ayako pone su mano en el hombro de Bellamy, “Ella es muy fuerte, estoy segura que estará bien”.

 

De pronto a un lado de ellos Octavia pasa caminando rápidamente con dirección hacia la tienda de Lexa acompañada de Indra diciendo, “Necesito hablar con Lexa y Clarke inmediatamente”.

 

Después de verla Murphy dice, “Creo que Octavia está bastante molesta, no me gustaría ser Lexa o Clarke en este momento”.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke y Lexa se encuentran poniéndose de acuerdo para en la noche encender las fogatas para incinerar los cuerpos de Miller y Cris. Por otra lado Madi se encuentra con Emori quien la esta cuidando en este momento así que no tienen que preocuparse por ella por ahora, cuando en ese momento Octavia entra sin anunciarse.

 

“¿Qué demonios Clarke?, ¿por qué no puedo ver a Lincoln?”

 

“Lo siento Heda, no pude detenerla” Indra agacha la cabeza.

 

Lexa la mira fijamente y dice, “No hay problema Indra”.

 

“Alguna de las dos me va a responder,” Octavia vuelve a decirles con furia en los ojos.

 

Clarke toma aire y comienza a explicar, “Octavia tienes que entender que por el momento Lincoln es un prisionero y necesitamos obtener información de él”.

 

Octavia se acerca a Clarke de forma amenazante, “No, tú tienes que entender que por fin tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Lincoln, de hacerlo entrar en razón y que me recuerde,” Al ver la actitud de Octavia, el ambiente en la tienda cambia inmediatamente y todos se tensan un poco.

 

En ese momento Bellamy y Murphy también entrar a la tienda, “¿Qué rayos pasa?”

 

“Clarke y Lexa no quieren que vea a Lincoln,” Octavia casi escupe estas palabras, para después cruzarse de brazos.

 

“Em pleni” Lexa levanta la voz, “La que tiene que entender eres tu Octavia, sigues siendo un guerrero a mi cargo y no tienes derecho de venir a exigirme cosas”.

La situación está punto de salirse de control, así que Clarke tiene que intervenir, “Octavia, yo sé que deseas hablar con Lincoln y tratar de hacer que recuerde pero eso no será posible”.

 

Ahora todos voltean a ver a Clarke quien continua hablando, “Hace poco mi madre descubrió algo muy importante que cambio por completo mi visión de todo esto”.

 

“¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?” Murphy pregunta.

Clarke continua, “Desde hace meses mi madre comenzó a hacer estudios a la sangre que recolectamos de los guerreros que han muerto en los ataques que hemos tenido, buscando alguna explicación del porqué Anya y Lincoln entre otros ahora son nuestros enemigos,” Clarke ve a Lexa y después a Octavia de nuevo tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirles.

 

Clarke mira fijamente a los ojos a Octavia y le dice, “O. Lincoln no es Lincoln… este hombre al que acabamos de capturar es un clon al igual que Anya”.

 

“¿Qué?” Bellamy, Murphy y Octavia dicen al mismo tiempo.

 

Por otro lado Indra y Lexa se muestran confundidas al escuchar esto, ninguna de las dos saben lo que significa la palabra clon.

 

“Así es, es por eso que no tienen tatuajes ni recuerdan nada de su vida anterior”.

 

Por un momento Clarke ve confusión en la mirada de Octavia, pero después vuelve a ver ira en ella, “¿Y cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?”

 

“O. era información confidencial y primero teníamos que…”

 

“Púdrete Griffin… ahórrate tus explicaciones” Octavia la interrumpe y se acerca a Clarke de manera amenazante.

 

Pero en ese momento Ayako entra a la tienda, “Bell, chicos… Abby ya salió de la cirugía de Echo”.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Todos corrieron hacia la improvisada enfermería a excepción de Lexa y Clarke, ya que Lexa le pidió que se quedara un momento.

 

Bellamy fue el primero en llegar y ver a Abby cansada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, en el lugar ya se encontraban Rave, Steph, Harper y Monty.

 

“¿Como esta?” Es lo primero que Bellamy pregunta.

 

“Esta estable Bell,” Abby responde “Echo tenía dos heridas de bala, una en el hombro con orificio de salida y una en la espalda baja, ahí tuvimos que hacer cirugía para extraerle la bala”.

 

Bellamy respira profundo y sonríe, los demás lo abrazan para felicitarlo pero Abby continúa.

 

“Pero aún no sabemos cuál será el daño realmente, la bala toco parte de la espina dorsal y puede haber daño en los nervios”.

 

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Bellamy cambia por completo, “Doctora Griffin, ¿qué clase de daño?”

 

“Aún es muy pronto para decirlo, pero Echo podría no volver a caminar”.

 

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Bellamy que solo pregunta, “¿Cuándo podré verla?”

 

“En unas cuatro horas pasara el efecto de la anestesia y los analgésicos entraran en efecto, después de eso podrás verla”.

 

“Gracias Doctora”.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Mientras todos fueron a ver como se encontraba Echo, Lexa le pidió a Clarke que se quedara un momento para platicar con ella, aún tiene muchas dudas respecto a lo que Clarke y Octavia acaban de platicar.

 

Por supuesto Clarke se encuentra un poco nerviosa, sabe que Lexa comenzara a cuestionarle sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

 

“Clarke, ¿Qué quieres decir cuando hablas de que Lincoln es un clon?” Como siempre Lexa es directa para hablar.

 

“Lexa es mejor que nos sentemos para platicar”.

 

Las dos caminan un poco hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda donde se encuentra una cama improvisada y las dos se sientan.

 

“Hace un par de días mi madre me mando a llamar para decirme algo importante, desde el principio hemos tenido la duda de cómo fue que Anya y Lincoln se encuentran con vida después de ambos fueron asesinados”.

 

Inmediatamente Lexa dice, “Clarke, pero yo tampoco sé cómo estoy con vida”.

 

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Clarke que continua hablando, “Al no saber cómo es que todos ustedes se encontraban con vida, mi madre y Jackson comenzaron a analizar muestras de sangre de los guerreros que acompañaban a Anya y murieron en los primeros enfrentamientos”.

 

“¿Y qué fue lo que encontraron?”

 

“Es difícil explicarlo ya que tú conoces acerca de las cadenas de ADN y de las anomalías genéticas… pero digamos que mi madre encontró en la sangre de los guerreros una sustancia utilizada en la clonación de personas”.

 

Lexa levanta una ceja, “Clonación... otra vez esa palabra, tienes que decirme que significa”.

 

Clarke busca en su mente las palabras para poder explicar, “En el mundo antiguo antes de que cayeran las bombas se experimentó mucho con el ser humano, y uno de esos tantos experimentos desemboco en la clonación… Clonar a alguien es crear una nueva persona exactamente igual a otra utilizando su sangre”.

 

“Lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿cómo es que logran crear una nueva persona idéntica a la anterior?”.

 

“Yo sé que se escucha increíble Lex, pero en la antigüedad era posible aunque era prohibido,” Clarke toma la mano de Lexa entre sus manos, “Así que mi madre y yo creemos que Lincoln y Anya son clones que alguien creo para utilizarnos en nuestra contra”.

 

Lexa no dice nada por unos segundos, “Entonces yo también soy un clon”.

 

Clarke mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, “No, mi madre analizo tu sangre y sus resultados fueron inconclusos. Aparte a diferencia de Anya y Lincoln, tu si tienes tus tatuajes y tus antiguas cicatrices en tu cuerpo”.

 

“Clarke, pero realmente no sabes con seguridad si soy un clon o no ¿verdad?”

 

“Yo estoy segura de que no lo eres, y eso me basta,” Clarke derrama una lagrima mientras acaricia la mejilla de Lexa, “Pero te prometo que encontraremos al coronel Newman y sabremos que paso realmente contigo”.

 

“Gracias hodnes… y entiendo porque no me quisiste decir la verdad, pero tienes que prometerme que no me volverás a esconder nada”.

 

Clarke asiente y dice, “Te lo prometo”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas ultima semana fue bastante complicada, por eso que tarde en tener listo este nuevo capítulo.
> 
> He tenido problemas para encontrar la inspiración así que espero que les guste.  
>   
> 


	30. Bienvenidos a Trishanakru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente todos se encuentran en el campamento.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, por fin estoy de vuelta y no me iré hasta terminar esta historia...
> 
> Previamente:  
> Las personas que aun quedaban en Arkadia finalmente viajaron al campamento.  
> Clarke, Lexa y las demas personas que viajaban con ellas fueron emboscados por Xander quien fue ayudado por los clanes rebeldes, sorpresivamente Anya tambien se unió a Xander para emboscarlas.  
> Azgeda llego justo a tiempo para ayudarlas.  
> Pero Echo fue herida en la espada por una bala y tuvo que ser operada de emergencia en el campamento,  
> Lincoln fue tomado como prisionero y Lexa y Clarke buscaran obtener respuestas de él.  
> Clarke le tuvo que decir a todos sus amigos que Lincoln, Anya y los demás que los han estado atacando al parecer son clones, y que es por eso que no recuerdan nada.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 30**  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy camina lentamente hasta la cama improvisada donde se encuentra Echo, han pasado varias horas desde la cirugía y por fin Echo recobro la conciencia. 

 

Al llegar puede ver a Echo acostada aun conectada a varios monitores para vigilar sus signos vitales, fue una suerte que Abby haya decido traer todo este equipo de Arkadia, sin el hubiera sido imposible salvar la vida de Echo.

 

Echo parece sentir su presencia y levanta la mirada, “Hola Bellamy.”

 

“Hola Echo,” Bellamy se acerca hasta sentarse en un pequeño banco que se encuentra a un lado de la cama, “¿Cómo te sientes?”

 

“En este momento no siento nada de dolor, pero la doctora Griffin me dice que es porque me dieron medicamento para el dolor, creo que después de todo es bueno estar de lado de Skaikru.”

 

Bellamy toma su mano y le dice, “La doctora Griffin me dijo que todo salió bien en la cirugía y que tu vida no corre peligro.”

 

“Creo que soy afortunada después de todo.”

 

Al ver el buen estado de ánimo de Echo, Bellamy trata de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, “Lo sé.”

 

“Pero te conozco Bellamy, hay algo que no me estás diciendo y que siento que la doctora Griffin también me está escondiendo.”

 

Bellamy duda por un momento, como puede decirle a una de las mejores guerreros de todo Azgeda que es probable que no vuelva a caminar, pero respira profundamente y dice, “La Doctora Griffin me dijo que tu cirugía fue un éxito pero que una de la balas toco varios nervios importantes en tu columna vertebral.”

 

“Bellamy, yo no entiendo esos términos que usan en Skaikru… por favor solo dime que está mal conmigo.”

 

“Veras lo que pasa es que ---” Bellamy hace una pequeña pausa, “Uno de los proyectiles que te dispararon daño la parte de tu cuerpo que te permite mover las piernas y la doctora me dijo que es probable que haya secuelas.”

 

Echo mira directamente a Bellamy y le dice, “Es probable que no vuelva a caminar ¿verdad?”

 

Antes se forma un nudo en la garganta de Bellamy, “Así es, pero aun no podemos saberlo. Si no hasta que comience tu rehabilitación y podamos ver cuál es el daño en tus piernas.”

 

Echo cierra los ojos y una pequeña lagrima rueda por sus mejilla.

 

Bellamy aprieta la mano de Echo con fuerzas y le dice, “Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a que te recuperes.”

 

“Gracias Skaiboy.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

“¿Y cómo vamos a interrogarlo?” Clarke pregunta mientras camina de lado a lado dentro de la tienda de Lexa.

 

“Trataremos de razonar con él, de decirle quienes somos y ver qué información podemos obtener.” Lexa contesta.  
“No sé si nos diga algo, aún recuerdo la primera vez que intente interrogarte después de que te capturamos y fue prácticamente imposible,” Clarke agacha la mirada, “Incluso tus palabras fueron muy agresivas e hirientes.”

 

Lexa se acerca y abraza a la rubia por la cintura, “Perdón, estoy segura que sabes que en ese momento no era yo quien respondía.”

 

“Lo se Lex,” Clarke le da un pequeño beso y sonríe. 

 

En ese momento Madi entra a la tienda y sonríe al verlas abrazadas, “Me encanta este lugar, los arboles brillan en la oscuridad.”

 

Lexa contesta, “Es por eso que se llama bosque brillante, porque la mayoría de la plantas brillan en la oscuridad.”

 

Clarke sonríe y dice, “¿Qué les parece si en uno de estos días vamos a caminar en la noche al bosque para ver de cerca como brillan las plantas?”

 

Madi comienza a saltar de emoción, “¿En serio?”

 

“Es una promesa.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

“¿Cómo es posible que hayan fallado Anya?”

 

“Lo siento coronel.”

 

“No solo no capturaste a Lexa, sino que aparte perdiste a Lincoln y a varios soldados.”

 

“No contábamos con que los guerreros de Azgeda iban a llegar a ayudarlos, nos tomaron por sorpresa y…”

 

El coronel Winston golpea con fuerza la mesa y dice gritando, “No me importan tus escusas, lo único que importa es que ahora tendré que ir a hablar con el comandante en jefe y decirle que volvimos a fallar.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Mientras Lexa y Clarke caminan con Indra y Koba a su lado hacia la tienda donde se encuentra prisionero Lincoln pueden ver a Octavia, Raven, Ayako, Sthep y Monty sentados a las afuera de la tienda.

 

“¿Cuál es el plan Heda?” Indra pregunta.

 

“Interrogarlo, y ver qué información podemos obtener”

 

“¿Qué haremos con Octavia?”

 

“Yo hablare con ella, le prometeré que después de que lo interroguemos ella podrá hablar con él,” Clarke continua, “Creo que esa es la única forma en que podremos tranquilizarla.”

 

“Estoy de acuerdo con Wanheda,” Koba interviene en la plática, “Octavia es muy impulsiva y puede causar problemas.”

 

Lexa asiente y dice, “Estoy de acuerdo.” 

 

Cuando por fin se encuentran afuera de la tienda, Octavia se pone de pie y se coloca frente a Lexa. “¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?”

 

“Vamos a hablar con Lincoln, tratar de obtener toda la información que podamos.” Lexa responde.

 

“¿Van a torturarlo?”

 

“Por el momento eso no está entre nuestros planes.”

 

Octavia se acerca un poco más, lo cual hace que Indra y Koba traten de detenerla, “¿Quiero hablar con él?”

 

Pero antes de que pase algo más, Clarke le dice, “Y tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar con él, solo recuerda que él no es el Lincoln que conocimos y del cual te enamoraste.”

 

“Eso lo se Clarke, pero la última vez que nos vimos en Polis pude ver algo en sus ojos, algo que me hizo tener un poco de esperanza.”

 

Por ultimo Lexa le dice, “Una vez que nosotros lo interroguemos, tu tendrás oportunidad de hablar con él.”

 

“Gracias Heda,” Octavia se aparta para dejarlas pasar.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

“Hola Lincoln.” Lexa lo saluda mientras Lincoln se encuentra sentado y amarrado de manos y pies.

 

“Hola Lexa.”

 

Clarke también entra a la tienda para estar presente en el interrogatorio, y las dos se quedan paradas frente a él.

 

“Tengo que confesar que la emboscada fue muy buena idea,” Lexa comienza a hablar, “Aliarse con Xander para luego atacarnos fue un gran plan, si no fuera por Azgeda probablemente hubieran logrado su cometido.”

 

“¿Qué es lo que quieren Lincoln? ¿Por qué nos emboscaron?” Clarke pregunta.

 

Lincoln mira fijamente a Lexa y dice, “Creo que eso ya lo saben.”

 

“Me quieren a mí, pero ¿para qué?” Ahora es Lexa quien pregunta.

 

“Yo solo sigo ordenes, pero no entiendo porque nos traicionaste Lexa, sabes muy bien que el coronel Winston jamás te dejara en paz.”

 

“Lincoln, estas personas son mi amigos y mi familia. El coronel Winston me tenía secuestrada y de alguna forma me borraron la memoria.”

 

Pero Lincoln se queda callado mirándolas fijamente.

 

En ese momento Clarke alza la voz, “Lo importante es que necesitamos saber sus planes, ¿qué es lo que planea el coronel Winston? ¿Quién les ha estado pasando información?”

 

“No lo sé, yo solo sigo órdenes y hago lo que me ordenan sin cuestionar nada.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

El interrogatorio con Lincoln no arrojo muchas respuestas, pero Lexa cree que Lincoln está diciendo la verdad, que él solo es un soldado que sigue órdenes.

 

En este momento Lexa se encuentra sentada en el trono pensando en que puede hacer para obtener información respecto al coronel Winston. Pero por el momento Lexa también tiene que enfocarse en llevar a su pueblo hasta Trishanakru y buscar la ciudad que Raven vio en los satélites.

 

“Heda” Es la voz de Koba desde afuera de la tienda.

 

“¿Qué pasa?”

 

“Representantes de Trishanakru han venido a verte.”

 

“Pueden pasar”.

 

Las cortinas de la entrada se abren y aparece tres personas caminando, una mujer y dos hombres que sin duda forman parte de los consejeros de Eva la líder de Trishanakru.

 

“Heda, es un honor tenerte de visita. Somos enviados de nuestro líder Eva.”

 

“¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?” Lexa trata de mostrarse respetuosa con los emisarios de Eva.

 

Un hombre mayor de pelo canoso es quien responde, “Nuestro líder nos ha enviado para decirte que eres bienvenida en la capital y que te está esperando para poder platicar y ponerse al tanto de la situación actual.”  
“Pueden decirle a su líder que mañana por la mañana iremos a visitarla.”

 

“Mochof Heda.”

 

Lexa sabe que visitar a su antigua amiga es indispensable para prolongar el futuro de la coalición y que sin duda descansar en el palacio de Trishanakru será de gran ayuda para ella y para Clarke.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Al otro día por la mañana todos se encuentra listos para viajar a Trishanakru, junto con Lexa, Clarke y Madi viajaran a la capital Koba, Roan, Ethan, Harper, Raven, Ayako, Steph y varios guerreros al servicio de Lexa y Roan. Mientras que Indra se quedara a cargo del campamento en ausencia de Lexa.

 

El viaje desde el campamento hasta Ashvi la capital de Trishanakru es de alrededor de cuatro horas, así que llegaran temprano al palacio.

 

A pesar de la desaprobación de Indra. Lexa, Clarke y Madi se encuentran viajando dentro de un rover manejado por Harper, Lexa no piensa dejar nada a la suerte y sabe que pueden ser atacados en cualquier momento, por eso prefirió viajar en rover, mientras que los demás se encuentran viajando en caballo.

 

En el horizonte comienzan a verse las estructuras de la ciudad, a diferencia de muchas capitales dentro de la coalición la capital de Trishanakru no se encuentra cercada por algún muro, sino que hay varios puestos de vigilancia y un gran cerro que cubre la parte posterior de la ciudad.

 

Lexa, Clarke y Madi descienden del rover justo a la entrada de la ciudad para realizar el resto del camino a pie. Una vez ahí esperan algunos minutos a que Roan y los demás lleguen hasta ese lugar.

 

A lo lejos se ve como un hombre comienza a acercarse acompañado de varios guerreros, después de unos minutos el hombre por fin se encuentra frente a Lexa y le dice, “Heda, bienvenida a Ashvi. Mi nombre es Joma, soy el principal consejero de la líder Eva.”

 

“Gracias por recibirnos Joma.”

 

Joma los saluda respetuosamente y después dice, “Por favor síganme.”

 

Todos comienzan a caminar por la calle principal de Trishanakru, a su paso muchas personas comienza a salir de sus casas para ver la comitiva. Para muchas personas es la primera vez que ven a Heda en su vida, así que es una ocasión muy especial.

 

A la entrada del palacio se pueden ver varias personas esperando por la comitiva.

 

Al ver como Madi se pone un poco nerviosa, Clarke la toma de la mano y camina junto con ella al lado de Lexa.

 

Cuando por fin llegan hasta la entrada del palacio, Joma toma la palabra, “Eva, Heda ha venido a verte.”

 

Una mujer joven, alta de cabello negro y rizado se encuentra frente a ellos, “Heda, esperábamos con ansias tu visita.”

 

Lexa sonríe y dice, “Muchas gracias por recibirnos Eva.”

 

Eva se acerca y recibe con un abrazo a Lexa y le da un beso en la mejilla.

 

Madi le susurra a Clarke, “Wow, Eva es hermosa.”  
A lo cual la rubia responde también en voz baja, “Lo sé, me hubiera gustado que Lexa me hubiera dicho como era ella antes de venir.”

 

Eva hace una pequeña reverencia hacia las demás personas que acompañan a Lexa y dice, “Rey Roan, Ethan y Wanheda, bienvenidos a Ashvi, por favor todos acompáñenme tenemos muchos de que hablar.”

 

Eva camina por delante de todos juntos con Lexa, mientras que los demás caminan por detrás de ellas acompañados por Joma.

 

Mientras caminan Clarke puede escuchar como Lexa y Eva platican muy amenamente y comparten un par de risas.

 

“Hace mucho que no escuchaba a Eva reír así,” Joma comenta mientras caminan, “Solo la he visto así cuando se encuentra con Heda.”

 

“¿Hace cuanto que Heda no venía a Ashvi?” Clarke pregunta.

 

“Desde hace más de un año que Heda no venía a visitarnos, pero antes de eso solía venir al menos dos veces al año. Y cada vez que viene siempre pasa mucho tiempo platicando con Eva, son grandes amigas.”

 

Al escuchar las palabras de Joma, Clarke no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos pero intenta disimularlo mientras continúan caminando. Pero por dentro piensa que Lexa aún le debe un par de explicaciones.  
  
  
  
  
 **Continuara…**  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es realmente el inicio del tercer acto, veamos hacia donde nos lleva esta historia.
> 
> Notas:  
> Por favor, háganme saber si es que no recuerdan algún detalle de la historia, se que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice. Así que pueden preguntarme acerca de los detalles que no recuerden.  
> También les prometo que ya tengo el bosquejo del resto de la historia, así que espero estar subiendo los nuevos capítulos de manera frecuente.
> 
> Muchas gracias por continuar acompañándome en este viaje.  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia.


End file.
